Code: Ghost Girl
by MckennaTennyson-Harper12
Summary: What happens when Captain Marvel has a protege that happens to be Danny Phantom's twin sister, Dannie Phantom? Chaos. Dannie has shielded herself from emotions ever since 6 months ago when her parents found out she was half ghost and started hunting her, and Cap started training her, but will a certain Boy Wonder break through her barriers? Being Rewritten
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfiction, so please don't judge too harshly. I don't own Young Justice or Danny Phantom. Young Justice belongs to DC comics, and Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. No hate comments. Constructive criticism is encouraged. **

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Dannie's POV_**

As Cap and I entered the mountain, I heard Batman beginning to brief the others on the mission.

I wore my usual black and white HAZMAT suit while donning a domino mask.

Today was the day that Captain Marvel was going to introduce me to the team, after 2 weeks straight of begging him to let me join.

I walked in as the Zeta-tubes announced the arrival of me and Cap.

**Recognized: Captain Marvel, 1-5; Dannie Phantom, B-0-7.**

All eyes were on me and Cap.

The first one to speak was the Boy Wonder. "Um… I thought Danny Phantom was a dude." He stated plainly.

I face palmed. "Ugh, why does everyone assume that I'm a dude?! There are 3 Danny/ni/nnie Phantoms. There's me, although my name is spelled D-a-n-n-i-e, my biological brother, whose name is spelled the traditional way of Danny, and my cousin, whose name is spelled D-a-n-i." I explained, slightly ticked off.

Cap put a hand on my shoulder, signaling me to calm down.

I took a deep breath and counted to ten.

He'd told me to do that whenever I got angry, and it seemed to be one of few things that worked for me.

Once I'd calmed down, Batman said, "Kids, meet your new teammate. This is Dannie Phantom, although she has many aliases such as Shadow, Spirit, and Phantom. Dannie, I'm sure you recognize most of the people here?"

I nodded my head. "Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss Martian."

Kid and Supey smiled my way, remembering how we'd first become friends back when my parents were after me.

We were as close as could be.

Robin, Aqualad, and Miss M didn't know that we knew each other, so they made some confused faces when Supes and KF smiled at me.

Our mission was in Santa Prisca, the leading supply line for a drug given the street name venom.

I sat in the bioship behind Robin, and in front of Supes.

Superboy put a hand on my shoulder, and was actually smiling for once, something I'd forgotten how to do.

"I don't need to read your mind to know what you're thinking Shadow." He told me. "Don't worry. It's recon. How bad could it be?"

I closed my eyes behind my mask.

"I'm not worried Supes. I just miss the days when I could be around my biological parents without them shooting at me. More importantly, I miss my friends, Tucker and Sam. Besides my brother, they were the only ones who knew my secret until I accidentally went ghost in front of Jack and Maddie. I guess I'm a little homesick." I admitted, doing my best to hide all signs of emotion.

I'd been living on the streets for a month before Cap started training me, and I learned that emotions can get you killed.

Robin turned back to face me and said, "Your parent shot at you?"

That got the attention of everyone on-board the ship, even M'Gann, who was the pilot.

"My biological parents are ghost hunters, and when they found out I was half ghost, they turned on me and started hunting me. That was about 6 months ago, and I haven't seen them in a little over 4 months."

The rest of the ride was relatively quiet until Miss Martian said, "We're arriving in Santa Prisca."

**That's all for now! Please enjoy! Read and Review!**


	2. Don't You Want To Lead?

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back!**

**Dani: So what put you in such a good mood?**

**Me: I finally came up with a way to make a Robin and Dannie Phantom love story! It'll get initially started in this, but I don't think they'll become an official couple until Auld Acquaintances. Now Dani, would you like to do the honors?**

**Dani: Sure. Mckenna doesn't own Danny Phantom or Young Justice. All rights go to Butch Hartman and DC comics.**

**Me: Because I am honestly not cool enough to own Danny Phantom or Young Justice. No hate comments please. Constructive criticism appreciated. Enjoy!**

As we approached the island, I pulled up the hood on my HAZMAT suit.

"Drop zone 'A' approaching in 30." Miss M said, bringing me out of my trance.

Aqualad jumped out and into the oceans, putting the data on a continuous loop so that we could get to the second drop zone.

"Drop zone 'B'." she added.

Once we were at the second drop zone, I stood up and turned invisible.

As a hole opened up for me to jump out of appeared in the Bioship, a line appeared for me to use. I rolled my eyes. Since when does a ghost need a line when they can fly?

Ignoring the line, I jumped out of the Bioship, floating gently to the surface of the island.

Superboy must have forgotten that this mission was supposed to be covert, because he jumped down without a line, creating a small crater where he landed.

"Knew I didn't need a line." he boasted proudly.

"Sorry Supes, but creating a seismic event really won't help much with the covert part of the mission." I pointed out tp him.

He frowned. "Sometimes I hate it when you're right." he told me all too seriously. I kept my stone face on. I remembered Cap once telling me that I smiled less than Batman, which is to say, never.

When we got a little ways into the mission, Robin and Kid Flash started arguing about who should be team leader. Superboy looked to me and said, "Don't you want to lead?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "With _my_ past? No thanks. You?"

He snorted. "No. How about you M'Gann?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "After the Mister Twister fiasco?"

SB smiled at her and said, "You did all right."

Miss M blushed the most obvious shade of pink I'd ever seen in my afterlife.

As KF and Robin continued their arguement, one of the goons we'd just fought laughed a little and said, "Such clever ninos. But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest-get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

I closed my eyes and focused on the life force of his mind, attempting to read it.

He clearly recognized I was inside his head, because he said, "Ah ah ah chica. Bane is not that easy." He began to mentally recite futbol socres en espanol.

Everyone looked to me and Miss M expectantly.

We spoke in unison, saying, "Ugh! He's mentally reciting futbol scores, en espanol. This could take a while."

"It's not complicated." he assured us. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." We all looked expectantly to Aqualad, who nodded his head, telling us to set him loose.

As we neared the factory, I pulled the dark skinned Atlantean aside.

"Aqualad, I don't trust Bane." I admitted.

"Are there any reasons for your suspicions?" he asked.

"Well, the name Bane doesn't really help. And when Miss M and I tried to read his mind, he knew exactly how to divert us from what we were looking for. I'm sorry, but that makes me suspicious." I explained.

"I do not trust him either, but we must cooperate for now. Do not let him see that you are suspicious." He told me.

I nodded my head and followed Bane and the others to the factory.


	3. Robin and Dannie Mission Moment

**Hi!**

**Scubadiver14, Bane is a villain from Batman that gets super strength from the strength enhancing drug called venom. He is actually he guy that invented venom. Thanks for the nice comment!**

**Me: Has anyone seen Dani? I know she was here a second ago.**

**Dani:*Turns visible right in front of me* Boo! *Rolls over in midair, laughing.***

**Me: *Rolls eyes.* You are so immature Danielle.**

**Dani: Hey! Only Dannie and Danny get to call me Danielle!**

**Me: Then don't act so darn immature.**

**Dani: Make me!**

**Me: See! Immature!**

**Dani: *Sits down and mutters about how Danny is more immature than she is.***

**Me: Okay. I don't own Danny Phantom or Young Justice. All rights go to Butch Hartman and DC Comics. I do however own my OC. Read and review! Constructive criticism welcome! No hate comments! Enjoy!**

We arrived at a pair of metal doors, and Bane pressed a button, causing the doors to open. I was instantly reminded of how my dad had installed a finger print lock on the Fenton portal about a week before they found out about my secret. Despite how I acted, I really did miss Fenton works, and the days before the accident.

Robin peeked his head through the doors to check for any enemies before saying, "All clear."

I begin to follow the others, but I maintain a safe distance from Bane as I'm listening to my suspicions.

Before doing a little disappearing act, Robin pulled me aside.

"Why is it that you only seem to get along with KF and SB?" he asked me, beginning to get suspicions of his own.

My most painful memory flashes through my mind as I begin to think about my origin story.

_Flashback_

_I had just gone ghost in front of my parents. They were angry to say the least. They pulled out a pair of Fenton blasters as I began to cry and say, "Mom, Dad, it's not what you think! Please, just put the guns away! We can talk about this without the guns! Please, I'm still Daniella Sapphire Fenton!"_

_Mom growled at me and said, "No! That's my daughter's name, and you can't use it Ghost Girl! What have you done with my daughter?! She has black hair and blue eyes, and she's in love with Tucker Foley!"_

_Even more tears spilled out of my eyes as I began to beg, "Mom, please, it's me. It's the portal. When Danny and I 'fixed' it, what we really did was step inside while we were wearing HAZMAT suits, and we accidentally hit the 'On' button. It accidentally turned me half ghost. I'm still Daniella. Please, you have to believe me!"_

_Dad shot a blast at me, hitting my arm painfully._

_I flew out of the house crying and went straight to Casper High._

_I phased through Danny's locker door, and grabbed a pencil and one of his notebooks. I jotted down a note that explained what happened, and used a tiny piece of tape that I'd taken from Mr. Lancer's classroom to take it onto the inside of his locker, in a place he'd be able to find it._

_After that's done, I just fly off to nowhere in particular._

_After a month on the run, living in the streets when I wasn't flying, I ended up in Faucet city, where I first met Superboy and Kid Flash. _

_I explained my situation to them after they saved me from a mugging, and Captain Marvel soon arrives at the scene. His curiosity got the better of him, so I explained myself once again. I started to walk away when the Captain put a hand on my shoulder and said, "I have an idea. Why don't you stay with me? I can train you, give you a new home, and a new family. What do you say kiddo? Are you ready for a new life?"_

_I jerked my head up in surprise. This man, whom I'd never even seen, much less met, or vise-versa, was offering to take me under his wing._

_"I... I'd like that a lot Captain." he smiled and began to fly off before descending back to the ground. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I forgot that you can't fly."_

_I smirked at him and said, "Goin Ghost!" I transformed into my ghost half and began to float above the 3 superhumans, who looked dumbfounded._

_The Captain's shock faded first and he flew up in front of me. "Nice catchphrase kiddo. Come on. Let me introduce you to your new family."_

_End_ Flashback

I shook my head and wiped away the tears I'd cried silently.

"You have your secrets, I have mine." I told him simply.

"Well could you tell me at least one? Like how you met Kid Flash and Superboy for example?" Robin asked me, beginning to get annoyed.

I turned away from him and said, "I buried that secret when I decided not to bury myself Bird Boy. I know a lot of things about you, so how about this? If you stop asking me about my past, I won't tell the team that your real name is Dick Grayson. Do we have a deal?"

His eyes widened in surprise, which quickly turned into anger.

"How do you know?" he growled at a whisper.

"The same way I know most things. I'm just smarter than the average ghost-human hybrid. Now if you want to keep your secret a secret, you'll stop asking me about my past." I threatened.

Robin threw his hands up in surrender. "Fine. I'll stop asking, and I'll stop looking into you. We have a deal Phantom."

I nod my head. "Good. And just so you know, I take my deals pretty seriously, so if you break your end of the bargain, the team gets to find out about you." He nodded his head and disappeared as I made my way back to the team.


	4. Not Alone

**Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but I've had a bad case of writer's block for a little while because I really didn't know where to take this, but then I got an idea in my head and decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to show off some Robin and Dannie fluff. No hate comments. Constructive criticism welcome.**

I floated over to the rest of the team as Robin's last minute parting words rang in my head.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_As I turned to head back to the team, Robin's gloved hand placed itself on my shoulder._

_"I won't ask you anymore questions, and I won't look into you anymore, but you should open up. We're a team, friends. You can trust us." he assured me._

_I shrugged his hand off and said, "I don't make friends. I only get hurt when I do."_

_"We're not going to hurt you Danniella." he promised._

_My fist clenched. "What did you just call me?"_

_"Daniella. Sorry, is your full name Danielle? I figure that Dannie has to be short for something, like how Dick is short for Richard, or Alex is short for Alexander." the ebony haired boy explained as I stumbled against a wall._

_"Are you okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned._

_"I... I'm okay, and Daniella is my full name. I'd tell you the rest, but I'd be giving up my identity." I told him, beginning to feel butterflies in my stomach. Why does he make me feel this way? He's just a dumb kid, right? Then again, we're both only 14._

_"Okay, but remember; you're not alone, so you shouldn't act like you are."_

_"Why do you even care? I'm just a ghost powered meta with lots of issues."_

_He did a creepy little laugh before saying, "Hey. I'm a thirteen-year-old kid without powers, and lots of issues. And i care because you're my teammate, friend, and possibly even adoptive sister someday. You're not alone Spirit. You're family now."_

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

It was KF that snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Stay put. I'll get our intel and be back before the Boy Wonder!"

"Kid, wait!" Aqualad put in.

I didn't really pay much attention to the rest of the conversation.

The only thing on my mind was, why did Robin make me feel this way?

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**Don't worry, other members of the team will play respective parts in other chapters.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Bye now!**


	5. Huh?

**Guest; For the record, I understand that there are a lot of Robin x OC stories, but I'm going to try and make this a slightly unique one. If it doesn't work, I will change it to a different pairing. For the record, I have very minimal intention of making my OC steal SB from Miss M. I'm a huge shipper of Supermartian. If Robin and Dannie don't work out, then I can try to do Superboy and Dannie, but no guarantees. Also, as for Tucker, that's actually a rumor that had started at her school.**

**Also, I understand that a lot of this doesn't make sense, but it will be elaborated in future chapters. Cap took her on because, let's be honest here, HE HAS THE WISDOM OF FLIPPING SOLOMON! He mainly took her with him so that she wouldn't become a criminal. She was a potential threat, flight risk if you prefer, and Cap could see that. **

**As for the Justice League portion of this, NOBODY KNEW UNTIL EPISODE 19 THAT CAPTAIN MARVEL WAS ACTUALLY 10 YEARS OLD!(Except maybe Batman)**

**As for her parents kicking her out, let me elaborate. They don't actually know that Dannie is half ghost. They think that Dannie Phantom replaced Dannie Fenton. However, Dannie doesn't know this, she thinks her parents know her secret and didn't accept her.**

**I know that Dick warming up to her even after she revealed that she knew his ID was a big screw up on my part, but I just didn't like the idea of him treating her like an outcast just because of that. In my opinion, he knows that she wouldn't have revealed she knew his ID to even him if he hadn't kept asking questions. I apologize if this seems a little too OOCish.**

**I'm not just going to focus on season 1 of YJ, there'll be parts with Dannie's ghost-hunting duties and stuff too, but you'll have to be patient. While a majority of this will be set upon season 1 of YJ, there will be Danny Phantom stuff too, just not until later chapters.**

**Thanks for the advice, I'll make sure that my descriptions and first chapters go together from now on. No more OC profiles.**

**I will attempt to make longer chapters, though that might be difficult since I'm in my final stretch of school and it's getting harder to keep up.**

**As for Superboy and Kid Flash being in Faucet City, let's just say that they were being stupid teenagers and exploring, okay?**

**Also, I'll try to give my character her own lines from now on. No more taking lines from the main characters and changing them to give to my OC, I promise that I'll at least try.**

**I don't own Young Justice or Danny Phantom. All rights belong to DC comics and Butch Hartman.**

* * *

We all crouched down behind some boxes, with the exception of me turning invisible, as Aqualad said, "It's a massive shipment."

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line." SB pointed out. "They're not touching this venom."

"Maybe freshness counts?" Miss M offered.

I rolled my eyes.

"Helicopters coming." Superboy told us.

I strained my ears and discovered he was right.

"We need to get to higher ground." Aqualad informed us.

I looked to a catwalk above us and pointed it out to the others as I said, "Would that be high enough?"

He nodded his head and looked to Miss M. "I need you to identify the buyer."

The Martian nodded before putting on her hood and floating to the helipad, camouflaged.

We all stood on the catwalk together.

Aqualad sat in silence with his eyes closed for quite some time until he opened them and said, "Sportsmaster? He is the buyer?"

The Atlantean pressed on his comm and said, "Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you read?"

He paused before letting out a frustrated grunt escape his lips.

"Can't reach the League, Robin, or Kid. Comm's jammed." He informed us. "We need a plan, now."

"I have a suggestion." Bane said. He took a running start before jumping off the railing and proving himself to be pretty acrobatic, despite his size.

Once he was on the ground, he knocked away one assailant after another.

"What is he-" Aqualad started, but he was then interrupted by a monstrous growl.

A creature that seemed to have been human at one point jumped through a window and began to attack.

I knew that the weight of the creature combined with my own and the weight of my teammates would destroy the catwalk, especially with the force of the creatures so I quickly floated upwards and tried attacking it with some ecto lightning... okay, let me explain what that is. Ecto lightning is basically the same as regular electricity but it's made of ectoplasm instead of normal electricity... Wow that sounded nerdy.

***Kind of like Robin, don't you think?* **My evil half asked me. Once again, let me explain.

When Danny and I faced off against our evil future selves, part of Sapphire Phantom's mind fused with mine. A very small part, but a part.

"Shut up." I muttered.

Supes and I ended up in the same place so he asked me, "Talking to yourself again?" Oh, did I mention that nobody knows about my multiple personality problem except for my brother, sister, and Captain Marvel?

"Uh... trying to think of a plan." I told him. Stupid superhearing.

***You know that you like Robin. I can sense the feelings you have for him. Stop denying it. He said to open up to the team, so start with him and how you know his identity.* **my evil self told me.

"No. I only read his mind because I have trust issues, and you know that. I wouldn't have read his mind otherwise. What does it say if I tell him I read his mind without permission?" I replied quietly.

***It says that you have trust issues. Now get back to the fighting!* **Sapphire told me.

I rolled my eyes. Over time, this part of my evil self's mind had become less evil and more caring. She even made me call her Phire, as a sign that we were no longer complete enemies.

I dodged an incoming attack and got my head back into the game.

* * *

**Well that's a wrap on this chapter! Please review! It's right down there! thanks.**

**V**


	6. This sucks!

**Here we are with the next chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been pretty busy lately with school, but today is thankfully my last day, so, HALLELUJAH!**

**Anyways, bits of Dannie's life in this so I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own anything but my OC.**

* * *

I quickly sprung into action, shooting an ectoblast at the guards.

I turned invisible, only to hear an eerily familiar voice, the very same voice that I hated so much.

"Well hello there little tiger. I didn't expect you to be here." the voice said.

"Plasmius." I spat, getting ready to fire a blast of ecto lightning at him.

"Calm down my dear, we wouldn't want anything to happen to your teammates, now would we? An attack of the size you're charging would destroy the entire island." he mocked.

I realized he was right and calmed down the blast to one that was powerful enough just to hurt Plasmius.

I hit him with it and felt a sense of relief that it actually worked.

My powers may be developing faster than my little brother's, but Vlad still has 20 years more experience to use against me.

However, the relief was short-lived as he short circuited my powers with the Plasmius Maximus.

I switched back to human form and fell to the ground, blacking out before I was at the bottom.

_**Third Person**_

When Kid Flash saw his friend falling to the ground, he sprung into action and ran over catching her before she could hit the ground.

Once he got her to a place that would be safe for her until she woke up, he set her down and went back to the fight.

However, unknown to Kid Flash, she had just begun to wake up and get up.

"Okay Plasmius, if you want to fight dirty," she said, pulling out her ecto blaster, which had been upgraded to be the size of a shotgun, "then let's fight dirty."

She hid behind a crate until she saw Plasmius, firing a shot at him.

Unfortunately, the young halfa missed.

Vlad got up in her face and brought out a syringe full of green liquid, shoving it into her arm and injecting her with the liquid.

"One day Daniella, you will belong to me." He told her menacingly.

"I'm nobody's property Plasmius." She growled

"You'll be mine soon enough little tiger; it'll just take time." he promised her.

_'Everyone online?' _M'gann asked in Daniella's mind.

_'Uh... I'm here.'_ she answered awkwardly.

_'Yeah,' _I heard Superboy sigh.

_'You know it beautiful.' _Kid Flash flirted.

_'Good, we need to regroup.' _Aqualad instructed.

_'Busy now.' _Robin replied.

_'Hey Shadow, where are you?' _Superboy asked.

_'Short version or long version?' _I asked.

_'Short please.' _Robin put in.

_'Plasmius, one of my enemies from Amity Park slash Wisconsin, showed up and used this machine that he calls the Plasmius Maximus on me. It temporarily short-circuits my powers, but I think I know how I can reboot them.' _I replied.

_'How?'_ Miss Martian asked.

_'If somebody shoots me with my ecto-pistol, it should be enough to reboot my powers. KF?'_

_'Little busy right now.'_

_'Superboy?'_

_'Sorry, I'm a no-go.'_

_'Miss Martian?'_

_'Sorry, but I don't like guns._

_'Aqualad?'_

_'I cannot reach you.'_

_'I hate to ask this but, Robin?'_

"I'm already here." he said from behind me, smirking.

"So this is what you really look like huh?"

"Cut the small talk and fire at will already."

He took the ecto-pistol out of my hand and fired at me, re-igniting my powers.

I went ghost and took the blaster back from him.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"Anytime Spirit, anytime."

I rolled my eyes.

***He totally digs you. It's a good thing your powers got re-ignited. **Phire told me.

"Oh, like you care." I muttered under my breath.

"I do." Robin told me.

***I do care for your safety Daniella Phantom, because my own survival depends on yours.* **Phire said, a hint of malice in her voice.

"Okay, I'll believe that." I told her.

"Good, because it's true." Robin said before disappearing again.

I was then left on my own to meet up with the others.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think! FYI, Dannie's identity will be out by the time they get back from this mission. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Review! It's right down there!**

**V  
V  
V**


	7. Welcome Home

**I am so, so, sooooooo, sorry that this update is so late!**

**I've been preoccupied with other stuff, so this has kind of gotten put off until now. Seriously, I am terrible when it comes to updating anything other than Kid Martian.**

**Tara and Sarah; Here is the update! Enjoy!**

**I have decided that, like Kid Martian, the rest of this story will be in the Third Person.**

**I own nothing except for my OC. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Dannie raced after her teammates through the tunnels, followed by several Kobra cultists and the beast that had attacked them.

AS they went further on, passing more and more support beams, Aqualad turned to her and said, "Shadow, the support beams!"

She nodded in understanding and blasted the beams, causing part of the roof to come down and separate the teens from the bad guys.

Aqualad cracked a red glow stick, and its light made it to where those without Dannie's ghostly eyes could see inside the dark tunnel.

Robin was the only one that was facing away from the rest of the team.

"How could my first mission as leader have gone so wrong?" he questioned.

"You do have the most experience," Kaldur reasoned, "But perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are... defined; you two do not need to talk. But this team is new, and the leader must be clear, explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan."

Robin whipped around and snapped, "Oh, so _I'm_ supposed to hold everyone's hands?!"

He paused before adding, "Ah, who am I kidding? You should lead us Kaldur. You're the only one who can."

Wally seemed to take offense to that. "Oh please, I could run circles around-"

"Wally, shut up. You know that he's right. I've been here for less than a _day_, and I can already see patience, a calm and cool aura, collected nature, and a sense of knowing what's best. Those are the qualities of a good leader. As much as I hate to say it, I agree with Robin." Dannie said, trying to keep herself docile, at least for now.

"Hello Megan!" Miss M exclaimed. "It's so obvious!"

"Could've told ya." Superboy put in.

Wally paused before breaking into a smile and saying, "Okay!"

Kaldur walked up to Robin and said, "Then I will accept the burden, until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now, but soon."

The Atlantean looked back to his other teammates and said, "Okay. Our first priority is to make sure that shipment does not leave the island."

"Funny," Robin smirked, "I had the same thought."

* * *

"Okay, so Sportsmaster's the supplier slash buyer, but it still doesn't add up. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula, or to get Kobra to do his dirty work!" Robin informed, still looking at his glove computer as he ran.

"And neither have the chops to bond Venom with Blockbuster." Kid put in. "_That_ took some major nerdage."

"I believe the expression," Kaldur started, "Is 'tip of the iceberg'."

The heroes all came to a stop as Bane stepped into their line of sight. The big problem was that his muscles seemed larger than before.

"Halt niños. I'm feeling... _explosive_."

Looking up, Dannie and the others could see the many explosives that had been placed above their heads.

"You betrayed us." Aqualad stated, feigning surprise. "Why?"

"I want my factory back," Bane answered, acting like it should've been obvious. "So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemy, or die trying."

_'Um... Hey Dannie, is that enough explosives to kill us?'_ KF asked, reluctantly throwing a glance to his ghostly friend.

_'How should I know?'_ she replied.

_'... You told Supey and I that you blew up your 5th grade science classroom with a block of C4 to keep your parents from embarrassing you by blabbing about their ghost tech.'_ He deadpanned back.

_'I see your point, and no, it isn't even close to enough to kill those of you that aren't already dead. The cave in from the explosion however would most certainly kill you all.'_ she answered bluntly.

_'Kid, you'll need a running start.'_ Aqualad called out through the mind-link.

"If the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come to avenge their sidekicks, and when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca, would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside, should have the same effect." Bane explained like some sort of corny villain from a Saturday morning cartoon.

"Dude, I'm already dead." Dannie deadpanned.

A blur of gray and black passed by, and Kid Flash asked, "With what? This trigger thingy?"

Bane started to punch the speedster, but M'gann lifted him away with her telekinesis and held him in the air.

Superboy walked up next to her and said, "Finally. Drop him."

The Martian did as he asked, and before Bane even had the chance to scream, Superboy punched him unconscious .

Noting how Superboy was looking at Miss Martian, Dannie thought to herself, _'They'd make a cute couple.'_

***Indeed they would Daniella Phantom. As would you and Robin.*** Phire told the halfa.

"Phire, I'm this close to getting Clockwork to take you out of my head." Dannie whispered under her breath.

***But then you'd lose the only friend that knows what it's like to be you.*** Phire's voice pointed out.

"I really hate it when you're right." Dannie growled quietly.

***Jerkwad!***

"Drop dead." Dannie muttered with malice.

***Too late.*** Phire replied in a sing-song voice.

* * *

The helicopter was about to take off when Wally went and attacked the Kobra cultists.

As the others went and fought their own battles, Dannie focused her attention on Plasmius.

"I know you're here fruitloop, so you might as well show yourself." She growled.

The vampire looking ghost appeared not a few feet away from her, holding some sort of detonator button. "You don't seem to understand little tiger. That liquid I injected you with was a very low density poison, light enough that your ghostly immune system will sweat it out of your pores if activated-" Dannie's eyes widened. -"But powerful enough to put you under my complete mental domination. You are mine Daniella. You might as well start embracing it."

She started towards him, but before she could make any attempt to stop the other halfa, he pressed down on the detonator, activating the poison.

She immediately felt immense pain consume her as she fell to the ground, sweat covering her entire body.

The rest of the team, having finished their battles, ran over to Dannie. Robin took a small sample of her blood and said, "her blood has traces of Monkshood and Moonseed, but her system should've filtered it out by now."

Wally examined her and said, "We need to get her back to the Bio-Ship; now!"

M'gann called the Bio-Ship and Dannie was immediately brought onboard, where Robin quickly concocted the cures for both Monkshood and Moonseed, getting Wally's chemical know-how to help him combine the two and make an effective antidote. He quickly injected her with it, and she almost immediately eased up. She was going to be fine.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**August 4, 1:06 EDT**

"A simple recon mission; observe and report!" Batman lectured. "You'll each, Phantom included when she recovers, will receive a written evaluation detailing your _many_ mistakes. Until then, good job." Everyone perked up at that. Did Batman just... _congratulate_ them on going off mission?

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success, and who you choose to lead, determines character. But do remember; your teammate nearly died tonight because she was left alone. _Don't_ let it happen again."

And with that, the Dark Knight was gone.

* * *

After they'd received their written evaluations, they all went to visit Dannie in the med bay.

They'd had to threaten a ghost doctor with a Blood Blossom to give them a special heart monitor for Dannie, since Wally and Superboy both knew that she wasn't ready for them to know her identity.

When she woke up, she backed herself against the wall, a ball of energy in her hand and ready to be thrown. Nobody could understand why she was acting like this.

"Kie-Kie estas mi?" she asked.

"What did she say?" Aqualad asked. He knew a few languages, but he didn't recognize this one.

Robin, who was also Bilingual, was surprised that he didn't know this language.

Megan only knew English, as did Wally.

Superboy walked up to her and helped her to dispell the ball of energy.

"Vi estas inter amikoj Danniella. Trankviliĝu. Ĉu vi rekonas min?"**(1)** he asked her.

She shook her head.

"Mia nomo estas Superboy. La ruĝhara estas Wally, la verda knabino estas Megan, la ulo kun la sunokulvitroj estas Robin, kaj la ulo kun la blua jako estas Kaldur. Ni estas viaj amikoj, mi promesas. Mi devas demandi vin, tamen, kio estas la hodiaŭa dato?"**(2)** he requested.

"Aprilo dekoka."**(3)** she replied.

Superboy looked back to the others and said, "She's lost about 4 months of her memories. Before you ask, she was speaking Esperanto. She learned it from a friend, taught me, and she uses it whenever she's nervous, scared, etcetera. M'gann, can you help her?"

Miss Martian's eyes glowed white for a few seconds before she sighed and said, "I don't know how to help a ghost's mind. She doesn't have a living mind that I can tap into and repair."

Superboy and Wally shared a silent conversation until Superboy said, "She's not just a ghost. She's also a girl. She's half human. She had an accident with a ghost portal when she turned 14, and it turned her half ghost, also giving her ghost powers. You have to try M'gann."

The Martian nodded before she turned her attention back to Dannie. A few seconds later, Dannie fell unconscious once more, and the dim white glow of Miss Martian's telepathy disappeared.

"I managed to restore all of her memories. She should wake up soon. Let's leave her to rest." Miss Martian suggested.

They all nodded and left the med bay, leaving Dannie alone.

The halfa woke up nearly an hour later, dread bubbling up inside her stomach.

She knew exactly which poisons Vlad had used pn her, and that they were just a distraction. That green liquid did something to her, and her heart fluttered at the thought that he could still very well hurt her, or use her teammates to get to her.

She couldn't let that happen.

* * *

Everyone was watching Bridge to Terribithia when Dannie came out of the med bay, Robin, being the detective that he is, noticed her presence first.

"Dannie! Good to see you on your feet and looking healthy again!" He shouted, running over to the ghost girl.

She smirked and said, "I've been dodging a second death since I became a ghost. I'm not going to let a few simple poisons kill me."

"Nonetheless, it's still good to have you back to normal." Wally received a deadpan expression for that.

"What about me is normal Wally?" she asked bluntly.

"Fair point." he conceded.

"Anyways, there's something I think that you guys should know." She said, allowing the glowing white halos to bring her human form to light. "My real name is Daniella Fenton, but I tend to go by Daniella Batson."

Robin's eyes widened behind his sunglasses as he recognized the black haired girl that now stood before him. Hadn't Bruce said that his friend from high school, Jack Fenton's, daughter was missing; supposedly kidnapped by ghosts?

"Wait. Would your parents happen to be Maddi and Jack Fenton; the owners of Fenton Works?" he questioned.

"Yeah, why?" Dannie asked as she zipped up her black hoodie. She was wearing a dark gray t-shirt, black sneakers, black jeans, and a black hoodie.

"You said they started shooting at you when they found out about your... other life, as it were?"

"Where are you going with this Wonder Bread?"

"I saw a poster when Bats took me to Amity Park a few months before the team formed. It had your picture on it, and said that you'd been, quote, 'kidnapped by ghosts.' Your parents didn't reject you; they didn't even know you were half ghost! They thought that Dannie _Phantom_ replaced Dannie _Fenton._ You can go home."

Dannie cracked a smile for the first time in months. She went ghost and flew out of the mountain, heading straight for Amity Park.

When she arrived, she knocked on the door. Her parents, decked out in a _lot _of ghost hunting equipment, answered the door tensely before dropping their gear and pulling their daughter into a hug.

Dannie couldn't be happier than she was at that moment.

* * *

**Yay! So I finally updated Code: Ghost Girl.**

**I'm sorry it took so long, but I have been busy between this, my other stories, and then just plain life in general.**

**But nonetheless, it's finally here!**

**(1) You are among friend Daniella. Calm down. Do you recognize me?**

**(2) My name is Superboy. The redhead is Wally, the green girl is Megan, the guy with the sunglasses is Robin, and the guy with the blue jacket is Kaldur. We are your friends, I promise. I must ask you, however, what is today's date?**

**(3) April eighteenth.**

**Signing off,**

**MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	8. Schooled

**Hey guys! I'm going to be taking a break from Kid Martian to do some work on my other stories for now. I kinda feel like I've been neglecting them.**

**So anyways, here is an update of Code: Ghost Girl!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**I own nothing but my OCs. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Amity Park**

**August 3, 07: 30**

Dannie was packing up some things that she was going to use at her sleepover tonight.

M'gann and Dannie were having a sleepover tonight, and Dannie wanted to have everything perfectly ready for when it was time to head over.

She had her blue striped pajamas**(AN: Imagine Danny's pajamas, but in blue instead of pink)**, some nail polish(M'gann insisted that they had to paint their toe nails, even though Dannie tried to tell her she only had blue, green, purple, white, and black), a white t-shirt with blue decoration, a pair of jeans, her black sneakers**(AN: Imagine Danny's shoes but black instead of red)**, and her dark green hoodie.

Dannie also made sure to include a few necessities in case she had to fight ghosts. She grabbed 3 Fenton thermoses, a specter deflector, a few ecto pistols, and a Fenton wrist ray.

When she had filled her dufflebag with everything she needed, she put the bag over her shoulder and said, "Going Ghost!"

She then flew out of the window and floated in midair near Fenton Works for a few minutes until someone shot an ecto ray at her.

Dannie turned around to see her father with an angry expression as she flew away.

"GET BACK HERE GHOST GIRL! I'LL RIP YOU APART MOLECULE BY MOLECULE!"

As she flew off towards the Amity Park Zeta-tube, Dannie muttered, "And that's exactly why I won't be going ghost at the freshman prom."

She flew through the Zeta as it announced, _Recognized: Dannie Phantom, B-0-7._

When the light of the Zeta had passed, Dannie found herself in the cave, and she allowed the twin halos to change her back into Dannie Fenton before she went to M'gann's room.

She knocked on the door, and she found herself face to face with Megan.

"Dannie! It's great to see you! I'm so excited for our sleepover!" the Martian exclaimed, throwing her arms around Dannie's neck.

The halfa stiffened until M'gann let go. Dannie was like Sam in one way; she didn't do physical contact.

She set down her dufflebag and followed Miss M to the main room, where Wally and Kaldur were in the middle of an air hockey game.

Dannie looked to Robin and said, "My money's on Wally."

"I don't know. Kaldur really looks like he's got this in the bag." the Boy Wonder replied.

When Wally won the game, she said, "I told you so."

Robin growled. "Hey, you never said how you knew who I was."

"Oh, that. Um... this is going to make me sound like an insecure jerk, but... I read your mind." She replied nervously.

"What?! Don't you know how much of privacy invasion that is?!" Robin hissed, trying to keep the conversation quiet.

"I"m sorry, I do know, but... I have trust issues. I'm sorry. I promise that if I could go back in time and change it, I wouldn't do it. I'm not exactly the most trusting person you'll ever meet." She explained, hoping he'd forgive her.

He turned away. "Did you read anyone else's mind?"

"I couldn't if I wanted to." she answered.

"Why not?" he questioned.

"Well... My telepathy has a catch. I can only read someone's mind if they've seen death, if they're half ghost like me, or they're full ghost. You're the only one on the team that's seen death." she elucidated.

_Recognized: Superboy, B-0-4._

Dannie looked to her right to see Superboy exiting the Zeta.

He looked pretty angry. Dannie knew that he'd gone to Metropolis this morning, and by the look on his face, it didn't go very well.

She left the room as Canary entered for training. "Dannie," the sonic screamer questioned. "Where are you going? Training is about to start."

"Personal business Canary. It's in Amity Park. Just got the call from my brother." Dannie answered shortly.

"Okay, but I suggest you get back soon. Batman has a mission for you kids after training." BC replied.

Dannie nodded her head and went out of the cave, flying to Amity Park.

On the way there, she called Superman. _"Superman."_

"Clark," she started. "We need to talk. Meet me at the Sugarbowl in Amity Park in 10 minutes."

_"Can it wait?"_ came the Kryptonian's reply.

"No, it can't. Ten minutes or I'll use the envelope of blackmail I got from Robin." she threatened.

_"Fine. I'll meet you there in 10 minutes. This better be important Shadow."_ Superman replied.

"It is; I promise. As consolation, I'll buy you a desert. Deal?" Dannie offered.

_"Deal."_ he agreed.

Dannie was now at the alley behind the Sugarbowl, where she changed to her human form.

She walked in and sat down at a booth, where she waited for Clark.

A waitress came up and said, "Are you Dannie Fenton?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Are you waiting for a 'Clark Kent'?"

"Yes, is he here?"

"Over here Mr. Kent."

The Kryptonian, now in his Clark Kent persona, sat down opposite Dannie and looked over the menu for a few seconds before he said, "Apple pie please."

Dannie, having already decided what she wanted, said, "Blue Velvet."

The waitress took their menus, and Clark looked to Dannie. "Something tells me we're not going to be talking about desert."

"It's about Superboy. You can't just ignore him forever. He needs you Clark." She informed him.

"No. He doesn't. He needs you, and Tornado, and Bruce, and Canary. I'm just a constant reminder of what he's not." Clark told her.

Dannie's gaze softened. "Sorry Clark, but you're dead wrong. He's here, whether you want him to be or not. And believe me when I say this: I know from experience what it's like to have too much on your plate, but would it kill you to at least give him a pat on the back and say 'Good job'? I'm pretty that just acknowledging he's here would make his day. He needs his father."

Clark stood up from the table and glared at the halfa. "I'm not his father Dannie."

He looked towards the kitchen and said, "I'll take that pie to go."

Dannie frowned. This wasn't at all how she'd planned for this conversation to go.

She stood up and looked to the kitchen. "I'll my cake to go please."

* * *

**Litchfield County**

**August 3, 20:08 EDT**

Danni was with the others, donned in a full biker outfit. She'd already been briefed on the mission, and she was more than ready to get away from the Kryptonian that she knew she'd angered.

She was in her human form and had her black hair held back with a neon green headband. She wore a biker outfit that was black with white and green decoration, her white DP logo just above her helmet's visor.

Dannie was going with Robin and Superboy to protect the truck that was heading for Gotham City.

The only thing she didn't really like about this plan was that she was riding a motorcycle. After 14 years of her dad's crazy driving in Fenton Assault Vehicle, Dannie was not happy about riding a motorcycle. Of course she was driving it this time, but she hated any vehicle that was meant for speed.

Not missing the look that Superman gave her, Dannie put on her helmet and revved up the engine, following Superboy and Robin after the Gotham trucks.

After the trucks had moved out, Dannie, Robin and Superboy followed after their trucks.

Partway down the road, Robin slowed until he was in-between the clone and the halfa.

"If dislike is the opposite of like, then does that mean that disaster is the opposite of aster? See, instead of things going wrong, they go right." He explained.

Dannie rolled her eyes. "Your English teacher must hate you."

"Nah, I'm too adorable to hate!" Robin shrugged off.

"You wish Wonder Bread." she replied.

"Is that your nickname for me now?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. It is." she answered.

Noticing how Superboy was acting, Robin said, "Clearly, you're not feeling the aster. What's wrong?"

"Canary." Supey answered. "I mean, what business does she have teaching combat skills, to a guy with super strength."

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig." Dannie told him. "Canary learned that the hard way, same with Batman, Robin, and... well... me."

Superboy sped away from his teammates, and Dannie turned to Robin. "Do you think I said the wrong thing?"

"Nah, just give him time to cool off, and then he'll be feeling the aster." he replied.

Dannie looked straight ahead, struggling to keep herself calm, even though she'd gotten used to balancing the two-wheeled vehicle.

Out of the cornfield, several flying robot monkeys flew onto the truck that the android parts were in.

_"Robin, Superboy, Shadow, our truck is under attack."_ Aqualad reported.

"Kinda figured." Robin shot back.

Superboy looked to the truck and said, "I hate monkeys."

"Robot monkeys! Haha! Totally Ivo's tweaked style." Robin announced.

He pressed a button on the console and it converted to a one wheeler.

"Hey, switch your rides to battle mode!" he directed the others.

"No point." Superboy growled.

"I just got used to two wheels. Yeah, not gonna happen Wonder Bread." Dannie told him.

Superboy got close to the truck and jumped off his bike, which skidded, causing both Robin to jump off his bike and use a grappling hook to bring him to the truck after he said, "Or not."

Dannie, before the bike hit hers, jumped into the air and turned ghost, flying up to the truck as she shot energy beams at the monkeys.

Part of the way through the fight, a monkey shot lasers at Superboy's eyes before flying off with the Boy of Steel.

Dannie meanwhile got shot down by a robot monkey when she was focused on another one, causing her to fall to the concrete, and the monkeys got away with the android parts.

Superboy, having regained his sight, followed after the monkeys, creating craters wherever he jumped.

"Superboy!" Robin called out.

_"Aqualad to Robin. We've lost our cargo. Did you-"_

"It's gone." Robin sighed. "And so is one of my partners."

_"Aqualad to Superboy. Radio your position so we can help-"_

_"I don't need help! Don't want any!"_

***This was a bad idea Daniella. They are never going to accept you.* **Phire echoed inside Dannie's mind.

"No. They're my friends. They care." Dannie replied, struggling to get to her feet.

***Friends?*** Phire scoffed. ***Tucker and Sam were your friends, and they didn't even ****_try_**** to call and tell you that your parents didn't truly know your secret.***

"They didn't know my new phone number." Dannie bit back, wincing as a sharp pain spiked through her leg.

***Believe what you want Daniella. They will never accept you, and all because of how you got your powers.*** Phire growled.

"You know what Phire? Shut up. I don't want to hear it." Danni told the portion of her evil self's mind, trying not to cry out as she put weight on her injured leg.

_"Superboy!"_ Aqualad called out.

_"Super! Now we can't even track him!"_ Wally shouted over the comm link.

_"He's out of my telepathic range."_ Came M'gann's voice. _"This Professor Ivo, if he is alive, seems to be two steps ahead of us. Maybe we should contact Red Tornado?"_

_"Tornado always tell us to handle things for ourselves, and the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before they're reassembled."_ Kaldur replied calmly.

_"Great, except that we have no idea where to look!"_ Wally shouted.

"Maybe we do." Robin said as he examined a downed monkey.

As Dannie limped closer, Robin pulled a plug out of his glove computer and plugged it into the monkey.

"We'd have heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked, so how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target?" he reasoned.

He decoded the monkey's files and said, "Ha! The parts have GPS! The monkeys can track the signal!"

"Which means that you can track em with the one we captured!" Dannie exclaimed in realization.

"Exactly." Robin noted. "Looks like both sets of parts are converging on... _Gotham City_!"

_"That far south?"_ Aqualad questioned. _"M'gann and I won't get there any time soon. I'm sending Kid on ahead to meet you. Aqualad out."_

Dannie limped behind a tree and went ghost again, as she'd turned human before hitting the ground.

She limped out, holding Robin's uniform.

He raised an eyebrow. "You brought my uniform."

"With this team, nothing ever goes right." She told him with a smirk.

He smirked back and went behind the tree to change. Once he was changed, he noticed the strange angle her leg was at.

"Your leg isn't healing right. We need to put it back into place before you end up with a permanent limp." Robin told the halfa.

She sighed and sat down on the pavement as he grabbed her leg. "This is going to hurt, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. On the count of three. One," he popped her leg back into place, eliciting a small squeal of pain from Dannie.

"What happened to two and three?" she asked.

The Boy Wonder shrugged. "Two, three."

She glared at him before standing up, albeit a little shakily.

He called up his motorcycle and sat down before saying, "You should get yours too. You might not be able to keep up if you fly with an injured leg."

Dannie crossed her arms. "I would, but Superboy's bike destroyed mine."

Robin scooted forward and said, "Then get on with me."

She sighed before she climbed on behind him, arms firmly around his middle.

"You know, this is definitely a disaster. Heavy on the 'dis'."

"Just don't go too fast. My dad's crazy driving I can handle; He's predictable, you, I'm not so sure about."

He smirked and revved up the engines before taking off like a rocket. Dannie's grip around his waist tightened as she shouted, "You are such a jerk!"

"Yeah, but you know that I'm adorable! So why don't you tell me about yourself?" he requested.

"Well, since we're dealing with flying monkeys anyway, my mom, dad, sister, brother and I always watched The Wizard of Oz whenever I got sick when I was little. We'd have some chicken noodle soup, drink hot chocolate, and watch the movie together as a family. My sister always cooked to make sure that my mom didn't bring the food to life like the sausages. I still to this day find that my mom bringing sausages to life is hilarious." Dannie rambled.

"Cool. You'll have to let me come over some time." Robin insisted.

"Trust me, Amity Park is way more trouble than it sounds." she replied.

"I still want to come. It'd be nice to meet your family." he told her.

"As long as my dad didn't hit you with the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick first." she laughed.

"Do what now?" he questioned.

"It's really just a baseball but with the word 'Fenton' on it." she explained. "My mom and dad found it useful for when my sister had her first boyfriend, who turned about to be a ghost that just wanted to use her as a host body for his ghost girlfriend."

"Ah, makes sense... Sort of." he told her.

Suddenly, Kid Flash sped up next to them.

"So you changed too." Robin stated.

"Are you kidding? Ugh!" Kid shivered. "I feel naked in civvies. You still tracking the parts?"

"They were heading _through_ Gotham, but now they've veered. Wait, dudes, they're at my school!"

When they finally stopped at Gotham Academy, Dannie flew upwards, just above Robin and Kid Flash, and followed them into the school. When they got to the gymnasium, they found Superboy fighting Amazo.

Wally grabbed Superboy from Amazo and said, "Yoink!"

Dannie blasted it with ecto energy as Robin threw a bird-a-rang.

_"Access: Martian Manhunter."_

It turned intangible for a few moments before it announced, _"Access: Red Tornado."_

Using Tornado's wind powers, it threw them all at the wall.

Amazo attempted to blast Wally with Captain Atom's powers, but the redhead sped out of the way just in time.

It then used Black Canary's powers to attack him when he was running away, and Superman's when Superboy tried to attack.

As the fight continued on, Dannie did her best to dodge Amazo's attack, but she was eventually hit by a blast from Amazo, utilizing Captain Atom's powers.

Suddenly, she heard Superboy shout, "You want to see me channel that anger?!"

"Great, he's gone ballistic again." Wally complained.

"Maybe not." Dannie muttered.

"Amazo, protect your master! Priority alpha!" A skinny guy she hadn't noticed before shouted nervously.

The skinny guy fell down and his monkeys helped pick him up until Robin kicked him away, saying, "Anyone want to play keep away?"

Wally ran in for Amazo, and while the android was distracted, Dannie shot an ecto ray at it, which caused it to shift to Martian Manhunter and use his density shifting powers.

While it was still intangible, Superboy punched through its head, right before Amazo solidified and its head blew up.

"Help me disassemble him!" Robin shouted, running over to the android.

"Dude, the guy has no head." Wally deadpanned.

"Don't take any chances!" Dannie turned her head to see Aqualad running in, with Miss Martian flying close behind.

M'gann landed next to Superboy and helped him up as she said, "Superboy! Are you alright?"

He smiled at her and said, "I'm fine. Feeling the aster."

Dannie saw Robin cracking a grin.

"Hey!" Wally exclaimed. "Where's Ivo?"

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**August 4, 01:06 EDT**

"The Amazo android is in pieces again, safely being analysed at the two separate Star Labs, but Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the android." Aqualad reported.

"Capturing the professor will be a League priority," Black Canary promised.

"But we understand that your mission encountered... _other_ complications." Martian Manhunter told them.

They all shared a look before Batman stepped forward. "Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the League."

Superboy raised an eyebrow. "The _entire_ League?"

"Given time." Batman promised. "Kryptonians, as you know, are very hard-headed."

Dannie cracked a grin. Ain't that the truth?

"Of course there's no shame in asking for help; that's why the League exists, because there are some problems even _we_ can't handle." Batman stated.

"Please," Robin scoffed. "If we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask."

He pulled out a green arrow, and Dannie began to fume.

"Look familiar?" he asked. "You were following us, babysitting, you still don't trust us!"

Green Arrow pulled out one of his to show that the two were different, and the arrow that Robin had wasn't the Emerald Archer's.

"And that's not your arrow." Robin realized. "But that means-" "Speedy!" Wally interrupted.

"He has our backs." Kaldur added.

Wally sped up and grabbed the arrow from GA, saying, "Souvenir!"

Dannie smirked. She knew exactly who the arrow belonged to since it wasn't Green Arrow's, but it wasn't Speedy's. It just belonged to one of her two penpals, who happened to be really good with a bow.

Dannie and M'gann decided to cancel their sleepover, but Robin dragged the halfa into the living room area, where The Wizard of Oz had just started playing.

"I know that you're not sick, but I still thought this might make you feel better, considering that you and M'gann had to cancel your sleepover." he told her.

She smiled and sat down on the couch, watching the movie contently.

Superboy, meanwhile, had just walked in and found Miss Martian and Kid Flash staring at the two thirteen-year-olds.

"What're you two watching?" he asked.

"Young love." Miss Martian sighed contently.

Young love? With that tornado, it looked more like a disaster.

* * *

**I finally finished this! I hate to say it, but this chapter took a long time to finish.**

**Anyways, read and review!**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	9. Infiltrator

**Hey guy! I'm back again with a new chapter!**

**More of Dannie's ghost hunting stuff in this, but not very much. Sorry.**

**Tara; Glad you like it.**

**Sarah; Thank you.**

**Anna; Here it is!**

**Anyways, I own nothing except my OCs. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Amity Park**

**August 8, 9:00**

Dannie was fighting the Box Ghost again.

"Honestly Boxy, can we please wrap this up? I'm supposed to be meeting some friends in Happy Harbor soon!" she shouted, dodging a box.

"NEVER! YOU WILL NEVER PUT ME INSIDE THAT CYLINDRICAL DEVICE!" he shouted right back at her.

She came up carefully behind him and used the Fenton thermos, trapping him inside of it.

"Finally. I'd better get home so that I can get ready. Today's Beach Day!" she exclaimed, flying into her bedroom.

She changed to her human form and put on a blue one piece swimsuit, decorated with white swirling designs that had been made to look like frost, placing a white flower behind her ear

She grabbed a silky, white swimming robe and put it over her suit, adding her black, Grecian sandals to the outfit and packing some sunblock in her beach bag, along with sunglasses, an extra pair of jeans, a t-shirt, a green beach towel, and her favorite book(PJO: The Lightning Thief).

Dubbing herself ready, Dannie went to the Amity Park Zeta tube, avoiding her mother(Who had once again brought the sausages to life)

However, Jazz caught her before she left.

"Daniella Sapphire Fenton, you need to put on some sunblock!" she lectured.

"I'll put it on when I get there Jazz." Dannie promised. That was a lie. Dannie's skin didn't mix with sunscreen.

"Why is it that I don't believe you?" Jazz asked in exasperation.

Dannie sighed. "I'll have friend Megan help me get it on when I get there; I promise Jazz. Can I go now?"

"Okay, I suppose. But don't blame me when you come back as a lobster." Jazz sang-song as she walked away.

"I happen to like seafood!" Dannie called after her sister.

When she arrived at the cave, the only ones that were missing were Robin and Wally.

"Where are Robin and Wally?" she asked.

"Robin should be here at any minute, and Wally starts school today." Kaldur informed her.

"Poor Wally. Hang on, since when does high school start at the beginning of August?" Dannie questioned.

Superboy was about to respond when the Zeta tube announced, _Recognized: Robin, B-0-1._

When the Boy Wonder left the tube, everyone saw that he was very shiny.

"Sorry I took so long." he told them. "Agent A made sure I was thoroughly covered in sunscreen."

Dannie feigned surprise. "So that's why you're shiny! Just don't get any on me. I hate sunscreen. Sunscreen and I are like oil and water; we go together but we don't mix."

Robin smirked and Dannie's eyes widened in terror as he pulled her into a hug, rubbing off some of his sunscreen on her.

"Robin, stop! You're all slimy! Ew!" she begged.

When Robin finally released her, everyone started laughing as she tried to clean the sunscreen off of herself with her beach towel.

"You are so getting it later Wonder Bread!" Dannie threatened.

Robin cackled and said, "If you can catch me."

She glared at him, her blue eyes flashing neon green for a few seconds.

"Let's go before I get tempted to blast you." she growled.

Turning away, she muttered, "Inner peace, inner peace, inner peace, inner peace."

***See? You have a certain impulse to become me.*** Phire insisted.

"Phire, shut up." Dannie muttered under her breath.

"Hey Dannie!" Robin shouted. "How about we have fun now and fight your inner demons later?"

"Demon!" she replied. "Singular. One is enough, believe me!"

"Great, but can you grab the charcoal for the fire? We're going to be grilling hotdogs later." he explained.

Dannie shivered. "As long as we're using hot charcoal instead of cooking them in an electric grill or something, gladly."

M'gann raised an eyebrow. "Why would using an electric grill be bad?"

"My mom has a bad habit of using technology to accidentally bring the food to life, especially hotdogs and sausages." Dannie elucidated.

"Ah, that makes a little more sense." M'gann said thoughtfully.

They went out of the mountain and M'gann said, "Hello Megan! We should hit the beach every day!"

Robin put a hand to his forehead in mock sadness and said, "First, a moment of silence for our... _absent_ comrade."

"Poor Wally." Dannie muttered. For a few moments, she feigned sadness before smirking and saying, "Last one in the water is a rotten egg!"

She threw off her white robe and ran for the water. Her and Robin splashed around a bit before he hugged her again, hence getting what little sunscreen he had left on his arms onto her back.

"Stop it! You're still slimy! And besides, I hate physical contact." she told him, phasing out of his grip.

She got out of the water and laid her beach towel on the ground before going away from her things and turning intangible so that she would be dry.

After that was done, Dannie laid down on her stomach on top of the towel and started reading her book.

_"Hey, kid," Ares said, seeming genuinely pleased to see me. "You were supposed to die."_ Well isn't that a nice thing to say to your cousin? Notice Dannie's sarcasm right there.

_"You tricked me," I said. "_You_ stole the helm and the master bolt."_ Duh Percy, of course he did. He's the god of war; he'd love it if his dad and uncles started fighting with each other.

"I figured out it was Ares before Percy did." a voice said, and Danny looked behind her to see Robin coming up to her.

She cracked a small smile. "Hey Rob. And I can't say that I'm surprised, what with you being Batman's protege and all."

"So you're not going to tell them about my identity?" he asked, sitting on the sand next of her.

"If I did, I'm pretty sure that you'd have to kill me." she deadpanned.

"We're heroes; we're not allowed to do that DP." he replied.

"I'm positive that Batman would let you make an exception, and that you could hide all of the evidence and junk. Relax Wonder Bread; I'm not going to tell anyone. Doing so what most certainly end in a Batglare that would give new meaning to 'if looks could kill'. I'm not telling anyone for fear of my afterlife." she explained.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean life?"

"Nope. That got thrown out the window when the accident turned me half ghost." Dannie joked.

He laughed and she hesitated a few seconds before joining in.

M'gann walked up to the two and said, "What're you laughing about?"

"Dannie's misuse of the English language." Robin replied through his laughter.

"Says the boy who uses the words 'whelmed' and 'aster' on a daily basis." the halfa deadpanned.

"Well I just wanted to let you both know that the hotdogs are ready." M'gann informed them.

Dannie got up off of her beach towel and put her book back into her bag, walking over to the charcoal grill.

Luckily, Connor and Megan were better cooks than Dannie's mom and didn't bring the food to life.

M'gann passed Dannie a hotdog, which she promptly started to munch on.

After hotdogs, they decided to play volleyball.

Dannie stayed off to the side and continued to read her book, as she never had been very good at sports.

When the game was over, she allowed her friends to bury her in the sand.

"You sure you don't mind sand in your swimsuit?" Robin asked her at one point.

She smirked. "If I get any sand in my suit, I can just turn intangible to phase it out. That's how I got dry so fast."

He cackled and poured some sand onto her feet.

Out of nowhere, Robin got a call on his phone. "Yeah?... Okay... See you soon."

Then he hung up.

From behind her sunglasses, Dannie had shock in her eyes. "Your conversations are short." she commented.

"They are when it's Batman." he agreed. "He wants all of us cleaned up and in uniform in 20 minutes."

From underneath the pile of sand, Dannie smirked and phased out of the sand, phasing the sand and salt water off of her and making the twin halos bring her into her uniform.

She laughed at the dumbfounded looks on her teammates' faces and said, "I'm ready."

She waited in the Mission Room until her teammates joined her, all cleaned up and in uniform.

Artemis, Dannie had met her once before, had already been here when Dannie came in, so now they were all just waiting for Wally before introductions could get started.

_Recognized: Kid Flash, B-0-3._

Wally was holding a _lot_ of beach items, and he said, "The Wall-Man is here, and ready to get this party star-" he was cut off as he slipped and saw the enormous glare on Batman's face. "-ted?"

"Wall-Man, huh?" Artemis asked. "Love the uniform. What exactly _are_ your powers?"

Dannie smirked. She'd only met Artemis in person long enough to give out names last time they saw each other, but now that she was meeting her for a longer duration, Dannie loved her attitude.

"Uh, who's this?" Wally asked rudely.

"Artemis," she stated proudly. "Your new teammate."

"Kid Flash; never heard of you." the redhead replied.

"Uh, she's my new protege." Green Arrow put in. Dannie had to resist rolling her eyes. She knew that Arty wasn't really GA's niece, but she chose to keep her mouth shut.

"What happened to your old one?" Wally asked.

_Recognized: Speedy, B-0-6._

"Well for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore." a redheaded archer that Dannie assumed was Speedy said. "Call me Red Arrow."

Green Arrow looked at the newly named Red Arrow and said, "Roy, you look-" "Replaceable. In fact, it looks like you got me two replacements."

Dannie fumed. She wasn't anybody's replacement. Heck, she wasn't even GA's protege; she was Captain Marvel's. Well... technically, she was more of an older sister to him, but she couldn't tell anyone in the League about that.

"It's not like that; you told me you were going solo." Arrow tried to explain.

"So why waste time finding subs?" Red asked. "Can they even use bows?"

"Excuse me _Speedy_, but I am nobody's replacement. I'm not even Arrow's protege; I'm Captain Marvel's." Dannie growled.

Artemis and Red ignored Dannie's comment as her favorite blonde archer said, "Yes. She can."

"Who are you?" Wally asked.

"She's his/I'm his/she's my niece." Arty, GA and Dannie all said at once.

"Another niece?" Robin scoffed.

_'Excuse me, but I happen to be Cap's niece Wonder Bread.'_ Dannie told him telepathically.

_'Wait, I thought you said that your telepathy-' 'Only works if the person has seen death, they're half ghost like me, or they're a full ghost. And as I said before, Cap is my uncle.'_

_'I highly doubt that. You two look nothing alike.'_

_'How do we look nothing alike? We both have black hair and blue eyes, at least when I'm in my human form, and pale skin, again with the human form thing.'_

_'Other than that, nothing is the same.'_

"And she is not your replacement." Aqualad assured Red. "We have always wanted you on the team, and we have no quota on archers."

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick." Wally promised.

"Speak for yourself. I'd rather have Artemis." Dannie retorted, but a Batglare shut her up.

"Whatever Baywatch." Artemis stated. "I'm here to stay."

"You came to us for a reason." Aqualad told Red.

"Yeah," the archer said. "A reason named Doctor Serling Roquette."

Dannie noticed that Robin's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Nano robotics genius and claytronics expert at Royal University in Star City! Vanished two weeks ago." he stated as he pulled up information about the doctor on his glove computer.

"_Abducted_ two weeks ago," Red corrected. "By the League of Shadows."

Robin put away his computer and said, "Whoa! You want us to rescue her from the Shadows?"

"Hardcore!" Wally supplied.

Dannie rolled her eyes. As if Speedy(Not being nice because he was mean to Dannie and Artemis) would give them that difficult of a stealth op when Superboy, Kid Flash, and herself had so little stealth training.

"_I_ already rescued her." Red replied, deflating Robin and Wally's excitement. "Only one problem; the Shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon. The doc calls it the FOG; comprised of millions of microscopic robots. Nano-tech infiltrators, capable of disintegrating _anything_ in their path; Concrete, steel, flesh, bone, but its true purpose isn't mere destruction; it's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from _any_ computer system, and _deliver_ the stolen Intel to the Shadows; providing them with access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting edge science and tech-"

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking," Artemis interrupted. "Yeah. Sounds like the Shadows."

"Like you know anything about the Shadows." Wally said cockily.

Artemis smirked and just gave him a, 'I know more than you think I know' look.

"Who are you?!" Wally shouted.

"Artemis," Dannie smirked, "I like you already."

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the FOG inert." Red told them.

Robin's eyes widened from behind his mask. "But if the Shadows know she can do that-" "They'll target her. Right now she's off the grid; I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her_ alone_?" GA asked incredulously.

"She's safe for now." Red retorted.

"Then let's you and I keep her that way." Arrow replied, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"You and I?" Speedy scoffed. "Don't you want to take your new _protege_?"

Green Arrow stepped up to reply, but Batman placed a hand on the Emerald Archer's shoulder, almost as if to say, 'choose your battles.'

GA calmed down and said, "You brought this to the team. It's their mission, which means its hers now too."

"Pfft. Then my job's done." Red replied, walking out.

The computer started to say, _Recognized: Speedy-_ but it was interrupted when the red archer(ruby archer?) said, "That's _Red Arrow_, B-0-6; update."

Artemis, after turning her head away from a very peeved Kid Flash, looked to Dannie and said, "I'm glad we're on the team together. Last time we met, we only got to exchange names. It'll be nice to get to know you."

Dannie smiled. "Yeah. It'll also be nice to have someone that can help me keep 'Baywatch' in line; It's getting too hard to do it by myself."

"Hey! I swear, you two are ganging up on me!" Wally exclaimed.

The two girls smirked in unison. "Duh Wally. I didn't start my afterlife yesterday."

* * *

**Happy Harbor**

**August 8, 21:53 EDT**

Aqualad checked once more to see if there was anyone outside the computer lab, and requested that Miss M link them up to prevent their comms from being hacked.

_'Is everyone online?'_ her voice rang out through Dannie's head.

_'Ugh! This is weird.'_ Artemis commented.

_'And distracting.'_ Doctor Roquette added. _'Coding a distributed algorithm virus on a kiddy computer with less RAM than a wristwatch is hard enough; now I have to hear Teen Think in my skull?'_

Dannie raised her eyebrow. _'Lady, are you always this rude when somebody is trying to help you?'_

_'I agree with DP on this. Lady, do you always complain when somebody tries to help you?'_ Wally asked.

_'Pot, kettle'_ Artemis introduced. _'Have you met?'_

_'Hey, hey! I do not need attitude from the newbie that drove Red Arrow off the team.'_ Wally retorted.

_'That is so not on me__.'_ Artemis growled.

_'Fate of the world, at stake?!'_ The doctor reminded them.

_'She started it!'_ KF replied.

_'And you should've ended it instead of agging her on.'_ Dannie told him.

_'How about I just go help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter?'_ Artemis suggested.

_'Good idea.'_ Kaldur answered. To Dannie it almost sounded like he was getting frustrated.

Once Artemis was gone, Robin said, _'You might cut her some slack. It was _her_ arrow that saved your butt against Amazo.'_

Wally shot forward. _'What? No! That was Speedy's- I mean Red Arrow's- arrow... right?'_

Dannie smirked. _'Not so much. I've met Artemis before, and I'd recognize her arrows anywhere.'_

_'Well, still not giving her the satisfaction'_ Wally said stubbornly.

_'You know I can still hear you.'_ Artemis mentioned.

"Ugh!" Wally shouted out loud.

_'Couldn't get the Justice League.'_ Doctor Roquette complained.

_'The virus will not be of much use if we cannot find the weapon. Can you track it?'_ Kaldur questioned.

_'My utility FOG is _not_ a weapon; it's science, brilliant science, and of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and 'assassinate me' written in neon.'_ Doctor Roquette retorted.

_'Since this FOG of yours can disintegrate flesh and bone, it arguably _is_ a weapon lady.'_ Dannie argued.

_'Are you going to stop calling me 'lady'?'_ The doctor asked.

_'I'm afraid not lady. It's just like with Robin over here; I'm not going to stop calling him Wonder Bread.'_ Dannie elucidated.

_'... You two would make a cute couple.'_ Roquette mused.

Dannie paused, gaining a horrified look on her face before acting like she was choking.

_'Forget it lady!'_ the halfa screamed.

Kaldur placed his hand on the doctor's shoulder. _'We will protect you.'_

The doctor took a deep breath before pressing a button on the computer, which probably started tracking the FOG.

After a few seconds of waiting, Dannie heard Artemis think, _'Mmm. That boy.'_

_'He can hear you,'_ M'gann reminded her, and the halfa almost thought that the Martian sounded jealous. _'We can all hear you.'_

_'Oh, I know.'_ Artemis replied.

_'Miss Martian,'_ Aqualad's voice rang out, _'Doctor Roquette has located the FOG. Reconfigure the Bio-Ship so that I can send Robin, Superboy and Spirit to disable it.'_

Superboy, Robin, and Dannie ran into the Bio-Ship, and Robin took his place at the helm while Dannie and Superboy sat down near the front.

After getting situated at the controls, Robin launched the ship into the air.

The three teens flew in silence until Robin asked, "So Spirit, how did you and Superboy meet?"

Dannie suddenly felt really uncomfortable as she muttered something that was almost completely inaudible to Robin, but perfectly clear to Superboy.

"What was that?" Robin questioned.

"I was in an alleyway and I almost got mugged; Supey and KF saved my life, and a few minutes later I met Captain Marvel. Are you happy now?" She said, much louder this time.

"Sorry, I didn't know."

After a long silence, Robin said, "Robin to Aqualad. We've located the Shadows' next target; STAR labs. We're too late; it's been destroyed, totally destroyed. The FOG totally decimated it. This is bad. STAR labs has cutting edge science, and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy. What's our next move?"

_"Re-scan for that FOG; find it. We're moving the doctor."_

The teens moved on as Doctor Roquette gave us the coordinates for the Shadows' next target."

"The Shadows' next target is Vlad Co." Dannie smirked. If this FOG stuff wasn't in the hands of the Shadows, she'd let it destroy fruitloop's servers.

Suddenly, a thought came to her head. "Wait a minute. In theory, Vlad Co.'s systems could be used to hack-" Dannie cut herself off, easily finding her shoes very interesting.

"Hack what?!" Robin and Superboy asked her.

"Uh... it doesn't matter, but the point is that Vlad Co. runs a 24 hour work force; we'll _never_ get everyone out in time." Dannie elucidated.

They all went to the door and opened it so that they could jump out when they needed to.

Robin looked down at his glove computer and said, "It's downloading."

Superboy looked down at the Vlad Co. parking lot and said, "Don't need it."

"Superboy!" Dannie and Robin shouted at the same time.

The guy in the van that Superboy had apparently spotted was prepared, and launched a laser beam from his helmet, tossing the clone aside before he released the FOG on Vlad Co.

"No!" Dannie shouted.

She jumped out of the Bio-Ship, and Robin followed closely behind her towards the Vlad Co. building and flying through the hole that the FOG had created.

"What the-" she heard a security guard say, but then he added, "Hey! You can't come in here! Unauthorized entry!"

A barred wall, like that in a jail cell, started to come down until Dannie shouted, "Vlad Co. override; Maddie Masters!"

Dannie ran fazed through the bars and ran off to the next hallway that came on their left, entering what appeared to be a lab, with a large desktop computer on the desk.

She looked to Robin and said, "Plug into that computer; it's the only one in this entire building that's linked to the mainframe."

He nodded and quickly plugged his glove computer into the system. "Oh boy, I hope you're right."

He typed several keys on his glove and added in the virus to the system.

When he saw several of the nano-bots falling and turning red, he said, "Yes! The infiltrators have been outfiltrated!"

Dannie rolled her eyes, at least until Vlad entered the room in human form.

His eyes narrowed at the heroes.

"Shadow, so good to see you. I assume that I have you to thank for saving my servers?" he questioned.

"Actually Mr. Masters, that was Robin and Doctor Serling Roquette. The doctor made the virus and Robin downloaded it into your systems, destroying the FOG. All I did was guide him through the building." Dannie elucidated as she tried to keep herself calm.

"Well, I am honored to have a pair of such impressive heroes save my company's servers." Vlad said, expressing fake gratitude.

***He seems a little too happy that you helped. He knows too much. Destroy him.*** Phire demanded.

The younger halfa ignored Phire's voice and said, "It's what we do Mr. Masters."

Robin put a hand on her shoulder. "We should go; the others are waiting for us."

Dannie nodded and followed her teammate out of the building and into the Bio-Ship.

* * *

**Amity Park**

**August 9, 1:00**

_Recognized: Dannie Phantom, B-0-7._

Dannie left the zeta tube to see Danny waiting for her, arms crossed.

"I needed your help today, and you weren't here." he accused. "Dannie, which is more important to you; Amity Park, or this new team of yours?"

"They mean equally as much Danny." she replied. "I got called away for a really important mission today, and it took a long time; I'm sorry. And if you needed my so badly, who were you fighting?"

Danny's gaze shifted uncomfortably. "I was fighting the Box Ghost."

"You needed with Boxy?" Dannie deadpanned.

"No. But you're always with the team; you never make any time for me, Jazz, Tucker, or Sam, you don't even make time for mom and dad." He answered, rubbing his arm. "I feel like I"m losing my twin sister."

"Danny... I'm not replacing you, but I've been busy lately, and... Artemis joined the team. I was so excited about getting to know her during the mission, that I forgot about how we'd planned to spend time together today. I'm really sorry. BUt you need to understand that this team... they're part of my obsession now; I want to be able to protect them if they need me. No matter, you will always be my twin brother, but my teammates, they need me sometimes too, and I'm trying to make Superman get his head out of his butt about Superboy. Trust me when I say that isn't easy." she explained, cracking a smile.

He returned it. "Okay, I just... I don't want to lose my sister."

"You won't." I promised him.

* * *

**Okay! That chapter is out of the way, and might I say... FINALLY! I had almost no idea where to go with this until the idea of Dannie and Robin saving Vlad's company instead of Wayne Tech, and Danny being a possessive brother came into my head.**

**But thank God that this chapter is done.**

**Anyways, bye peeps! (I didn't have my macaroni salad today)**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	10. Denial

**Hey, what's up guys?**

**I am so excited about this chapter! I've been wanting to do this for a while, and I'm really happy that I'm finally writing this!**

**Guest; Um... I'm not really sure when Kid Martian will be updated, but the reason why it hasn't been updated yet is simply because I have writer's block as far as that one goes. I promise that I'm working on it, but isn't quite finished yet. You loved the protective Danny? Me too!(Did I just sound like a narcissist?) Anyways, I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

**Anna; I'm glad you like her! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it!**

**I own nothing but my OCs. All rights to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Amity Park**

**August 19, 18:00**

Dannie was starting to get annoyed with Robin and his obsessive need to learn more about her.

After several days of him begging her to come to Amity Park, she'd finally given in, but she was starting to regret it.

She'd shown him around town, needing to stop a few times when ghosts attacked, and after a while, he started asking questions.

At first it was small things like 'where do ghosts come from?', 'why do ghosts only attack Amity Park?', and 'what's an obsession?', but Dick soon moved on to topics that Dannie really didn't want to discuss, like the question he had just asked her.

"How did you know the override code and which computer linked to the mainframe at Vlad Co.?" he asked.

"It's none of your business Wonder Bread." she replied.

"If you don't tell me, I'll find out some other way." he threatened.

She finally lost it. He'd been pushing her with questions like this for a majority of the day, and she was sick of it.

"For crying out loud Dick! I buried that secret when I chose to not bury myself! It will stay buried for the rest of my afterlife! You don't need to know every single thing about me! Just leave me alone!" she shouted, unaware that her eyes had flashed green for a few seconds

His gaze grew sad, and she stayed calm as she stormed off to Fenton Works.

"Okay," he muttered, "If that's what you want, I'll just leave you alone."

When she heard the nearby zeta tube say, _Recognized: Robin, B-0-1_, Dannie immediately felt guilty.

He had just been curious, which was his nature as a detective, and she'd blown up at him.

***Daniella Phantom, you truly don't see it, do you? Your so-called 'friends' will always care more about the living than the dead, or even half dead. You have no place among them dear.***

"No Phire, you're wrong. They're my friends, even if I don't always treat them the best. And now, I'm going to one of the few places I belong." Dannie spat with gritted teeth.

She went to the zeta tube and went for Mount Justice.

_Recognized: Dannie Phantom, B-0-7._

She changed into her ghost form and watched as Superboy and Aqualad sparred on the mat, with Superboy quickly getting the upper hand.

She took a place behind Artemis and M'gann, and the former said, "Uh, Kaldur's nice, don't you think? Handsome, commanding; you should totally ask him out."

"He's like a big brother to me." M'gann replied. "But you know who would make the cutest couple? You and Wally!"

Dannie glanced down, looking at her shoes.

"You're so full of passion and he's so full of, uh, of..." the Martian trailed off, trying to think of what Wally was full of.

"It?" Artemis supplied.

The two girls began to laugh, but frowned when they noticed Dannie wasn't laughing with them.

"What's wrong Spirit?" Miss M asked politely.

"I blew up at Robin earlier, and I feel really bad about it now." the halfa admitted.

Artemis put a hand on the halfa's shoulder. "Just apologize the next time you see him and he'll get over it."

Dannie doubted that, but she could try.

Red Tornado flew in from above, and Wally ran up to the android and said, "Do you have a mission for us."

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." the aerokinetic replied.

The speedster glanced at his teammates for a second before saying, "Well _the_ Batman is with _the_ Robin, doing the Dynamic Duo thing in Gotham City, but _you're_ headed somewhere right? A hot date, or a _mission_?"

"If we can be of help." Aqualad added.

Red Tornado paused before he brought up a computer image of the only magic user Dannie gets along with; Kent Nelson, and all thoughts about Robin were immediately forgotten.

"This is Kent Nelson; a friend." Tornado informed. "He is 106 years old-"

"Guy doesn't look a day over 90." Wally interrupted quietly."

"-And he has been missing for 23 days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society; the precursor to your mentors' Justice League." The android finished.

"Of course," Aqualad realized, "Nelson was Earth's sorcerer supreme; he was Doctor Fate."

"More like Doctor Fake," Wally put in quietly. "Guy knows a little advance science and Dumbledores it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes."

"Kent may simply be on one of his... _walk abouts_," Tornado told them. "But he is caretaker to the Helmet of Fate; the source of the Doctor's mystic might, and it is unwise to leave such a power unguarded."

"HE is like the great sorcerer priests and priestesses of Mars," M'gann said to them. "I would be honored to help find him."

"Can I skip this one out?" Dannie asked.

All eyes were suddenly on her.

"Are you completely insane?!" Artemis asked. "This is our chance to meet Doctor Fate himself!"

"Well I'm sorry, but magic and I don't mix, even when I'm in human form." the halfa informed. "Ectoplasm doesn't mix with magic, no matter how weak the magic or ectoplasm is. Me going to, and I'm just assuming this, the Tower of Fate would be like M'gann running into a burning building; I'd have to be put inside the Fenton Thermos the whole time."

An evil look crept onto Wally and Superboy's faces, and in a few minutes, Dannie was stuck in the Fenton Thermos.

"You guys suck on so many levels!" Dannie shouted from inside the Thermos.

"We're not letting you out until we're inside the Tower of Fate." Wally told her.

"I swear to you Wallace Rudolph West, I am going to blast into the middle of the Ghost Zone when I get out of here!" she screamed.

***At least you're not alone in here. Now do you see why the ghosts you trap hate this thing?***

"Phire, I advise that you shut up before I decide to have Clockwork take you out of my head." Dannie muttered.

* * *

**Salem**

**August 19, 20:45 EDT**

"I'm so hot." Dannie heard M'gann say from outside the thermos.

"You certainly are." Wally flirted.

"Wally!" Artemis shouted.

"Hey! Inches above sizzling death; I'm entitled to speak my mind!" He replied.

"Yeah, and you doomed me by putting me inside my own Thermos!" Danni yelled.

"Hello Megan! We never truly... answered the question! Red Tornado sent us to make sure that Mr. Nelson... and the Helmet of Fate... were safe." M'gann called out.

A few moments, Dannie heard a bunch of plops onto what was presumably a platform.

"Enough!" She suddenly heard Artemis shout. "Your little 'impress Megan at all costs' game, nearly got us all barbecued!"

"When did this become my fault?!" Wally asked.

"When you lied to that... whatever it was, and called yourself 'a true believer'!" the archer retorted.

"Wally," M'gann questioned, "You don't... believe?"

"... Fine! Fine! I lied about believing in magic, but magic is the real lie; a major load!"

"Can I get out now?!" Dannie hollered from her spot inside the Thermos.

Superboy grabbed the Thermos from Wally's belt and released the halfa, who immediately started stretching.

"Aa, thank you Superboy!" She said. "You have no idea how uncomfortable that thing is, and Wally, magic does exist; I don't know why you seem to think it doesn't."

"Says the girl that's constantly dissing it!" the speedster accused.

"Because I don't like magic. Magic and ectoplasm don't mix, which is why I didn't want to come on this mission; I'm liability when it comes to fighting magic. I may not like magic, but I still believe in it." she elucidated. "There are a lot of things that human science can't explain. For example, in case you've forgotten, I'm half dead."

"Science _can_ explain that Dannie." Wally retorted. "The electrical pulse from the brain caused your ectoplasm to shift into a replica of your body."

"Wrong actually. It's way different when you actually experience it firsthand." Dannie shook her head. "It feels like your entire body is burning, ripping apart from the inside out, and then there's just... nothing. I don't even know how it is that I didn't die from the accident, but I honestly have to assume that it's because I've been exposed to ectoplasm my entire life. Other than that, we have no idea. And honestly, we're hearing that magic doesn't exist from the guy that can break the sound barrier in his sneakers?"

"I re-created Flash's laboratory experiment, and, here I am." he replied dramatically. "See? Everything can be explained, by science."

Dannie smirked. "Then can science explain why ectoplasm and magic are enemy forces to each other?"

That silenced him.

"Thank you for shutting him up Dannie." Artemis thanked, putting her arm around the younger girl's shoulders.

"Let's test Wally's theory." Kaldur said, getting ready to open the trapdoor at the bottom.

"Wait!" Wally shouted. "The back-draft from the lava will roast us alive!"

But when Kaldur opened the door, snow came out.

"It's snow!" M'gann said happily.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artemis asked the redhead.

They jumped, well Dannie and M'gann flew, through the door and landed in an icy tundra.

"Well?" Artemis asked once Wally was through the door.

"Ever hear of the string theory?" he retorted. "We're in a pocket dimension."

"Ugh!" Artemis grunted in frustration.

Dannie shivered, half frozen inside her jean capris, green tank top, and black flip flops.

"I knew I shouldn't have worn these today." she said through chattering teeth.

She tried changing into her ghost form, but when she did, the magic zapped her, keeping the halfa in her human form.

"Stupid magic." She muttered. "Great. I'm going to get zapped every time I try to use my powers _and_ I'm freezing!"

To herself she added, "Not to mention I blew up at the first person that accepted me onto the team besides Wally and Supes."

"What's that?" M'gann asked, looking to a floating cane.

"Ooh, maybe it's Nelson's magic wand." Wally said sarcastically.

The redhead sped over and grabbed the wand at the same time as Artemis.

"I got it." They both said. "Unh! I can't let go!"

It flew them both into the air and made them disappear in a flash of yellow light.

Dannie followed her teammates through the icy tundra until M'gann said, "I don't understand Wally. It's almost like he _needs_ to believe the impossible can't happen."

"Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he can't comprehend." Dannie said as she shivered. "Acknowledging the existence of magic would obliterate that control."

Another door appeared a little ways away, and Dannie followed her friends through it, falling right on top of Aqualad and Superboy when she fell through.

She got off of her friends to see Kent Nelson with Artemis and Wally in tow.

"Dannie?" Kent asked. "How did you get in the tower? It doesn't allow ghosts, or even half ghosts."

"Yeah, I know Kent, but my genius friends thought it would be a good idea to put me in the Fenton Thermos and drag me along anyway. I've also discovered that the tower, all magic actually, inhibits my abilities." the halfa replied, rubbing her now sore shoulder.

"Kent's a friend of yours?" Wally asked.

A blue electrical blast came from above and narrowly missed Dannie, Wally, and Kent.

"Friends of _yours_?" she retorted.

Kent banged his cane against the bell that was in front of them and it started to glow as the speedster, magician, and ghost girl went through, soon ending up at the top of the tower.

The old man was about to put on the Helmet when a blast of red and black energy shot at his abdomen.

Kent said some sort of incantation to create a bubble just before another blast of magic shot it.

"Not bad for a former 'Doctor Fake', eh kid?" he asked Wally.

Kent fell into the redheaded teen's arms and said, "The bubble will give you... just enough time... to do what you need to do."

Dannie's eyes watered. She knew exactly what the old man was trying to tell her.

"Have faith in what you can't explain." he wheezed. "Believe... in what you can no longer deny."

Then the old man passed and dropped the watch.

As Wally attempted to resuscitate Kent, Dannie closed the watch and put it in the latter's hand, closing his fingers around it before standing up.

She grabbed the floating Helmet of Faith and dropped a few tears before putting it on as Klarion screamed, "Hey you dumb little halfa! You put that on and you might never get it off!"

"A test of faith then." she whispered, placing it over her head.

She opened her eyes to find that she was in a dark room, with only a small amount of light shining over her head.

"Okay, pull yourself together. It's just the Helmet of Fate. You are _not_ stuck inside an experiment/death-trap created by Vlad." she muttered, trying to stay calm.

"After all of this, the thing you're most worried about is getting attacked by that fruitloop?" Kent's voice asked, and she turned to be face to face with the former Doctor Fate.

"Wait a minute. You should be the Ghost Zone with Inza right now." Dannie gasped, stepping backwards.

"Yep, but don't feel bad Dannie." he told her. "As soon as this little brouhaha is over, I'll ascend to the Ghost Zone and be reunited with my beloved wife."

"Oh, uh, okay. Now what? This is a lot coming from somebody that fights ghosts on a daily basis, but... I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON!" she replied.

Kent laughed. "Now, we watch."

Honestly, Dannie thought it was weird watching someone else control her body.

"Give it up Nabu!" she heard the Witch Boy shout. "Order went out of style centuries ago."

Dannie laughed. "He sounds like this girl in Amity Park, Paulina; she's always saying about how things went out of style."

Kent smiled.

"This battle is pointless." Fate's voice, distorted because it was combined with Dannie's, said. "You sought to destroy the Helmet _before_ it could gain a host, but you are too late."

"Shut it ya old fart!" Klarion retorted.

"Brat." Fate insulted.

The Lord of Order used Dannie's body to blast the Witch Boy with magic.

Klarion teleported away from the blast and behind the possessed, literally, Dannie.

From that vantage point, he blasted her in the back with his magic.

"Gah!" Dannie screamed. "I absolutely hate magic!"

"Sorry kid, but it's still _your_ body. Now you can _see_ why I haven't put on the Helmet in sixty-five years." Kent replied.

"I know, but it still hurts." she told him.

As the Fate-Possessed Dannie dodged two more blasts from Klarion, another hit her in the back.

Klarion continued firing shots at her as she put up a shield, which was soon destroyed by Klarion's furious attacks.

After some flying, the Chaos Lord finally grounded the possessed girl.

"You're out of practice Nabu." Klarion informed the Lord of Order. "And that pathetic host body? Zero affinity for the mystic arts."

Klarion brought up a storm directly above the Tower and shot red lightning down at Doctor Fate, who put up a shield and deflected the attack in burst of rainbow colored light.

"Ooh, rainbow power." Klarion mused.

His cat growled at him, and Klarion seemingly understood it. "I _am_ paying attention you stupid cat!"

It growled again, and once again, he understood. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm _winning_!"

Fate blasted away the attack and the shield with magic and flew into the air before he said, "It is difficult for a Lord of Order _or_ Chaos to maintain a form on the physical plane."

The Lord of Chaos and his cat glowed bright bright before the Witch Boy started launching glowing red fireballs of magic at Fate.

"I am bound to the Helmet," Fate began, "And use a human host."

The Lord of Order blasted down a wall of rock that Klarion had created and added, "But that is not your way."

"You're babbling Nabu!" Klarion shouted, charging up magical blasts.

"Am I?" Nabu questioned.

He started to blast Klarion, but then attacked the cat.

"Teekl!" Klarion shouted. He then turned back to the possessed Dannie. "I can't believe you would assault a defenseless pussy cat!"

"We both know that creature is no cat Witch Boy." Nabu replied in Dannie's distorted voice. "And without your familiar, you have no anchor in this reality."

Klarion faded in and out before he said, "Bully! Kill joy! GEEZER!"

Fate paused and then blasted the Lord of Order, who went through a portal after he said, "Holy karp!"

He grabbed his cat and said, "We're out of here!"

From inside the Helmet, Dannie looked to Kent and said, "Uh... the fight's over, so why am I still here?"

"Because the Earth needs Doctor Fate." Nabu's deep voice replied. "I will _not_ release this body."

"He can't do that; I have _enough_ inner demons to deal with!" the halfa replied, stepping backwards subconsciously. "Can he do that?"

"He can, but he shouldn't." Kent told her. "Nabu, this is not the right candidate. Her soul belongs with the world of Ghosts, not sorcery, and you will be weakened if her powers interfere."

"True," Fate agreed, "But I do not appreciate being _permanently_ hidden away, useless, and isolated for decades at a time. Chaos must not be allowed to reign!"

Dannie stepped forward. "I can find you a new host, and make sure that doesn't happen. I swear on my afterlife."

"Until then," Kent added. "I'll stick around and keep you company."

Dannie's head snapped towards Kent. "Wait, what happened to you ascending to the Ghost Zone, and seeing Inza again?"

"Don't sweat it kid. I'll spend a few millennia here, then see Inza. That's the thing about eternity; it's eternal. In the meantime, you and Wally find your own little spitfires; ones that won't let you get away with anything." Kent told her.

Within seconds, Dannie was out of the Helmet, and at the top of the tower with Wally. She placed the Helmet on the ground and whispered, "I'm so sorry; this was all my fault."

She pulled her head into her knees and started sobbing, whispering, "I'm so sorry Kent."

* * *

**Amity Park**

**August 20, 3:00**

Dannie was crying in her room, thinking that this was all her fault. She'd asked to be alone, and that was what happened. Kent had been the only person _alive_ that knew, somewhat, how it felt to be her, and now he was gone.

For the first time since she got home, Dannie felt truly alone.

She barely even registered it when her superhearing allowed her to hear her brother say, "She's in her room. Upstairs, second door to the left, lots of stars and superhero logos."

She kept her head in her knees as she sat in her closet and heard the bedroom door open up. Next, the closet door.

She didn't even care when someone came inside, shut the closet door, and sat down next to her, putting an arm around her. When she looked up, the one person she wasn't at all expecting to see was Robin, albeit as Dick Grayson.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked her.

"Being alone." she sniffled, voice breaking.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Dick questioned.

"I thought it was. Dick, I'm really sorry that I yelled it you." She apologized.

"It's fine. I guess I was just a little overbearing yesterday." He replied. "It's just that I feel bad when you can't seem to look me in the eyes when you know everything about me, but I don't know anything about you. I wanted to even the playing field."

"And I get that, I totally do, but some of those questions were really personal, and I didn't want to answer them." she told him.

"you know what? You're right. Let's get out of this closet." Dick told her. He tried to open the door, but it was stuck.

"Whoops. The door is stuck." he informed her, rubbing the back of his neck.

Dannie chuckled and said, "It does that all the time. Take my hand and I'll phase us out."

He raised an eyebrow. "You can do that?"

"Well... yeah, I can." she replied.

He took her hand and she turned intangible walking them through the door.

"So how was it being intangible?" Dannie asked.

"Honestly, it was pretty tingly... but it was a good tingle." he replied with a smirk.

They just stayed there for a few minutes until Dick said, "Oh! I just remembered. You-know-who wanted me to give you something."

He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Before you open it, it's because Gotham is barely a 20 minute drive from Amity Park."

Dannie raised an eyebrow and opened the envelope, which said,

**_Dear Miss Daniella Fenton,_**

"Dannie," the halfa muttered under her breath.

**_I am delighted to inform you that you have been granted a full Wayne Foundation scholarship to Gotham Academy. This will also include tutoring and additional expenses. You have been granted this scholarship thanks to your impressive Track and Field abilities. We hope, here at Gotham Academy, we can perfect and increase these abilities to their fullest potential._**

**_If you accept this scholarship, your first day will begin on September 22nd, the first day of the school year begins. We also want to remind you that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity that only a few are granted. So please choose wisely and inform us of your decision as quickly as possible._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Phillip Wilcox, Dean of Administrations and Financial aid._**

Dannie raised an eyebrow at the Boy Wonder.

"And how does he know that I do Track and Field?" I asked.

"He's him; how do you think he knows?" Dick shrugged.

"Fair point." she conceded.

"So... are you going to go?" he asked.

She smirked. "Why not? It means that I won't have to see Paulina or Dash next year."

He raised an eyebrow.

"The school bullies; same grade as me for as long as I've been in school." the halfa elucidated. "Besides, my sister would kill me if I didn't."

He smiled. "I'll be seeing you in school on September 22nd then. And there's just one last thing before I go."

Dannie raised her eyebrows until Dick kissed her.

She pushed him out of her door and slammed it shut. She leaned her back against the door and sighed, rubbing her hands slowly down her face as she slid down the door until she had reached the floor.

Okay, so here are her options for why he kissed her.

**1.** He just wanted to see what her reaction would be.

**2.** He was just being a jerk and toying with her.

**3.** He was being manipulative.

**Or 4.** He actually liked her.

The first three options didn't seem anywhere close to likely, but the last one... could it be possible that Dick actually liked Dannie; that he had kissed her because he was attracted to her? No, it couldn't be that... could it?

* * *

**And a wrap on this chapter!**

**I actually hadn't planned for Robin and Dannie to do something like this for a while, but I liked this idea and decided to use it.**

**Please read and review.**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	11. Downtime

**Hey guys! I'm back!**

**I'm betting that nobody saw Dannie and Dick's little moment coming in the last chapter, did you?**

**Well as far as that goes, their little insult matches were basically like Artemis and Wally's spitfire conversations, so that's all that I can do to explain it.**

**Guest; Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! No, there is not yet a ship name for Dick/Dannie, I would love some ideas for it. As far as Kid Martian and writer's block, yes, it can happen when you're following along with the episodes. I'm having a difficult time with how to put Maddi into that chapter, so I really don't know when I'll get Kid Martian updated. I promise that I'm working on it, but I do want to finish this ASAP because my OC here is in my Invasion fic, so yeah.**

**I don't own anything except my OCs. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_**Last Time on Code: Ghost Girl**_

_"And there's just one last thing before I go."_

_Dannie raised her eyebrows until Dick kissed her._

_She pushed him out of her door and slammed it shut. She leaned her back against the door and sighed, rubbing her hands slowly down her face as she slid down the door until she had reached the floor._

_Could it be possible that Dick actually liked Dannie; that he had kissed her because he was attracted to her? No, it couldn't be that... could it?_

* * *

**Gotham City**

**August 27, 06:17 EDT**

Dannie, just like the rest of the team, had taken a beating from Clayface, and could barely stay awake as Kaldur got the(No pun intended) clay beat out of him.

Soon enough, Batman made his entrance and took the monster down.

And with that, they all went back to home base.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**August 27, 07:58 EDT**

Dannie walked out of the zeta as Batman said, "I need to talk to Aqualad and Phantom; the rest of you, head home."

"Home?" Superboy scoffed. "I am home."

Robin walked up between Dannie and Kaldur before Batman said, "_Just_ Aqualad and Phantom."

Rob shared a look with Kaldur and glanced at Dannie, who was staring at her feet, before walking away with the others.

"I am sorry you had to intervene." Kaldur apologized. "I know the team performed poorly-"

"The _team_, performed adequately." Batman reprimanded. "The problems were you and Phantom. You're their leader and your head wasn't in the game. Phantom, you're one of the team's most powerful members, but you weren't focused on the danger that was right in front of you."

"No, you are-" Dannie and Kaldur both began before sighing. "Correct."

"Of late, I am not even convinced I belong on the surface world." Kaldur admitted. "For so many years, it filled my every thought, but now that I am here, all my dreams are of Atlantis."

"Similar for me. For weeks, it was my dream for Cap to let me join the team, but now that I'm actually here, all of my thoughts are about Amity Park." Dannie added.

"Amity Park and Atlantis, or people you two left behind?" Batman questioned. "Phantom, you can split your time between Amity Park and the team. Aqualad, between the surface and the sea. Neither of you can split your minds. Either you're here, 100%. or you need to walk away. Make your decisions Kaldur, Dannie, and make them soon."

The Dark Knight walked away and the two teens glanced at each other.

Dannie said, "I'm heading to Amity so that I can clear my head."

Kaldur nodded his head and went to Atlantis through the zeta tube.

Dannie meanwhile went intangible to clean off all the goop from her uniform before quickly flying through the zeta to Amity Park.

* * *

**Amity Park**

**August 27, 13:00**

Dannie had spent the entire morning with Danny and Tucker, albeit the morning got interrupted by ghosts a few times, and now they were off doing guy stuff.

She had planned to do some stuff with Jazz, but the redhead was out in town for her book club.

Dannie debated on what to do next... She hadn't done anything with Sam yet today.

She dialed the familiar number and listened to the dial tone until she heard, _"Hello?"_

"Hey Sam, it's Dannie. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something." the halfa offered.

_"What about Tucker and Danny?"_ the Goth girl asked.

"I hung out with them earlier, since I know how much you like your sleep. And... I need some advice too. Can you meet me at Nasty Burger? I'll buy." Dannie replied.

_"Okay, I'll meet you there in ten minutes, and then we'll go to the park and lay in the grass while you tell me your problems."_ Sam answered.

"Okay, thanks Sam." the halfa thanked.

_"Don't thank me until your problems are solved."_ Sam replied.

And with that, the two friends hung up.

After a quick lunch at Nasty Burger(Sam had salad and Dannie had grilled cheese), the two girls laid down in the grass at the park and Sam said, "So what did you need to talk about that you couldn't have talked to Danny or Tucker about?"

"... I think I have crush on one of my teammates, and that he has a crush on me." Dannie admitted.

The halfa waited for it to sink in before her friend shot up and said, "Who?!"

"Robin." Dannie stated.

"What in the entire universe and Ghost Zone would make you say that?" the Goth asked.

"... I was in a depression after Kent died, and he was the only person that managed to bring me out of it. After he helped me with that and some other junk, he kissed me." Dannie elucidated.

"And what was your reaction?" Sam questioned, afraid of where this was going.

"I may have shoved him out of my room and slammed the door in his face, and then started avoiding him." Dannie admitted nervously.

"You are a hopeless romantic Dannie!" Sam shouted. "Do you like him or don't you?"

"I do!" Dannie shouted. "That's my problem! Sam I don't know if you've noticed, but in the past 8 months, I've thought that all love ever does is break, burn, and then end. But now I'm realizing that it can begin again. I don't know how to cope with that."

The two girls got up and started walking through the park as Sam said, "How is he supposed to know that you're scared of letting anyone into your heart again unless you tell him?"

"I don't want him to know Sam. I just... I don't know _how_ to tell him." Dannie explained.

Suddenly, the girl's ghost sense went off, and she looked up to see Ember, and Kitty.

"What do you two want?" the halfa spat.

"For once, to help you Dipstick." Ember said.

"Who to the what now? Dannie asked, confused about what the rock-and-roll ghost had said.

"We want to help you with your boy." Kitty told her.

"Why might I ask?" Dannie questioned.

"Because fighting you won't be a challenge _or_ fun until you get out of the dumps." Ember replied.

"Um... Okay. Sam do you mind-" "Not at all. If they're giving you advice, I don't wanna be here."

As soon as Sam was gone, Dannie looked to Ember and Kitty, who had just landed on the sidewalk.

"So any advice that you two can give me?" the halfa asked.

"I have one plain and simple suggestion Dipstick." Ember informed her. "Go after your boy before it's too late."

"Ember's right." Kitty added. "I know how corny this is going to sound, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye, okay?"

Dannie thought about that for a moment. Then she smiled. "I know what to do now. Thanks Ember, Kitty. And Ember?"

The flame haired ghost turned around. "I found out about your story, and... I'd like to be your friend if you'll have me."

Ember smiled in shock. "I'd love to have you as a friend Dipstick. Promise that you'll remember my name?"

"Always... Ember McLain." Dannie promised.

Dannie ran off to the zeta tube and was met with Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

"I'll see you guys when I get home later; I just need to let Bats know that I cleared my head." Dannie promised. "I'll see you all for the movie tonight."

The twins hugged and Dannie started through the portal. She stopped for a brief moment and turned her head towards Sam. "Have you ever wondered what would've happened if I'd stayed out of the portal and you had gone in and become the hero."

"Never." Sam assured her.

The halfa smiled. "Neither have I."

_Recognized: Dannie Phantom, B-0-7._

Dannie exited the zeta tube into Mount Justice to see Batman finishing a conversation with Aqualad.

"Did you make your decision Phantom?" the Dark Knight asked.

"Yes, I've made my decision. I'm here 100%." the halfa promised.

"Good, just in time for your next mission." he stated in an emotionless tone. "The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan desert."

_'Hey.'_ Dannie said telepathically to Robin.

_'Uh, hey me?'_ He questioned. Dannie hadn't even so much as looked at Robin since he had kissed her, and that was 8 days ago.

_'Yeah.'_ she deadpanned.

_'Oh, uh... hey.'_ he replied.

_'I uh... I'm sorry I shoved you out the way that I did.'_ she apologized.

_'No, I should be apologizing. You clearly didn't want to be kissed, so I'm sorr-'_

_'Dick, I _liked_ it when you kissed me, but I... I was scared.'_ Dannie admitted.

_'Scared?'_ Robin questioned. _'Why?'_

_'Because for the past 8 months, I'd thought that all love ever does is break, burn, and then end. I was used to getting hurt by the people I care about.'_ she replied. _'I didn't want to get hurt again. The last time I kissed anyone, I found out he was cheating on me the hard way by catching him kissing someone else.'_

_'Dannie... I would never do that, I swear. I really, really like you. I don't want to hurt you, I promise.'_ Robin assured her.

_'I know that now. Two good friends of mine told me to listen to my heart. My heart told me that you're not like other guys.'_ Dannie told him.

So Dannie and Dick sat next to each other on the Bio-Ship on their way to Bialya.

* * *

**Yes! This chapter is finished! I honestly was looking forward to this chapter because I wanted to include Dannie's life at Amity Park, so here it is.**

**Anyways, read and review! **

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	12. Bereft

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter of Code: Ghost Girl.**

**Anna; I'm glad you liked it! Here is my update.**

**I don't own anything except my OCs. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Bialya**

**September 4, 10:16 EEST**

Dannie woke up with a large headache. Where was she? And why was she holding hands with the boy next to her?

She immediately scrambled away from him and started questioning herself.

"Sablo? Rokoj? Kaj kiu estas tiu knabo?"**(1)** she questioned.

The boy slowly got up and rubbed his head. "Where the heck am I?"

Then he spotted Dannie. "Who are you?"

"Dannie Fantomo."**(2)** She answered as she backed away a little more.

"Okay, Dannie, I'm Robin. Do you speak English?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Do you mind using it? I don't understand the language you're using." he explained.

"Esperanto." she told him.

"English please." he replied.

She laughed. "No, Esperanto is the language I was using. I'm Daniella Phantom, but you can call me Dannie."

"Robin." he replied. "Nice to meet you Dannie, but do you have any idea where we are?"

"Um... a desert? That's as far as I go." Dannie told him.

"Come on, we need to get moving." Robin replied, grabbing her hand.

She turned intangible and slipped out of his grip.

"I'm sorry, but I know nothing about you. In case you haven't noticed, I'm dead." she said somewhat quietly.

"Can you work with having a short-term alliance?" he requested, holding his hand out.

"Alliances between ghosts and humans don't usually turn out well." Dannie replied, crossing her arms.

He smiled. "Then let's change that."

She glanced down for a second before taking his hand. "Okay, just this once."

They walked around for a while until the heat got pretty unbearable. What neither teen noticed was that they were holding hands the entire time.

Dannie finally said, "I need to let you in on a secret. I'm actually half human."

She changed to her human half, which was wearing a red tank top, jean capris, and green sneakers.

He smirked. Suddenly, a truck started coming. Robin started to hide, but Dannie grabbed his hand. "Just stay quiet; this will be faster."

She turned invisible and intangible, allowing the vehicle to go right through them.

Robin looked at the car as it grew smaller in their sights and said, "Those were Bialyan Republican Army uniforms," he brought up a glove computer and added, "But what are Bialyans doing in... Bialya?!"

"I have a better question for you; what are _we_ doing in Bialya?!" Dannie screeched. Looking at the date on his computer, she added, "In September? What the heck happened to March?!"

"I'd better radio Batman." Robin told her. He started to press his comm link, but then stopped. "Or maybe not; I remember Bats ordering radio silence."

"Then I guess we'd better not use radios. For some strange reason, I have this feeling that we've met before now." she admitted.

Dannie looked to her right and saw a piece of a shirt on a nearby rock.

She grabbed it and saw Superman's S shield on it.

"What would the Big Blue Boy Scout be doing in Bialya?" she asked.

"Not sure, but since when does Superman wear black?" Robin questioned.

"Not sure." Dannie replied, pocketing the fabric.

The Boy Wonder pulled up his glove computer once more and said, "There's a GPS marker on my map. We should probably got see what it is."

"Lead the way; I have no idea where I'd be going." the halfa told him.

They went on walking for hours until they'd reached the area where the marker had been left. At this point, Dannie had started to get cold and transformed back into her ghost half, so rather than running towards the marker, they were flying.

After a while, Dannie noticed that Robin was staring at her. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He snapped back to reality and said, "Uh... Nothing. It's just that flying's... nice."

Dannie smiled. "Yeah, definitely helps to clear the head."

They landed before reaching the marker and ran the rest of the way as Robin said, "I wish I could remember why I put a GPS marker here."

Seeing a large device in the vicinity, the teens dropped to the ground, and Robin said, "Huh. Guessing that's why."

They stayed down for a few more minutes while Robin checked the area before getting up to go after the device.

It didn't seem like anyone was there until a group of Bialyan soldiers got up from under the sand and shouted something that Dannie couldn't understand.

"Okay, I'm Bilingual, and I still don't know what they said!" the halfa shouted.

They attacked, and as Dannie turned invisible, Robin threw down a smoke bomb.

The Boy Wonder took down several soldiers and Dannie shot ecto blasts at their guns. Hey, it was all that she could think of!

Soon enough, a blur of black and gray helped in fighting the soldiers, followed by an archer and a green girl.

"KF!" Robin shouted. "Man, it's good to see a familiar face!"

"Hey Rob!" the redhead replied. "Memory loss?"

"Six months!" Dannie put in.

"Uh... who's the good looking chick?" the redhead asked.

"I'm Dannie, and I'm too young for you Baywatch." the cerulean eyed girl answered.

"Owned!" Robin shouted. "Let's hogtie these creeps and compare notes."

_**One Hogtying Session and a Set of Explanations**** Later**_

"So we're a team?" Robin asked.

"I don't buy it." Dannie told them. "Even if I am only _half_ ghost, I still don't really play well with others."

"You should believe it Dannie. It's the five of us _and_ Superboy." M'gann promised.

Dannie's eyes widened before she pulled out the cloth her and Robin had found earlier from seemingly nowhere, and said, "Then this must be his."

She handed it to Miss M, and the Martian's whole face lit up. "Yes! Did you see him?"

"I think we did." Artemis put in.

"Feral boy?" Wally questioned. "Some teammate. He attacked us."

"He didn't know who we are." Artemis reminded him. "_I_ don't know who we are!"

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence." Robin told them. "Our team must work for him."

"How do you know we don't work for _my_ mentor?" Wally retorted, touching the logo on his chest. From that spot, his suit turned from black and gray to its usual yellow and red. "Whoa! This is so cool!"

Dannie smirked and changed into human form. "Amateur." She teased.

Both Robin and Artemis tried touching their logos, but nothing worked, and Wally continued playing with the color changer on his suit.

"We look ridiculous." Artemis said a little loudly.

Looking towards Wally, the archer said, "Quit touching yourself!"

The redhead ignored her and kept going. "We need out memories back!" Artemis said, stating the obvious.

Suddenly, Dannie found herself with her other teammates in a large room with purple crystalline walls.

On a few of the crystals, there were scenes that involved Dannie and the team.

"I've brought you into my mind to share what I've remembered so far, but I need your help. Together, our broken memories can form a whole _if_ you open your minds to mine." M'gann's voice echoed throughout the room before she appeared. Her hood was up, and Dannie almost thought that the Martian girl seemed nervous.

"You want to paw through our private thoughts?" Artemis accused.

"I have no wish to intrude," M'gann promised, "but-"

"You need to hack our minds to figure out what happened to us; Got it, go!" Robin interrupted.

"There is no way that I'm letting you go through my head; it's cramped enough in there." Dannie refused.

Robin grabbed the girl's hand and said, "Dannie... it's the only way."

She looked down in defeat and said, "Fine. Six months, and only what you absolutely, positively need."

"My brain's all yours." Wally flirted. "Try not to let its brilliance overwhelm you."

"Or underwhelm you." Robin retorted. "Hey, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?"

Artemis seemed hesitant until Wally took her hand and smiled reassuringly.

"Last six months only, and _only_ what you need." Artemis agreed.

Miss Martian nodded curtly before reaching out into the other teenagers' minds.

Dannie remembered everything; the death of Kent Nelson, her relationship with Dick, her friendship with Ember, even Aqualad, but after that was where she drew up a blank.

"Aqualad!" She shouted at the same time as everyone else.

"Where is he?" Robin demanded. "What happened next?"

"I don't know." M'gann admitted. "That's the last thing that I-we-remember!"

Wally and Artemis, realizing that they were still holding hands, separated before the redhead said, "We landed 24 hours ago. If Kaldur's been wandering the desert that long, well-"

"That's not good for a guy with gills." Dannie supplied.

"Now that I know to look for him," Robin mused, pulling up his glove computer, "He's close! But he's not moving."

"Well then let's get going!" Dannie retorted, already changing into her ghost form.

Dannie followed Robin and the others to where Kaldur was lying in the sand, dehydrated and muttering in Atlantean.

"I can't restore his memories in this condition." M'gann said fearfully.

"He needs _immediate_ rehydration." Robin added. "Call the Bio-Ship."

"I-It's out of range," she looked to Wally, "but you can get him there fast."

"He's too heavy, and I'm too low on fuel. Right now, I couldn't even carry her." Wally explained, pointing to Artemis.

"Why not just levitate him back?" said archer asked.

"I can't. I have to find Superboy. Six months ago, he didn't _exist_. He has no memories; just animal impulse. I'm the only one who can help him." M'gann elucidated.

"Superboy's indestructible." Wally replied. "Just ask those tanks. It's Aqualad who needs your help, like now."

The Martian girl grabbed her head and screamed in pain before saying, "No! Superboy's in pain!"

She flew off as Artemis yelled, "M'gann, wait!"

"We still don't know what erased our memories!" Robin added. "It could happen again!"

"Screw it all!" Dannie shouted, going ghost. She picked up Kaldur and started floating in midair. "I'll fly Aqualad to the Bio-Ship, and you guys can meet us there."

The halfa flew off without another word and went as fast as she possibly could to the Bio-Ship, where she started Aqualad on some fluids and changed into her human form.

Her ghost sense went off and she walked outside the Bio-Ship to see Vlad Plasmius, AKA fruitloop.

"Hello my little tiger." He said to her.

"What do you want fruitloop?" she growled, changing to her ghost form and charging a ball of ecto lighting.

"I just thought you'd like to see what that little present I injected you with _really_ was. Take a glance at your feet." he recommended.

Dannie did as he requested and saw that a small part of her feet had turned into green goop.

She screamed for a few seconds, dissolving the ball of ecto lightning and looking back to Plasmius. "You... You destabilized my ectoplasm!"

"What gave you that idea little tiger? I'm the only one that can help you, so you might as well come with me now." he told her, reaching his hand out.

"No." she said without hesitation. "I know someone else who can help me, and he won't force me to become someone that I'm not."

Dannie quickly blasted Plasmius before taking to the skies and flying as fast as she could towards Amity Park.

* * *

**Yes! We now know what Vlad did to Dannie! In retrospect, I guess that Vlad revealing what he did to her should've happened sooner, but in my opinion, it took a little while for the destabilization to take full effect.**

**I'm really glad that I finished this, as it isn't one of my favorite episodes.**

**(1) Sand? Rocks? And who is that boy?**

**(2) Dannie Phantom.**

**Anyways, read and review.**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	13. Dannie D-Stabilized

**Hey guys! I'm back again!**

**timijaf; I'm glad that you liked it!**

**Tara; I'm glad you like it!**

**Sarah; Here is the update!**

**Guest; I will try to do both more OC friendships, and get Kid Martian updated. I'm sorry that it's taking so long, but it is in the works; I promise. I don't think you're pestering; I totally understand, because I do that sometimes too. I will try to get Kid Martian updated before the end of July.**

**Sarah; I'm really glad you like my story!**

**Anyways, I don't own anything except my OCs. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_**Last Time on Code: Ghost Girl**_

_"What do you want fruitloop?" she growled, changing to her ghost form and charging a ball of ecto lighting._

_"I just thought you'd like to see what that little present I injected you with really was. Take a glance at your feet." he recommended._

_Dannie did as he requested and saw that a small part of her feet had turned into green goop._

_She screamed for a few seconds, dissolving the ball of ecto lightning and looking back to Plasmius. "You... You destabilized my ectoplasm!"_

* * *

**Downtown Amity Park**

**September 13, 12:37**

Dannie crawled out from under a big pile of garbage, panting as she did. She'd been flying for days now, and as much as she'd been trying to save her strength, she'd kept getting weaker.

Seeing her reflection in a broken mirror, she grimaced. She was sickly pale, even for a ghost, her hair was even messier than usual, she was quite a bit thinner, and her once vibrant green eyes were dull.

"I have to get to Danny and fast!" she said to herself, taking flight, although she wasn't going as fast as she'd like. "Okay, or slow; slow's good too." At that sentence, she slowed down even more. "Or slower; even slower is better."

Hearing a strange noise from nearby, she whipped around and saw nothing there as she landed. "Okay, pull yourself together Danniella. Vlad is all the way out in Qurac; there's no way that he could possibly know you're here."

She continued her slow flight through the alleyway, completely unaware that she was being followed.

* * *

**Gotham City**

**September 13, 13:00**

Robin was looking through every piece of data he could find on the Batcomputer to find even a tiny shred of a clue as to where Dannie could be. She'd been missing for 9 days now, and he was beyond ready to find her.

A hand placed itself on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Batman, albeit as Bruce Wayne. "Dick, why don't you try looking for her in Amity Park or look through the footage from the Bio-Ship's cameras again? You might be able to find something I missed. We'll find her; I promise."

The Boy Wonder nodded and got dressed into civilian clothes(Green hoodie, black jacket, jeans, sneakers, sunglasses) before going through the zeta tube to Amity Park.

He'd never really thought that a place that was usually so cheery could feel so dull. It didn't feel right to be here without Dannie showing him around.

* * *

**Dannie**

The halfa made it to the edge of the alleyway and backed against a wall, changing into human form. She'd been doing everything in her power to avoid all kinds of cameras at all costs, in hopes of not having to explain what was going on to the League and the team.

Vlad would expose her if she exposed him, and that couldn't happen.

She saw an apple cart and whispered, "If I'm going to get home, I have to keep my strength up." Turning her hands intangible, she added, "I hate to do this, but," she phased her hands through the cart and grabbed two apples.

She ran away from the cart before the guy could see that she'd taken anything. She finished off one of the apples before moving onto the other, which was gone in record time.

"Wow, I thought that only Wally could eat that fast." Dannie commented. "Okay, I've got my fuel, I didn't get seen. I'm ready to fly."

She took off flying towards the better part of Amity and flew into Dick, making both halfa and Boy Wonder fall to the ground.

She scrambled away, and he said, "Please tell me that you haven't lost your memories again."

"No, I'm good." she replied, trying to reassure both him and herself.

"Okay, but you look... awful." he told her. "What happened to you? The last time I saw you, which was on footage from the Bio-Ship's cameras, you flew off pretty dramatically."

"Do you have any idea how _difficult_ it is to fly off dramatically?" Dannie asked. Noticing that the hand of hers that Dick was holding had started to goopify, she pulled her hand away and pulled it back together. "That combined with our time in Bialya left me _really_ wiped out. As much as I've been trying to save my strength over the past few days while trying to avoid being found by Plasmius, I've kept getting weaker."

"You've been wiped out before, and this never happened." Dick deadpanned.

"My ectoplasm was never destabilized before. Turns out that the stuff Plasmius put inside me wasn't just poison; it was also a formula that destabilized my ectoplasm. It didn't take effect until after I got Aqualad to the Bio-Ship." the halfa explained.

"Is there anyone who can help you?" he asked.

"Fruitloop says that he can fix it, but I don't buy it. The only other person I can think that would be able to help me is my brother." she replied.

"Well, then let's get going." he said, taking her hand.

She nodded her head and attempted to fly before being hit in the back with a blast of energy, and the whole world went dark

* * *

**Robin**

When Dannie dropped to the ground, Robin's head whipped to where the blast had come from.

He saw a slim girl with a black and red, high-tech bodysuit riding what appeared to be a flying surfboard, and she was smirking.

Before he could do anything else, a ghost boy that had several similarities to Dannie appeared behind the human girl.

"Red Huntress! Leave my sister alone!" he shouted. So _this_ was Dannie's twin brother.

"Well, I thought that would draw you out." RH mused. "I've been stalking her since she arrived here in Amity Park at 5 o'clock this morning; I'd hoped that if I waited until she was in the better part of Amity, I'd be able to drag you out of hiding, and it worked! Poor little ecto brat didn't even know what hit her!"

Robin didn't even acknowledge what Red Huntress had said as he tried dragging Dannie away from the area until the ghost hunter blasted the boy phantom down and launched a net at Dick.

Red Huntress grabbed Dannie, tossing the halfa over her armored shoulder while carrying the other Danny with a net.

Dick finally managed to get free and toss a tracer on top of the hunter's helmet, running towards the alley to change into his uniform.

He put it on quickly before following to hear what Red Huntress had to say.

"I've finally got you where I want you, but now, I want answers Phantom." the ghost hunter told Danny.

"You're not getting anything until you tell me what you did with Dannie." he replied.

"Oh she'll get what's coming to her." RH promised sourly.

Robin tried to attack, but he soon ended up stuck inside a net that had pinned him to the wall.

"Just tell me you didn't hand her over to Vlad." Danny pleaded.

The hunter smiled. "Well, that would be a lie, now wouldn't it?"

"You didn't seem to have any trouble stalking _her_, so why would you have trouble_ lying_ to _me_?" Phantom deadpanned. "Listen, I know that we have our issues, and clearly, you're not big on forgiveness, but Dannie doesn't have anything to do with you hating me."

"I don't hate you Danny. It's _because of you_ that I'm the most powerful ghost hunter in Amity Park." Red Huntress elucidated.

"Hey!" he replied indignantly. "What about the Fentons?"

"Ha! They couldn't catch a ghost if it was living under their own roof!" RH answered.

"...True." Phantom agreed.

"But knowledge is power," she told him, "And with your knowledge, I'll have the power to rid Amity Park of its ghost infestation forever."

"So you want information?" he summed up.

"Everything you've got." she demanded. "On the ghost portals, the Ghost Zone-" "And what if I don't feel like talking?" Danny interrupted.

"Then I'll need to find ways to persuade you." Red Huntress replied, pulling out an electrocution gun.

* * *

**Dannie**

Dannie was struggling against the strap that held her onto the table strenuously, but no matter what she tried, she couldn't get free, and she didn't want to risk intangibility.

"Ugh! What is it with you and examination tables?!" she demanded.

She struggled a little more until her legs began turning into goop. "Whoa!"

"Now, now my dear, if you continue to struggle, there won't be anything left to dissect." Vlad said, leaving the shadows.

He placed a hand on her forehead before she said, "Don't touch me!", and her head started turning into goop.

"Ew!" Vlad said disgustedly, wiping his hands off.

When Dannie managed to pull herself back together again, she said, "Please tell me you have something to stabilize me."

"Oh no little tiger. I've had far more important things to do; my Maddie upgrade for example." he replied. "Isn't that right dear?"

"Whatever you say, my brilliant lambchop." the computeristic voice of my mother said. "I love what you've done with your fangs!"

Vlad smiled before turning back to me. "Well Daniella, it seems the only way to be rid of your nuisance... is to melt you down and study your ectoplasmic remains!"

Cue a horrified look on Dannie's face.

* * *

**Robin**

"Valerie," Phantom tried to reason "you don't want to do this.

"No," Valerie corrected, "_you_ don't want me to do this."

"Well..." Phantom thought. "Yeah..."

Then he got electrocuted by Valerie's gun.

"I'll tell you about the portals. I'll give you a map to the Ghost Zone, and you can become the hero ghost hunter of Amity Park," He conceded, "but _first_, you need to let me go, and we need to save Danniella."_  
_

"Why?" Valerie questioned. "Because she's one of your kind; a ghost?"

He got zapped again until Robin called out, "No! Because she's one of yours; a human!" The girl stopped and looked to the Boy Wonder. "She's not just a ghost," he explained, "she's also... a girl."

"But Vlad said the ghost part of her, was out to get him _and_ Amity Park." Valerie argued.

"Valerie, you saw her. Did Dannie really look like she could destroy anything?" he asked.

"That's strange; she asked the first ghost hunters that got sent after her the same thing." the huntress mused.

"Look, an old enemy of hers made her ghost half unstable, and that same enemy could be using Vlad to get her and destroy her." Robin replied. "If he destroys the ghost half, the human half goes along with it."

"I-It doesn't matter! She is a ghost, and I _destroy_ ghosts." Valerie answered, attempting to convince him and herself.

"Fine!" he shouted. "Destroy ghosts! But can you really take part in destroying a _human_?"

She pondered this for a few moments before releasing Phantom. "To save the girl part of her, and that's it."

* * *

Robin and Phantom phased through the Fenton Works building until they were in the basement, AKA the lab.

"So what are we doing here? In case you haven't noticed, your parents are ghost _hunters_, not ghost _helpers_."

"Yes, and... no. Our dad tends to be a little of both." The ghost boy fingered through all the crazy inventions until he found a spray syringe full of green liquid. "Mom and dad usually get us to help in the lab, so we have a pretty good idea of what they're up to."

"You don't think it's a little dangerous flying into your family's lab in ghost form?" Robin questioned.

Seeing his father trapped at the top of a tank by a bunch of ghosts, he said, "Somehow, I doubt that will ever be a problem."

Phasing back through the roof, the two heroes flew until they arrived at Vlad's place.

* * *

**Dannie**

Seeing the intruder alert from where she was trapped medieval torture style on a wall, Dannie said, "Danny! Robin!"

Vlad frowned and duplicated himself, turning one of the duplicates into his human half before turning off the Maddie system.

Once Vlad had left the room, she screamed, "Robin! Help!"

* * *

**Robin**

"It came from in there." Danny told the Boy Wonder as he pointed at the fireplace.

When Vlad came into the room, the halfa gave his sister's boyfriend the liquid before he said, "I'll distract Vlad while you rescue Dannie."

Dick nodded. Once the fight between Plasmius and Danny had gotten underway the 13 year old placed exploding birdarangs in key places before letting the wall explode, and Vlad flew into the room quickly before he pulled on a lever, which clearly caused Dannie some pain.

Dick tried to cut the binds with his laser, but it wouldn't cut.

"I can't get you free; I'm sorry." he said, pulling out the Ecto Dejecto. "Are you feeling a little brave?"

"Pretty weak in the knees actually." Dannie responded, looking down to see that a little over half of her legs were gone. "And I don't even _have_ knees anymore!"

"Then let's hope that your dad didn't manage to fix this Achilles Heel." He told her, placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

As she continued to dissolve, Robin sprayed her with the Ecto Dejecto and hoped for the best, but she didn't stop melting.

"I guess it's too late." she told him. "Bye Robin."

And with that, she turned into ecto goop.

"No!" Dick shouted, falling to his knees. Tears brimmed in the young hero's eyes as he stared at the bin where his girlfriend, now in the form of a bunch of goop, had fallen to. "Dannie... I... I failed you." he muttered. "I'm so sorry. I love you."

Dannie's head appeared in the pile of goop, and when she spotted Robin, she said, "Dick? What's the trouble?"

Dick's head jerked towards the bin as he started smiling and said, "Hey!"

Dannie jumped out of the bin, slowly reforming the ecto goop into her body.

Once she was whole again, she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and said, "I'm me again!"

"A little help here?!" Danny shouted.

The younger halfa smirked and said, "With pleasure."

Once Vlad had been taken care of, she went outside with Dick.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Now that this Phantom is fixed, I've got to go explain to everyone where I've been for the past 9 days, and then I'm going to go to my bedroom here in Amity, and sleep for a week." Dannie told him.

"Well do you mind if I tag along to Mount Justice?" Robin asked.

"Not at all Wonder Bread." She replied. "Not at all. Let's just hope that I'm not grounded for life when I get home. I told my parents I was going to be gone for a while, just not exactly _how_ long."

_**After Explanations at Mount Justice and Arriving at**** Home**_

"She is grounded for life!" Dannie's parents said at the same time.

"I didn't mean to make you guys worry; I'm sorry!" Dannie promised. "I was with a some friends and I lost track of time."

Suddenly, Maddie Fenton's heather eyes turned green. "There's really no need to ground her for so long, is there Jack?"

Jack Fenton's eyes turned green as well, and he said, "Too true Maddie; it was an honest mistake. You're free to go Dannie."

When Dannie went to her room, she found Danny sitting on her bedroom floor, smirking. "I'm guessing that you saved my butt from mom and dad?"

"Yep. I know how much the team means to you. I'm sorry that it took me this long to figure it out. I'm a really lousy brother." he apologized.

She smiled sympathetically and took her brother's hand. "Danny, it's okay. You were just worried about me. I would've done the same thing if it was you; I swear. We'd better get to bed now; I have a mission tomorrow."

Danny's lips curled down in a frown. "I don't like that you're going on a mission so soon after you almost died."

"Aw Danny, nothing can hurt me now. I'm fine; you know that fruitloop will never win." the younger twin promised. "Look, if it helps, I start school soon so things should get a little easier since Batman insists that school comes before missions. I wouldn't be helping with the mission if I didn't think I could handle it; I promise."

He smiled. "Okay, but if there's any sign of trouble and you need my help, call me."

"I will, I promise. Now get out of my room; I have a friend that's coming over to help me with my disguise." Dannie told him.

"Okay," Danny chuckled, "I'm going. I'll see you tomorrow night then?"

"Yeah, I promise." she agreed. "I know for sure that they're sending me home as soon as it gets late; you're not the only that's concerned about my health."

So once Danny had left the room, the girl's ghost sense went off and Ember appeared a few feet away from the door.

"You ready to get into disguise?" the rocker asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be Ember; I _still_ don't know why I'm going undercover as a _security guard_ of all things." Dannie stated, a little moody from having almost died.

"It's actually pretty simple DP; Superboy and Miss Martian are already going undercover as felons, so they just need someone there to watch them for a day." Ember explained, shrugging her shoulders.

"Fair point. So how exactly are you doing my disguise?"

"... How do you feel about being a redhead for a day?"

"... You are so going to die again after this mission."

* * *

**Finally, all done! As much as I love how this turned out, it was a pain in the butt to finish.**

**I'm going to accept 3 reviewers to be Dannie's friends at Gotham Academy. Description of the character's appearance and personality are requested. Only the first 3 reviewers will be accepted.**

**I will have Artemis as a friend from Gotham Academy, as well as Dick(obviously) and Barbara, but I would lik her to have friends outside the heroing life, so that's why I'm doing this.**

**I'm not sure if I did Batman's character right, so let me know if I did or vice-versa.**

**Anyways, read and review.**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	14. Terrors

**I already have 2 reviewers as characters for Dannie's friends from school! I need one more!**

**Sarahs, and jm anonymous are the ones I have right now! One more please!**

**Guest/jm anonymous; I'm glad you like my story!**

**Sarah; Thank you. It means a lot to hear, er, read.**

**Mayla; Here is your update! I'm glad you like it!**

**Anna; Here is your update!**

**I don't own anything except for my OCs. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**New Orleans**

**September 14, 16:55 CDT**

Dannie was waiting in the shadows with Superboy, Miss Martian, and Batman.

When Tommy Terror said, "My strength... but I just done gone toe-to-toe with Superman."

"Congratulations," Superboy scoffed. "That's more quality time than he's ever given me."

Superboy, Miss M, and Dannie went out of the shadows, and Miss M began examining Tuppence Terror.

"Got your inspiration Sister Tuppence?" Supey asked in a southern accent.

"I believe I do Brother Tommy." Miss M said in a southern accent, shifting her form until she looked identical to Tuppence Terror.

"Somebody tell me what's going on?!" Tommy shouted.

"It's simple." Batman started as he placed inhibitor collars on M'gann and Connor's necks.

"They're under arrest." Dannie finished, using a Scottish accent.

Dannie, in all honesty, hated the disguise Ember had given her with a passion. The rocker ghost had dyed Dannie's hair a shade of red that was almost as bright as Wally's, and given her color contacts that turned her eyes a nice shade of caramel brown. Dannie was wearing fake, thick-rimmed glasses, and her usually untamed hair was in sickly perfect curls that made her hair just barely reach her shoulders.

All in all, Dannie felt like Sam would in a pink dress.

She directed the disguised M'Gann and Superboy into the truck that was headed for Belle Rev and sat down at the back of the truck.

Nobody on the inside was going to know who they really were, so Dannie just slept until they arrived to pick up Icicle Jr.

* * *

**Belle Rev Parish**

**September 16, 21:55 CDT**

Dannie was awakened by one of the other guards, since it was her turn to take watch inside the truck with another Belle Rev officer.

She stood up and held her 'gun' to her chest, standing at the door to the truck.

From her vantage point, she saw Icicle Jr. blow a kiss to Miss M, who grimaced in disgust.

"Dude!" Junior said to Superboy. "Dude! Your sister is _sweet_! How about you put in a good word for me?" Seeing the irritated look on Superboy's face, Dannie knew he'd do something he'd regret if she didn't step in, so she hit Junior with the butt of her gun and said, "Sit down!"

"We're here." the other guard informed. "You can head to your quarters if you want to rest for a while."

"I'll stay with this lot." she replied, Scottish accent hiding her real voice. "It's my first job, and I want to do it right."

The other guard shrugged. "Suit yourself newbie."

"Welcome to Belle Rev." Dannie said in an even tone.

She escorted the 'Terror Twins', Icicle Junior, and Mr. Freeze out of the truck and to the warden.

"I am the law of last resort." Oh good Godfrey; this was going to be like one of those cheesy cop films that Danny made her watch with him.

"My name is Amanda Waller." she informed them. "I am not your mother, your maiden aunt, _or_ your friend. _I_ am your warden, and _you_ are my prisoners. The proprietary collars that you wear are custom designed to inhibit your specific meta abilities; no strength, no ice. In addition, the collars can and _will_ be used to discipline inmates. A con who breaks the rules, gets _one_ warning." Waller pressed the button, giving each of the cons, and disguised cons, an electric shock to demonstrate. "If order has _not_ been restored, the next shock will render the offender unconscious. At the slightest _hint_ of trouble, this facility goes into lock-down. Belle Rev's walls are thick enough to hold Superman. We know; we checked." How on earth would you test something like that? "No one's ever escaped Belle Rev. No one _ever_ will."

A shrimpy man that was standing next to the warden cleared his throat, gaining her attention.

"Oh. This is Professor Hugo Strange. He _is_ your maiden aunt." What's a maiden aunt anyway?

"Actually, I'm the prison's psychiatrist." Professor Strange corrected. "And I promise you a sincere attempt at rehabilitation."

"Because we know you types are _all_ about... _sincerity_." Okay, this lady was starting to scare Dannie... AND SHE FIGHTS GHOSTS!

Dannie went with some of the other female guards to the women's wing of the prison, escorting the disguised Miss Martian to her cell.

_'Connor, Dannie,'_ the halfa heard Miss M's voice call out, _'can you guys hear me?'_

_'Yeah,'_ Connor answered. He sounded surprised. _'But I thought the collars-'_

_'Designed to inhibit Tuppence Terror's super-strength, but not our favorite Martian's telepathy.'_ Dannie replied. _'Unfortunately, your strength is-'_

_'Not at Superman's level; I get it.'_ Superboy interrupted.

_'That's not what I was going to-'_

_'Whatever.'_ Superboy replied.

Dannie was eager to finish her part on this mission. She hated undercover, she hated the disguise Ember had given her, and she hated herself for begging to come along for even a little while. She should've just listened to the feeling in the pit of her stomach that was telling her to just do what Batman said for once and stay behind.

Dannie stayed in the mess hall, picking at her potatoes, until she noticed one of the other guards staring at her.

"Anything I can help you with laddie?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help but notice that you're a Scottish redhead." he told her.

"I get that a lot. If you'll excuse me, I'm going home now. Lots of things to do." she informed him, dropping the remains of her meal into the garbage.

"Wait. What's your name?" he asked.

"Mallory Glennanne." Dannie blurted, having no time to think of a different name.

He smiled. "My name's James Wilcox."

"See you around Wilcox." she said, walking out the door.

Once she was positive that nobody was looking, she changed into her ghost form and flew home to Amity Park.

She arrived at around midnight, and, having nothing better to do, she went to visit Ember.

When she arrived, the rock-and-roll ghost was just finishing her makeup.

"Hey DP, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" the blue haired ghost asked.

Dannie simply gave her a deadpan expression. "If you ever make me look like this again, I'm going to kill you again."

"Why?" Ember asked.

Dannie shifted back to her human form and said, "Because you made me look beautiful."

"DP, you always look beautiful." her friend replied. "I was just trying to emphasize that."

"Try telling the A-list kids that." the halfa retorted.

"Screw them." Ember replied, helping Dannie clean the dye out and put her hair back into its windswept style. "Dannie Fenton is an amazing person, and I'm sure that they're just jealous of you."

"No Ember, _you're_ amazing." Dannie told her friend. "You're beautiful, you can sing and play guitar, you're powerful... I can't do anything special, at least not as Dannie Fenton. At best, I do okay in Track and Field."

"You got a scholarship to Gotham Academy for doing Track and Field, so I'd you're better than just 'okay'."Ember said as she helped Dannie get the contacts out of her eyes. "Look, on your first day, just try to look nice instead of scorning any form of beauty. Maybe you could put a little side braid in your hair or something; try to make a good first impression."

"Sure, I guess I'll try, on one condition." Dannie replied.

"Name it."

"No more hypnotic concerts. I can try to help you do normal ones and work you back into becoming a teen sensation, but only if you promise to not do hypnotic concerts."

"It's a deal. I'll see you again later DP."

"See you later Ember."

* * *

**All done with this chapter, finally.**

**I didn't keep Dannie in the Belle Rev mission for more than a day because she'd just been saved from a near death experience, so nobody wanted her to overtax herself.**

**As for Dannie's act about how she isn't beautiful or anything like that, in my opinion that's what happens when you have kids like Dash Baxter and Paulina Sanchez in class with you for several years; your self-confidence plummets.**

**Anyways, come on guys! I need one more person for Dannie's schoolmate! Just one more!**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	15. Homefront

**Hey guys!**

**We are now here for Dannie's first day back at school! Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Dannie's dad will be driving her, so there will be that bit of embarrassment to go around, and she'll be meeting up with Artemis before school starts! YAY!**

**My 3 friends at Gotham Academy for Dannie are Mayla, Jm Anonymous, and Sarah.**

**They will be in this story for the first time. Please let me know if I got your OC's character right you three.**

**Mayla; I'm glad you like it!**

**Sweetyj; Um... Sorry, but I really don't know how to do Stephanie Brown's character and stuff, so that isn't going to happen. However, I will have surprise inside Kid Martian later that I think you'll like. Enjoy!**

**Anyways, I don't own anything but my OCs. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Amity Park**

**September 22, 05:30**

When the alarm went off, Dannie sprang out of bed and started getting ready. She jumped into the bathroom and took a quick shower before getting dressed into her uniform.

Once she was dressed, she tamed her hair to the best of her abilities before doing a small side braid, like Ember had suggested.

After that, she went downstairs and had a small bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios for breakfast with a glass of apple juice.

When it was time to go, Dannie called out, "Dad! I'm going to be late!"

When that didn't work, she yelled, "There's a ghost at my school dad!"

Five seconds later, Jack Fenton was downstairs, in his jumpsuit and in the Fenton Family RV with Dannie clinging to the backseat for dear life.

Once they'd arrived at Gotham Academy, Dannie was shaking as she clung to the seat.

"Th-Thanks for the ride D-Dad." she stuttered, slowly climbing out of the backseat.

"No problem Dannie!" Mr. Fenton said cheerily. He obviously hadn't noticed that his daughter was shaking in terror. "Oh, I won't be able to pick you up from school today, so Jazzy-Pants is going to come and get you."

Dannie sighed in relief. "Dad, you have no idea how happy that makes me."

"Well, your mother thought it would be a good idea for you and Jazz to spend a little quality time together, and I agreed!" Her father exclaimed. "See you later Dannie!"

"See you later dad." Dannie replied.

She mentally face-palmed when she saw how many people were snickering at her and whispering comments.

She followed the directions she'd received in her letter and went to the courtyard to wait for her student liaison.

Ironically enough, Artemis was here, doing the exact same thing.

"Artemis?" Dannie asked, looking to her blonde friend.

"Dannie?" the archer questioned. "I didn't know you got into Gotham Academy."

"I don't exactly advertise what happens in my life." the halfa deadpanned.

"True enough. So what did you get in on?"

"The Track and Field scholarship. You?"

"A good grades scholarship."

"Artemis?" said a blonde girl as she walked up to the archer. "I'm Bette; your new student liaison."

"Hi, I'm Artemis, but you... knew that."

Dannie had to force herself to not face-palm at her favorite archer's reply.

Suddenly, a boy around Dannie's age ran up and put his arms around the two girls. "We'll laugh about this someday."

Dannie blinked after the picture had been taken, and when she opened her eyes, the boy was gone. He seemed so familiar...

"Um... Who was that?" Artemis asked.

"A freshman," Bette replied. "Ignore him."

Dannie paused. She was about to ask what was wrong with being a freshman when a girl with gray eyes, light brown hair, and light skin walked up to her with a blue eyed blonde.

"Daniella, right?" the brunette asked.

"Actually, I go by Dannie, but yeah. That's my name; don't wear it out." the halfa replied.

"Cool. I'm Mayla, and this is Sarah. We're your student liaisons. Ready to check out the school?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Sarah and Mayla showed Dannie to the auditorium, where the principal was doing a 'back to school' and 'welcome new students' speech. The brunette and the blonde led the cerulean eyed girl to a spot where another girl with dark neck length hair in a curly a-line bob was sitting. The girl had coffee colored skin, and part of her hair was longer than the other, with a slight fringe/bangs. She also had dark eyes with dark eyeliner, and a birthmark under her left eye.

"Hey JM." Sarah said to the girl. "This is Dannie; she's new here. Do you mind if she sits with us?"

The girl shook her head and Dannie took a seat with the three girls.

"Hi," Dannie said in an attempt to be friendly. "I'm Dannie. Dannie Fenton."

"Uh... I'm JM. JM Anonymous. So... I'm guessing you have a scholarship for the Academy?" JM said quietly.

"Yeah, I got a Track and Field scholarship." Dannie replied.

Sarah whipped her head towards the halfa and said, "I got in under a sports scholarship too; basketball!"

"Awesome! What about you JM?" Dannie questioned.

"I got a good grades scholarship." JM said quietly.

"Come on JM, 'good' doesn't even _begin_ to describe it." Mayla turned from JM to Dannie. "JM here is on the Mathletes team with Richard Grayson, and she always has an A plus in every class. She's smart, but she doesn't like to advertise it."

"I know the feeling." Dannie replied. "As crazy as this will sound, my parents are ghost hunters. Not very good ones, but they're ghost hunters."

"What do you mean 'not very good'?" JM asked.

"They couldn't catch a ghost if it was living under their own roof." Dannie deadpanned. That's the truth. They haven't managed to catch her, and she's living under their own roof.

All four girls laughed, just now noticing that the principal's speech was over.

When Dannie, Sarah, Mayla and JM walked out of the auditorium, a group of snobby looking girls walked up to the foursome; a blonde, a medium brunette, and a platinum blonde.

"Oh look girls," said the platinum blonde, "The sports noob and animal girl are making friends with the Ghost Freak."

"Psh! Like I've never been called a ghost freak before blondie. Hey, is that your real hair color, or are you a fake-blonde?" Dannie questioned.

Platinum looked angry as medium brunette said, "Don't her get under your skin Brittany; Ghost Freak here is just trying to rile you up. Apologize."

"Um..." Dannie thought for a few seconds. "How about no? Anyone that messes with friends gets dissed by me. I don't care who you guys are, because _nobody_ messes with my friends and gets away with it stick hair."

Medium brunette was about to say something when normal blonde interrupted. "Calm down Alyssa. The little freak is just missing her shade time."

"I'm not a vampire." Dannie informed them.

"Oh really?" Brittany asked. "Because you would make an amazing Alice."

"Did you just reference me to the Twilight series? I _know_ that you didn't do that. I _hate_ those sparkly, blood-sucking fairy excuses for vampires. Give me Dracula any day, but keep the Twilight junk away." Dannie growled.

"Whatever." said Alyssa. "You're just jealous because you had to get a scholarship to come to the Academy."

"At least I didn't have to go whine at my dad until he let me go; I _earned_ my scholarship. I will say this only one time before threats get made; leave my friends alone." Dannie threatened.

The three mean girls walked away in a huff, and when Dannie turned back to her friends, they looked awestruck.

"What?" Dannie questioned.

"1. That was totally awesome Dannie!" Sarah shouted. "2. Why do you hate Twilight?"

"Are you kidding?" the halfa asked. "I love Twilight. I was just saying that to make them back off."

"I have a question." Mayla replied. "Team Edward or Team Jacob?"

"Neither." Dannie answered with a smirk. "Don't get me wrong, Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner are _both_ some serious eye-candy, but A. Pattinson did _way_ better in Harry Potter and Lautner did extensively better in Abduction, B. I like Emmet Cullen way better, and C. Alice will always be my favorite character in the Twilight series."

"Come on, we all have to get to class before we get in trouble. What class do you have first Dannie?" JM asked.

"Uh..." Dannie glanced at her schedule. "I have Honors Math first. I think that's a bit high for me; I'm not exactly a math expert."

"Do you know how to find square roots?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, why do ask?" Dannie questioned.

"Then here's the test for if you belong in Honor's math or not; what's the square root of 546?" Mayla replied.

"The square root of 546 is 23.36664289109." Dannie answered without hesitation.

Looking up from her calculator, Sarah said, "Trust me; you belong in that class. Unfortunately, we don't all have that class together, but on the bright side, you and JM are in the same class as Richard Grayson; the kid that took your picture this morning."

"That was Dick?" Dannie questioned.

"You know him?" JM asked."

"Uh, yeah, my dad was friends with Bruce Wayne when they were in high school." Dannie lied. "I met him when my parents had him and Mr. Wayne over for dinner a couple months back. We bonded pretty easily, if you'll believe it."

"So you _know_ Richard Grayson personally?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, he's uh..." Dannie muttered the last part almost inaudibly. "My boyfriend."

Somehow or another, Mayla heard it. "You and Richard Grayson are dating?!"

"Sh! Keep it down! I don't like to advertise what goes on in my life." Dannie hissed.

"Whatever. Mayla and I will see you both for lunch!" Sarah shouted, running off to her own class with Mayla and abandoning Dannie in the enormous school.

"Traitors." Dannie mumbled.

* * *

At lunch time, Dannie opened her boxed lunch that had been waiting on the counter for her to see her mother's mutant hot dogs. Her eyes widened and she immediately shut the box.

"Great." She ground out. "Mom made my lunch. Good thing I packed my own just in case."

She pulled a sack lunch out of her bag and placed the metal box inside her backpack, walking towards the lunch room.

Dick suddenly jumped out and grabbed her hand, pulling her to a table with him.

"I haven't seen you yet today DP." he whispered to her.

"You haven't?" she questioned. "That's odd considering that we have the same Math class."

"We do?" he asked. "I didn't know that. Tomorrow, you and I are sitting together."

"Well, somebody is very demanding." Dannie smirked.

"I wanted to give you a good-luck kiss before class started, but I couldn't find you." he retorted.

"I was with some friends." she replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Who?" he questioned.

"JM, Mayla and Sarah. We met up before class started." she replied.

She brought out a sack lunch and opened it up, taking out a ham and cheese sandwich.

"Did your mom pack that?" Dick asked.

Dannie placed a hand over her heart. "You wound me Dick Grayson. I packed it myself."

"I thought you said that your mom was packing your lunch..." Dick trailed off in confusion.

"She packed mutant hot dogs. Sorry, but I'm not eating something that was brought to life by ectoplasm; that would be like drinking my own blood." Dannie informed, sticking a bite of sandwich in her mouth.

"So... are you heading to the cave later?" he asked quietly.

"If I don't go tonight, my afterlife will end." she told him all too seriously.

It was at that moment, Dannie's ghost sense went off.

"Oh no... that's never good." Suddenly, Klemper appeared, and Dannie disappeared under the table.

Dick followed to where Dannie was already in ghost form and watched as she turned invisible.

The halfa came out of hiding behind Klemper and said, "Klemper, you need to go back to the Ghost Zone."

"But, but, but... Will you be my friend?" he asked in his high-pitch voice.

Dannie face-palmed. "I'm sick of using the same answer all the time, so yes, I'll be your friend _if_ you only come to see me when I invite you out, okay?"

Klemper smiled and gave the halfa a bone-crushing hug. "Klemper! I still need to breath!"

Klemper let go of his new friend and vanished into Dannie's Fenton Thermos.

The halfa went back under the table and changed into her human form before coming back out.

Dick was smirking. "You'll be his friend huh?"

"I'm sick of just fighting him and sending him to the Ghost Zone only for him to come back an hour later. So yes, I'll be his friend." Dannie elucidated.

After school, Dannie hurried through her homework and went ghost, heading for the zeta.

* * *

When she arrived at the mountain, she met up with KF, Superboy, Aqualad, and Miss M. Aqualad was talking to Miss M and everyone about school and how they were juggling their responsibilities.

"What about you Phantom?" Kaldur asked. "Have you had any problems juggling your responsibilities?"

"Nope." Dannie told him honestly. "With my brother around to take on ghost attacks if I'm not there, things have been going good. Given, there are challenges with me being on the Track and Field team, but that's to be expected."

"The same can be said for me and daily cheer-leading practice, but my first loyalty is always to the team. _This_ team, not the Bumblebees." M'gann replied.

Before anything else could be said, an explosion knocked them all back, and then water doused them. When they got up, Dannie was ready to fight. That is until something blasted her and the rest of the team with fire.

Dannie looked for her target, but couldn't see him/her anywhere.

When she attempted to turn around, she found herself engulfed in a body of water.

After a few moments of struggling to breathe, Dannie succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

When Dannie woke up, she felt weakened, like her entire body was on fire.

The last time she felt like this was when her and Danny had the accident with the portal, and she hadn't felt that since, at least if she didn't count when her ectoplasm had been destabilized.

"KF, Superboy, Miss Martian, Aqualad?!" she called out.

She attempted to get up and look for her friends, but she couldn't; the pain prevented it.

"We're right behind you Dannie!" Wally shouted. "Literally. Are you okay?"

"Do I _look_ like I'm okay?!" Dannie questioned.

"... Can I tell her?" he asked.

"You may." That sounded like Kaldur, but he sounded weak.

"We kind of got defeated by this pair of red robots that looked a lot like Red Tornado. They stuck Superboy and I in his bike, Aqualad and Miss Martian in a cage made of fire, and trapped you inside a box made of this... glowing green rock." Wally elucidated. "It's not Kryptonite though; I'm not sure _what_ it is."

"It's called ectoranium; it's a ghost's Kryptonite, so my body kinda feels like it's on fire right now." Dannie explained. "Artemis and Robin?"

"No idea." he answered.

"Forget them!" Superboy shouted. "Help M'gann!"

"I would if I could Super-nag!" Dannie retorted. "In case you didn't hear me, I'll repeat this: I'm stuck in a box made of what's basically a GHOST'S KRYPTONITE!"

KF paused. "...Geez, someone forgot their happy pill today."

"Shut up!"

* * *

After a while, Dannie had finally given up on trying to escape.

With the pain the ectoranium was causing her, her gadgets non'functional because of the water, and the fact that she could just barely stay awake, escape would be impossible.

_"Attention Robin." _Said a robotic voice that sounded like Red Tornado's, but it really wasn't. Wait... Robin was in the cave?! _"Attention Artemis."_ Her blondie cousin!

...

With Sportsmaster being her uncle on her mother's side of the family.

_"You have exactly 10 minutes to surrender, or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished."_

... No thank you, Dannie kind of likes the land of the living... Or half-living; whichever you prefer.

The water from the cave's bay began to rise, and started drowning Dannie, KF and Superboy as the intensity of the fire cage that Miss Martian and Aqualad were in grew stronger.

_"9 minutes and 45 seconds."_

After the water had reached just above Dannie's ankles, she heard, _"8 minutes."_

A few moments later, Dannie heard heavy breathing not far from where she was, with a lot of difficulty, standing.

She turned her head to see Robin and Artemis floating in the water, trying to catch their breath.

Seeing a fire ball heading there way, she shouted, "Look out!"

The two teens dove under water and resurfaced by Superboy, Dannie, and Kid Flash.

"Are you guys okay?" Artemis asked.

"Forget us!" Superboy shouted. "Help M'gann!"

"Aqualad!" Arty shouted. "Is she-"

"She is unconscious." Kaldur answered tiredly. "I fear she-we-cannot survive much longer."

"Dannie?" Robin asked.

"Oh you know, stuck inside a box made of ectoranium, AKA ghost Kryptonite, probably going to drown, and I feel like I'm burning up from the inside out, but other than that, I'm just peachy!" Dannie replied.

"Well you're not going to get traught anytime soon." he muttered.

After another attack, Robin and Artemis swam away, and once they'd escaped the Reds, Dannie strained her ears to hear what they were saying until she heard, _"Six minutes."_

Once again, the halfa strained her ears.

"What do we do now?" Artemis asked.

"We save them." Robin answered. "That's how it works."

"Maybe that's how it's supposed to work, but those robots already took out our 5 _super-powered_ friends." Actually Arty, Dannie is your cousin on your dad's side of the family.

"You seem distraught." Robin said nonchalantly.

"Distraught?!" Yep, Artemis is freaking out. "M'gann is dying, we have _no_ powers, and I'm down to my last arrow!" Yep. She's very much freaking out. "Not only that, but one of my best friends is in the worst pain of her life, and if she dies, her brother is going to kill me if Captain Marvel doesn't get to me first! Of course I'm distraught!"

"Well get traught, or get dead!" Robin retorted.

"How can you be so calm?" Artemis asked.

"Practice." he replied. "I've been doing this since I was 9."

"What good is that now?" Arty questioned. "What chance do we have against unrelenting machines?"

"Oh duh!" Rob exclaimed. "They're machines, and one electromagnetic pulse will shut down any machine withing range."

"Great!" Well Artemis sure seems to be perking up. "Except you'd better have an EMP emitter in your utility belt, because I know I don't have one in my quiver." Way to ruin the moment Arty.

"Fresh out." he replied. "But I'm betting we can make one. What do you say KF? Do-able?"

"Totally do-able!" Wally answered.

_"Five minutes."_

"Uh, y'know, if you had more time." Wally deflated. "Med lab, x-ray machine. You'll find a small vacuum tube called a vircator that converts high energy pulses. Reprogram the unit's microwave conversion from x-rays to EMPs with a cascading energy vector directed outward."

_"A ripple effect."_ Dannie heard Robin muse. _"Like dropping a stone in a pond."_

"A stone with ten to the third power wattage, yeah."

_"Four minutes."_

_"Okay."_ Robin said through the birdarang. "Make with the distraction."

"Hey!" KF shouted. "Red Tomato! Who's your girlfriend; Red Onion?!"

"Yeah!" Superboy hollered. "And by the way; worst death trap ever! We can escape anytime we want!"

"I can vibrate my molecules out of here faster than your binary brains can count to two!" Wally mocked.

"And you can't drown a kryptonian dumb-bots!" Connor put in. "We don't breathe air!"

"I'm already half dead, so I can't die. If you kill me, I'll just come back to life!" Dannie yelled.

"And Miss Martian?" Wally questioned. "I can't believe you're buying her act!"

"Yeah!" Connor added. "Do you know how hot it gets in the caves of Mars? That cage is just making her homesick! Duh!"

"Robin look out!" Dannie heard Artemis shout.

Seconds later she saw Robin being held inside a wave of water, limply floating inside it.

No... No!

The water was up to the top of Dannie's neck now, almost washing over her chin.

_"3_ minutes."

_'Mayla, Sam, JM, Sarah, Tucker, Mom, Dad, Danny, Mr. Lancer, Jazz, Danielle... I love you guys. I'm so sorry.'_ Dannie thought as she took a deep breath of air.

_'Mayla, I'm sorry I never got to take you to see the Purple-Back Gorilla at the Amity Park Zoo. Sam... I'm sorry I never tried watching those horror movies that you like so much. JM, sorry that I never got to come to any of your Mathlete competitions. Sarah... sorry that I never went shopping with you like I promised I would. Tucker, I'm sorry that we never went to see TRON: Legacy. Mom, I'm sorry I never taught you to cook. Dad, sorry that we never took that fishing trip together. Danny, sorry that I never played Doom with you. Mr. Lancer, sorry that I called you an old man. Jazz, I'm sorry that I called you a fink. Danielle... I'm sorry that I never called you my daughter.' _Dannie thought as she started struggling for air.

"I surrender!" She heard Artemis say. "Stop the clock."

A few moments after that was said, the water level started dropping as an EMP pulse shot out of the cave's main generator.

Dannie took a deep breath of air and fell to her knees, overcome with pain from the ectoranium.

"Kaldur!" Superboy shouted. "How's M'gann?"

"She breathes!" Kaldur replied. "I believe she will recover! What of Robin?"

Dannie waited anxiously for a response before she heard coughing, and Artemis said, "H-He's breathing too!"

Straining her ears, Dannie heard her boyfriend say, "Way to get traught."

"This is a great touchy-feely moment here, but can somebody please get me away from this ectoranium?" Dannie requested.

"Try your Ghostly Wail." Wally suggested, and Dannie mentally face-palmed.

All this time, she could've gotten out and helped, but she was too busy panicking to remember her most powerful attack.

She let out a small Wail, which shattered the cage, and Superboy's eardrums.

* * *

"Figured my best chance was to 'surrender'; pretend to drown before I actually did." Robin explained. "Blacked out though."

"You say that like it's no big deal." Dannie told her boyfriend.

"It really isn't when you fight alongside Batman; trust me." he replied. "Drowning is the least of your worries when you live in Gotham."

"Just don't scare me like that again, okay?"she begged, hugging him tightly.

He hugged her back and said, "I won't; I promise DP."

"M'gann." Connor called out, reaching for the Martian's hand.

"I'll be fine." she assured him.

After a few moments of Artemis fiddling with the metal cutter, Wally said, "Will you quit playing with that thing and cut us free already?!"

"It's not working genius!" Artemis snapped. "EMP shuts down all machines, remember?"

"All machines that are present at the time," Corrected Red Tornado, who was just now entering the cave. "What has occurred here?"

"We had a little visit from your family." Robin informed.

"Your extremely _nasty_ family!" Artemis added.

"Where have you been?" Superboy asked.

"Monitor duty on the Watchtower." the android replied. "When it became clear that cave communications were shut down, I attempted to investigate, but your zeta tubes were also non-functional. I transported to Providence, then proceeded here."

A few moments later, the laser cutter Artemis was holding fired off for a few moments before stopping again.

"The pulse has worn off!" Robin and Wally said together.

A few moments later, Red Tornado did what he did best; make tornadoes.

The tornadoes he created began sucking all of the oxygen out of the room, and making it incredibly hard to breathe.

Dannie fell to the ground after a few moments of shock, and fought hard until it became too much, and the darkness consumed her.

* * *

"Dannie. Dannie, wake up." Captain Marvel called out. "Dannie, can you hear me?"

Dannie let out a cough and set up, a massive headache already starting up.

"You okay?" her mentor/friend/little brother asked.

"Fine, but my head is killing me." Dannie moaned.

"Wait, where are they?" Artemis shouted. Dannie assumed that by 'they', the blonde meant the Reds.

"They're gone." Robin replied from his spot by Batman. "All three of them; gone."


	16. Alpha Male

**Hey guys, and welcome back to Code: Ghost Girl! I have no idea if I'm getting the character of the different Justice Leaguers right or not, so please let me know.**

**jm anonymous; Thanks for telling me that; I'll make sure to remember that for the next chapter. And *blushes* thank you, it means a lot to hear, well, read.**

**Mayla; Thank you. I promise that I will.**

**I don't own anything except my OCs; all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**September 23, 06:34 EDT**

As the rest of the League worked on fixing the cave, Green Arrow placed a bowl of pretzels down in front of KF.

"Thanks," the speedster said unhappily, "But no thanks."

Wally rejecting food? Why hasn't the apocalypse started yet?

"Yeah," Robin put in. "What we want are answers, about Red Tornado and his siblings."

"Exactly." Wally replied. When GA tried to take the pretzels, Wally grabbed the bowl and said, "Leave the bowl."

And with that, the speedster started munching.

_'Are you okay Dannie?'_ Robin asked. _'You haven't said a word since the League got here, and you're shivering like crazy.'_

_'... I'm thinking about retiring, and I've been cold ever since I got up this morning.'_ Dannie replied.

_'What? Why?'_ he questioned.

_'Almost drowning really made me think about my family and friends back home. I'm not sure if I want to keep doing this, because if I died the rest of the way, they'd never know how; only that I did.'_ she elucidated. _'And not only that, but I also have to consider my-'_ Dannie cut herself off, realizing what she was about to say.

_'Consider your what? Come on Dannie, you can trust me.'_

_'I-It doesn't matter. The point is, I think I need to stop being a hero and just be Dannie Fenton.'_

_'If you stop being a hero, how will you protect your family?'_

"You knew?!" Superboy shouted suddenly. "That android and his maniac family nearly killed M'gann!"

When Dannie looked up, she saw the clone holding Kaldur by his shirt, fists clenched tightly.

"Connor," M'gann said quietly. "What are you doing?"

"Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us, and said nothing!" Connor informed angrily.

"You knew?" Robin started.

"And didn't tell us?" Wally finished.

"I sought to protect the team from-" Kaldur was interrupted by Dannie's very angry cousin.

"Protect us from what?" Artemis questioned. "Knowledge that might've saved our lives?"

"You almost died!" Connor told M'gann.

Robin's grip on Dannie's hand got tighter, and she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Enough." Batman stated firmly. "With Red Tornado... _missing_, the team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has agreed to take the first shift."

"I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys." the champion of Shazam told them, and Dannie had to resist the urge to face-palm.

Superboy looked to Aqualad. "After I dismantle Red Tornado, you and I are gonna-"

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League, and that makes him a _League_ responsibility." Batman interrupted. "You _will_ leave him to us. I have another assignment for this team."

Batman brought up a Gotham new article, and KF read it out loud. "'Gotham Mayor attacked by Guerrilla Gorilla'?"

"Batman please!" Robin begged. "Tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase!"

"I _never_ joke about the mission." Batman glared. Robin looked away, peeved off about this.

"I've checked the sources, I've studied the patterns." Batman informed them. "Mayor Hill's encounter is only the latest in a series of incidents. Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India, and check this out."

"Ha!" KF scoffed "_Your_ team."

Dannie walked to the Bio-Ship hesitantly, shivering as she walked. When she saw Cap coming aboard, she said, "You're c-coming along?"

"Sure!" he said excitedly. "We'll have a blast."

When Dannie found where Robin was sitting, she took a seat beside him. "I can't believe that your mentor doesn't trust us."

"Robin, he trusts us plenty. When he said 'w-we'll have a b-blast', he m-meant it. It wasn't code for anything." Dannie shivered.

"You cold?" he asked.

"A little. I've been feeling half frozen ever since this morning." she admitted.

He took wrapped the bottom half of his cape and wrapped it around her, pulling her close to him. "You feel like an ice cube! You must be coming down with something. Can half-ghosts get sick?"

"My brother got sick with a cold last winter, so I'm guessing yes." Dannie deadpanned.

"Well, just try not to get me sick, okay?" he requested.

"I can't make any promises. I am _so_ not feeling the aster." she replied.

He placed a hand over his heart. "You wound me Dannie Fenton."

"Hey!" she shouted. "Just I'm quite possibly sick, doesn't mean I'm not capable of sending you to the Ghost Zone for mocking me!"

* * *

**Northern India**

**September 23, 21:36 IST**

Once the teens had landed in India, Aqualad said, "Switch to stealth, and we'll review mission parameters."

Shivering ever so slightly, Dannie touched her logo, and the white parts of her suit switched to a medium gray.

"Parameters?" KF scoffed. "We don't need any stinkin' parameters!"

"It's recon." Robin added. "We know what to do."

"Kid, Robin," Aqualad started to scold.

"The three of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from _us_!" Robin interrupted.

"Or did you forget that, like you forgot to tell us about the mole?" KF asked, pulling his goggles on.

Dannie frowned as her boyfriend and best friend from the team ran off into the jungle.

"Come on!" Connor ordered as he grabbed Miss Martian's arm. "I'll keep you safe."

For a moment M'gann had a telepathic conversation with her boyfriend before he said, "I... just want to protect you."

"Like Aqualad protected us?" Artemis asked incredulously. "Not sure your protection or your _patronizing_ is good for our health."

And without further ado, the two girls started to run off. Artemis pasued for a moment. "You coming Dannie?"

"With me feeling l-like an ice c-cube, I'll slow you b-both d-down." Dannie replied, hugging herself tightly.

Artemis nodded and took of with M'gann into the jungle.

Superboy looked to Aqualad. "Why didn't you stop them? You're supposed to be in charge!"

"I-" Superboy didn't let the Atlantean finish and took off.

"Um... Did I miss the part where you actually said what the plan was?" Cap asked.

"Cap, if you missed it, so did I." Dannie answered, pulling her hood up.

***You are not the only one Daniella. Aqualad must learn to take charge for the good of the team, just as Batman does for the good of the Justice League.*** Phire stated calmly.

Dannie simply nodded, rather than telling what was going on.

As Kaldur started walking away, Dannie followed alongside Cap.

"Okay, is it just me, or is it _w-way_ too cold for India?" Dannie asked.

"The temperature is fine." Aqualad answered. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Not sure. I've been f-freezing ever since this morning. If India c-can't warm me up, then I'm d-definitely coming down with something." Dannie replied.

After a while, they found three sets of prints: Indian Tiger, human, and ape.

"So I guess this must be where Mayor Hill's 'monkey business' went down, huh?" Cap questioned. "At least we've confirmed his story, right? Aqualad?"

Kaldur stepped forward and said, "My apologies Captain. I am.. _plagued_ by doubts. Perhaps I was wrong to withhold."

As Dannie was about to tell Kaldur he wasn't wrong, the ground started shaking, and a herd of elephants entered the clearing in which the three heroes were.

Captain Marvel slammed into one of the elephants, and Dannie took to the skies, taking deep breaths and focusing on making a ball of ecto-lightning that would be powerful enough to knock the elephant unconscious when the cold feeling subsided. She tried throwing her ball of ecto-lightning, but ended up throwing ice energy that froze the elephant instead.

"What the-" Dannie started before getting smacked in the back by an elephant.

"Remove the collars!" Aqualad shouted. Dannie nodded and went up to the elephant, freezing a large spot on the collar before blasting it off.

"Yes!" she shouted.

She floated to the ground and gave Cap a high-five.

"Pretty sweet how you figured out that the problem was the collars." Cap said to Kaldur.

"And I figured out my cold problem!" Dannie grinned. "Turns out, I have cryokinesis."

"Uh.. what?" Cap questioned.

"You know, the ability to make and manipulate ice and snow. This is awesome!" the halfa shouted.

"The collars indicate an intelligence behind this attack. The rest of the team may also be at risk." Aqualad stated, touching his comm.

A loud screeching sound rang out in Dannie's ear.

"Comms are jammed, and Miss Martian failed to establish a telepathic link before she left." Kaldur reported.

"Actually Kal, you let us split before communications _could_ be drawn up." Dannie reprimanded.

"They would not listen!" Kaldur said in frustration.

"I guess," Cap replied, "But back at the cave, Batman stopped everyone from arguing with one word."

"But that is because Batman is... Batman." Kaldur stated.

"Hey," Cap chuckled, "You don't have to tell me. When I first joined the League, all he did was boss me around, and it's hard not to take it personally, _but_, I never disobeyed an order, and that's probably what kept me alive."

"Batman _takes_ command." Kaldur realized. "He has to; for the good of the League. Thank you for helping me understand."

"Hey," the 'older' hero replied, "Wisdom of Solomon."

_'Aqualad, can you hear me?'_ Dannie heard M'gann ask in her head.

"Yes Miss Martian; report."

_'Artemis and I were attacked by animals wearing inhibitor collars, like those used on convicts at Belle Rev prison.' _M'gann replied.

"Cool!" Cap said. "The tiger! I'll be right back!"

"Captain, wait!" Aqualad called out, but the champion of Shazam was already gone. "Hey, speed of Mercury." he added sarcastically.

_'Miss Martian, I need a telepathic link up with the entire team, now!'_

_'Link established.' _Miss Martian replied.

_'Should you really be giving us orders?'_ Artemis questioned. _'And should _you_ really be following them?'_

_'Listen, please.'_ Aqualad requested.

_'Oh good, Aqualad's voice in my head; I've so missed that.' _Wally's sarcasm was easily noticed.

_'Hey Kaldur!'_ Good. Robin's okay. _'KF and I got attacked by giant vultures! Course since we're moles, you probably think we attacked ourselves.'_

_'If he did, he wouldn't tell you.' _Artemis, really?

_'Superboy, are you online, or just pouting?' _He's probably pouting M'gann.

_'Busy.'_ Came the Kryptonian's strained reply. _'Call back later.'_

_'What gets me is how nonchalant he is about this.' _Wally said, acting like Kaldur wasn't in the link.

_'He should be chalant; way chalant, extremely chalant.'_ Robin, not you too!

_'How can we be a team if he doesn't trust us with his secrets?'_

_'Or if Connor doesn't trust us to take care of ourselves?'_

_'Did he really think you or I could've been the mole?'_

_'We've known each other for years!'_

_'Trust is a two-way street.'_

_'And you know they'd hate it if we kept secrets from them!'_

_'I don't think we'd do that, ever.'_

_'Okay, that's it! Ever since we established this link, the only thing that any of you have done is verbally abuse Kaldur! If that's what this team does because somebody makes _one_ mistake, then count me out!'_ Dannie shouted.

_'Dannie,'_ Robin realized, _'you don't mean-'_

_'I do Robin. As of now, I'm off the team. So write me off, or don't. Either way, goodbye. I thought I wanted to be on a team with KF and SB. What a mistake that turned out to be.'_

Dannie flew off above the jungle, heading for Amity Park. She paused in midair as she realized something. This team... it meant everything to her. It had become part of her obsession. The compulsion to go back was too difficult to fight, and she remembered all the times she'd ever connected with different team members.

_**Robin Bonding Moment**_

_Dannie screamed as the flying monkeys began to attack, and she found her head buried into Robin's chest._

_"Seriously?" he asked. "_This_ is what scares you?"_

_"I will never stop being afraid of flying monkeys. I think it's just a fear that cemented itself into me when I was younger." She replied._

_He laughed and said, "Well, do you not feel so bad about missing your sleepover with Miss M now?"_

_"Yes. I feel much better about it."_

**_Kid Flash Bonding Moment_**

_"So, you wanted to hang out, huh?" Wally asked. "Sorry, but I have a lot of napping to do."_

_"I have Halo: Reach, Assassins Creed: The Brotherhood, Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2, TRON: Evolution, Epic Mickey, Super-Smash Brothers: Brawl, and Doctor Who: The Adventure Games-City of the Daleks. So, do you want to hang out?"_

_No sooner had that been said than Wally was in Dannie's room. "Let's do Super-Smash Bros: Brawl first. You always use Pikachu, who happens to be one of the weakest guys in the game."_

_"And you always use Sonic. We'll just see who wins." Dannie retorted_

_Ten minutes later, KF was furiously using all of the smashes Sonic had, trying not to lose._

_When Sonic died, he said, "Dang it!"_

_"That's what you get for calling Pikachu weak!" Dannie replied._

_"Halo next?" he asked._

_"Absolutely." she grinned_

**_Miss Martian Bonding Moment_**

_Miss Martian and Dannie were watching a romance film. Dannie hadn't wanted to see this movie, but M'gann had insisted on it, so that was what they were watching._

_After the movie was over, M'gann said, "That was so sweet!"_

_"Yeah, romance movies and I don't get along. I didn't really like it. But hey, that's the great thing about friends; you don't have to like all of the same things to be friends." Dannie replied_

_"Yeah. Do you want to try and help me make some cookies?" Miss Martian asked._

_"Sure, I'd love to! I may not like romance, but I love to cook." Dannie answered_

_"I love cooking too!" M'gann chirped._

**_Superboy Bonding Moment_**

_"Hey, uh, Dannie?" Superboy asked._

_The halfa turned around. "What's up Connor?"_

_"I heard that your birthday is coming up." he informed her._

_"Cap told you, didn't he?" Dannie questioned._

_"Yeah." He answered nervously._

_"Yeah, my birthday is coming up soon. It's on October 16th.__**(Nobody knows when Danny's actual birthday is, so I just picked a random date)**__ Please don't tell anyone; I don't want to make a big deal out of it." Dannie pleaded._

_The clone nodded curtly, and Dannie hoped that meant he wouldn't tell anyone._

**_Artemis Bonding Moment_**

_Dannie and Artemis were in the shooting range, working on aim._

_Artemis had agreed to teach Dannie how to aim better with her pistols, and in return, the halfa would help her cousin with math homework._

_"Good, keep that grip on it, and you also need to take the wind-speed into account so that the wind doesn't make your shot go wrong. It's all about your calculations." Artemis instructed._

_"Kind of like a formula." Dannie realized._

_"I never about it that way until now. You're right cuz. So, same time tomorrow?" Artemis questioned, putting her bow away._

_Dannie put holstered her pistols and said, "Yep. I'll see you tomorrow Arty."_

**_Aqualad Bonding Moment_**

_After learning that his teammate couldn't swim, Aqualad had insisted on teaching her._

_"There is no way you're getting me any further in the water Kal!" Unfortunately, she was being stubborn and refusing to go past knee-length in the water._

_"I'm here to help if you need it." he reassured her._

_"No!" she told him. "Absolutely not!"_

_Kaldur sighed. Robin had offered to help get her in the water, but it wasn't until now that the Atlantean had actually thought about taking the Dark Squire up on his offer._

_"Then you leave me no choice." he told her. "I require your assistance!"_

_A few moments later, a cackling rang out in the area, and Dannie was in the water._

_By the time Dannie had to go swim, Aqualad had taught her how to swim. He hadn't given up on trying to help her, and his persistence was what had won the day._

**_Present_**_** Time**_

Dannie made up her mind; she couldn't abandon her friends.

When she flew back to her friends, she saw that they were on their way back to the Bio-Ship with a large white wolf in tow.

Connor was petting the wolf as he said, "The rest of the pack is gone, so why are you still here?"

"I think he wants to stay with you." M'gann told him.

"Can I keep him?" Superboy asked without hesitation.

"First the Sphere, now this beast?" Wally asked. "Dude, you sure have a habit of collecting strays."

"Maybe because he's such a stray himself." M'gann suggested.

"Uh... hey guys." Dannie said awkwardly.

Robin glared at her. "I thought you quit the team."

"I didn't mean that." Dannie admitted. "I was just really, _really_ peeved. I'm really loyal to my friends, and I didn't like how you guys were treating Kaldur. In a way, it reminded me of how Dash Baxter, the mean jock in my town, treated me, so I took it personally. I didn't mean all those things I said; I was letting my emotions control me, which isn't a good thing considering the discovery I made a little earlier."

"What did you find out?" Artemis asked.

Dannie said nothing and simply created an ice crystal in the shape of the Bio-Ship in her hand.

"Turns out, I have cryokinesis." she told them, handing the ice figurine to M'gann.

"Why isn't it melting?" KF asked. "In this heat, it should at least be starting to melt."

"My guess is that my ice doesn't melt unless I let it melt, for some strange reason. I'm not really sure." Dannie shrugged.

As Aqualad walked up into the Bio-Ship, Robin stopped him and said, "Look, I need to know; why did you keep the mole Intel a secret?"

Dannie mentally face-palmed. Of course Dick would round right back to that.

Looking to everyone else, Kaldur said, "The source of the tip was Sportsmaster."

Dannie's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, but clearly, Artemis was the on who was mad about that.

"What?!" She demanded. "You can't trust him!"

"I do not." Kaldur promised. "It seemed possible, even likely, that he was attempting to divide the team with false information."

"And given how this mission went, he nearly succeeded," Robin accepted, "But you had to consider it might be true."

"Yes." Kaldur agreed. "As leader, I did, in which case I did not wish to alert the traitor."

"Hate to say it but, makes sense." Robin admitted.

"I am still prepared to step down." Kaldur replied.

Wally raised his hand and said, "All in favor of keeping Aqualad as leader?"

Dannie raised her hand, and she saw her other friends raise their hands as well.

Captain Marvel walked up to Kaldur and said, "Guess it's unanimous then."

He shook hands with Aqualad before walking away as he said, "See you tomorrow."

"You're not coming back with us?" Kaldur questioned.

"Nope." Cap answered. "Gotta fly."

Dannie smiled and followed Robin inside the Bio-Ship. He offered his cape, but she turned it down.

"Not cold anymore?" He questioned."

She shook her head. "Turns out the cold was just my cryokinesis trying to get out. I'm good. Exhausted albeit, but good."

Dannie changed to her human half, which was still wearing her Gotham Academy uniform, and was out like a light the second she sat down.

Robin smiled.

He removed his cape and put it over his girlfriend, kissing her forehead.

He hoped her parents wouldn't be ticked off if he brought her home while she was still asleep, because he didn't want to wake her up.

* * *

**Yesh! Another chapter is completed!**

**More of Dannie's friends in the next chapter, I promise.**

**Please read and review; I really appreciate the support.**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	17. Birthday Party Plans

**Hey guys!**

**When we last saw out heroes... Just kidding!**

**This chapter actually takes a break from the episodes and gives Dannie some time with her friends. I really hope that I do a good job with this. I'm going to try and make it a long chapter, but be warned that it might not be my best work.**

**Mayla; I'm glad you enjoy it so much. BTW, here is my update.**

**I don't own anything but my OCs. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Amity Park**

**September 39, 16:30**

Dannie was at home with her friends, playing Just Dance with her friends.

Sarah was currently doing Hot N Cold by Katy Perry, and she was doing really good at it.

She had a score of 8347 when she had finished.

Next, Dannie went and did Cotton-Eye Joe. When the song had gotten about halfway through, Sarah said, "So we wondering where you wanted to have your birthday party, since you get the actual day this year."

Dannie's eyes widened and she tripped, causing her to get about half of her usual score.

"How do you even know all that, much less that my birthday is coming up?" she asked.

"Your sister told us when we were coming in." Mayla explained. "We want to throw a birthday party for you."

"Girls, I really don't want to make a big deal out of it." Dannie informed them, turning the Wii off. "I mean, it's just a birthday."

"Dannie, birthdays are great." Sarah replied. "For any girl, it means another year that we've grown and gotten closer to figuring out who we are. I don't see why you think otherwise."

"I just don't see why we need to celebrate birthdays; they're just another year of age." Dannie answered.

"We are throwing you a party, whether you like it or not." Mayla told the halfa firmly. "Just tell us your idea for a theme, and where you want it, and we'll set it up."

"If I agree to let you do it, will you stop bothering me about it?" Dannie asked

"Yes." JM(Jordyn Mackenzie) replied.

"Fine. Costume party with spooky decorations, but not too spooky, and... I guess the Amity Park Community Center?" Dannie told them, shrugging her shoulders.

"Awesome!" Sarah told her friend. "What about music?"

Dannie grinned. "Leave the music to me. Oh and one last thing if you're going to do this." her friends stopped writing their party plans down and looked at Danny. "You have to run the guest list by me before you send out any invitations; I don't want Paulina Sanchez or Dash Baxter showing up."

The girls nodded.

"We'll see you tomorrow Dannie." Mayla promised.

Dannie nodded. What to do? She had finished her almost all of her homework in lunch, and the rest of it before her friends came over, so homework was a no-go for what she could do next.

Sam was out of town, Tucker's grandmother was in town, Danny was in the Ghost Zone, Mom and Dad were working downstairs, and Jazz was at the library.

She flopped down onto her bed and scrolled through the list of contacts on her phone.

Artemis: Either fighting crime with GA in Star City or doing homework.

Superboy: Training, walking Wolf, or watching static.

KF: With his Aunt and Uncle for one more day.

Aqualad: Helping Aquaman in Atlantis.

M'gann: Available.

Dannie sent a text to her Martian friend.

**Dannie: **Do you want to hang out?

**Megan: **Sure! Where?

**Dannie: **Do you think you can zeta to Amity Park?

**Megan:** Sure!

**Dannie:** Great! I'll come pick you up at the zeta tube, and then we can head over to the mall or something if you want.

**Megan:** Sure, I'd like that. I'll see you soon.

Dannie then called Ember real quick.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Em. I got you your first gig."

_"Are you serious?"_

"Totally. I will warn you though; it's a small gig."

_"What's the gig?"_

"... My 14th birthday party. It's on October 16th. Ember?"

_"... I'd be happy to!"_

"Really? I thought you'd like something bigger for your first gig back."

_"A gig with your birthday party would help other kids to get introduced to my music, and help me get back into my tours! Not only that, but my first gig is for my favorite Dipstick. I'd love to!"_

"Great! It's at the Amity Park Community Center. I'll see you then?"

_"Absolutely DP!"_

"Great, thanks Ember."

_"No problem. Bye Dannie."_

"Bye Em."

Dannie hung up and left her house, heading for the Amity Park zeta tube.

When she met up with M'gann, the Martian was smiling widely.

"So what do you want to Megan?" Dannie asked her friend.

"Well... Do you want to go and just sit in the park, feed the birds maybe?"

Dannie smiled. "I'd love to. Come on."

The two girls walked until they'd reached the park, sitting down on a bench to feed the birds.

Dannie grinned. "So what's going on between you and Connor?"

Megan looked to her earth friend and said, "How did you know?"

"For one, he was acting _way_ too overprotective for his own good. Two, he was more worried about you than anyone else when the Reds attacked. And three, because you just proved it." Dannie smirked.

Megan smirked back. "What about you and Robin?"

"Nothing." Dannie lied. She didn't want anyone to know about her and Robin yet.

"Oh." M'gann realized. "I almost forgot; Happy almost birthday."

Dannie was stunned as her friend hugged her. Then she realized something. "Connor told you, didn't he?"

"Yes. You're going to be 14!" M'gann squealed.

"I'm guessing there's no point in asking you not to tell anyone?" Dannie questioned.

"I already told everyone. Are you having a party?"

"Yes. I get the actual day this year, and my brother gets the day after. If you want, you guys can come to my b-day party. I'd love to have you guys there." Dannie invited.

Megan beamed. "I'd be happy to! What kind of party is it?"

"Costume party." Dannie answered.

"Do you want to try and pick costumes today?" Megan asked.

"Sure! I'd love to get it taken care of."

The two girls went out and straight to the costume store.

_**30 Minutes later**_

"No, you're not dressing me as Catwoman Megan!" Dannie told her friend.

"But you'd look great as Catwoman!" the redhead argued.

"My final answer to that idea, is no!" Dannie laughed.

"What about this one?" Megan said, pulling out a white and gold She-Ra costume.

Dannie was about to veto the idea, thinking it was another super-hero costume, but when she saw it was a She-Ra costume, she stopped herself. She'd watched She-Ra a lot when she was younger with her mom. They'd either watch it on the VHS or on the computer. The halfa couldn't bring herself to say no. Instead, she smiled.

"Yes. I'll wear that for Halloween." Dannie told her friend.

Megan smiled. "Let's get you checked out then."

"What about you?" Dannie asked.

"I already have my costume." the Martian replied cryptically.

Dannie raised her eyebrows, but she followed M'gann to the register.

Once the costume had been paid for, Dannie led M'gann to the zeta tube before heading home.

Dannie went to the kitchen and saw her mother getting into the refrigerator. "Hey mom. What's for dinner?"

"Look in the pot sweetie." her mother said, not leaving the fridge.

Dannie opened teh pot for a few seconds before slamming it shut. It was ectoplasmic hot dogs.

"Great." Dannie deadpanned. "Leftovers."

After dinner, which both of the twins avoided, Dannie went upstairs to her room.

She threw on her favorite gray hoodie with some black sweatpants and then collapsed on her bed, falling asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Here we are with the next chapter!**

**I have to admit, it surprises me that this story has done so well.**

**I dove into this without expecting it to do very well, but every review and view I've gotten has shown me otherwise.**

**I'm so grateful for all of the support I'm getting on this, and I hope that it continues to do well.**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	18. The Injustice League

**Hey guys, and welcome back to another chapter of Code: Ghost Girl!**

**I'd like to say that I am adding Plasmius into the Injustice League, just because I need him for this to work.**

**jm; I'm glad you like it!**

**Mayla; Here's the update! I hope you like it.**

**I don't own anything but my OCs. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**October 1, 18:13 EDT**

Dannie entered Mount Justice carefully with Klemper and Cujo in tow. Klemper had come out this afternoon to help Dannie pack up her gear and get ready for the cave, and he'd given her Cujo as an early birthday present. The little ghost puppy hadn't left her side since.

"Uh, who's this?" Robin asked after finishing his combat, looking from Klemper to Dannie, then to Cujo, and finally back to Dannie.

"Oh come on, you remember Klemper. And the little guy is Cujo; Klemper's early birthday present for me." Dannie elucidated.

"Your birthday is coming up?" Robin asked.

"... Well son of a biscuit eater." Dannie mumbled. "Shouldn't have said that. My birthday is on the 16th."

"I'll remember that." Robin smirked.

"Please don't; I don't want to make a big deal about it." she begged.

"Nope, I'm still getting you something." he replied, smirking like no tomorrow.

"You suck so much, you know that?" Dannie told him.

"Oh come on." Robin whined. "I'm your boyfriend; I should be allowed to get you something. No, screw it. I'm getting you something, whether you like it or not, and I'm coming to your birthday party."

The halfa pinched the bridge of her nose. "I should've known you were going to be stubborn."

When Aqualad, Dannie and Robin saw Miss Martian and Superboy enter the room together, Robin looked to Kaldur and said, "You know they're a couple, right?"

"I believe I knew before they did." The Atlantean replied.

Cujo, upon seeing Wolf, ran up to the large white canine and started barking, trying to get Wolf to play.

Wolf simply laid down and started tossing a ball back and forth with the little pup.

Dannie cracked a grin and looked to Superboy. "It looks like our pets like each other Con."

The clone smiled and nodded.

Seeing Wally and Artemis entering the room, Robin asked, "Do we tell them?"

"It is not our place." Kaldur shook his head.

"So if Zatara's our babysitter of the week, why is you mentor still here?" Wally asked, looking to Dannie. "And why is he eating my snacks?"

"A. Because he likes to hang out with us. B. Ever thought that super-strength takes a lot out of you?" Dannie questioned.

_Recognized: Batman, 0-2._

"Computer," Well he already knows what he wants to do, "National news."

The computer did as asked and brought up the news.

_"The initial attack _was_ short-lived, but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve. And despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League, there seems to be no end in sight."_

"Should we get out there?" Robin asked.

"No." Way to deflate the excitement Batsy. "The League will soon have the situation under control; that's not why I'm here. According to your intel, Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus Blockbuster formula to Kobra,"

"Who combined it with Bane's Venom to create Kobra Venom," Wally added.

"Which the Brain used to create his animal army," Robin put in.

"And upgrade Wolf." Connor finished, petting the over sized animal.

"The Brain also used inhibitor collars like the ones at Belle Rev penitentiary," M'gann added.

"Batman," Artemis questioned, "Is it possible that plant-thingy's on Kobra Venom too?"

"I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis." The Dark Knight answered. "The vine's cellulose _does_ contain trace amounts of a Kobra Venom variant."

"These cannot be coincidences." Aqualad stated. "Unrelated criminals are operating with one another world-wide."

Robin click-clacked away on a holo-computer and brought up several pictures as Batman said, "Exactly. It's now clear out enemies have formed some kind of secret society of super-villains. The attack on Metropolis, is only the beginning."

"Got that right." Robin replied, bringing up several screens. "Plants have sprouted up in Gotham City, Paris, Star City Taipei, Amity Park."

The screens went to static.

"Dude!" Wally complained.

"It's not me!" Robin retorted. "Someone's cutting into the satellite signal; _all_ satellite signals!"

The static passed and left the Joker on screen.

He tapped the camera, as if testing whether it was working or not.

"Ladies and gentleman," he said creepily, "We interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you _thi__s_ important announcement," the Clown Prince turned the camera to show several super-villains, including Plasmius(Dannie tensed up upon seeing her nemesis), "From the _In_justice League."

"We are responsible for the attacks on your cities." A man with a very thick accent informed them. "If you wish to save them, a ransom of ten billion american dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit, but, the longer your governments wait,"

The camera turned back to the Joker, "The more we get to have our jollies."

Then the screen went back to static. Robin brought up the footage and showed the different villains.

"Count Vertigo, the Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Adam, Wotan, Plasmius; _eight_ heavy hitters. Probably behind everything and everyone we've faced." he realized.

"There's your secret society." Wally added.

"Not so secret anymore." Artemis retorted.

"Perhaps after India, they realized we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer." Kaldur mused.

"Yeah?" Wally questioned. "Well that was their mistake. Right now, I say we go kick some plant creature butt!"

"The Justice League will handle the plants." Batman told the teens. "I have a different job for this team."

"Aw man!" Wally complained. Artemis punched him in the arm.

"With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system. Your mission, is to destroy it." Batman informed.

"You realize what you're _really_ asking them to do?" Zatara asked incredulously, and Dannie immediately felt uneasy, nervousness bubbling up in her stomach.

"They're ready." Batman argued.

"Ready?" Wally asked. "Ready for what?"

Artemis punched him in the arm again.

"Ow! Will you cut that-" "Hello Wally! If the big guns are fighting the plants, who do you think _we'll_ be fighting?" Artemis interrupted the speedster.

"I don't know!" he said. "I guess we'll-" Artemis pointed to the pictures of the super-villains."

"Oooooohhhhhhh." He realized.

"Well Batman," Zatara said to the Dark Knight, "I trust you are correct."

"I trust _you_ can locate the enemy?" Batman questioned.

"Indeed." Zatara replied. "Wotan's involvement suggests sorcery is part of the plants are controlled. Robin, if you would provide a holo-map."

Dannie's boyfriend brought up a globe, and Zatara chanted an incantation before a single spot on the map lit up with a red blip.

"There," The sorcerer told them. "That is where you will find the Injustice League."

"Coordinates locked in." Robin replied. "The Louisiana Bayou."

"We are on our way." Aqualad told the Leaguers.

Dannie followed slowly behind her friends, afraid of facing Vlad again. He'd almost killed her the last time she saw him, so she wasn't eager to fight him again.

Robin took her hand and offered a reassuring smile.

She replied with a nervous one.

She could only hope that Vlad wouldn't figure out the connection between her and Robin was more than friendship.

* * *

**Bayou Bartholomew**

**October 1, 18:52 CDT**

Dannie sat, now in ghost form, next to Robin at the front of the Bio-Ship.

Suddenly, she heard Miss Martian groan.

"You okay?" Superboy asked.

"Dizzy." she answered

"Martians get airsick?" Robin questioned.

"She does look a little greener than usual." KF pointed out.

"Not me, her." M'gann corrected.

"I feel fine." Artemis said with a raised eyebrow. "Dannie?"

"I'm good." Dannie replied.

"Not her, the Bio-Ship." M'gann corrected again. "She's trying to shield us, but-" Miss M was interrupted when the Bio-Ship started shaking from the fact that M'gann couldn't keep it in the air.

It released its camouflage, and a large punch hit the bottom, causing the alien ship to crash.

Dannie followed her teammates out of the flooding Bio-Ship, and onto dry land. She turned invisible and duplicated herself, letting the duplicate stay with the team as she flew out of sight.

Aqualad attacked Black Adam and Count Vertigo with water and looked to M'gann, Robin, and the duplicate Dannie.

_'Miss Martian, Robin, Spirit, disappear!'_ he told them. _'Fulfill the mission objective!'_

Duplicate Dannie stayed with Aqualad and the others as the real Dannie, invisible, followed Robin and Miss M out into the jungle.

After a while, Miss M said, _'I've lost contact with Aqualad and the others. Should we go back to help them?'_

_'Sorry, even though I'm worried sick about Dannie, that's not the gig; this is.'_ Robin replied. _'The Injustice League's central control system.'_

_'You don't have to worry about me.'_ Dannie chimed in. _'The me that stayed with the others was a duplicate.'_

_'A duplicate?'_ Miss Martian asked.

_'How else do you think I get my homework done so fast?'_ Dannie asked. _'Anyway, it looks like that one plant is acting as an antenna to control the other p;ants world-wide.'_

"Well hello." A voice suddenly sounded from behind the heroes. Dannie jerked around and soon found herself stuck in vines, which acted like ropes as the voice revealed itself to be Poison Ivy. "And goodbye." she added as Ultra-Humanite jumped out and aimed a gun at them.

Miss Martian used her telekinesis to make the gun go downward at the last second, freeing Dannie and the others.

"Sorry Boy Wonder." Ivy said. "I'm putting an end to your little reconnaissance mission."

As Robin dodged Ivy's vines and M'gann dodged all of Humanite's attacks, Dannie was hit in the back by a blast of ecto-energy.

She looked up to see Plasmius descending from above.

He'd been using his powers for 20 years longer than Dannie. How could she beat him?

Then, an idea sprung into her head.

She got as close as she possibly could to him and blew herself up with energy. When she landed on the ground, weak and smoldering, Plasmius just smirked at her as he landed nearby.

"Really Daniella?" He asked her. "Are you truly so desperate to defeat me that you'd resort to blowing yourself up so early into a fight?"

Dannie stood up shakily as her ghostly aura became visible to everyone, even the living, which symbolized how powerful she was getting.

"Yes." she ground out. "I am."

That answer seemed to surprise the older halfa. "... What?"

Before answering, she blasted him with a huge ball of ecto-energy.

"I am that desperate!" she shouted.

"You... You're getting stronger, but how?" he stuttered.

"Because I'm protecting what matters to me." She growled.

"What matters to you?!" he questioned.

"Yes! And because of that, today is the day that I'll finally defeat you in a fair fight!" Dannie growled, creating a blast of energy with her foot the tossed Plasmius into a tree.

"How?! I have twenty years experience on you; you can't defeat me!" he shouted.

"Under normal circumstances, no; I wouldn't be able to defeat you, but too much depends on this victory for me to let you win!" she shouted. "The moment that you brought my friends, no, my _family_ into this, you made me stronger! I won't let you hurt the ones that I care about anymore!"

Dannie slammed her fist into the villain's jaw, flipping him into another tree.

"The moment you attacked my family, you made me unstoppable fruitloop!" she kicked him in the gut, causing him to barrel through three trees before stopping at the fourth. "I already know that Aqualad, KF, Superboy, Wolf and Artemis are in trouble because my duplicate was just destroyed, and because I'm fighting you, I can finally cut loose!"

Kicking him in a place where the sun doesn't shine as her eyes started glowing an even more violent shade of green and then throwing him into a tree by the cape, she said, "I feel like I live in a world made of porcelain, because if I don't center myself perfectly when I'm fighting someone, I could kill them very easily, but you? You can handle my full power, as we're both S-rank ghosts, can't you?"

Finally cornering the battered and beaten Plasmius, she said, "You will _never_ hurt my family again."

As she glared, she pulled out her Fenton Thermos and sucked the villain inside, capping it once he was in. She reattached it to her belt and said, "Get it together, and control it. Conceal it, but feel it. Let them in, but don't let them see, and be the good girl because you've always had to be. Breathe, and see. Breathe, and be."

As she calmed down and re-centered herself, the violent glow in her eyes calmed down. She turned around to see the main plant covered in explosives, sort of like those stupid Christmas lights that Tucker and her cousin Snow put up every year. She flew up next to Robin as he said, "Timber."

She smirked. She'd expected the cheesy line to come from Wally, but the speedster seemed to be rubbing off on almost everyone.

"Children?" Joker questioned. "Children foiled our plan? Inconceivable. Unacceptable! RETRIBUTIONABLE! That last one might not be a word, so sue me."

As everyone got blasted by Wotan's magic, Kaldur looked to Miss Martian and said, "Plan B."

The Bio-Ship opened up and dropped Kaldur's dufflebag down into his arms. He unzipped the bag and pulled out the Helmet of Fate. He put it over his head as Dannie said, "Aqualad, don't!", right before the halfa was thrown into a tree by Ultra-Humanite, so hard that she a few ribs.

In a flash of golden light, Kaldur was gone and replaced with Doctor Fate.

"Kaldur," Dannie hissed through the pain, "No."

She raced over to the other side of the area, and helped Robin until the Justice League arrived.

After the Injustice League had been taken care of, Dannie held her side and said, "What were you thinking?! How could you let him put on the Helmet?! Nabu will _never_ let him go. Kaldur will be trapped inside Doctor Fate forever."

Her face fell at the thought Aqualad never being himself again. He was her friend; a part of her obsession. Her stomach flopped when she realized that she'd failed him.

A moment passed before Fate removed the Helmet.

Dannie looked at her friend in surprise. "Nabu... He let you go?"

"He almost did not." Aqualad replied. "But your friend Kent Nelson intervened. He says hello."

Dannie smiled. Good old Kent.

"We're done here." Batman said. "The super-villain secret society has been neutralized. As for your performance..."

The teens waited anxiously to hear Batman's report on their job. "It was satisfactory."

Through the mind-link, Dannie said, _'And that's the best you'll ever get from Batman.'_

Robin chuckled in the link. _'So true DP, so true. Now, about that birthday of yours that's coming up...'_

_'Your birthday is coming up?'_ Wally questioned.

_'Robin I am so going to murder you one of these days. And yes Wally, my birthday is coming up. It's on October 16th.' _she replied.

After they'd all gotten patched up, Dannie went home and crashed on her bed, Cujo sleeping under the halfa's arm. As for Vlad... She let him loose in the Ghost Zone.

* * *

**Here we are, another Chapter completed!**

**So happy to be finished with this one, because I had a hard time writing it.**

**Dannie's cousin Snow will come in soon; promise!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	19. Party in The USA

**Hey guys! Here I will be inserting a new OC called Snow Rachel Fenton, who happens to be named partially after my favorite author; SnowWolf22.**

**If you haven't read her stories Strike, Falcon, and Lightning Strikes, I recommend them highly.**

**I got to looking around and realized that there was a serious lack of family moments with Dannie's tale, so I decided that I needed to put in a few chapters that were all about Dannie's family and herself, with some drama added in. Hey, when you're superhero and your parents are ghost hunters, there has to be drama.**

**Sweetyj; I will try.**

**Sarah; I'm glad you like it.**

**So without further ado, allow me to do the disclaimer.**

**I own nothing except my OCs. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Amity Park**

**October 2, 13:30**

Dannie was on the phone with Dick.

Originally, they'd only gotten on the phone together to discuss the punch flavor for Dannie's birthday party at the cave(M'gann had insisted and wouldn't take no for an answer), but as the flavor of Blue Raspberry had been decided an hour ago, they got to talking about other things.

_"So do you want to go on our first actual date tomorrow?"_ he asked her.

"I can't Dick; I'm flying out to Hollywood with my brother and sister to visit my cousin Snow. I'm going to be gone for 3 days. Rain check, okay?" she asked. In truth, she'd just been putting off their first date.

They weren't exactly the most normal people in the world, and Dannie was worried about something going wrong during their first date, so she was trying to put it off for as long as possible.

Unfortunately, Dick seemed to be figuring this out.

_"Yeah,"_ he replied, _"Rain check, okay."_

"How about this? Once I'm in the airport, I'll videotape myself singing Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus, and I'll send the video to you, okay?" Dannie offered.

_"Alright. Asterous! See you in 3 days."_ Dannie rolled her eyes.

"I am going to zeta beam to the cave for training." she told him. "I'll see you soon though Wonder Bread, okay?"

_"Okay. I love you Dannie."_

"I love you too Dick."

She hung up the phone and cringed as her sister's loud yelling reached her ears.

"DANNIE! WE HAVE TO GO OR WE"LL MISS THE FLIGHT!"

"I'M COMING JAZZ!" Dannie yelled back.

She shook her head and grabbed the handle of her suitcase, walking downstairs.

Jazz loaded the case into the RV, and the three teenagers' father drove them to the airport.

The hardest part for Dannie was waiting for the flight attendants to start boarding. She didn't like being cooped up in one place for long, so it was no surprise when she had to go get some coffee from the nearest Starbucks.

For some people, coffee would make them hyper, but Dannie had been using coffee as a calm-down drink for about 2 years now.

She ordered her peppermint white chocolate mocha and turned around to see Dick in his civvies.

"What are you doing here?" Dannie asked, pulling him into a hug.

"I wanted to come see you off, so I snuck in to kiss you goodbye." he explained.

She shook her head. "I think Wally's rubbing off on you; you're getting cheesier and cheesier."

He frowned until she said, "But I'm not one to talk; I have my cheesy moments too."

Dick smiled and gave his girlfriend a light kiss on the lips.

_"Passengers are now boarding for Flight 217: Nonstop from Amity Park to Los Angeles."_

Dannie chugged down her coffee in record time and said, "Go to go now Dick; that's my flight."

"Bye Dannie!" And with that, the halfa was gone.

Once the flight had reached LA, everyone was thrilled, but especially Dannie. She hadn't seen Snow in two years, and was eager to see her favorite cousin again.

They arrived at Snow's house to see the brunette waiting for her cousins.

"Dee Dee!" Snow shouted.

"Snowflake!" Dannie replied. The two cousins hugged for a few moments before Dannie pulled away, glaring at her cousin. "_Don't_ call me Dee Dee."

Snow laughed.

"Okay. Come on, I have something to show you." the brunette said to the halfa.

Dannie followed her cousin to the most recently renovated room in Snow's oversized house; the music studio.

"This is the new recording studio that I helped mom and dad build." She told her cousin. "Do you want to try it out?"

"Sure!" Dannie replied. "Do you think we could actually record it and then send it to my boyfriend? I promised him I'd send a video of me singing Party in the USA."

"Sure. I have the a piano for you to use even." Snow got everything set up, and Dannie went into the studio.

She smiled at the camera before she started playing. "Hey Dick, this if for you. Thank my cousin Snow for the awesome quality, because she's letting me use her new recording studio. Love you Dickie."

_I hopped off the plane at LAX,_

_With a dream and cardigan,_

_Welcome to the land of fame excess,_

_Am I gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in the cab; here I am for the first time,_

_Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign,_

_This is all so crazy,_

_Everybody seems so famous._

_My tummy's turnin and I'm feeling kinda homesick,_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous,_

_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio,_

_And the Jay Z song was on,_

_And the Jay Z song was on~,_

_And the Jay Z song was on!_

_So I put my hands up, they're playing my song,_

_The butterflies fly away,_

_Nodding my head like yeah, _

_Moving my hips like yeah,_

_I got my hands up, they're playing my song,_

_I know I'm gonna be okay,_

_Yeah~,_

_It's a party in the USA,_

_Yeah~,_

_It's a party in the USA,_

During the short instrumental break, Dannie blew a kiss at the camera.

_I get to the club in my taxi cab, everybody's looking at me now,_

_Like "who's that chick that's rocking kicks; she's gotta be from outta town",_

_So hard with my girls not around me,_

_It's definitely not an Amity party,_

_Cause all I see are stilettos,_

_I guess I never got the memo,_

_My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kinda homesick,_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous,_

_But then the DJ dropped my favorite tune,_

_And the Britney song was on,_

_And the Britney song was on~,_

_And the Britney song was on!_

_So I put my hands up, they're playing my song,_

_The butterflies fly away,_

_Nodding my head like yeah,_

_Moving my hips like yeah,_

_I got my hands up, they're playing my song,_

_I know I'm gonna be okay._

_Yeah~,_

_It's a party in the USA!_

_Yeah~,_

_It's a party in the USA!_

_I feel like hopping on a flight,_

_Back to my hometown tonight,_

_But something stops me every time,_

_The DJ plays my song and I feel alright~!_

_So I put my hands up, they're playing my song,_

_The butterflies fly away,_

_Nodding my head like yeah,_

_Moving my hips like yeah,_

_I got my hands up, they're playing my song,_

_I know I'm gonna be okay,_

_Yeah~,_

_It's a party in the USA!_

_Yeah~,_

_It's a party in the USA!_

When Dannie removed her hands from the piano, her cousin stopped and saved the video, downloading it to the computer, and then to Dannie's phone.

"Thanks Snow." the halfa said gratefully.

"No problem. So who's this mystery boy of yours?" Snow asked kindly.

"If I tell you, do you promise me that you won't tell Jazz?" Dannie begged.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Snow promised.

"His name is Richard Grayson, but he goes by Dick." Dannie replied

"OMG! You're dating Dick Grayson?!" Snow asked. "Dee Dee, you have serious skills when it comes to boys!"

"No, I don't. AND STOP CALLING ME DEE DEE!" Dannie retorted.

Suddenly, Dannie's ghost sense went off.

"No, not now." she muttered.

Out of nowhere, Technus appeared and started using all of the technology in the room(Excluding Dannie's ghost-proofed phone) to make himself a body of pure technology.

With the lights now off, Technus took them, Dannie changed into her ghost mode and lit up a tiny ball of ecto-energy in her hand. She looked at Snow to see that her cousin was freaking out.

"Oh my God! Who are you, and where is my cousin?!" Yep, Snow is definitely freaking out.

"She's safe; I promise." Dannie assured the brunette.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Snow questioned. "My Aunt and Uncle _hunt_ ghosts like you; you could be lying to me."

"Son of a biscuit eater Snow! You've trusted me for your entire life, and _now_ you choose to be stubborn?!" Dannie shouted, clapping her hand over her mouth once she realized what she'd said.

Something clicked in the brunette's mind as her eyes filled with wonder, looking at the halfa and examining her features for a few moments before saying, "Dannie? Dee Dee?"

"I told you; don't call me Dee Dee. And yes, it's me. I had an accident with my mom and dad's ghost portal, and it turned me half ghost." Dannie elucidated.

"Homina, Homina, homina, homina, homina..." Snow trailed off.

"Snow?"

"But, then that makes you- but you're still-" without further ado, the halfa slapped her cousin. Hard.

"OW! Thanks, I needed that Dee Dee."

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Nope." Snow informed her cousin, popping the 'p'.

"Fine. Stay here while I go stop Technus." Before the brunette could ask who Technus was, Dannie phased out aimed a blast at Technus before sucking him into the Fenton thermos.

Almost immediately after the technology based ghost had entered the Thermos, the lights came back on.

Dannie changed back into a human and looked to Snow.

Her cousin's jaw had fallen as far as it could go.

"Snow?" Dannie asked.

"My cousin is a superhero." she breathed.

Dannie laughed. "Yeah, I am. I also happen to be on a team of superheroes. If you want, I can talk to Canary or someone about you coming to our base."

"You'd do that?" Snow asked. "I'd love that! Wait, who's on the team?"

"Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Artemis, Superboy, and me." Dannie replied. "And my dog, Cujo."

"Alright. Would you?" Snow pleaded.

"I'll have to talk to Batman or somebody first, but yes." Dannie agreed.

Snow started jumping up and down and threw her arms around the halfa. "Thank you so much Dee Dee!"

"Sure." Dannie answered. "That actually might make it more likely for Batman and the League to let you come to the cave."

"Great!" Snow said. "I'll get started on training myself right away."

"No, you won't." Dannie replied. "Not until I've talked to the League. I'm heading over to our base now, so try not to get in any trouble. Oh, and don't hack my laptop!"

"I make no promises!" Snow shouted as Dannie went out the door.

Dannie rolled her eyes and turned ghost as soon as she was sure that nobody was looking, flying to the Hollywood zeta tube.

She entered the tube and smiled as she heard, _Recognized: Dannie Phantom, B-0-7._

Upon entering the cave, a figure almost immediately catapulted onto the girl. She easily recognized the figure as Robin.

"Robin, get off!" She laughed.

"No! You left me!" He shouted. "I'm never letting go of you again!"

"I brought the video." Dannie stated calmly.

Robin jumped off and took Dannie's video, inserting it in the DVD player so that everyone could watch.

_I hopped off the plane at LAX,_

_With a dream and cardigan,_

_Welcome to the land of fame excess,_

_Am I gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in the cab; here I am for the first time,_

_Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign,_

_This is all so crazy,_

_Everybody seems so famous._

_My tummy's turnin and I'm feeling kinda homesick,_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous,_

_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio,_

_And the Jay Z song was on,_

_And the Jay Z song was on~,_

_And the Jay Z song was on!_

_So I put my hands up, they're playing my song,_

_The butterflies fly away,_

_Nodding my head like yeah,_

_Moving my hips like yeah,_

_I got my hands up, they're playing my song,_

_I know I'm gonna be okay,_

_Yeah~,_

_It's a party in the USA,_

_Yeah~,_

_It's a party in the USA,_

During the short instrumental break, Dannie blew a kiss at the camera.

_I get to the club in my taxi cab, everybody's looking at me now,_

_Like "who's that chick that's rocking kicks; she's gotta be from outta town",_

_So hard with my girls not around me,_

_It's definitely not an Amity party,_

_Cause all I see are stilettos,_

_I guess I never got the memo,_

_My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kinda homesick,_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous,_

_But then the DJ dropped my favorite tune,_

_And the Britney song was on,_

_And the Britney song was on~,_

_And the Britney song was on!_

_So I put my hands up, they're playing my song,_

_The butterflies fly away,_

_Nodding my head like yeah,_

_Moving my hips like yeah,_

_I got my hands up, they're playing my song,_

_I know I'm gonna be okay._

_Yeah~,_

_It's a party in the USA!_

_Yeah~,_

_It's a party in the USA!_

_I feel like hopping on a flight,_

_Back to my hometown tonight,_

_But something stops me every time,_

_The DJ plays my song and I feel alright~!_

_So I put my hands up, they're playing my song,_

_The butterflies fly away,_

_Nodding my head like yeah,_

_Moving my hips like yeah,_

_I got my hands up, they're playing my song,_

_I know I'm gonna be okay,_

_Yeah~,_

_It's a party in the USA!_

_Yeah~,_

_It's a party in the USA!_

At first, nobody said anything, but after a few moments of silence, Robin started clapping, and the others followed.

"I never knew you had such a great voice." Robin commented.

Dannie blushed, looking down.

"I'm really not that great of a singer." she told them.

"Are you kidding?" Artemis asked. "Dannie, you're a great singer."

_'Should we tell them?'_ the halfa asked Robin through her telepathy. _'They already saw you tackle me and obsess about me being in Hollywood for a week.'_

_'Nope. Let's just be more obvious from now on so they can figure it out for themselves.'_ he replied.

_'Okay. Oh, and I have a favor to ask.'_ Dannie informed.

_'What is it, might I ask?'_ Robin asked.

_'Well... my cousin knows that I'm Dannie Phantom, and I need you to set me up with Batman so I can ask him if she can join the team.'_ she answered.

_'She has powers or something?'_ he questioned

_'... No, but she wants to help.'_ she replied._  
_

_'I'll do what I can. I really am missing you though.'_ Dick told Dannie, grabbing her hand.

_'I know, but you'll see me again in a few days.'_ she promised.

_'Garage to make out in secret?'_

_'Absolutely. And who cares if we get walked in on; we're trying to be more open about it now after all.'_

_'Yeah, let's go.'_

Before Dannie could do anything, Robin stood up and said, "Dannie and I are going to go work on my bike; she promised to help me integrate some ghost weapons."

He grabbed the halfa's hand and led her to the garage. He placed his arms around her waist and she put her around his neck.

The two immediately started kissing, and continued to kiss until Cujo ran up to them.

Robin laughed. "Somebody's jealous."

"Maybe." Dannie pondered. "Or maybe... Nah."

They started kissing again until they heard a voice say, "I knew it!"

The two looked to the garage entrance to see Artemis, smirking like she'd discovered some great secret(Which wasn't far from the truth).

"Uh, Artemis," Robin said. "Hi."

"I knew that the two of you were a thing!" She shouted.

Wally sped up soon after and said, "You two are a thing?!"

"Yes Wally, we're a thing." Dannie said as she blushed.

Connor and M'gann smirked. "Told you I heard them making out." the clone told his girlfriend.

_'I guess the cat's out of the bag.'_ Dannie said through telepathy.

_'Guess it is. Took them long enough.'_ Robin commented. _'By the way, I sent a message to Batman. He says that Snow can join the team as an Ops manager.'_

_'She can do that, trust me.'_ Dannie replied. _'If I know my cousin, she'll find a way to do it without my Aunt and Uncle finding out.'_

_'Wow, we're going to have another Fenton around here?'_ he asked. _'Sorry DP, but that's scary.'_

Dannie shut down the link and then looked to her friends. "I should go; Snow is going to get suspicious if I don't get back soon."

She planted a light kiss on Robin's cheek before heading out the zeta tube as it said, _Recognized: Dannie Phantom, B-0-7._

* * *

**Finally, this chapter is done. It took me a little while to come up with this, so please leave a review.**

**I admit that having a new OC for an Ops manager this early might seem weird, but it's all for the plot.**

**Anyways, signing off,**

**MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	20. The Flu Sucks(Humanity)

**Yesh! Chapter 20 already!**

**I am going to hate myself for doing what I did in this chapter, but oh well.**

**BTW, I ****_finally_**** came up with a ship name for Dannie and Dick. It's Aster.**

**Caramel 00; Thank you.**

**I don't own anything but my OCs. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Amity Park**

**October 10, 16:38 EDT**

Dannie blew her nose into a tissue from her spot on her bed.

"Stupid flu." she mumbled.

_"You don't sound very happy."_ Robin noted from the halfa's cell phone.

"I'm not. The Injustice League just _had_ to attack during the flu season, didn't they?" Dannie questioned.

_"Unfortunately."_ Dick sighed. _"I'll come over later to check on you, okay?"_

"Don't bother Dick; I have plenty of people over here already. How about you call me when you get done with training, okay?" she suggested.

She coughed and then puked into a bucket.

_"... I'll be sure to bring some breath mints and Pepto Bismal too."_ he replied hesitantly. _"How are you feeling?"_

"Like I'm getting the worst food poisoning of my life." Dannie groaned. "Tell Canary why I'm not at training, okay?"

_"Sure."_ Robin promised. _"I love you Dannie."_

"Love you too Dick." she told him, hanging up her phone.

She then looked to her brother and sister. "Guys, calm down; it's just the flu."

Jazz smiled and rubbed her little sister's head before leaving the room.

Danny pushed a bowl of soup in front of the other raven. "You need to eat something Dannie; you're only going to get worse if you don't."

"Danny, if I eat, I'll lose the limited contents of my stomach." she told her twin.

He looked into her eyes and said, "If you don't at least try to eat, I'll turn intangible and put it in your stomach myself."

Dannie groaned as she sat up and tentatively put a spoonful of soup into her stomach. She brightened up when she realized what kind of soup it was. "Chicken noodle soup with double noodles. Yum... Super-Smash Bros?"

Danny smirked. "I'd love to Dannie."

And so they played. The decided on playing in Final Destination with Danny as Donkey Kong and Dannie as Pikachu.

As Dannie finally lost Pikachu, she glared at her brother, who simply shrugged. "It's your own fault for using Pikachu; he's the weakest guy in the game."

Dannie was about to use a scaled down version of her Ghostly Wail, but rather than that, she grabbed her bucket, and her soup made a reappearance.

Danny turned off the game and put the controls away before rubbing his sister's back.

"No more games for you. Too much excitement is obviously not good for you when you're sick." He told her. "Just get some rest, okay?"

Dannie nodded and walked into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and used mouthwash before getting back into bed. She covered herself up and groaned. Nothing made her feel worse than the flu.

* * *

_It's the, eye of the tiger,_

_It's the thrill of the night,_

_Rising up, to the challenge of our rival,_

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night,_

_And he's watching us all in the eye... of the tiger._

Dannie groaned. Dick, this had better be important; she was almost asleep when you called.

"Yes'm?"

_"Hey Dannie, I have great news."_

"My flu will be gone by tomorrow?"

_"Uh, no, but you'll like it."_

"Okay, fire away then."

_"RT isn't really a traitor. He just went to find Morrow and prevent us from getting attacked again. Also, it turns out he became our den mother because he wanted to be more human. He thinks that he's grown to care about all of us."_

"That's great. The bright of him being an android is that he doesn't need to worry about getting sick because of me."

_"It's not your fault that you have the flu."_

"It still sucks."

_"I know, but hopefully you'll be better soon."_

"Yeah. I got to go; I was almost asleep when you called me."

_"Whoops. Sorry. I'll let you go now. Love you DP."_

"Love you too Wonder Bread."

Dannie hung up and set the phone on her bedside table. She smiled at the picture of her family that sat there and plopped her head down on her pillow.

This was her life, and as crazy/embarrassing/life-threatening as it was, she wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

**Yeah, next chapter is done!**

**Please review; it means a lot to me.**

**Signing off,**

**MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	21. Self Control

**So, kind of going to fast forward to when Dannie got better because I have a really great idea for this chapter... yeah.**

**timijaf; Thank you!**

**Mayla; I'm glad you like it!**

**So, I don't own anything but my OCs. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Amity Park**

**October 11, 18:37**

Dannie was walking through Amity, just generally waiting for something exciting to happen. Her day had been generally boring, and she was eager for some action.

Her ghost sense went off as she neared an alley, and she smirked, running into the alley to transform.

Looking around, she saw that nobody was looking, and let out her signature cry as the halos went up and down her body, bringing Dannie Phantom to light.

Suddenly, she felt an agonizing pain in her head that caused the halfa to fall to her knees.

Dannie looked up as she heard an evil cackle(Not a Robin evil cackle. An 'evil' evil cackle)to see Sapphire Phantom glaring down at her.

The evil version of Dannie was just like the current version of her remembered; flaming, dark blue hair in a style that wasn't dissimilar to Ember's, muscle tank-top hoodie with a white stylized P, skintight black pants, and blueish-green skin.

"It's about time you showed up little girl." Sapphire told Dannie. "I've been waiting for you all day."

"How... How did you escape Clockwork?" Dannie asked in fear as she struggled to get up.

"Pretty simple really. I just made my escape while he was speaking with the Observants." Sapphire shrugged.

"What do you want with me?" Dannie spat.

"Since I'm now from an alternate future timeline, I need to correct that and turn you evil." Sapphire explained. "I can do that by using the fraction of me that is trapped in your mind... TO CONTROL YOU AND MAKE YOU KILL YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY!"

"NO!" Dannie got up the strength she needed and blasted Sapphire in the eye. She then used the temporary distraction to fly home. She quickly packed a dufflebag with her clothes, equipment, about a week's worth of food and water, a blanket or two, and her pillow. Until she could be sure that Sapphire wouldn't take control, she had to stay away from her friends and her family.

Once her bag was packed, she slung it over her shoulder and glanced around the room for one last time before flying out towards a new city.

She stopped in the desert near Las Vegas and found an empty cave to stay in for the night.

She stayed in ghost form and pulled out a blanket and her pillow, laying down for what she hoped would be a calming slumber.

Unfortunately, her mind had other ideas.

She found herself surrounded by her dead friends and family, and looked in a puddle to see that she looked exactly like Sapphire Phantom.

She screamed and jumped awake with a start.

Dannie packed up her things, deciding that she didn't want to sleep, and slung the bag over her shoulder as she continued to fly.

* * *

**(Play: Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne)**

Dannie sat on top of high up desert stone. Until she could regain control of her powers, the desert was the best place for her to stay and train.

Sh looked cautiously at her hands as the wind blew her hair to the left.

She clenched her hands into fists and said, "I can do this."

She stood up and began charging a ball of ghostly electricity in her hand.

She aimed it for a target that she'd made nearby. The electricity curved and hit a small rock formation.

She clutched her head in anguish as she fell to the ground, her back against the rock she was on. "Why can't my enemies just let me stay a good guy?"

The next day, she discovered she'd run out of food and water, so she decided to make a short trip to the closest store. She grabbed about two gallons of water and 2 dozen assorted sandwiches. The problem? She'd been invisible when getting her items. She'd stolen them. She didn't have any money, so this was her only option. She'd pay the store back when she could.

She pulled out the Fenton Crammer and shrunk her items down before dropping them into her bag. She slung the bag over her shoulder, and once she was out of the store's security cameras' range, she turned visible. When she turned around, she saw Robin eyeing her sadly.

"Why did you leave?" he asked.

"I didn't have a choice. I had to keep you, the team, my friends, and my family safe." Dannie replied. She began walking away, hoping that he'd drop the subject.

"There's always a choice, and safe from what?" Dick questioned.

"If I tell you, you'll hate me." she answered, continuing to walk away.

"I'd never hate you; no matter what." he promised, grabbing her arm. "I'll always love you."

Dannie stopped for a moment. _'Dick, you would never trust me again.' _she thought. She wanted to go back, she really did, but she couldn't. If she had to be miserable for her friends to be safe, then so be it.

"You wouldn't if you knew what was... _lurking_ inside me. Please Dick, just go back to the mountain, Gotham, anywhere but near me." Dannie begged.

"No." He replied. "Whatever this is, we can work it out, together."

Dannie subconsciously made a slight thunderstorm as she said, "Please, just leave me alone. I'm just trying to protect you."

"It doesn't matter what's lurking inside you; I'll still love you." he promised. "Dannie, I know we can work whatever this is out, together."

A slight static shock erupted in Dick's hand, forcing him to let go of his girlfriend. She started walking away again until he said, "Dannie, please, don't leave me; I love you."

Dannie stopped. She turned back to him. "If you really care about me, then you need to kill me."

He seemed taken back. "What? No! I'm not going to kill you!"

"Then I need to isolate myself! You're not safe when you're around me!" she shouted.

"You can't! We all need you!" Dick yelled.

"You're safer without me!" Dannie replied.

Before he could say anything else, Dannie went ghost and flew off. She was headed for the cave she'd been living when something shot her down. She wearily looked up to see Green Lantern(Hal Jordan), ring glowing.

She turned invisible and tried flying off, but he created a bubble construct around her.

"My ring can detect your ectoplasmic energy signature kid." he told her. "The team wanted my help tracking you down and containing you until you agreed to stay."

"I can't stay GL!" she shouted. "They're not safe around me!"

"What do you mean 'they're not safe around you'?" The ring-bearer asked.

"I can't tell you." she answered. "But you have to let me go."

Albeit reluctantly, the Lantern relinquished his bubble and let the halfa go.

She had only been flying for a few seconds when Sapphire Phantom found her.

The evil halfa started trying to take control of the younger. "You're weak little girl! You can't stop yourself from becoming me!"

"I will! Because I have to!" Dannie shouted.

"Poor, pitiful Dannie. You can't defeat me." Sapphire said in spiteful voice. "You're all alone."

"You're wrong." Dannie replied as she fought for control of herself.

"What did you just say?" the older growled.

"I'm not alone! I have friends, family, a team to back me up, but so do you, if you just trust them!" the younger shouted as she won control.

"Trust is for the weak." Sapphire hissed.

Dannie slowly got up, eyes blazing, and glared at her evil self as she went ghost.

"Do you honestly believe that you can defeat me?" Sapphire asked. The flame-haired ghost shook her head. "Kid, I'm the future you. I've been working with my powers for years, and you can't defeat your future self."

"But you're _not_ my future." Dannie smirked. "Because you'll have to kill me before I hurt the people I care about. You'd obviously live because you'd be from an alternate reality, but oh well."

Before Dannie could continue her speech, a green bullet came from out of nowhere and plunged into the raven's chest.

Her evil self disappeared with a smile as Dannie fell to the ground and clutched her chest. Robin, who had been running to catch up to the girl, sped up and held her in his arms.

"Dannie, don't you even _think_ about dying on me!" Dick told her. "We still have that first date to go on, remember."

"You're most certainly not feeling the aster." Dannie joked, wincing in pain. "But you're safe now. I don't have to isolate myself anymore. Everything is okay."

"Don't talk; I had the team come along with the Bio-Ship just in case, and I'm sure they'll be here any second." He replied. "Just stay strong."

In a matter of moments, the Bio-Ship appeared and Miss M telekinetically levitated her friend into the Bio-Ship, where Wally played doctor and saved his friend's life.

* * *

Dannie was asleep for nearly 3 days, brought to Mount Justice during that time, and Dick never left her side.

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and brushed her dark hair out of her face.

Her eyes suddenly fluttered open and glowed green for a moment before she eased up, recognizing her surroundings.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"3 days, now are you ready to explain why you were isolating yourself from everyone you care about?" Robin replied.

The halfa looked down. "It's like I said before; you'd hate me if I told you."

He took her hand in his. "No, I wouldn't. No matter what, I'd still love you."

"Not if you knew what was lurking inside me." Dannie retorted.

"Just tell me. I won't tell anyone else; I swear on my life." Robin promised.

Dannie took a deep breath before she said, "A few months ago, my brother and I got into a fight with our future selves. They'd turned evil, and we were trying to stop them from setting off that future for us. A part of my evil self's mind, a very small part, fused with mine. That's why it sometimes sounds like I'm talking to myself. Anyways, Sapphire Phantom, my evil self, escaped the prison I put her in, and she was trying to fix her timeline by making me evil. She was going to do that by using the part of her mind that fused with mine to control me... she failed. So?"

"You honestly thought I would hate you for something like this? For something beyond your control?" Dick questioned as he smirked. "Dannie, it was beyond your control. I understand. You were just scared; I would've been scared too, but you should've told us so that we could've helped you. I still love you Dannie. It doesn't matter if you have part of an evil alternate timeline future self fused into your mind, because _you're _the one I love with all my heart; not your powers or anything like that. I love you for who you are."

Dannie smiled. "About that first date..."

"I know, rain check." Robin deflated.

"No. As soon as I'm good enough to go, I'd love to go on a date with you." she promised, taking his other hand into hers. "In truth, I've been putting it off. I guess I was worried about something going wrong. I'm not scared anymore though."

Dick smiled. "How about, as soon as I can find time, we go to the Sugarbowl in Amity together?"

Dannie nodded her head lightly before falling back asleep.

* * *

**So, this chapter is now completed.**

**Please read and review.**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	22. Failsafe

**Hey guys, and welcome back to another chapter of Code: Ghost Girl.**

**When we last saw our heroes... Just kidding.**

**Sorry that there hasn't been much of Snow in this, but there'll be more from now on.**

**I don't own anything but my OCs. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**October 16, 16:01 EDT**

**(AN: B-Day party has already happened)**

Dannie couldn't believe her eyes. The two GLs, Martian Manhunter, Captain Atom, Superman, Captain Marvel... all gone. She felt Robin's grip on her hand tighten slightly when the aliens got rid of Batman.

Zatara's face appeared on a screen. "Tornado, did you..?"

"Yes Zatara. We saw." the android answered. "Celestial defenses have failed."

"That's an understatement." Dannie heard Snow mutter under her breath.

"Initiate all terrestrial defenses." Tornado replied.

"Affirmative." Zatara nodded. "See you in the field."

And with that, Zatara disappeared from the screen.

_'You okay?'_ Dannie asked Robin.

_'Fine. Let's just focus on the mission for now.'_ he replied.

The halfa nodded.

"I must join the League. We will protect the planet at all costs, but should we fail, the responsibility falls to you." Tornado told them.

Aqualad stepped forward. "We stand ready."

After many more of the Leaguers had been taken, Red Tornado called in. _"Red Tornado to cave. I fear I am all that remains of the League."_

"RT!" Robin shouted.

"We are earth's heroes now." Aqualad informed them.

"So what are we waiting for?" Superboy asked. "A theme song?"

"A strategy." Kaldur replied. "Earth's weapons are ineffective, and it has been made tragically clear a direct attack won't work."

"Checking satellite imagery." Robin reported. He brought up a holographic globe, which had several spots that were red. "Here's where the aliens are now."

Seeing one that was isolated from the others, Dannie was about to say something, but Superboy beat her to it.

"This one get lost?" he asked.

"It's Superman's fortress of solitude!" Robin exclaimed.

"Superman has a fortress of solitude?" Superboy questioned.

"Its power source must've attracted the alien's attention." Robin replied. "At least enough to send a scout ship to investigate."

"Must be some fortress." Superboy scoffed.

"Connor..." Miss M attempted to comfort her boyfriend.

"No it's okay." he assured her. "I guess there's a lot about Superman I'll never know. You know, now."

"We will target this lone ship." Aqualad informed.

"Yeah." Wally agreed. "Break it down. Build more. Hit those ugly aliens with their own mojo."

Dannie punched him in the gut as Artemis elbowed his side. "Ow! I knew you two were ganging up on me!"

"Martian and Kryptonian in the house." Artemis reminded him.

"Uh, heh, not that all aliens are automatically ugly." he said nervously, rubbing his neck.

Dannie went ghost and switched her suit to polar stealth, which turned the black parts of her suit all white and left a tiny silver outline on her logo.

As everyone else went to the Bio-Ship, Dannie looked to her cousin. "Snow, be careful."

The brunette nodded and said, "I will be; I promise Dee Dee."

* * *

The teens took a cannon off of the alien ship and Miss Martian immediately went to work on on integrating the cannon into the Bio-Ship. Dannie and Artemis were at the furthest point from the Bio-Ship, and when two alien ships started coming their way, Dannie shouted, _'Artemis and I have you guys covered! Get inside! We're almost there!'_

Artemis fired arrows as Dannie fired ecto-blasts, but when the halfa's sensitive hearing caught a beam about to hit Artemis, Dannie pushed the blonde out of the way, and her vision faded out as she heard M'gann shout, "Dannie!"

* * *

**Robin**

"Dannie!" Robin shouted.

"Get inside." Kaldur ordered. "All of you."

Once the ship was destroyed, Robin clenched his fists and murmured, "They're dead; every last one of those stupid aliens, if it's the last thing I ever do."

Aboard the Bio-Ship, Robin attempted to hide that he was crying, and failed massively.

Everyone on the Bio-Ship heard his quiet sobs, even Miss Martian, who was sobbing herself.

"There will be time to mourn later." Aqualad informed. "Right now we have a job to do; defend the earth, and ensure that Dannie's sacrifice was not in vain."

"Back to the cave?" Miss M asked.

"The Hall of Justice." Aqualad corrected. "The human race must know that there are still heroes defending them. There is still hope."

Upon arrival in Washington DC, Superboy jumped out of the Bio-Ship and started attacking the alien ships.

When the team arrived below, a soldier shouted, "Look, it's Superman! I told you he wouldn't abandon us!"

"I don't know. Looks a little young to me, and where's the cape?" another replied.

"I'm not Superman." Superboy informed them.

"I don't care son." their general said. "You wear the S and you got the job done."

"I'm not Superman." the Boy of Steel repeated as his friends left the Bio-Ship.

"Tell that to the enemy." the general retorted. He then turned to Aqualad. "General Wade Eiling; US Airforce."

"Aqualad; Justice League." Kaldur introduced. "We'll help you salvage as many of the aliens' cannons as possible, then we start taking back what is ours."

As Robin started walking towards the Hall of Justice, a random soldier called out, "Where's Spirit?"

Robin clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as he growled, "Spirit is dead. She gave her afterlife to help save the earth. I _won't_ let her sacrifice be in vain."

When Robin got into the Hall behind his friends, he fell to his knees as he finally allowed tears to spill.

Artemis walked over to the Boy Wonder and said, "She'd want you to get the job done."

"How do you know that?" Robin asked.

"Because; it was her obsession to protect people." the blonde told him, comforting the raven with a hug. "She'd want you to fulfill that obsession for her. Honor her memory by protecting everyone."

Suddenly, M'gann gasped as she lifted the broken piece of her uncle's statue to reveal none other than Martian Manhunter himself.

"But we saw you get disintegrated!" Superboy objected. "You and Superman, and everyone!"

"Including Dannie not that long ago!" Robin supported.

"Yes," the older Martian agreed, "But I cannot remember how I survived, or how I arrived here."

"Maybe you were density shifting and the beam passed right through you!" M'gann suggested.

"Scrambling your brains along the way!" Wally followed along.

"My mind _is_ clouded." Manhunter mused. "I feel certain I had something important to tell you."

_'Hello Artemis!' _the blonde said, smacking her forehead lightly. _'Come on!'_

She led Robin outside to the Bio-Ship and had him scan the cannon. When the results came up, she said, _'See? It's giving off zeta beams; the same stuff that powers the zeta _tubes_! This thing doesn't disintegrate; it_ teleports_! Dannie is alive!'_

_'Maybe,'_ Robin thought, not wanting to get his hopes up. _'But-'_

_'No maybes!'_ Artemis interrupted. _'They're all alive; every last one of them!'_

Before anything else could be said, alien ships flew towards the Hall of Justice out of nowhere and started firing off the beams.

_'We're on our way!'_ Aqualad shouted mentally.(Not like that!)

_'Negative.'_ Robin replied. _'We can't win this! Miss M, camo the Bio-Ship.'_

But before the alien ship could be camouflaged, a beam hit it.

_'We're falling back!'_ Robin shouted.

Once inside the outer sanctum of the Hall, Eiling said, "We're trapped."

Aqualad opened up the door to the inner sanctum and allowed the soldiers to come through. "Maybe not."

Once inside the library, Kaldur looked to Manhunter and said, "We can all zeta to the cave, if you can grant us computer access to the tubes."

"I can only authorize one at a time." Manhunter warned.

"Send the soldiers first." Aqualad replied.

"Belay that!" Eiling shouted. "You seven are assets we can't afford to lose!"

Kaldur looked to J'onn and nodded. M'gann allowed her uncle to stand by himself and let the zeta systems scan him as he said, "Override: Martian Manhunter, 0-7."

_Recognized. Access granted._

The team all lined up to be sent to the cave, and the tube announced, _Recognized: Miss Martian, B-0-5; Robin, B-0-1; Artemis, B-0-8; Kid Flash, B-0-3._

As Wally was about to enter the tubes, an explosion came from behind them and Superboy ran to help some of the trapped soldiers.

Aqualad pushed Wally into the tube and rushed to help Superboy.

Superboy put the soldier through the tube and then jumped through himself.

Kaldur helped J'onn to the tube and said, "They need you more than me! Go!"

He pushed the Martian through the tube and was then disintegrated.

* * *

Snow looked up from the drawing she was working on to see the team, minus Aqualad and her cousin, looking somber.

"Hey, where's Dannie?" she asked confusedly.

Robin clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as he turned away from the brunette.

Miss Martian looked awkward and almost ready to cry again.

It seemed surprising that Superboy hadn't punched anything yet.

Artemis couldn't look Snow in the eye.

Wally was too quiet for something to have not gone wrong.

Snow's eyes watered. "Dannie.. is gone?"

"No." Artemis said firmly. "We believe that the disintegration rays are actually teleporters. Dannie is still alive, and so is Aqualad. We just... we haven't figured out where they're being held yet."

"Which makes our next mission clear." Robin stepped in. "If we believe the aliens are teleporting their victims-"

"Which we do." Artemis interrupted.

"Then the only reasonable detention facility is here." the Boy Wonder continued as he brought up. "The mother ship, on top of what used to be Smallville."

Artemis looked hopefully to Manhunter. "Does that ring any bells?"

"No." The older Martian stated monotonously. "I'm sorry."

Robin looked to the Boy of Steel and said, "Superboy, you'll create a distraction."

"No!" M'gann disagreed. "He's using you as a sacrifice! Aqualad would never do that, and neither would Dannie!"

The auburn's words cut through Robin like a knife. "You're right." He agreed. "Dannie and Aqualad would sacrifice themselves; a mistake that cost us our leader, and my girlfriend. Superboy is the most likely to be perceived as a threat, motivating the aliens to deploy!"

"Worst case scenario, he's teleported inside." Snow assured the Martian girl as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "And you guys free him along with Aqualad, Dannie, and the others."

J'onn looked to Robin. "You must hack the satellite signals, and let the people of earth know that they should not lose hope."

Robin nodded and set up a signal that went out to everyone.

Artemis looked to their camera to start them off. "To the people of planet earth... You know what, screw it all, because I can't talk like that. Don't lose faith in what you believe in."

"And though we know all seems lost, the one thing the aliens cannot destroy is _hope._" M'gann continued.

"Hope survives because the battle is _not_ over." Superboy followed. "Not as long as even _one of us_ is willing to fight."

"It doesn't matter how many fall, for new heroes will _always_ rise to carry on." Kid added. "Bringing all their resources, their skills, their talents to bear, to defeat the enemy."

"The people of earth _will_ survive this!" Robin assured. "And we will rebuild, and we will thrive! Never doubt, and never forget! The Earth will never surrender!"

* * *

Robin stood on a rock and watched the ship as M'gann walked up to him.

"Stay close to J'onn." he told her. "He's still... so-so."

"How come you don't want to believe that Dannie might be alive?" Miss Martian asked.

"Because I don't want to get my hopes up and then have them shattered if we're wrong, and there isn't a detention facility." Robin told her. "I love Dannie with all my heart, and if she really is gone, I don't want to have any hopes that she's alive shattered; it would be like losing her twice."

Robin looked back to the remaining members of the team and said, "First team! Deploy!"

M'gann and J'onn fly up and turned to camouflage, density shifting into the mother ship completely undetected.

_'Ugh.'_ Miss M groaned. _'Ready and in position. Be careful Connor. I love you.'_

Superboy smiled for a few seconds and then looked to Robin before jumping out, starting to create the distraction.

He removed a gun from the ship and lifted it over his head.

_'Careful,'_ Robin reminded him. _'Don't disconnect the power source.'_

"Alright you glorified trespassers!" Superboy shouted. "You wanna see how a _real_ alien fights?!"

As he attacked and the aliens began to deploy, Robin clung to KF's back as he sped over to the ship and jumped, somersaulted to ease their landing while Artemis used her bow to zip-line over to the platform.

They hid behind a wall as more aliens began to deploy, and once the platform was cleared, Robin said, _'Way's clear! Go!'_

As they continued on, they hid from another ship before another one found them, which M'gann destroyed by throwing a large metal box at it with her telekinesis.

AS they went on, M'gann suddenly collapsed and said, _'No. He's gone.'_

_'It's okay.'_ Artemis promised. _'We'll find him with Dannie, Aqualad, and the others.'_

_'No.'_ Manhunter disagreed. _'My mind is clearer now. The disintegration beam is exactly that. There _is_ no detention facility; no prisoners to rescue. This mission holds no purpose.'_

_'No.'_ Artemis reprimanded as she gripped the Martian's shirt. _'You're wrong! The zeta radiation proves she's alive! She's-'_ Robin interrupted the blonde and grabbed her shoulders.

_'Artemis, stop it! I've been scanning for League and team signals since we got inside; they're not here. Dannie is gone. But our mission still holds purpose; to destroy this mother ship. Dannie wouldn't want us to give up just because she's gone; she'd kick our butts if we gave up and started moping around at her expense.'_

They all ran to a large room with a big glowing core inside, and hid behind a section of machinery.

Robin brought up his glove computer and scanned the orb before he said, _'This is the power core. Blow this and the whole mother ship blows.'_

They all jumped out from their hiding place and started after the core.

Upon reaching a platform closest to the core, Artemis and Robin started to get pulled towards the core, and even when Wally grabbed hold of them, they still went towards the core.

Robin shot out a grappling hook, which landed on a nearby platform, and M'gann and J'onn flew onto a platform that was up close and personal to the core before using telekinesis to gently levitate the three heroes down onto the core.

_'You knew.'_ Artemis accused. _'You knew why we were really here.'_

Robin set down his explosives and then set down a timer before he said, _'Four minutes; let's go.'_

As they neared the exit, the door they had come in through closed, and KF said, _'Perfect.'_

Then the aliens began attacking. Each of the heroes dodged and made it a hiding place.

_'Sixteen seconds and counting.'_ Robin reported. _'Manhunter, take Miss Martian and get out of here.'_

_'No!'_ M'gann argued. _'We won't leave you!'_

_'That's an order!'_ Robin retorted. _'We'll follow as soon as we blow those doors!'_

Suddenly, M'gann density shifted out with her Uncle and left Robin, Artemis and Kid Flash on their own.

Artemis notched three arrows into her quiver and then aimed them at the alien as Wally went with a physical attack and Robin threw his exploding birdarangs.

A few moments later, M'gann saw the mother ship explode from afar.

She looked down. _'Don't... Don't tell me the mission was a success. The price was too high.'_

From out of seemingly nowhere, another mother ship appeared and began to land on the remnants of the first one.

_'No. No, no, no.'_ M'gann gasped. _'We have to get out of here now!'_

_'No.' _Manhunter disagreed. _'We have to end this now.'_

And before Miss M could ask what he meant, he stabbed her through the heart.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**October 16, 16:21 EDT**

Dannie felt a throbbing in her head as she got up, very shakily, and looked around the rooms. She saw Robin with sweat plastered onto his forehead, and the moment his eyes found the halfa, he froze.

"You're alive." He breathed.

"Are you sure?" she asked sarcastically. "I _feel_ dead."

"You're all alive!" M'gann exclaimed happily.

"What happened in there?" Batman asked J'onn.

"The exercise... it all went wrong." Manhunter answered.

Dannie raised her eyebrow. What exercise. SHE FLIPPING DIED!

"Exercise?" Robin questioned.

"Try to remember." Batman requested. "What you experienced was a _training_ exercise. Manhunter psychically linked the seven of you in an artificial reality. You all knew this going in. What you didn't know was that this was a train for failure exercise; no matter what the team accomplished, the scenario was designed to grow worse. Still, you were aware nothing was real, including the deaths of the entire Justice League."

"That is why you hardly grieved, even when Wolf was disintegrated before your eyes." Manhunter explained as Robin grabbed Dannie's hand. "But all that changed when Dannie died. Though consciously Miss Martian knew it was not real, her subconscious mind could not make that distinction. She forgot it was only an exercise, and her subconscious took control, making all of you forget too."

Dannie didn't look to Miss Martian like everyone else did. She just looked down. All of this... was because _she_ had taken Artemis's place in the face of danger, because _she_ had chosen to sacrifice herself for her cousin... because _she_ had died. She finally had her proof that they did care about her, and that they wouldn't abandon her. She wanted to tell Phire something along the lines of, 'I told you so', but she was too distraught at what her death had caused.

"I-I'm so sorry." M'gann apologized.

"This isn't her fault!" Superboy shouted. "Why didn't you shut down the exercise?!"

"We tried," Manhunter informed, "but M'gann had a death grip on the scenario. Even Dannie, who should have awakened upon her death, was so convinced she had passed, she slipped into a coma. I realized I would have to wrest control from Miss Martian's subconscious from within. But upon entering the reality, I was overwhelmed by your collective emotions. There was too much... _noise_ to think clearly; to remember why I was there. The deaths of Aqualad and Superboy helped, but only when the mother ship was destroyed, and Robin, Kid Flash, and Artemis were silenced, did my mind clear enough to remember my true purpose; to shock M'gann out of the exercise, before your comas became permanent. My apologies. I had no idea a training exercise could be so dangerous; so damaging."

***You were right Daniella. They do value your friendship and place on their team. I was wrong. Feel free to gloat about it* **Phire told the halfa.

"Not now Phire." Dannie whispered back as tears began to fall. "The cost of this 'I told you so' is too high."

* * *

**And now here we are with our next chapter. Poor Dannie. She's so guilty and junk... I hope she'll get over it. FYI, Snow wasn't really in the exercise, just like nobody in the League was in the exercise. She was just there, like General Eiling, Barbara Gordon, Alfred, etc.**

**Major therapy next time. And that's MAJOR with a capital everything.**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	23. Disordered

**Here we are now! Therapy time for dear sweet Daniella... Well maybe not so much dear and sweet as much as full of attitude.**

**Anyways, I don't own anything but my OCs. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**October 23, 17:21 EDT**

Dannie was sitting in the oversized green chair across from Black Canary and playing with her hair, a nervous habit that she had yet to conquer. She was in her ghost form, as it made her feel more secure.

"Dannie..." the sonic screamer said gently. "Please say something. From what I've seen of you in the past week, you haven't said a word since we got you guys out of the exercise. Please say something."

Dannie looked the blonde in the eye and glared. "Something."

Canary shook her head. "You've been around Wally too much."

"I was sarcastic before I ever even got my powers, let alone met KF, now just let me be silent in peace." the raven replied, looking away from the blonde.

"Well at least you're talking now... Dannie, do you have a problem with therapists?" At this, Dannie tensed up and clenched her fists, making the sonic screamer realize she'd hit a nerve.

"Why don't you tell me about that instead of your feelings on the exercise?" Canary suggested.

Dannie nodded. "The first therapist I ever went to... I actually met her after I got my powers, and... she wasn't really a therapist or anything. She was a ghost in disguise as a human. Her name was Penelope Spectra.

"She never cared about me, or any of the other kids at the school. She would find that _one thing_ that each individual kid worried about, their looks or their future, and she'd pick at it and pick at it to make us all more miserable than we already were. She feeds on teenage misery.

"Our misery was her power. She's a teenager's kryptonite.

"You'd think that my brother and I would've been able to figure out that Spectra was actually a ghost from our ghost sense, but she had the heat in her office turned down so low that whenever it went off, we just mistook it for cold breath.

"That's why I have a problem with therapists; the first one I ever went to was a ghost that fed off my misery."

Canary placed a hand on the raven's shoulder. Dannie looked up. "Dannie, I'm only here to listen, and maybe provide some comfort if you want or need it. I'm not going to pick at the subjects that deteriorate your self-confidence. So please, talk to me?"

Dannie paused, contemplating whether or not to give therapy a second chance, before she said, "Okay. You have questions, so fire away."

"Alright, what motivated you to take Artemis's place and die instead of her?" the blonde asked.

Dannie flinched. Of all the questions she'd expected from Canary, that hadn't been one of them.

"... She was in danger; I didn't think things through. But then again, maybe I did. Canary, do you know what an obsession is?" Dannie replied.

"I'm afraid I don't." Canary shook her head.

"It's the reason a ghost exists. It's our... _purpose_, I guess you could say. Mine is to protect what matters to me." the halfa explained. "When I saw Artemis in danger, I started acting on my obsession. I shoved her out of the way because I realized that I cared more about the people around me than myself. I just... I had no idea that something like this would happen because of what I did."

"Dannie, it's not-"

"Don't." Dannie ground out. "Don't you even _think_ about saying it wasn't my fault, because that's a lie. I knew how dangerous a psychic simulation exercise could be, yet I said nothing to try and stop it. Everyone has been telling me that it's not my fault, but that's a lie. So many stupid mistakes since I became Dannie Phantom have been my fault, and _everyone_ tries to tell me otherwise, and I'm sick of it. Don't even think about trying to say it wasn't my fault, because it _was_ my fault."

Dannie was in tears by this point, and she dug herself deeper into her jacket as sobs began to rack her body.

Canary's eyes widened in surprise. She had never seen this side of the raven before. Up until now, she'd always known the sassy, full of attitude half-ghost that never left a friend behind, never cried, but was easily angered. To see sobs racking the teen's body was... strange.

Canary didn't know what else to do except for bring Dannie into a hug.

The raven didn't fight. She was too depressed to do that.

"Is there anything that bothered you about this?" Canary asked.

"Nope. Me dying during the exercise might've been what set things off, but I was coma girl; missed out on everything else, so no trauma there." Dannie replied. "No need for any help there. I think that Robin and Superboy need this more than me."

Canary smiled. "You're reacting on your obsession again Dannie. That killed you once."

"Oh my gosh, did you just make a joke?" Dannie asked, smiling in disbelief. "Wally and I must be rubbing off on you; I didn't know that _anyone_ in the Justice League could make jokes!"

The sonic screamer chuckled. "It's good to see you smiling again Dannie. Remember, if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

Dannie nodded. "Should I send anyone in on my way out?"

"Yes, I need you to send Artemis in." Canary agreed.

Dannie saluted and walked out of the room, tapping her cousin on the shoulder. "Your turn Arty."

Artemis nodded and went into the Waterfall room.

* * *

**Artemis**

**(AN: Please be aware that since Dannie died instead of Artemis, some of the therapy sessions need to be changed.)**

"Dannie is my cousin; I should've protected her." Artemis ground out. "There's nothing else to it."

"Artemis, Dannie _chose_ to sacrifice herself for you. She knew what she was doing during the exercise." Canary reprimanded.

"But she's only 14! She shouldn't have made such a big sacrifice when she's that young, on her birthday nonetheless!" Artemis retorted.

"Is there anything else that bothers you about this, or are you too tough to need help with it?" Dinah questioned.

"Yeah, whatever, maybe." Arty replied.

"Or too tough to _admit_ you need help. Artemis, it's not a sign of weakness to open up to your friends." the sonic screamer assured.

"I know that." the archer growled.

"But you still keep secrets from them."

"And you... _won't_ tell them; you can't!"

"I won't, but you should. You could start by admitting that you're not really Green Arrow's niece."

"Yeah. Can you imagine what _Wally_ would do with that?"

"I see. So the person you're most worried about... is Wally."

Artemis looked up at the fellow blonde in surprise.

* * *

**Robin**

"Hurting?" he asked. "Try traumatized. I finally become leader and wind up sending my friends to their deaths. When we started this team, I was desperate to be in charge, but not anymore. And I was so determined to not get my hopes up about Dannie that I didn't want to think about her at all. And that's not even the worst of it... you can't tell Batman."

"Nothing leaves this room." Canary promised.

"I always wanted-expected- t-to grow up, and become him, y'know, and the hero bit, I'm still all in. But that thing inside of him, that thing that _drives_ him to sacrifice _everything_ for the sake of his mission... that's not me. I don't want to be _the_ Batman, anymore."

* * *

**Dannie**

Dannie walked up to Robin when she saw him coming out into the living room area of the cave and put her arms around his neck before kissing him.

He froze for a few seconds, but then kissed her right back.

When they broke apart, he smiled at her and said, "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry I left you." She told him, arms still firmly around his neck as she laid her head on his shoulder and began to cry, though not as violently as earlier.

Robin tentatively place his arms around her waist and said, "Hey, you were fulfilling your obsession. And it's a good obsession."

"A good obsession that almost put us all in permanent comas?" Dannie questioned.

"A good obsession that saved you from a lot of pain and traumatizing, and has saved a lot of innocent lives." Dick corrected.

"...Alright, but if you try to tell me it wasn't my fault, there will be no kissing for a month." she warned.

Dick raised his hand in surrender. "Alright DP, I won't say that."

As they were about to kiss, they heard Artemis say, "So you're not in the dumps anymore Dannie?"

"No Arty, no I am not. Now will you excuse us?" Dannie asked. She didn't wait for an answer and just kissed Robin again.

Artemis faked gagging and left the cave as the zeta announced, _Recognized: Artemis, B-0-8._

When the teens separated, Dick breathed, "You should probably head home. I love you."

"I love you too Wonder Bread." Dannie replied.

She released her boyfriend's hand and walked through the zeta, smiling at her boyfriend.

When she arrived home, she went straight upstairs and plopped onto her bed.

She simply cuddled with Cujo for a few minutes and then fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**And that is the end of Disordered.**

**Please note that I will be doing chapters of my own before I go to Halloween, so don't worry about lack of school time or anything like that. PS, Dannie is going to be either attending a dance at Gotham Academy for Halloween, doing the Fright Knight episode with Pariah Dark and such, or doing the girl's night out with Artemis and Zatanna.**

**There is a poll on my profile for those that want to help decide.**

**Please read and review!**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	24. Extra Stuff, and a New Enemy?

**Here is a chapter that takes a break from the main storyline of YJ to just give somewhat of an idea about Dannie's daily life in Amity Park.**

**SnowWolf22; I'm glad you like it! It means a lot to me whenever I hear that somebody likes this story. I honestly dove in with this idea and didn't really expect it to do very well, so the fact that it's doing so well makes me happy dance(my mom walked in on me happy dancing one time and asked me if I was crazy.**

**Sarah; Here is the awaited update.**

**Mayla; I'm glad you like my story.**

**I own nothing but my OCs. All rights to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Amity Park**

**October 26, 17:23**

Dannie was just arriving home from school, and when she saw she saw that nobody was in the house, she glanced to the fridge. Normally, if her family wasn't going to be home, they'd leave her a note there to tell her where they were, but when there wasn't a note, she frowned.

"Mom, Dad, Danny, Jazz? Are guys here?" She asked.

She heard shuffling from her bedroom and went upstairs, where she found that none of the lights were on.

As she was passing the hall closet, she heard someone whisper under their breath, "Sh. Be quiet."

When she went to open the closet, a figure jumped out and lunged at the halfa with a scythe.

Dannie screamed and threw her science book at the figure before knocking him to the ground with an uppercut.

"Ow! Oh my God-I-have-a-hard-time-believing-in! What the heck Dannie?!" the figure shouted, and when the lights turned on, she saw it was non-other than Tucker Foley.

"What the heck were you thinking Tuck?!" Dannie asked as she helped him up.

Suddenly, Danny and Sam walked in, laughing their heads off.

"Come on guys," Tucker whined, "It's not funny

"Sam and I beg to differ. We told you so Tuck!" Danny said through laughter.

"Told him what?!" Dannie demanded.

"That you'd freak out, throw a book at him, and then send him to the ground with a punch." Sam replied as she struggled to contain her laughter.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up!" Tucker shouted. "You need to get into the Halloween spirit Dannie."

"Last time I checked, the Halloween spirit doesn't include scaring the wee-wee out of me!" Dannie retorted.

"Last time _I_ checked, _you_ attacked _me_." he said calmly.

"And the last time _I_ checked, you attacked me with a scythe!" she returned.

"A fake one." Tucker deadpanned as he poked the wall with it. Hard.

"So? You still attacked me, while I was in my school uniform! Do you know how hard I work to make this look good?" Dannie questioned.

"I'm guessing not too hard, because you look hot!" Tucker flirted.

Dannie rolled her eyes. "I have a boyfriend Tucker, remember?"

"So? I'm still TF, as in Too Fine." he told her, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Keep telling yourself that Tuck. Meanwhile, I'm going to go do my homework." Dannie replied.

She entered her room and plopped her bag onto the bed before getting started on her homework.

* * *

**Amity Park**

**October 27, 15:30**

Dannie was hiding behind a dumpster, avoiding Nathan. She'd known the guy had a crush on her for a while now, but it wasn't until today that she'd discovered how bad the crush really was.

Dick and Barbara suddenly ran in front of her. She pointed to Dick. "Hiding from Dash Baxter." Made sense; the guy _had_ just transferred to Gotham Academy after receiving a football scholarship, and Dash loved to pick on any and all forms of geeks.

Dannie pointed to Barbara. "Hiding from Brittany Clark." Again, made sense. Brittany and her little gang had it out for anyone that didn't act like pushovers around them, and that included the commissioner's daughter. "You?" Babs asked.

Dannie simply jabbed her thumb out towards her left so that they heard, "Dannie, please, it's only 3 years until senior prom!"

"3 years?" Dick asked. "We might be here a while."

Dannie shrugged. "Oh well. At least I get to miss my mom's cooking. The dreaded living sausages."

Dick snickered.

After about an hour, Dannie said, "They've probably stopped looking now; I think we can go."

Dick and Barbara nodded, the redhead heading home to her father.

As Dannie started to walk away, Dick grabbed her arm and said, "Oh no you don't. I had started planning our next date, thinking about all the normal date spots when I realized something; we're not a normal couple because we're superheroes, so we should do a special night of kicking butt, just the two of us."

Dannie smirked. "Are you sure that you can handle me when I'm kick-butt mode Wonder Bread?"

He laughed. "Are you sure you can handle _me_ DP?"

Dannie stared at him. "Oh, it is on!"

* * *

**Fawcett City****  
**

**October 27, 16:30**

After using a small static shock to knock a simple bank robber unconscious, Dannie looked to her boyfriend and said, "Out of curiosity, have you ever dated anyone else before me?"

"...No, you're my first girlfriend." Robin answered sheepishly.

Dannie's jaw dropped and her eyes bulge. "Nuh-uh, you're pulling my leg Wonder Bread."

"Why is that so hard believe?" the raven asked.

The snowy haired halfa said, "Well... You see... Um... Uh... I'm going to be extremely blunt about this: Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

He smiled. "Not many people would think so. You see, you're never around when it happens, but a lot of the bulkier kids at school find it thoroughly enjoyable to pick on me; mostly shoving me into my locker and calling me names like Circus Freak."

Dannie sighed. "I know the feeling. I've been called Ghost Freak, Fentina, and a lot of other names I'd rather not repeat, so I get how you feel."

"Well, we've got each other to confide in, so that helps." Dick smirked.

Dannie smiled. "Yeah, we do. I love you."

"I love you too DP."

Unbeknownst to both of the teen heroes, they were being watched from afar by a clown with a glowing red staff.

The clown grinned as though he truly was enjoying the children's shared moment.

"Plasmius was right my dear." he said quietly. "It will be so much fun to manipulate you before giving you to him, and the best part is, you won't even remember what you did my dear."

* * *

**And here we are, the only chapter that I will be posting before doing the Halloween episode.**

**Sorry this update took so long; I went on a camping trip with my mom and little sister, so I had no internet access or access to a computer for that matter for about 4 or five days.**

**Anyways, the poll is closed, and you will see what was chosen as Dannie's Halloween activity next time.**

**Please read and review; the support means a lot to me.**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	25. Halloween

**Here we are with the Halloween chapter!**

**Please keep in mind that I am not centering this around Pariah Dark or the Fright Knight.**

**I have added some black leggings to Dannie's She-Ra costume, because I don't like how short the dress is.**

**TBKitty00; Um... thanks... I think.**

**I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**October 31, 19:34 EDT**

Dannie covered her ears, pressing cushions against them as Wally attempted to get Wolf to howl with him.

"Really?" the redhead asked. "You're not going to join in at all? What kind of Wolf are you?"

"Wally, stop howling, it's torture!" Dannie begged. "Connor isn't the only one with sensitive ears!"

"Aw come on Dannie! If you're not going as a classic like Snow, the least you can do is be in the Halloween spirit." Wally stated.

Said brunette glared at the redhead. Snow was going as Frankenstein's Bride this year, which was a big change from the Cinderella dress she'd worn last year. However, she didn't like that Wally was bringing her in on the plans for her cousin's torture.

"Not if being in the Halloween spirit kills my hearing!" the halfa retorted.

Robin entered the room on his way to the Waterfall Room, and said, "You okay Dannie?"

"Wally has been slowly murdering my ears for the past 30 minutes, so not really." she deadpanned.

Robin chuckled. "Well, I'm going to be in a meeting with Batman, Kaldur and Red Arrow tonight, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, but you're making it up to me for missing my favorite holiday." Dannie replied, placing a light kiss on her boyfriend's cheek.

"I will; promise." Robin assured as he left the room.

_Recognized: Artemis, B-0-8, Zatanna Zatara, A-0-3._

"Oh hey Zatanna." Artemis said. "You look great."

"Oh thanks," the magician thanked. "You too. Oh look, zombie Captain Marvel; that's... hilarious. Is the Justice League having a party, because my dad didn't mention it."

"No, no, no, no, see... Fine, I'm going trick-or-treating." Cap finally admitted, and Dannie rolled her eyes. Sometimes his age got in the way of his maturity.

As the champion of Shazam went through the zeta, Dannie thought it was most likely to Fawcett City, he added, "And I'm _not_ sharing my candy."

Dannie sighed. Cap _really_ needed to act more maturely.

"So," Zatanna drawled as Dannie walked up to her cousin, "How long have Connor and Megan been a couple?"

"Couple?" Artemis scoffed. "No. They're not-" but the archer cut herself off when she saw that the magician was right.

Arty started off for the tubes again, and Zatanna and Dannie shared a look before chasing after the blonde.

"I-I'm sorry; it just seemed so obvious. I-I didn't realize that- Wait, the dance." Zatanna stuttered.

"Not in the mood." Artemis replied. "Course sitting at home with my mom doesn't sound any more appealing."

"Well," Zatanna drawled, "There is another option. Egnahc sehtolc otni ruo smrofinu."

Smoke engulfed Zatanna and Artemis, changing them into their uniform as Dannie fell to the ground; unlike Zatanna and Artemis, the magic had zapped her.

"Are you okay?!" Artemis asked.

"Freaking magic." Dannie muttered.

"Um... girl's night?" Zatanna suggested, rubbing her neck. "Sorry, I forgot that you're half ghost."

"Don't worry about it Zee. I can change myself. Going ghost." Dannie replied, smirking as the halos appeared and placed her into her uniform.

When Zatanna brought up the bikes, Dannie said, "Heck no. I am not riding one of those death machines. I am flying; end of discussion."

Her friends shrugged, and they were soon on their way.

* * *

**Robin**

"Computer, secure the room." Batman said once everyone was in the room.

_"Secured."_ The computer stated.

"I'll cut to it; do we believe there's a mole within the team?" The Dark Knight asked.

"I am convinced there is none." Aqualad replied. "When Sportsmaster claimed he had an inside source, he was merely sowing dissent."

"His intel could _easily_ have come by comparing notes with the other villains working for the 'Injustice League.'" Robin added. "And think about it; if anyone on the team _was_ working with those creepoids-"

"He or she would have betrayed us during our fight against them." Aqualad finished.

"I'm not convinced." Red Arrow put in. "Sure, you 2 and Kid Flash are above suspicion, but I _know_ Artemis isn't shooting straight. For starters, she's _not_ Green Arrow's niece.

"What?" Aqualad asked.

"Well, yeah." Robin replied. "In fact, she's related to-"

"Enough." Batman interrupted, gripping his protege's shoulder. "Artemis's relations may indeed make her a suspect, but she's still entitled to a secret identity. I'm more concerned about Superboy. We still know very little about what CADMUS programmed into their weapon. Connor could be the mole, and not know it."

"And what about Miss Martian?" Red Arrow questioned. "She _is_ Manhunter's niece, but he told Black Canary he has a few _hundred_ nieces and nephews, and the first time he met M'gann was 5 months ago, when she stowed away on his last trip from Mars to earth."

"This changes nothing." Kaldur put in. "I have fought side by side with these people. None are traitors."

"I'm not as convinced." Red told the Atlantean. "In fact, I'm least convinced about Phantom. We know next to nothing about her origins, she never talks about her daily life-"

"Well neither do I." Robin said in an attempt to defend his girlfriend.

"Another thing; how is possible that she's only _half _ghost? Being half ghost would imply that she's only half dead." Roy continued, ignoring the Boy Wonder. "For all we know, Phantom could be the mole; normal lie detectors don't work on her."

"She wouldn't do that." Robin replied. "I know her, and she isn't the kind of person to do something like that."

"Robin." Batman interrupted. "If Phantom is a mole, you can't let your feelings about her get in the way."

Robin slumped into his chair. It would be hard convincing everyone else that Dannie wasn't the mole.

Suddenly, the Boy Wonder knew how to convince them. "Does anyone here know what a ghost's obsession is?"

"It is the reason for a ghost's existence, why?" Tornado asked.

"Because Dannie's is to protect the ones that she cares about. Still think she's a mole?" Robin replied, glancing around the room.

Roy remained stoic, Batman had the same emotionless face, though his eyes had narrowed, RT was obviously the same, and Aqualad was smiling, because one of his friends had most likely been proven innocent.

* * *

**Manhattan**

**October 31, 19:57 EDT**

As the girls pulled up in front of the Metopolitan Museum of art, Dannie frowned. Whatever had happened here was long since over, and to be completely honest, she was peckish for some action. Amity had been quiet for the past couple of days, and she needed action.**  
**

"Whatever happened here is over." Artemis moaned, voicing her cousin's thoughts. "I want some action."

"But maybe you _need_ to talk," Zatanna retorted, "About Connor and Megan or... whatever."

Artemis looked away from the magician and sped off on her bike.

"Artemis doesn't talk about her feelings." Dannie explained as they tried to catch up. "She just trains until she's drop-dead exhausted, or takes things out on her enemies."

"In that case, I feel sorry for whoever we fight tonight." Zatanna mumbled as they finally caught up with Artemis.

"What I _need_ is something to beat up." Artemis told her friends.

As they passed a mugger near an ATM, Zatanna chanted, "Taeh taht s'nopaew latem!"

When he dropped his gun, Artemis shot several arrows and pinned the mugger to a tree.

Dannie frowned at her companions. "You didn't leave anything for me to do!" she whined.

"You can help with the next bad guys." the archer promised.

As they went on, they saw a pair of burglars starting to leave a store they'd robbed, and while Artemis nailed one to a wall with arrows, Dannie froze the other to a tree.

Continuing on to Central Park, the three girls saw a jogger about to get attacked, and Zatanna extended her hand to cast a spell as she said, "Etativel reh!"

As Dannie went after one of the men that had attacked the jogger, she looked to the resident magician and said, "Zatanna, you might change my opinion on magic yet!"

Zatanna smiled and gave the currently white-haired teen a thumbs up as Artemis walked back over, having finished her fight.

"There were easier ways to take them." Zatanna pointed out.

"They had it coming; no harm done." Artemis shrugged off.

"No harm done?" Dannie asked. "You should _never_ say something like that around me; it's a bad idea."

The bikes then blew up in front of them, throwing the girls back.

From the flames emerged a man with white skin and a dark brown mullet, wearing a light gray lab coat that had holes at the shoulders with brown slacks and hunting boots, paired with a brown leather strap across his chest and a large sword. Across the left side of his face, he had painted red stripes that looked like scars going across his left eye.

"No indeed." He agreed. "Harm is not done. Much Harm left to do."

"Anyone else get the feeling that this guy's name is Harm?" Dannie questioned quietly.

"The it's cannot escape Harm." he stated.

"Escaping isn't on the menu." Artemis retorted as she shot arrows at Harm, which the latter quickly deflected with his sword.

"Its arrows do not impress." Harm said, evidently bored.

"Fine," Zatanna stated, "Taeh taht s'nopaew latem!"

"Neither does Its magic." he said. (Seriously, why does he talk like that?)

"How about this then?" Dannie asked, firing off a blast of ecto-lightning at the man.

"The Its ghost power does not do any good against Harm, who wields a magical sword." he smirked, and Dannie's eyes widened as Harm narrowly missed her with a blast of magical electricity from his sword.

"The it's must do better, or suffer Harm." he stated.

"We get it; your name is Harm." Artemis moaned.

"Their ridiculous garb and rudimentary skills indicate instruction from Green Arrow and Zatara. Strange though; the ghostly one seems to be entirely self-taught, other than minimal instruction from Captain Marvel." Harm mused. "Harm will study these three to learn methods for killing their mentors."

Dannie's eyes widened, and then quickly narrowed in new-found anger and hatred towards the white skinned(Literally) man.

"If you even so much as _think_ about hurting Cap, you'll suffer the consequences!" the snowy haired girl growled._  
_

"You did _not_ just threaten my dad!" Zatanna agreed. "Etativel drows ot em!"

Harm's sword shook, but nothing else happened and Dannie frowned. Maybe she should've just gone trick or treating with Mayla, Sarah and JM.

"It wants Harm's sword?" the brunette man questioned. "Very well."

And then he threw the blade, narrowly missing Zatanna.

"_Big_ mistake Harmster!" Artemis shouted, firing an arrow while Dannie went from behind to try and overshadow him.

Dannie stayed invisible from behind the maniac and then turned intangible, going inside Harm's body.

After a few moments, she cried out in pain as pure, absolute pain coursed through her veins and forced the halfa out of Harm's body.

Dannie laid limply on the ground, unable to move as her consciousness faded in and out.

She finally rose to full consciousness when her ghost sense went off.

"On second thought," she heard Zatanna say with superhearing, "Running."

"Yeah, to regroup." Artemis agreed.

Zatanna looked to Harm and held her hand out, casting her spell. "Erif nrub, nordluac elbbub!"

The fire surrounded Harm and created a cage around him, though Dannie knew it would only stall him, so she added a layer of her ice around the fire and left a duplicate behind as well.

"Nice!" Artemis complemented.

"Something I've been working on since Red Vol-"

"Wait." Dannie interrupted the magician as she spotted a girl dressed completely in white. "Who the heck is that?"

The three female heroes continued running, flying in Dannie's case, and Zatanna asked, "Do you care right now?"

"Not really; just curious." Dannie admitted as her ghost sense went off again.

They followed the girl and ended up in an alley way with a,

"Dead end." Artemis stated. "Where's she go?"

Suddenly there was a clanging, and Dannie looked up to see a fire escape with the girl in white at the top.

Zatanna smiled at her friends, and Dannie grinned. "I like her already." they chorused.

While Artemis and Zatanna climbed up to the top, Dannie was content to fly up as her ghost sense alerted her once more, but she ignored it because there weren't any ghosts around; at least none that she could see.

"Thank you for the help, but who are you?" Dannie asked her.

"Secret." she replied.

"Not gonna cut it," Artemis interrupted. "Do you know Harm, and does he have any weaknesses?"

"Secret." she said more urgently, and she pointed behind them to show that Harm was coming... UGH!

"At least they make the hunt interesting." Harm mused. _'This guy would probably get along well with Skulker.'_ Dannie thought.

He started waving his sword around, and Dannie actually got a little scared.

"He's fast; I'll give him that." Artemis stated. She notched an arrow and proceeded to fire it at a water tank behind us, causing to spill out tons of water.

Dloc dniw wolb!" Zatanna chanted over and over again. The water froze around Harm, but then of course he had to go and use his sword to bust out.

"Running sounds like fun right now." Dannie told her friends.

"Where'd little miss Secret go?" Artemis asked.

Looking around, I noticed a figure on a rooftop. "There!"

"Okay, these boots, adorable, but for a chase sequence, lacitcarp raewtoof won!" Zatanna chanted and the heel on her boot disappeared.

As they ran away from Harm, he threw a dagger at them and broke Artemis's bow string.

The archer looked to her cousin and friend as she said, "Hold him off while I restring."

Dannie and Zatanna nodded, both taking battle stances.

Dannie went to pull out her ecto pistols before she remembered, "Crud! Left my pistols at home! Why did I do that?! I love my pistols!"

Dannie settled instead for using Martial Arts. _'Thank you Black Canary.'_ she thought.

However, the upper hand didn't last long before Harm pushed the two ravens back, and Artemis jumped in with a crossbow. Sweet!

She held the arrow in the crossbow in Harm's face and he held the tip of his sword to her neck.

"You wanna play without the toys?" Artemis asked.

Harm smirked. "It tries to bait Harm; leave Harm weak," Harmster threw put his sword in the ground, "But Harm has no weaknesses."

Arty smirked and put ehr crossbow away, beginning to fight the brunette. As Artemis fought with the villain, Dannie and Zatanna walked over to the sword, but it shocked them when they tried to take it, Dannie more-so than Zatanna.

"Zatanna, Spirit!" Artemis called out to her friends.

Arty was then knocked down by Harm.

"And it cares for others," the Spirit heard Harm say. "Another weakness."

She numbly stood up and looked Harm dead in the eye... right before she passed out.

* * *

It started out like the same dream she always had when she had been knocked unconscious; a little family barbecue with Dick and Bruce joining in. But when Dick was about to kiss her, the dream shifted to show Plasmius.

"How did you get into my dream? Wait, are you real or just an image?" She questioned fearfully.

"Oh, I'm real Daniella. And I have something of interest to you." Dannie seriously didn't like the way that fruitloop was smiling.

He pulled an image of an easily recognizable 12 year old girl from behind him, and the snowy haired girl gasped.

"Danielle?! What are you doing to her?!" She growled.

"She's unstable little tiger. I put her in a pod that keeps her from melting like the other clones of you and your brother, and do remember that there is no reason for me to keep that mistake alive." he said with a scary grin.

"What do you want? I'll do anything to save her." Dannie said to the older halfa.

"Simple. All I want from you is information." the younger halfa looked up with wide eyes, filled with fear. "I want you to be a mole."

Dannie looked down. The only thing she wanted was to prove she wasn't a mole; to have her teammates and friends trust her, but if she didn't agree to this, her cousin-no, her daughter-was going to die.

She looked back to Plasmius. "I'll do it."

Fruitloop smiled and handed her a com link with the Vlad Co. logo on it. "Any time that you have new information, you call me with this; do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Dannie whispered.

"Good."

* * *

When Dannie woke up, it was because she felt a shock of magic course through her body.

Her eyes jerked open, and she tried to speak, but there was duct tape on her mouth.

Regular duct tape and ropes; that was what Harm had used to contain her.

The halfa rolled her eyes and phased out of the ropes before phasing the duct tape off.

She turned to her left to see Zatanna and Secret.

The magician rubbed her neck and said, "I'm guessing that your opinion about magic won't be changing any time soon."

"Nope, but what are you doing with her; she clearly led us into a trap Zee." Dannie said to the magician.

"Then why did she help me, and wake you up?" Zatanna asked.

"Wait; Secret woke me up?" the halfa asked. "How?"

"I don't know; she just touched you, and you woke up." Zatanna elaborated.

"Wait; all she had to do was touch me?" Dannie questioned. "When I was coming to, it felt like a shock of magic was coursing through my body. Secret must have a low-level magical around her, just strong enough to wake me up by touching me."

"Maybe." Zatanna thought. "Come on; let's get Artemis."

The halfa nodded and said her trademark phrase, "Going ghost."

The halos appeared, and Dannie Phantom had soon replaced Dannie Fenton.

They ran into the hallway and met up with Artemis before running to the cellar, where they found Secret.

Artemis lifted her crossbow, but Zatanna said, "Wait!"

"Zatanna! Dannie! She's his partner!" Artemis screeched.

"Then why did she help us?" Dannie asked.

"Don't know; Secret." Arty mocked.

Harm blasted a hole underneath the three heroines and they fell into the kitchen.

Dannie looked around. Old gas stove, plenty of gas... Oh, she was in explosives heaven.

"Zatanna, Artemis, turn all the dials on the stove to their highest setting while I hook up the gas." Dannie instructed. The other girls gave the halfa a confused look, and she sighed. "If we do that, it'll make a bomb powerful enough to blow up the kitchen. Arty, you would need to shoot an arrow at Harm as we were leaving to distract him long enough for us to make our escape."

Zatanna and Artemis nodded, turning up all of the dials as Dannie hooked up the gas canisters.

As they were leaving, Artemis shot an arrow at Harm, and Dannie faintly heard Harm say, "Oh, that little-" He didn't get to finish because of the explosion, but the halfa was fairly certain he was going to use a cuss word.

They left the house and found themselves in a backyard, where Dannie spotted... a grave?

She knelt down beside it and read off the tombstone. "'Greta Hayes, Beloved Sister.'"

As if on cue, a white light rose out of the grave, and became Secret as Dannie's ghost sense went off once more.

"This... is your grave." Zatanna realized. "This is your secret. This is you."

"I get it now." Dannie said, and everyone, including Greta, looked to the halfa.

"You get what?" Artemis asked.

"My ghost sense has been going off all night, yet if she's dead, she has to be full ghost, so the normal appearance can't come from being half ghost. And when Greta woke me up, it felt like there was a shock of magic going through me." Dannie explained. "It makes sense now, because Greta must be a perfect infusion of ectoplasm and magic. It's extremely rare, but it's possible."

Zatanna got off the ground and said, "H-How did you die?"

Greta held her hands out, and a blue light appeared until it formed the shape of a dagger.

"Harm's dagger!" Artemis exclaimed.

Suddenly, the man in question came out of the cellar and said, "They defile Harm's holy place!"

"_We_ defiled it?" Artemis asked. "_You_ did this; to your own sister!"

Harm smirked, and Dannie charged up ecto-blasts in her hands as she said, "You're _proud_ of it? And you had the _gal_ to write 'beloved'!"

"Not gal, truth." Harm corrected. "She was the only thing Harm ever loved. That's why she had to go. Harm's heart had to be pure. Greta had to be cut out; excised like an infection."

Greta appeared from the grave once more, and Harm gasped, shock staining his face for a few moments before his look changed to self-confidence.

"It casts another illusion spell." he said in self-assurance. Dannie wasn't sure who he was trying to convince; them, or himself.

"Except, I didn't speak." Zatanna told him. "Harm knows it can't cast a spell without speaking."

As Greta walked up to her big brother, Artemis said, "You asked how we found this place? Face it Harm; your secret's out."

"No!" He pulled out his sword. "Harm's heart is pure! Harm's not sorry! I'm not!" Did he just start to talk normally again?

The blade passed right through Greta, and if the moment weren't so tragic, she would've smiled at how comfortable Greta was using intangibility. The girl reached towards Harm's heart and pulled out something orange. Ew!

Harm started to attack, but the sword fought against him and went back into its sheath.

_'Finally!'_ Dannie thought. _'I hate magic swords!'_

"I don't need the sword!" Harm shouted.

Dannie stepped aside as Artemis took her anger to the cause of it and replied, "So unfocused! It can't fight us without fighting itself!"

Harm was quickly taken down, and Zatanna held her hand over him as she said, "Egnahc Sehtolhc otni sgnidnib."

Harm's clothes turned into ropes that bound him, and they looked to Greta to see her going back to her grave.

"We'll make sure you receive a proper burial." Zatanna promised. "We won't forget you Greta."

Greta smiled softly and said, "Secret," before disappearing into her grave.

"I can't believe anyone could do that to their own sister." Artemis said, and Dannie almost thought that her cousin was ready to cry. "I mean if my-" She cut herself off, and Dannie knew exactly why. As much as she loved the magician, like a sister, that wasn't something that they could talk about; not yet at least.

"Your what?" Zatanna asked, and Artemis turned away. "Artemis, talk to us. Secrets don't stay buried; obviously. It's better to bring them into the light."

Arty looked back to the raven and said, "I don't have any secrets." Then the girls heard police sirens. "Cops are coming."

Dannie smiled dreamily. "The neighbors must have heard our beautiful explosion."

Zatanna laughed. "If you think explosions are beautiful, there is something not quite right about you Dannie. Awesome, but not quite right."

"Hey, I'm a bit of a Tomboy; I like the thrill of blowing things up." Dannie shrugged.

Artemis walked over to the fence and then called out, "DP, Zatanna, look!"

The magic shop across the street only had one word lit up; secret. Dannie's stomach dropped.

"Must've been the last thing Greta ever saw." Artemis said sadly.

Dannie looked down. She felt so empty right now.

* * *

**Amity Park**

**November 1, 00:15 EDT**

Dannie threw the door to Fenton Works open and shouted, "Jazz! Jazz, are you home?"

The redhead in question came downstairs and said, "Oh hey Dannie. I was just studying for a test. What's-"

The oldest Fenton child was interrupted when her little sister thew her arms around her. Jazz paused in shock for a few seconds, but then she proceeded to hug back.

"I'm sorry." Dannie whispered as new tears fell down th already present tear tracks. "I'm sorry for calling you a fink; I'm sorry for every foul word I used against you."

Jazz rubbed her sister's back and said, "What has you so worked up?"

"You remember that me and Danny are half ghost, right?" the raven asked.

"And that you both are superheroes? Of course I remember. Why?" the redhead questioned.

"Artemis, Zatanna and I, we had a girls night out tonight, and we went to fight some small crime in Manhattan. While we were there, we ran into this psycho called Harm. He killed his sister for a sword. Said that his heart needed to be pure, so his sister had to be cut out; excised like an infection. It really got me thinking about... about much I care about you." Dannie explained, wiping away her tears.

Jazz hugged her sister tighter and said, "I know how much you care Dannie, and I know that you would _never_ do something like that. You're my little sister, and I love you. Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be; can't go far but you can always dream. Wish you may and wish you might; don't you worry, hold on tight. I promise you that there will come a day; butterfly fly away."

"I don't want to fly away anymore." Dannie sobbed. "I want to stay with you. I want to stay with you, and mom, and dad, and Danny for as long as possible."

"You're never going to blossom if you do that." the redhead reminded her. "And besides, you've got that team of yours to worry about too. You think of them as family; I can see it in your eyes when you talk about them."

What Jazz didn't realize was that her sister was already asleep. She took notice and carried the 14 year old to her room, depositing her on her bed. She heard whimpering when she tried to leave, and faintly heard Dannie murmur, "Jazz... don't go."

The 16 year old looked conflicted before laying down next to her sister. Dannie immediately responded to the extra warmth and cuddled closely to her sister.

Jazz smiled. She missed the feeling of being a big sister.

* * *

**OMG! I am so sorry for the late update! School is starting soon, and I have been working through some personal stuff too, so between life, school starting soon, and this, there aren't enough hours in the day!**

**UGH!**

**Anyway, I have finally gotten to work on writing a story that reflects on the five year time skip; it's called 'What Happened During the Skip?'**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	26. Get Into Shape

**And another chapter! This really reflects more on getting to know Dannie's character a little bit better, so it probably won't be too terribly long.**

**I own nothing but my OCs. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Amity Park**

**November 2, 17:35 EDT**

Dannie was running through Amity Park alongside Danny, Tucker, Sam, Dick, and Barbara, who had recently discovered Dannie's identity.

Sam and Dannie were leading.

"Okay, this is just embarrassing." Tucker said through pants.

"Remind me why we have to practice in Amity again?" Dick asked.

"Because everyone has to take the president's test, and Gotham Academy doesn't have an instructor that's certified to give it, so you, Babs and I are staying at Casper High until the president's test has been taken." Dannie replied.

"Come on guys, if you can't even pass me and Dannie, what hope do you have of passing the president's test on physical fitness?" Sam asked.

"So what?" Danny asked. "I have superpowers; why should I even care?"

Then out of nowhere, the six teens were attacked by Skulker.

"Hello ghost children." he said. "I saw you running and thought, 'why not give them something to run from'?"

Danny blasted one side of the jet pack while his sister got the other.

"You know what Sam, I'd like to see the president do that!" Dannie informed the goth.

After putting Skulker in the Thermos, they were at Casper High's gym, and Danny was struggling to do pull-ups as Dannie sat on the floor, doing stretches.

"How many was that?" her brother asked. Tucker gasped for air and said, "One."

Dick and Sam did a few pull-ups with ease and then jogged past as they said hi.

* * *

**Amity Park**

**November 3, 14:25 EDT**

As the gym coach began to yell about this class having the worst display of physical fitness in all her years at Casper high, Tucker said, "Apparently someone doesn't own a mirror."

He was then hit in the stomach by a dodge-ball.

"And apparently someone doesn't have a sense of humor." Dannie muttered.

The coach blew her whistle and said, "According to my reports, the only thing funny here is HOW MUCH YOU'RE BRINGING DOWN YOUR CLASS AVERAGE! So... I'm going to assign you two fitness buddies. Ms. Fenton!" Dannie flipped over to the gym coach.

"You help Foley."

"Uh, I think I'm coming down with something." the techno-geek stuttered.

"Yeah," Dannie pointed out, "A serious case of ab-crunches!"

She dragged the techno-geek away and towards Fenton Works.

She kept her foot on top of his back and said, "Come on Foley, keep going."

"I can't!" He replied. "Your boot weighs a ton! Could you give me a hand here Danny?"

Danny put his soda down and started clapping.

"Oh you're hilarious." Tuck deadpanned.

"Hey, when you've got superpowers, you can afford to be." Danny replied. "Besides, why should I worry about some stupid fitness test?"

"Because if you fail, I fail." Dash said from behind the fence.

"And if he fails at gym, that blemish his stellar D- GPA." Tucker joked, dusting himself off.

Dash jumped over the fence and forced the geek to the ground.

Danny leaned down beside him and said, "_You_ don't have superpowers. _You_ don't get to be hilarious."

Dash grabbed Dannie's twin by the hair and lifted him up.

"And, that's our cue to run." Dannie said, slightly in fear.

"What do you mean 'our cue'?" Tucker asked. "I'm not running-why do you have the Smart-Tech 5000? It isn't even on the market yet!"

"The real question you should be asking, is are you fast enough to get it from me; the second fastest runner on Gotham Academy's track team?"

And with that, the halfa took off running.

"Come back!" Tucker shouted. "Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

As she ran, she found a wall to stand on and brought out the Fenton fisher, hooking it onto the 'PDA' before using it against her long-time friend.

"You... Can't make me do this forever you know!" he informed her.

"I'm don't need to make you do anything; you're making yourself!" Dannie retorted. "You want this don'tcha? Don'tcha?"

He paused before starting to reach for the object again. "Yes! I want it!"

"Then jump geek-boy!" she told him. "Jump!"

As she reeled in the 'PDA', he jumped after it to no avail until Artemis and Barbara came around.

"What are you doing Dannie?" Babs asked as she wiped some sweat form her forehead.

"You know how this guy and my brother got assigned fitness buddies?" a nod from the blonde and the redhead. "Well I'm his fitness buddy. I'm bribing him with this PDA."

Out of nowhere, a bluebird grabbed the PDA in its talons and flew off with it.

"Hey!" Tucker shouted. "Come back here with that PDA!"

He ran off, and Dannie looked to her friends. "He is _so_ easy to convince."

She then ran after him until they reached a tree in the park, where Tucker was trying to get the 'PDA' away from the bluebird.

"Seven." "Ow!" "Eight!" "Ow!" "Nine!" "Ow! Will you stop counting and help me?"

"Sorry." Dannie shrugged. "No pain no gain."

After nearly an hour, Tucker had finally gotten his 'PDA', and climbed down from the tree.

"Can we please go get my hands fixed?" he asked.

"Sure thing Tuck." the halfa assured.

After they'd gotten his hands fixed up, they were leaving the First-Aid center as Tucker said, "I can't believe I got my hands pecked by a bird, but at least I got my PDA."

And then it was revealed that the 'PDA' was made of cardboard when it broke into two.

"It's... fake?" he asked.

"Yep, but you have to admit; it _was_ a great way to get you into shape." she shrugged with a passive look on her face.

"Yeah, but since my hands are all bandaged, I'm going to need help going to the bathroom." Tucker almost laughed at the horrified look on Dannie's face.

She freaked and shouted, "Taxi!"

She shoved Tucker into the cab and then told the driver his address before shutting the door and running off to Fenton Works.

* * *

**Amity Park**

**November 4, ******14:25 EDT****

As Tucker climbed up the wall, Dannie extended her ears to hear her brother say, "Just like climbing the wire up to the Ops center."

"Or climbing up to a killer bird's nest on a tree branch of empty lies!" Tucker retorted.

When they had finished, the coach said, "Well it's not record time, but it's good enough to pass."

"Thanks." Dannie and Tucker said together.

"Not you two." she corrected, handing medals to Dannie and Dash. "You two."

"You do realize this is the last thing we'll ever do together?" the bully questioned.

"Count on it!" the halfa agreed, looking back to the coach. "Does this come in green?"

She strained her ears and heard Danny say, "Well, ghost's beaten,"

"Test passed," Tucker added.

"And self-worth restored." Danny finished. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Tucker breathed.

Then they both proceeded to fall over in exhaustion.

"Hate to say it Fentina," Dash told Dannie, "But I guess you're not as big of a wimp as I thought if you can kick Foley into shape."

"I didn't." she admitted. "I used a fake PDA to make him work out of his own free will."

After changing out of gym clothes and into everyday wear, Dannie and everyone else went home.

In her bedroom that night, Dannie delivered her information to Vlad before she collapsed on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Yay! I must admit, I am proud of this chapter, even if it is based off of the Micromanagement episode.**

**Please no hating on Dannie being a mole to Vlad; it's for the sake of the plot.**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	27. Misplaced

**YAYZ! I've been really looking forward to writing this just because of all the drama in it.**

**I own nothing but my OCs. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**November 5, 19:47 EDT**

Dannie was sparring with Robin in the main room... and loosing.

As she hit the mat with a thud, the computer called out, _"Fail: Dannie Phantom."_

As the Boy Wonder helped her up, she got a call. She held her finger up in a 'one second' gesture before answering the call.

"Hello?" she answered.

_"Dannie, what's going on?!"_ Sam's voice screamed through the phone. _"My mom, dad, and Grandma just disappeared right in front of my eyes!"_

The halfa's eyes widened. "What?"

_"You heard me Spooky!"_ Sam screamed through the phone. _"My parents disappeared!"_

Zatanna and the rest of the team ran into the main room and said, "Guys, Batman, Tornado and Zatara just disappeared!"

Dannie's eyes widened even more and she said, "Uh, Sam, I'm gonna have to call you back."

_"What? Why?!"_ the goth girl asked.

"Because your parents aren't the only ones that have disappeared." Dannie answered. Her phone began to ring once more and she said, "I have to go; Tucker's calling."

She hung up on Sam and answered Tucker. "Yeah Tuck?"

_"My mom and dad just disappeared right in front of me!"_ He announced.

"Same thing happened to Sam, and all of the Leaguers that were in the cave disappeared too. Don't panic; I'm going to call Jazz." She replied.

She hung up on her best friend and then called Jazz.

_"Hello?"_ the redhead answered.

"Jazz, I need to talk to you, and before you freak out about it, let me explain." Dannie listed.

_"Okay?"_ she said in a questioning tone.

"All the adults have disapppeared. I need you to set up a refuge center for kids in Amity Park for me, and get Sam, Tucker, Danny, anyone possible, to help you manage it and gather up kids. Set up the refuge center at Casper High." Dannie elaborated.

_"I can do that; good luck finding the adults."_

"Thanks; we'll need it."

She hung up and looked to her friends.

"It isn't just the League," she told them. "All the adults are gone."

At their looks, she said, "I need to go gather up the kids and make a refuge center at the high school. Supey, Arty, KF, Miss M, come with me?"

The four nodded and followed her out the door.

Dannie changed into her ghost form and then duplicated herself before saying, "We'll get done faster if we split up; cover more ground that way."

Her friends nodded and all ran off in different directions, same with Dannie and her two duplicates.

Dannie flew down the street towards an apartment complex, and found at least four or five kids, and winced as her duplicates found nearly the same amount. Heading towards the high school, she found a little girl with brown hair wearing a bright pink dress that Sam would despise.

The little girl took a hold of Dannie's belt and followed along quietly to the high school.

"What's your name sweetie?" Dannie asked.

"Abby." she sniffed.

"We're going to find all of the grownups; I promise." Dannie assured her.

Arriving at the high school, Dannie heard a girl shout, "Abby!"

A girl appearing to be around 12 or so ran over to the brunette and said, "Oh thank God; I was so worried. I'm Anna; Abby's sister. She went out with my parents tonight while I was at a friends house, and when I heard the adults were missing, I freaked out! Thanks for bringing her here."

"It's my job." the halfa told her, releasing the other kids in her arms, each of which ran off to their age designated area.

She went back to the cave to see Dick typing on the keyboard.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure the entire north end of the town is a kid-free zone as of now." she replied.

"Did you call home?" the Boy Wonder asked, heading over to his girlfriend.

"No answer." she said shortly.

"You could always zeta home and check." he offered.

"Dick, I've collecting kids all day." Dannie shrugged off as tears began to fall. "The _last_ thing I need is to see another empty house."

He pulled her into a hug. "We'll find them Dannie; I promise."

Aqualad came in and said, "Robin, Kid, suit up. We must make an address to the children of the world."

Robin nodded and let go of Dannie, heading towards his room to change.

When he came back, in full costume, he stood off to the side off Kaldur as he said to the camera, "Attention children and teenagers of earth; I am Aqualad. These are my friends, Robin and Kid Flash."

"We are using Justice League to cast and stream to every TV, radio, computer, and smartphone on the planet." Robin added.

"We know you must be scared, and angry," Wally took over. "We know with your parents missing there's a temptation to run wild, but please, stay calm." This from the guy that has super-speed?

"We will find a way to bring the adults back." Kaldur promised. "But for now, the oldest among you must step up."

"Take care of your younger siblings." Robin followed along. "Take care of kids who have no one."

"Protect them." Wally added.

"It is up to you." Kaldur finished."Please, help in any way you can."

Dannie found herself in the trophy room and stared at the Helmet of Fate, hugging herself.

"I finally got through to Atlantis." Kaldur reported as he walked in. "No adults there either."

"I already know that we're desperate, so just tell me _how_ desperate we are." Dannie told him, her eyes not leaving the Helmet.

"We both know anyone who dons the Helmet and allows Nabu to possess him, may never be released from being Doctor Fate." Kaldur replied.

"So... Not that desperate then?" she questioned.

"Not yet." Kaldur agreed.

"Guys?" Zatanna said from behind them. "I'm ready to try my father's locator spell."

Kaldur and Dannie nodded and followed the magician into the main room, where Robin already had a holo-map ready for her.

Dannie took this opportunity to change into her ghost form, since her human form had tear tracks running down its face. Locate Epicenter of Sorcery.

Zatanna held her wand up to the globe and said, "Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros."

A red blip appeared before Robin said, "Coordinates locked; Roanoke Island. You did it."

Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning, and Dannie's stomach immediately dropped as she heard a familiar voice say, "It worked!"

"Who are you?" Kaldur asked as everyone walked up to Billy Batson. "Where did you come from?"

"I can answer one of the two." Dannie replied. walking up behind the boy and placing her hand on his shoulder. "This is my adoptive cousin; Billy Batson. And seriously Kaldur, what is this; 20 Questions?"

Billy looked to Miss Martian and said, "Quick, read my mind!"

Miss M looked confused, but her eyes turned green as she gasped and said, "He's Captain Marvel!"

"No freaking way!" Snow shouted. "I refuse to believe it!"

"Believe whatever you want Snow; it's true." Dannie said, and her stomach bubbled up with guilt for hiding Cap's secret this long.

"Yeah, and I'm Speedy Gonzales." Wally said sarcastically. "Look, just because he believes he's Captain Marvel-"

"Gee Wally." Billy said in a knowing tone. "Do I really have to give you nachos and pineapple juice to get on your good side?"

The team's look of shock turned to one of anger as Robin asked his girlfriend, "You knew that Captain Marvel was just a kid?!"

"Obviously." Dannie replied.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Artemis questioned.

"Because I didn't want to tell you guys until he was ready to tell _you_!" the halfa replied. "It's _his_ secret, not mine! I understand if you're angry with me now. I'm sorry that I kept the secret, but it wasn't _my_ secret to tell."

Kaldur walked towards her and said, "We will deal with this later. For now, I'm sure that Billy has news."

Billy explained that there were 2 worlds-one for the adults and one for the kids- and that he could travel back and forth.

Zatanna walked up to Dannie and said, "Actually Captain Marvel being a kid really explains a _lot_. For example, how he acted on Halloween night, and how his makeup looked like it had been done by a ten-year-old. It looked that way because it _had_ been done by a ten-year-old!"

"So... You're not mad at me for keeping it a secret?" the halfa questioned.

"No. I was at first, but not anymore." Zatanna informed, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You're right; it wasn't your secret to tell. What kind of friend would I be if I got mad at you, and stayed mad without looking at your point of view?"

Dannie smiled. "At least one of you feels that way. And by the way, you did manage to change my opinion on magic... depending on how it gets used. If it's used against me and my friends, I hate it, but it gets used by you, then I love it."

Zatanna grinned. "I knew I could change your opinion, even though it is just a small change!"

The girls hugged before Robin came over.

"Uh, Zee, can I talk to DP alone?" he asked nervously.

"Sure." the magician released Dannie from her grip and walked off.

"Look, I'm sorry about how I reacted." he apologized. "You're right; it wasn't your secret to tell. I'm sorry I got so mad at you... I want to ask you something after we bring the adults back."

"Before you do, I have something to ask _you_ once we bring the adults back. And you're not getting out of it." she told him. "After all, you said you'd make it up to me for missing Halloween."

"That I did." the Boy Wonder sighed.

Dannie laughed and pulled him into a hug. Her smile faded. "Dick, what if we can't bring the adults back?"

Robin stiffened when she said his real name, but rubbed the small of her back lightly and said, "We'll save them; that's just what we do."

"But what if we don't?" she asked, pulling away.

"We can't afford to think like that DP. Stay whelmed, okay?" he said with a small smile.

The halfa wiped her tears and offered him a nervous one in return. Out of nowhere, she kissed the Boy Wonder.

She didn't know why, but she had a feeling it would be her last kiss for a while.

* * *

Dannie was in her room, preparing for the fight. She knew right off the bat that this fight was going to be difficult considering that it was magic based, so she prepared for everything she could think of. She packed her pistols, extra ammo, the Fenton bazooka, the Fenton Crammer, and, in case things went south, the Helmet of Fate.

She didn't tell her friends that she was bringing the Helmet because she knew they'd veto the idea, but put her pistols in the holsters she'd put on her belt, strapped the bazooka to her back, and slipped the extra ammo into her belt's front pocket, with the Crammer on her back as well.

When she entered the Bio-Ship, Wally took a single look at her and said, "Geez, do you think you have enough of an arsenal?"

"I'm half ghost, meaning that I am weak to magic. Do the math." she retorted, plopping into her seat.

Looking at the Ghost Weasel, Robin asked, "What's in the vacuum cleaner?"

"... Plan B." she said hesitantly.

He didn't bring it up any more after that.

* * *

**Now Super Duper Rare Dannie POV**

We landed on Roanoke, and headed towards the source of Klarion's attack. As Robin threw birdarangs and Artemis shot her arrows, I fired off blasts from my pistols, but Klarion held up his hand and made a magical shield, causing the weapons to fall to the ground, useless.

"That's the best you can do?" he taunted.

He raised his hand and launched, I kid you not, a bolt of red lightning at us. Robin and Arty were able to dodge, but I was in so much shock that when I finally started to move, it was too late.

Groaning, I stood up and looked towards the pentagram to see that Superboy, Aqualad and KF's simultaneous attack had failed. I felt my left side to realize that the Ghost Weasel was still there. If I used the Helmet... No. It was only here in case of an emergency. I wouldn't abandon my friends unless it was the only option.

"Etativel mih ffo eht margatnep." I heard Zatanna say as she held her hands out.

"Baby magic." Klarion scoffed. He extended his hand out towards her and cast a spell that sent Zatanna flying until Superboy caught her.

I sighed in relief.

***Do not act relieved yet Daniella Fenton; the battle isn't over. If you allowed me to take over...*** Phire trailed off suggestively.

"Phire, quit trying to put me on auto pilot!" I yelled as I pulled out the Fenton Bazooka.

I shot off a blast at Klarion, but it was deflected and rebounded right back at me.

I dodged, but just managed to do so before Klarion hit me with red magical fire that was intended for Miss M.

_'Dick, listen.'_ I told him.

_'Kind of in the middle of something DP.'_ he said in a strained voice.

_'Tell Artemis that when Fate possessed my body, he defeated Klarion by attacking the cat.'_ I informed, ignoring his previous statement.

_'Gotcha.'_ He looked to Arty and said, "Dannie just called in with her telepathy. She said that when Fate possessed her body, he defeated Klarion by attacking the cat.

"Good." Artemis replied. "Not the big cat fan anyway."

She shot an arrow with a pointy tip at Klarion's familiar, but before it reached its target, the Lord of Chaos turned it into a ball of yarn.

"Show them what the familiar to a Lord of Chaos can do Teekl." he said creepily. Have I mentioned how creepy this little twit is?

Teekl grew to the size of an elephant and then grew giant fangs, leaving some of his skin exposed. All in all, he was saber-tooth Teekl.

Superboy was the first to get over the initial shock as he charged an attack at the beast, but was quickly swatted aside. As the gem in the middle of the pentagram started to spark, Klarion said, "So you teamed up with the grumps. Teamwork is so overrated."

Billy reappeared, and I heard him start to shout something before Miss M's voice rang through my head.

_'Don't shout Billy.'_ She told him as I got attacked by magic. Freaking guys who like to use magic against me. _'I've linked you telepathically to the others.'_

_'That's so cool.'_ Billy replied in a dazed tone, having a fanboy moment. _'I mean, it's the gem, at the center of the pentagram. Destroy it, and we win!'_

I strained my ears and heard Zatanna whisper, "That's all I needed to know."

I looked up and saw her begin to put the Helmet on.

"Zatanna, no!" I shouted.

But it was too late. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Zatanna becoming Doctor Fate; something I had hoped nobody but myself would have to do if it came to that. Zatanna... My only magician friend with Kent gone... My sister in everything but blood.

* * *

**Back to Third-Person**

As Dannie came to consciousness, she heard someone say, "Dannie, get up."

"Don't want to." she grunted. "I'm tired; let me sleep."

"Get up or I'll tell people that you used to be a superhero fangirl." the voice threatened.

She jerked up and said, "I'm up, I'm up!"

She slammed into Captain Marvel's forehead as she sat up a little too quickly. This was one of the reasons she hated getting knocked out; there was this huge headache afterwards that made you feel like you were(No pun intended) half dead.

"Ugh." Robin groaned, and she looked to her left to see the Boy Wonder rubbing his arm. "Did we win?"

"At a cost." Kaldur answered.

Zatara stepped towards his daughter and said, "Fate! Great Nabu, release my daughter."

Fate didn't speak for a few moments, seeming to contemplate Zatara's request, but his reply came as a firm, "No."

This came as a shock to everyone. Even Wally, who had previously been a non-believer of magic, had his eyes nearly as wide as saucers.

"Witness the havoc wrought in these hours." Fate told the magician, extending his/Zatanna's limbs for emphasis. "The world _needs_ Doctor Fate, and the girl's natural affinity for the mystic arts makes her the perfect candidate."

"You can't do that!" Artemis shouted.

"She has her own life to live!" Robin added.

"Kent would never allow you to-" Dannie's words were interrupted as the Lord of Order said, "Kent Nelson did object, strenuously, so I released his spirit into the Ghost Zone."

Dannie's eyes turned wide and sad as Fate's words came crashing down on her. "He is gone."

_'He can have me instead.'_ the halfa thought, completely forgetting there was a mind-link in place.

_'What?'_ Robin asked. _'Dannie, no!'_

She turned back to them. _'Think about it; if I go went Fate willingly, he'd have the perfect host body. He'd be virtually invincible; the perfect combination of ectoplasm and magic. Those kind of combinations are rare, but they're possible. Zatanna is part of my obsession, just like the rest of you, so as long as Fate continued to protect you and fulfill my obsession, his powers would never get weaker.'_

_'We cannot allow you to do this Dannie.'_ Kaldur said, going back into leader mode. _'You are a part of this team, this family.'_

_'So is Zatanna, even if Zatara won't let her join the team yet!'_ Dannie retorted, tears beginning to spiral down her cheeks. _'I know what it's like to lose somebody close to you; I went through that when I lost my grandmother. I can't let Zatara go through that.'_

Before the argument could go any further, Zatara said, "Take me instead."

The resident halfa's head jerked towards the Italian hero, too shocked to object.

"My skills are already at their peak, and my body is physically stronger; better able to withstand the strain of your power." Zatara pointed out.

"All true." Fate conceded. "But if I remove the Helmet, what guarantee have I that you will don it?"

"My word." the magician uttered a chant before Fate landed in front of him and removed the Helmet, bringing Zatanna to light.

She immediately brightened from her previously serious expression to a smile. If only she knew what was about to happen.

"Dad!" she shouted with glee.

"Zatanna." He said, equally as happy as he embraced his daughter.

"Remember," he said before kissing her forehead, "I love you."

He stepped away, taking the Helmet with him. Zatara looked to Batman. "Take care of my girl."

"You have my word." the Dark Knight assured him.

As Zatara began to put the Helmet on Zatanna said, "No, please! This was my fault! Dad, don't! Dad!"

But in a flash of golden light, Zatara was gone, and Zatanna had fallen to her knees, crying.

* * *

**Amity Park**

**November 6, 02:07 EDT**

Dannie ran into her house and immediately hugged her parents.

"I thought I'd never see you again." she said honestly as her voice cracked. Tears were running down her face as she embrace the older Fentons.

After what happened with Harm on Halloween, and Zatara's sacrifice for Zatanna today, she had a lot more appreciation for her family.

Danny and Jazz quickly joined in on the hug, having just returned from the refuge center they'd set up at Casper high.

Noticing the bandage covering a burn on Dannie's left shoulder, Mrs. Fenton asked, "What happened to your shoulder?"

"Oh, that?" Dannie chuckled nervously as something along the lines of 'Wheel of Excuses' ran through her head. "I was helping rescue kids, and I kind of accidentally burnt myself when I fell on some dry ice.**(AN: It is possible to get a burn from dry ice; there was a kid in my science class that actually got sent to the emergency room when he was ten because he got burned by dry ice.)** There were a lot of kids at the store."

"Rescuing kids?" Mr. Fenton asked.

"Uh, with the adults missing, us three took it upon ourselves to take care of the littler kids." Dannie sort of lied nervously.

They bought it, and the three Fenton kids were soon in bed.

Dannie woke in the middle of the night to a terrible dream. It was her parents, dying.

She woke with a start and made her way to her parents' room.

Her father was snoring loudly, and her mother was sleeping soundly and quietly.

The halfa shook her mother gently until the brunette woke.

"What is it Dannie?" she asked tiredly.

"I had a nightmare." Dannie replied shortly. "Can I stay with you and dad?"

Her mother smirked and said, "You mean, your father, Danny, Jazz and I?"

She lifted the blanket slightly to reveal Danny and Jazz in between the oldest members of the Fenton family.

"They were here about an hour ago." Maddie informed the third raven. "Climb on in."

Dannie smiled and crawled in-between her sister and father, immediately falling asleep from the warmth.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**November 7, 09:16 EST**

"And my room is right next door, if you need anything." M'gann promised the magician as Dannie, Robin and Artemis brought in the last of Zatanna's boxes.

"I don't live here, but I'm just a phone-call away if you need anything; anything at all." Dannie promised.

"Thanks." Zatanna replied. "I uh... could use a little alone time, okay?"

"Of course." Artemis replied.

Dannie went out first, followed by Artemis, then Miss Martian, and finally, Robin.

Once nobody was looking, Dannie turned invisible and walked back to Zatanna's room.

"Zee," she said as she turned visible again, "If you want... you can come over to my place in Amity Park for Thanksgiving."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Zatanna asked.

"What do you mean?" Dannie questioned.

"Well, the first reason is because, I'm a magic user, and you're a ghost; shouldn't that make us mortal enemies?" the magician pointed out.

The halfa laughed. "I guess, but Kent Nelson was a good friend of mine before he died, and he was a magic user."

"The other reason is because of how Robin flirted with me when we fought Red Volcano." Zatanna informed.

Dannie did a re-take. "He... he did what?"

"You... didn't know, did you?" Zatanna asked, standing up from her bed.

As tears began to run down Dannie's face, she said, "No; I didn't. And I'm not mad at you; it was Robin that flirted with you, not the other way around."

Dannie walked as calmly as she could to the zeta tubes until Robin ran up to her and said, "So... Bruce is having this big charity gala with Axion Labs on the 31st. He says that I'm allowed to bring somebody. Would you come as my date?"

"I'll think about it." Dannie mumbled, and Dick raised an eyebrow., following her to the tubes.

"Okay, I know that tone; why are you mad at me?" he asked.

"You wouldn't understand." she said flatly.

"Dannie, I can't understand unless you help me understand. Please tell me; I love you." he told her as he tried to read her to find out what was wrong. That was the problem though; Dannie was unreadable unless she wanted to be read.

As the tubes lit up, she said, "You should've thought about that before you decided to flirt with Zatanna."

His eyes widened. He didn't mean for her to find out; he never meant to flirt with Zatanna in the first place.

... Wally had rubbed off on him a little too much if he was flirting with every cerulean eyed raven he saw.

"Dannie, wait! It's not like that!" he told her. "If you'll just listen-"

But before he could finish his sentence, she was gone.

A few moments later, she sent him a message.

_I should've known something like this would happen. I only get hurt when I let people into my heart. I trust people way too easily. You had my heart, but now I want it back. Love is just a demon filled with sound and fury, and symbolizing absolutely nothing._

_-DP_

His heart broke. He hadn't meant to hurt her. If he could go back in time and change it, he wouldn't have flirted with Zatanna; he would've remained loyal to Dannie.

He sighed, and then groaned. What was wrong with him?

* * *

**Yay! This chapter is done! I hope you all liked the little ZatannaxRobinxSpirit love triangle that I cooked up. There will be another love triangle later on with Dannie, Dick, and Wally, but it'll last longer than the ZatannaxRobinxSpirit triangle will.**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	28. Looking Through Your Eyes

**Yay! Another chapter!**

**Here is the resolution of the ZatannaxDanniexDick love triangle! Sorry that the triangle was so short, but I have difficulty with love triangles, so that's my only excuse.**

**I own nothing but my OCs. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Amity Park**

**November 8, 12:00 EDT**

Dannie sat down in the lunch room, eating her lunch.

She'd been avoiding Robin, and Artemis had obviously noticed. But sadly, no matter what went on between Robin and Dannie, she couldn't act the same around him when he was Dick. She'd been settling for ignoring him.

"Okay, so what's going on between you and Robin?" the archer asked.

"Don't ask." the halfa replied, stuffing a spoon of applesauce in her mouth.

Artemis pushed her cousin's applesauce away and said, "Don't give me that junk Dee Dee. I've known you for years, even if you didn't recognize me in costume at first. I know how you think. What's going on between you and Rob?"

"Fine. I found out that he was flirting with Zatanna on the Red Volcano mission." Dannie admitted, taking her applesauce back.

"Dannie... did he try to apologize?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't listen. I would've been fine with it if _he'd_ told me, but I found out from Zatanna instead... What is wrong with my love life Arty?" the raven questioned, slamming her head on the table.

"You mean besides the fact that you've ruined it by avoiding your boyfriend?" the archer retorted.

"Yes, besides that 'Mis." the halfa answered through the table.

"Well, your first boyfriend was a jerk that cheated on you with one of the popular girls, and now you've completely ruined your chances with Robin." Artemis replied. "You know what song this reminds me of? It reminds me of 'I Almost Do'."

"Ugh, it's always Taylor Swift songs that remind people of my relationships. I want to go back to him, forgive him, but I can't say 'hello' to him without risking another goodbye." Dannie replied, lifting her head from the table. "He probably thinks that either I've moved on, or I hate him."

"What makes you say that?" the archer asked.

"Because whenever he reaches out, I don't pick up the phone, I don't answer the emails or texts, I'm flat-out avoiding him!" the halfa shouted. "What do I do Artemis? I've ruined my love life, and I don't know how to fix it."

"Talk to him first of all, and then give him a chance to explain." Artemis informed her cousin. "Then tell him that you were wrong and that you're sorry for getting so ticked at him."

The raven offered her cousin a deadpan expression before saying, "I've seen that approach in action; it never works Arty."

"Then I have no idea what to do." the blonde replied, throwing her hands in the air.

Dannie got up with a sad look on her face and walked off to class, her eyes seeming as sad she was.

Later that day at the cave, Dannie avoided Robin again, mostly because she was too afraid to talk to him without hurting him again.

* * *

**Artemis**

Artemis watched her cousin hit a punching bag until the she got bored. By this time, Dannie had been hitting the same bag for nearly 2 hours.

She walked out into the main room and saw a sad Robin watching the Wizard of Oz. It made sense. That was their favorite movie to watch together; Dannie's because she enjoyed it, and Rob's because he enjoyed it when she ended up seeking comfort, afraid of the flying monkeys.

She bumped into Wally and said, "Watch it Baywatch!"

"Rob and Dannie still aren't themselves?" he asked, ignoring the use of the nickname.

"No, they haven't been themselves since yesterday." she replied. "If only there was some way to make them see that they're meant for each other. I mean, opposites attract."

"So they're fire and ice?" the speedster questioned.

"Yeah, and we need to make them see that." the archer answered.

Wally got to thinking, he came up with a plan to mend his best friend's relationship.

* * *

**Dick Grayson**

**Amity Park**

**November 9, 17:30 EDT**

Dick was walking around through the Amity Park mall, looking for Wally.

The redhead had called the previous day, saying that he needed help picking out a gift for his mom for Christmas.

The Boy Wonder didn't buy it. He thought it must be some sort of scheme to fix his relationship with Dannie.

His suspicions were confirmed when he saw Dannie window-shopping outside the very same store Wally had asked to meet him at.

She was looking at a black leather jacket when he tapped her shoulder.

She turned around, and upon seeing Dick, she sighed. "Why do I get the feeling this was a plan concocted by Artemis and Wally to fix our relationship?"

Wally walked up between the two ravens and said, "Because it was! And neither of you are leaving until you work things out. You've both been moody lately, and it's driving all of us up the wall. Neither of you are leaving until-"

The speedster was interrupted by Dannie's ghost sense going off.

"Since I know that my life will be miserable if I don't do this, I'll be back right after I take care of this ghost." Dannie informed. She ran into the bathroom and went ghost before flying out and looking around until she was smacked into a wall, held down by a glowing net.

She phased through the wall and then back through to see Skulker.

"Well if it isn't Skulker; the Ghost Zone's worst hunter." Dannie mocked, firing a blast.

Skulker dodged and said, "Well ghost child," he blasted the girl to the ground, and then landed in front of her as he aimed a large blaster her way, "My girlfriend thinks I'm a lousy hunter, so I intend to prove my prowess to her."

"...Wow." the halfa said hesitantly.

"Scared now?" Skulker asked with a scary grin.

"No. I can't believe you have a girlfriend. " she deadpanned.

"Okay, now that just hurts." he told her sadly, lowering his blaster.

She took the moment of distraction as a chance to attack, launching off some ecto-lightning towards the villain, quickly sucking him into the Fenton Thermos before heading for the bathroom to change forms once more.

She came out and went straight to the shop where she'd left Wally and Dick.

"You were saying Wally?" she said, turning around, but Wally and Dick weren't there.

She walked on until she reached a dark loading zone area, and someone grabbed him from behind, covering her mouth so that her screams were muffled.

In the spur of that moment, Dannie completely forgot her powers out of fear.

Whoever it was started trying to rip her clothes off until a blur ran by and hit them, quickly followed by a birdarang that nailed the guy to the wall.

As Dannie fell to the ground in tears, Robin ran up and threw his arms around her.

She didn't try to fight his grip and hugged him back, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"It's okay, you're safe." Dick assured her.

"I love you." she whispered.

Dick paused. Was this the same Dannie that had been mad at him when she found out that he'd flirted with Zatanna? It couldn't be. Dannie was strong; she didn't freak out this easily... But that was just a mask. The real Dannie was the girl right in front of him; the girly girl that he'd wanted to see since they got together. As much as Dannie would always deny it, she would always be a girly-girl at heart, and Dick could see that.

"I love you too." he whispered back.

He separated from her and looked at her hand. It was red, bruised, and bleeding from how harshly the now pinned felon had grabbed the halfa. He took a roll of ace bandages from the utility belt he'd strapped across his chest and started wrapping up her wrist, careful not to tie the bandage too tightly.

"You okay DP?" he asked after he'd finished tying the bandage.

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks to you. I'm sorry I didn't let you explain Dick... I'm ready to listen now." she told him hugging herself tightly.

"I... I didn't mean to flirt with Zatanna." he promised. "It just happened. I guess the truth is that I've been hanging around Wally too much. You're the one I love, not Zatanna."

She put her arms around the neck and said, "I love you too. I love you more than anything."

He put his arms around her waist and held her closely.

He smiled when he heard her humming 'Looking Through Your Eyes' from Quest to Camelot.

Hearing that, he began to sing.

_Look at the sky, tell me what do you see?_

_Just close your eyes and describe it to me,_

_The heavens are sparkling with star light tonight,_

_That's what I see through your eyes,_

Dannie smiled and began to take on Kayley's part as a light blush dusted her cheeks.

_I see the heavens, each time that you smile,_

_I hear your heartbeat just goes for miles,_

_And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile,_

_That's what I see through your eyes,_

Their voices melted together, and Dick's cheeks were also dusted a light pink, so it was a good thing that it was too dark for Wally to see what they were doing.

_That's what I see through your eyes,_

_Here in the night, I see the sun,_

_Here in the dark, our two hearts are one,_

_It's out of our hands, we can'st stop what we have begun,_

_And love just took me by surprise,_

_Looking your eyes,_

_I see a night I wish could last forever,_

_I see a world we're meant to see together,_

_And it is so much more than I remember._

As the two ravens started to kiss, Wally said, "Okay, while I'm thrilled that you guys aren't moping over each other anymore, could you please get a room?"

Robin smirked and said, "I have a better idea."

He put an arm firmly around the girl in front of him, and said, "I wouldn't look down if I were you."

As Dannie raised an eyebrow, the Boy Wonder fired off his grappling gun and pulled himself and his girlfriend up to the roof of the mall.

Once they were up she said, "Warn me next time, please? I'm afraid of heights."

"You? Afraid of heights?" Dick asked.

"Yes, I know crazy, but everyone has fears." Dannie replied. "I guess I just don't notice it when I'm flying for myself."

"And that's what I love about you." he said honestly.

She looked at him, eyebrow raised. "What are you talking about?"

"You're not like most people. Fear doesn't shut you down; it wakes you up." he elaborated. "You're amazing that way."

She smacked his arm playfully. "Kiss up."

"Oh, you know you love it when I'm a kiss up." he joked.

"Yes, because you get rewards like this." she replied. He was about to ask what she meant until she kissed him.

"Can we get down please, because it is taking all the will power I can muster to not freak out at being this high up." she asked.

Dick laughed and grabbed onto her waist, lowering the two down to the ground.

"May I take you home madam?" he asked in a British accent.

"You may good sir." she replied, also in an accent.

He took her hand and walked her home.

"Love you DP." he told her, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Love you too Boy Wonder." she whispered, pressing her lips against his. "See you at the cave tomorrow?"

"See you at the cave tomorrow." he agreed. He released her and she ran inside the door, casting one final glance at Dick before closing the door behind her.

She ran up to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She finally remembered that he'd asked her to go to a charity gala at the end of the month with him, and grabbed her phone, texting him that she'd go with him.

She fell back onto her bed and sighed dreamily.

Her life was finally back to normal... well as normal as her life got that is.

* * *

**So my life is now back on track. School is starting tomorrow, so I won't be updating as much, but I will be updating.**

**Anyways, I would like to say a happy birthday to Mark Harmon; the actor that plays Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs on NCIS. Happy birthday Gibbs!**

**Signing off,**

**MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	29. Dinner, Boyfriends, and Evil Clowns

**Hey, I know that there has been a lack of Danny/Dannie sibling fluff in this, so this chapter is entirely focused upon sibling fluffiness!**

**I know I said that since school is starting, I won't be able to update as much, but I do online school and it is actually a bit easier than I expected ****so... yeah.**

**timijaf; There's some Danny in this. Sorry that it isn't much, but it is there.**

**SnowWolf22; Thank you. I really like Zatanna, and I hate that when people pair their OC with Dick, they turn Zatanna into a jealous jerk too. It would be impossible for me to do the same, since I like Zee so much. As far as Kid Martian... I kind of have writer's block for it right now, and I could use some help to be completely honest.**

**Featherheart; Thanks. *Blushes* I actually didn't intend to do the subtle Divergent quote, but once I realized I'd done it, I fangirled too, because like you said, Robin would totally say that in real life.(I'll admit to having imagined that they really exist before, and fantasizing about it) I'm glad that you like my story so much.**

**I own nothing but my OCs. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Amity Park**

**November 10, 18:45 EDT**

Dannie swung her legs of the roof of Fenton Works, laying on her back as she looked pleadingly at her twin brother.

"Danny, what do I get Kid Flash for his birthday?" she asked helplessly. "I mean honestly, what do you get for the guy who seems to have everything?"

"He eats more because of his metabolism, right? Why not bake him some cookies?" the older twin suggested.

"Oh yeah, because I totally didn't think of that dear brother." she deadpanned.

"What did the others get for him?" Danny asked.

"Artemis didn't get him anything, she's still mad because he called her a replacement for Speedy-" Dannie was interrupted by her brother.

"Isn't his name Red Arrow now?" he questioned.

"I refuse to be nice to somebody that calls our cousin a replacement." the younger halfa answered. "Anyways, Aqualad got him a framed picture of the first time he was with Robin and Fish Boy at the cave, M'gann's present is the party and food, Robin got him a PS3," Dannie ignored her brother asking where the heck the Boy Wonder had gotten the money for that, "I believe Zatanna got him a good luck charm, and Superboy... I have no idea; he's unpredictable."

"Why not give one of mom and dad's inventions?" Danny suggested.

"Yes, because he would so... actually, that's a really good idea." Dannie realized. "I could give him the Specter Deflector in case he ever runs into any ghosts in Central City. An unlikely scenario, but it could happen."

Danny nodded, and then both of the half ghosts' ghost senses went off, signalling the need to go ghost.

As Danny went ghost he looked around and said, "Stay put. I'm pretty sure I saw Spectra, and I know that your fears and insecurities are two different things. Your fears may not shut you down, but your insecurities do; that's the last thing you need in a fight."

Dannie nodded and and sat back down with a huff. If it wasn't Spectra and there could've been an opportunity for them to fight together, she was going to kill him... Okay, not kill, just seriously maim or injure.

Her ghost sense went off and she looked around, her face falling when she saw fruitloop.

"You haven't contacted me in a very long time little tiger. What new information do you have?" he questioned.

She looked down and said, "Zatara became Doctor Fate, Zatanna joined the team, and I'm having Zatanna over for Thanksgiving. That's all that I have; I swear."

"Good girl. Your cousin sees another day." the older half ghost replied, turning to fly away.

Dannie looked up with a determined face. "Daughter. Danielle is my daughter."

"Of course." and with that, the fruitloop was gone.

Dannie hugged her knees to her chest. It might be for a good cause, but she was still betraying her friends.

And it hurt her to be doing this, even if it was for her daughter.

She wandered down to her parents' lab and grabbed a Specter Deflector.

She walked up to her bedroom and placed the belt inside a box before wrapping it up in red paper with a yellow bow.

She then remembered that she'd been trying to get Superman to connect with Connor... and completely forgotten about it after fruitloop got her started on being a mole.

She pressed her com link and called the Man of Steel.

_"Superman." _the Kryptonian answered.

"Look Boy Scout, we need to talk. Meet me at Nasty Burger in ten minutes." She rambled.

_"And you're not taking no for an answer, are you?"_ he sighed

"No, I am not. If you don't come to Amity, I'll come to Metropolis." Dannie threatened.

_"Fine, ten minutes."_ he replied.

The halfa turned off her com link and then flew over to an alley behind the Nasty Burger before changing to human again.

She went inside and waited at a booth for Superman to show up, which was right on time.

"It's about Superboy, isn't it?" the reporter asked in a hushed voice.

"He needs his father Clark. And don't deny it; his DNA proves it. He's here, whether you like it or not." Dannie whispered. "I know that he kind of... _disturbs _you, but I know that someday, you'll want to connect with him, but if you wait too long, it might be too late; it might be too late as it is."

"You just don't understand Dannie." the Man of Steel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Don't understand what?" the halfa retorted. "I don't understand what it's like to have someone take my DNA and make another person out of it without my consent? I don't understand how hard it is to feel like someone was trying to replace me? I don't understand the frustration of trying to adjust to the fact that someone made a copy of me without my consent? I don't understand how angry that can make someone? You don't know me very well if that's what you think Clark. I don't understand how you can be such a jerk."

"You _don't_ understand any of that." he replied.

"Really? So you're going to tell me that Dani, with an 'I', isn't my clone?" the younger raven asked. The Kryptonian's eyes widened immediately. "You're going to try and say that Plasmius _didn't_ take me and my brother's DNA and use it to make a new person, without our consent? I know how hard that is, but it doesn't give you the right to be a monumental douche bag towards Superboy."

The reporter looked away.

"Do you know what happened the last time someone threatened Danielle? I didn't refer to her as my cousin; I referred to her as my daughter. I understand if you're not ready to call Superboy your son yet, but you can at least acknowledge him and maybe help him figure out his powers." Dannie requested. "He took a name. He goes by Connor _Kent_. He doesn't know your ID; don't worry, but he thinks the name was suggested to him by Martian Manhunter because it was to honor Kent Nelson. I'm not trying to tell you how to handle this situation, but you need to handle it at some point Clark; before it's too late."

The halfa got up from the table and walked home.

On her way there, she stopped and looked at the alley behind her school. A weak smile crept onto Dannie's face. This was the first place that she'd ever fought with Dani; whether it was because her clone had been confused at the time or not.

She pulled out her MP3 player, and Angel With a Shotgun by The Cab rang through her ears. She frowned. Why did all of her music have to match her emotions perfectly? Angel With a Shotgun... that was the perfect description of Danielle. The sort-of ten-year-old was an angel, but she definitely wouldn't hesitate to start a war if anything happened to her family; she'd know what she was fighting for.

Tears pricked Dannie's eyes and she wandered home again to see Dick and Bruce in the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow and said, "What are you two doing here?"

"Dick didn't tell you that we were coming over for dinner tonight?" Bruce asked the halfa.

Dannie offered him a deadpan expression. "No, he didn't."

Dick took her off to the side and said, "I wanted to surprise you. Did it work?"

"Let's see, I fight ghosts; nothing surprises me Dick." Dannie replied. "Except for you."

An explosion sounded from the lab, and the resident halfa sighed. "I'll be right back."

She went downstairs and changed into her ghost form before being blasted by Technus.

"Really Technus?" she asked. "Now? My boyfriend and his legal guardian are over for dinner, and I'm trying to make a good impression."

"Wow." Technus paused.

"Scared?" Dannie taunted with a smirk planted on her face.

"No." the technology ghost replied, shaking his head. "I just can't believe that you have a boyfriend."

Dannie stopped in place and scowled. "Okay, now that just hurts Nikolai; it really does."

As Technus began his rant, she sucked him into a thermos.

The halfa flew upstairs and hid the thermos under her bed before phasing back into the basement, changing forms again, and going back to the dining room.

Dick smiled at his girlfriend. "Ghost problem?"

"Technus, for the third time this week." she answered, suppressing a sigh.

"Okay, I need to tell you the real reason that we're in Amity." the acrobat told her. "The Joker escaped Arkham again, and we're here to take him down. I want to make sure that secrets don't drive us apart again, so that's why I'm telling you."

"Dick, I was only mad about Zatanna because I found from _her_ instead of _you_." Dannie admitted. "If It had been you that told me, I would've been fine, but since it was Zatanna that told me, I felt betrayed, and angry." She smirked and said, "By the way, did you notice how Snow seems to blush whenever Kaldur compliments her?"

"Yeah, I did." the Boy Wonder smiled. "I think they belong together. You know, opposites attract and all that?"

"So they're fire and ice?" the halfa questioned.

"Yeah, they are. I've also noticed that he seems really happy around her." Dick replied.

"Well then, what about us?" Dannie asked.

"Us? We don't need to be fire and ice or anything, because we're a perfect match." the acrobat informed before kissing his girlfriend's cheek.

Dannie smiled.

"Dinner's ready!" Maddie Fenton shouted.

"And hopefully it won't kill me." the halfa mumbled.

Dick took Dannie's hand into his, leading her to the dining room.

Thankfully, Jazz had made dinner.

Seeing Dick and Bruce, Jazz grabbed her sister and lead her out of the room.

"What is this about Jazz?" the halfa asked.

"Does he know that mom and dad are crazy?" the redhead questioned.

"Yes, he does." the raven replied.

"Good, because if you married him and he found out later, that would be entrapment." Jazz told the youngest Fenton(by five minutes).

"Great, can we go eat now?" the halfa whined. "I forgot to bring a lunch today, and I didn't have any lunch money, so I didn't eat lunch. You know that because I'm half ghost, I need to eat slightly more than normal people."

"Okay, fine." Jazz smiled.

The dinner was spent with mostly Maddie chatting about the Fenton Ghost weaponry, Jack glaring at Dick like he was the devil, Bruce trying to have a conversation with Dannie, and Jazz hiding behind a 'Surviving Adolescence Through Therapy' book.

"So I heard that you helped your friend Tucker with the President's Fitness test not that long ago." Bruce said to his ward's girlfriend.

"Uh, yeah, I was his fitness buddy. I actually didn't have to make him do anything; I used a fake PDA to convince him to do it himself." Dannie answered, sticking a bite of spaghetti in her mouth.

"Impressive. How did you do that?" he asked.

"There's a PDA coming out called the Smart-Tech 5000 that's not on the market yet, and I made a fake out of paper-mache to make him exercise of his own free will." the halfa answered.

"Cool." Dick said, holding hands with Dannie under the table.

Jack Fenton's glare increased, and Dick dropped the girl's hand.

_'I don't think that your dad likes me very much.'_ Dick said to her telepathically.

_'He doesn't like anyone that, and I quote, "Thinks they can date his baby girl." He's just been overprotective ever since I found out my first boyfriend had been cheating on me. He'll come around; just give him some time.'_ Dannie replied.

_'At this rate, I doubt think he's ever going to come around. I mean, him and Bruce were friends in high school, so I guess it's not as bad as it could be, but still!'_ he replied, trying not to use hand gestures.

"Dick, may I speak with you privately?" Jack asked.

_'Is that his way of asking what kind of flowers I want on my coffin?'_ the Boy Wonder questioned.

_'He won't kill you Dick; he's too nice for that. Just tell him you like fudge, and he'll be fine with you.'_ the halfa replied.

"Uh, sure Mr. Fenton." Dick replied nervously, following the large man out of the room.

* * *

**Robin**

Dick stared nervously at the large, foreboding Fenton that stood before him.

"Listen Grayson," Jack said firmly, "I'd like to tell you a story." Mr. Fenton brought out a long katana and said, "This sword belonged to a man who was in love with a young girl that belonged to a rival ninja clan. They ran off together because they fell in love, but the man saw a woman that he deemed more beautiful, and then left the girl from his rival clan. A few weeks later, the girl's father killed the boy for breaking his daughter's heart with this very sword. Well, I'm sure it had something to do with the 'rival ninja clan' thing too, but that's besides the point."

Dick gulped. He could see Mr. Fenton thinking about the best way to kill him without getting caught.

"I like you Grayson." Jack said finally. "And you being B-Man's ward plus how happy you've made my daughter makes me like you even more, but if you ever think about hurting Dannie, just remember the story behind this sword."

The Boy Wonder nodded. "I don't have any intentions of hurting her Mr. Fenton. I love her, and nothing is going to change that. We recently promised not to keep secrets from each other."

Mr. Fenton nodded, and smiled at the last Grayson for the first time all night. Dick released a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. So he _was_ going to live to see Dannie again. Good. He doesn't want to die.

He walked back to the kitchen and said to Dannie, _'I get to live.'_

_'I told you he wouldn't kill you.'_

_'You've never been on the receiving end of an overprotective parent glare.'_

_'Actually Wonder Bread, I have. Bruce was giving me a talking to while you and my dad were in the other room. I have never been more terrified of a Batglare in my entire life'_

He laughed and then looked at Bruce who seemed to be having a quiet conversation with the Boy Wonder.

_'Sorry Dannie, duty calls.'_

_'Hey, I'm on patrol tonight, so maybe we'll meet up at some point.'_

_'Maybe we will.'_

The Boy Wonder left the house and Dannie went upstairs to gather her equipment before heading out.

She holstered her pistols, slung a thermos onto her back, slipped a specter deflector into her pocket, and put some extra charges for her pistols into her belt.

Once that was done, she flew out the window and dodged a few blasts from her dad. "Get back here ghost!" Mr. Fenton shouted. "I'll rip you apart molecule!"

"Hence why I'm never telling my parents." she mumbled.

She then flew out blissfully above the city.

* * *

After almost an hour on patrol, Dannie was bushed.

She'd caught the ectopusses, the Box Ghost(AGAIN!), Skulker, and a ghost snake, and she was ready to hit the sack until she heard Dick shout in her mind, _'We need your help! One of your ghosts found us and he won't let us go!'_

_'I'm on my way.'_ she replied. _'I just need to empty my thermos.'_

_'Okay, but hurry!'_

She quickly flew home and emptied the thermos before asking Dick, _'Where are you?'_

_'We're in an alley behind the local high school.'_ he answered quickly.

_'Luckily for you, I don't live too far from there, so I'll be there soon.'_

Arriving at the scene, Dannie sucked the ghost(a large ghost wolf) into the thermos.

"Thanks Phantom." Batman addressed.

"No problem; it's my job."she answered.

"And mine is to make people laugh!" a voice shouted, and Robin stiffened.

"Joker." Batman growled.

_'A little Ghostly Wail action please?'_ the Boy Wonder asked.

_'I can't. At this range, it would kill him, and considering how crazy you've said he is, I don't think that it would be a good idea for me to overshadow him.'_ Dannie replied. _'Besides the fact, I know next to nothing about him.'_

A pink blast came out of nowhere and knocked Joker out, and the estranged man said, "You're desthpicable!"

Dannie narrowed her eyes and walked out of the alley to see her nemesis.

"Okay fruitloop, what do you want; my mom's cell number?" she asked.

"Actually no, I just didn't want to start sharing my nemesis; you're mine to destroy." he replied. He then smiled. "But if you would like to give me her number-"

"Shut up before I blast you back to Wisconsin." Dannie interrupted. "You need to face the facts, which clearly say that you're a lonely man who's mad at his college best friend for taking the woman he loved, marrying her, and having kids with her, and needs to either start dating online or get himself a cat."

Once the older halfa was gone, Dannie flew home and collapsed on her bed.

* * *

**And another chapter of this bites the dust. Sorry I'm not updating as often, but school makes things a bit hectic, so that's my only excuse.**

**Signing off,**

**MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	30. OC Form

**I am accepting a male OC to pair with Zatanna. Please fill it in and put in the reviews or something, because I really like Zatanna and don't want her to be alone forever.**

* * *

Name:

Age:

Mentor(Optional):

Hero Name(Optional):

Powers(Optional):

Appearance:

Superhero Costume(Optional):

Back Story:

Family(Optional{If you don't want to make a family for your OC, that's fine}):

Personality:

* * *

**Please fill the form in. I really like Zatanna, and I don't want her to be alone forever.**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	31. Coldhearted

**Alright, here is the Coldhearted episode(Might I just add that I am sorry for how many fillers that I had before this, but I needed to get my creativity flowing before I could write this.)**

**SnowWolf22; Thanks! I was pretty proud of that chapter myself.  
**

**I'd like to welcome Ninjaga7(Guest's) OC Private Atom to my fanfiction. PS, I saw what you did with Floyd Lawton. Floyd Lawton is the secret identity of a master sniper/assassin called Deadshot, meaning that his son, Private Atom, is from a slightly criminal family.**

**RedDragonforce 1; I'm sorry, but your OC is _way_ too complex for me.**

**I own nothing but my OCs. All rights go to their respective owners**

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**November 11, 16:05 EST**

"Dannie, remind me again how you're not at all feeling like peanut butter and jelly between me and Snow." Dick requested.

"Have you ever been on a Fenton family road trip or sucked into the Fenton thermos slash Fenton Weasel?" Dannie questioned. "Compared to any of those, it's the Tahj Mahal down here."

_'Sh! He's coming!'_ M'gann shouted in our minds.

"Whoa!" the teens heard Wally say. "I just made it! It'd be a shame if I missed my own-"

He was cut off as the lights turned on and we all came out of hiding as we said, "Surprise!"

"What!" Wally said with a tone that meant he knew about the party. "Aw guys, you shouldn't have!"

"Oh sure." Dannie replied sarcastically.

"Not like you've been hinting for days or anything!" Robin added.

The resident halfa had decided to dress somewhat decent today; A dark red camisole, black jacket, dark red leggings, black miniskirt, and black combat boots with lighter red leg warmers, a red and gold scarf(private joke between her and Robin), and a dark red beanie topping off her slightly tamed black hair.

Almost everyone was mingling, except for Zatanna and Dannie. Dick walked over to Dannie as a guy with sandy blonde hair that looked he belonged in the US military walked up to Zatanna.

"Who's that?" Dannie asked.

"Private Atom; Captain Atom's protege. His real name is Maxwell Lawton." Dick explained. "So why aren't you mingling like everyone else?"

"No reason. Just... I don't know. I guess the idea of so many superhumans in the same place makes me nervous." she shrugged. She didn't want to admit that the real reason she was so uneasy was because she had accidentally kissed Wally the night before the Joker run-in at Amity Park.

_Flashback_

**_Amity Park_**

**_November 9, 19:36 EDT_**

Dannie and Wally were in the halfa's bedroom, trying to beat each other at Super Smash Bros. Dannie had chosen to play as Pikachu, as usual, and Wally had picked Sonic. As per usual, Dannie was winning.

They paused the game while Wally went to the bathroom, and when he came back, he tripped over a loose board in the floor and fell on top of Dannie, accidentally kissing the half-ghost.

Dannie scrambled away.

"Dannie, I'm sorry; it was an accident!" Wally exclaimed.

"I know Wally." the raven whispered. "You can't tell Robin; I don't think he'd give me a chance to explain."

"Hey, he's my bro; I'd never do anything to hurt him. I really am sorry that this happened." the speedster apologized.

"It's okay Walls. Just... don't let Rob find out." she begged.

"I won't; I promise." he assured the fourteen-year-old.

_End Flashback_

Glancing at Zatanna and Private Atom, Dannie said, "Ten bucks says that they're together before or by New Years."

"You're on." Dick replied."

"Think we should tell him?" Artemis asked, looking towards Wally. The speedster was trying to get a kiss out of Miss Martian.

"Well, he is the only one that doesn't know." Dannie thought out loud.

"Please, allow me." the blonde replied, walking over to the redhead.

Dannie smirked. "I wonder how hard she laid it on him."

"Knowing Artemis, she was blunt about it." Snow put in.

_"Team,"_ Batman's voice rang out, _"Report to the mission room. Polar stealth."_

Dannie looked to Dick with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe we're going to the arctic." he shrugged.

* * *

Dannie was in the mission room, wearing her polar stealth suit. The black parts of her suit had been replaced with a bright silvery-gray color, her hood was on top of her head, and it had fur lining the front, with a pair of white goggles to shield herself from the wind.

"Where's Flash?" Wally asked.

"And Captain Atom?" Private added. He was now wearing a suit that was nearly identical to Captain Atom's, but it had a set of aviator goggles instead of a full face mask.

"Flash, Captain Atom, and Red Tornado already have their assignments." Batman said emotionlessly. "A massive ice storm has paralyzed North America from coast to coast. Satellite imagery has detected five flying ice fortresses, source unknown, which seems to be responsible and must be stopped."

"Can't the Watchtower blow them out of the sky or something?" Wally asked.

"Uh, what's a Watchtower?" Zatanna and Private asked at the same time, blushing and looking away from each other when they realized they'd spoken at the same time.

"I agree with Zatanna and Private; what in Shazam's name is a Watchtower?" Dannie questioned.

Batman sighed. Apparently they weren't supposed to know about it. _"The League's orbiting headquarters is not weaponized."_ Wait... What? "_And with both Green Lanterns off-world I need all hands on deck."_

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Robin asked, his excitement growing. "The League and the team fighting side-by-side?"

"Wow!" Wally exclaimed. "Really?!"

"Awesome!" Dannie high-fived with Snow and Artemis simultaneously.

_"Superboy. You'll rendezvous with the Batplane at Ice Fortress 1, and drop off Robin and Aqualad, and then continue on with Wolf to meet up with Black Canary and Red Tornado at Ice Fortress 2. Miss Martian, Artemis, and Zatanna. Take the Bio-Ship and rendezvous with Green Arrow at Ice Fortress 3. Phantom, Cujo and Private Atom, fly to Ice Fortress 4 to meet up with Captain Marvel, Captain Atom and Wonder Woman. Other Leaguers will take care of Ice Fortress 5. Sending coordinates now."_

Dannie nodded, thrilled that she wasn't in the same group as either Wally or Robin. Speaking of Wally...

"Uh, Batman, I think you skipped-"

_"Kid Flash." _the Dark Knight interrupted. _"A young girl in Seattle is in desperate need of a heart transplant. With all conventional air traffic grounded by the storm, you'll need to pick it up in Boston and run it three-thousand miles across the country."_

"Who is this girl?" the speedster asked.

_"Does it matter?"_ No. Not the Batglare! ANYTHING BUT THE BATGLARE!

"Of course not. But can't we zeta-"

"Zeta beams are off-line; sorry." Private interrupted.

"Right, then how can I say no?" Wally deflated. He pressed his logo and changed back to red and yellow. "Guess I won't be needing polar stealth. Speedy delivery boy, at your service."

Robin grabbed Dannie as she was about to take off with Private Atom and Cujo. "Good luck, don't lose your afterlife, and I'll see you after the mission."

Dannie nodded and gave Dick a kiss. "For good luck. I love you Wonder Bread."

"Love you too DP."

* * *

**Ice Fortress 4**

Dannie had only been helping to attack the fortress for a few minutes, and already she was ticked off. She couldn't use any of her ice attacks to fight the fortress, because they only made it stronger.(She could even use her own ghost-made ice weapons!)

She noticed a cannon about to hit Wonder Woman and shorted it out with a small ball of her ecto-lightning.

The Amazon smiled and nodded her thanks to the half ghost. Dannie gave, in return, a thumbs-up.

"Captain Atom, Captain Marvel and I will take down the Fortress while you three keep the defenses busy." she told the teens.

They nodded, and she ran off to follow Captain Atom and Captain Marvel.

_"Squad 4; Status update."_ Snow said through the com links.

"Phantom reporting in. Private Atom and I are keeping Ice Fortress 4's defenses busy while Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel and Captain Atom take down the fortress itself." Dannie reported, dodging a blast from the Fortress's defenses. "How many Fortresses are down?"

_"Ice Fortress 1 is down, and so is so is Ice Fortress 3. Black Canary, Superboy and Wolf just reported in and said that Fortress 2 should be taken care of very soon. Fortresses 4 and 5 are the only ones left."_ Snow replied.

"Thanks for the info cuz." Dannie thanked.

"Phantom, could we please focus on the mission?" Private said in an annoyed tone.

"How bout you take the stick out?" the halfa retorted. "You're not the boss of me Private. If I want to thank my cousin for her help, I'll thank my cousin for her help."

"You know what I really hate?" the sandy blonde asked. "People like you that don't know how to take anything seriously, and joke all the time."

With the energy user's face up in hers, Dannie began to smile. "Private, I think we're going to get along just fine."

"How do you figure?" the military teen asked.

"I do best when I'm around people that are nothing like me." she replied. "It's safe to say that I should never be around people who are like me and are extremely bull-headed and reckless in their hometowns; bad things happen. I do far better when I'm around people like Robin; reasonable, intelligent, and drop-dead handsome."

_"Dannie, you left your com on."_ Robin cackled through the com.

The halfa turned about fifty shades of red in ten seconds.

_"Don't worry, because I feel the same; you're drop-dead gorgeous."_ Robin assured her. _"And by the way, how do you explain your friendship with KF then? You and him get along like a burning house DP."_

"Aw, you jealous Wonder Bread?" Dannie teased.

_"Hardly."_ the Boy Wonder scoffed. _"The last time you two did something stupid together, Bats and I had to come over to Amity Park and rescue your butts from Skulker and Central City's Rogues!"_

"Aw, you know you had fun." Dannie said seductively. "And besides, it never hurts to let your bad guys know that there's another heavy hitter in town."

_"Why do I so often feel like I'm being used?"_ Robin replied sarcastically.

"Hey, I think you're forgetting that I'm the one who stalled the Penguin for you and Bats so that you could take care of Killer Croc first the day before Beach Day." the halfa retorted. "The big, bad boyfriend/girlfriend thing works to your advantage too Wonder Bread."

_"Can you two stop acting like a pair of lovesick fools and get your jobs done?"_ Private interrupted.

"Private, I swear, you have a stick up your butt that's a mile long." Dannie moaned. "Can't I chat with my boyfriend _and_ fight the Ice Fortress at the same time?"

A few moments later, the lights on the weapons of the fortress began to light up.

"That can't be good." Private mumbled.

Cap, Cap, and Wonder Woman flew back to where the teens were as Captain Atom said, "We've set the ship to self-destruct. We need to get off the fortress; now!"

Dannie picked up Cujo and flew off of the ship, flying back to base.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**November 12, 20:32 EDT**

When the heroes arrived back at Mount Justice, Dannie was thrilled that she didn't have to actually change clothes. All she had to do was go to the showers, turn intangible to get the snow and ice off, and change to her human form.

Robin grabbed his girlfriend's hand and said, "Come on! Wally saved an entire country; we _so_ have to congratulate him."

Dannie smirked. "Let's just hope we won't be feeding his ego."

He nodded and led her to the trophy room, where Wally had just placed his newest souvenir.

"Dude, we just heard!" Robin shouted as they walked in, hand in hand.

"Yeah, you saved an entire country!" Dannie added.

"Major kudos to you." they finished together.

"What can I say?" Wally asked. "I'm the man."

"What would you guys say to a movie night back at Wayne Manor?" Dick questioned. "To celebrate Wally saving Queen Perdita's lifee, not to mention all of Vlatava?"

Wally's eyes went wide. "Dude! Your secret identity; Batman will kill you!"

"Relax Wally; I knew already." Dannie said in an attempt to calm her friend down. "Found out a long time ago. For the self-proclaimed fastest teen alive, you're a bit slow on the uptake."

"Rob, when I told you that Captain Marvel took Dannie on as his protege, I thought we agreed that I would be there when you told her." Wally said indignantly, looking at his best friend.

"It was my fault Wally. You remember how I used to have trust issues, right? Well... I read his mind. Before you freak out, I know, realize how terrible it was; I've been lectured on that, and I'm never doing it to anyone, ever again. I promise." the halfa answered. "Besides, we go to school together; how could I not know?"_  
_

"Okay, so what movie were you thinking Rob?" the speedster asked.

"I was thinking about that new Nova Documentary: Iceman Murder Mystery." the acrobat recommended.

"No." Dannie said firmly.

"Why not?" Dick asked.

"Because the last time I watched a mystery movie with you, you figured out everything and completely spoiled the movie." she replied.

"Can I help it if I was trained by the World's Greatest Detective?" Robin questioned.

"I have Iron Man 2." she suggested, ignoring Robin's comment.

"A group of teenage superheroes watching a superhero film." Wally mused. "Sure, why not?"

So they stopped at Dannie's house and got the DVD before heading over to Wally's house(Apparently Batman didn't trust Dannie enough to be in his house yet).

Dick popped it in and they started watching the movie.

Near the middle of the movie, Dick paused and said, "I'll be right back; the bathroom is calling my name."

"Dick, you know I love you, but seriously? Too much information." the halfa told him.

He ignored her and made his way down the hall.

Once Dick was gone, there was a big tension in the air.

Wally decided to break the ice and said, "Keeping the secret of Dick flirting with Zatanna forced you two apart; do really want that to happen again?"

"Dick is never going to find out; he'd never forgive me." Dannie replied. "I want to tell him, I do, but how do you tell your _boyfriend_ that you kissed their _best friend_?"

"You what?" the two teens whipped around to see Dick standing in the doorway, looking heart-broken.

"Dick, it was an accident; we didn't mean for the kiss to happen." Dannie promised. "We were playing Super Smash Bros and he tripped on a loose board when he was coming back from the bathroom."

"Bro, you know I would _never_ kiss Dannie intentionally; she's _your_ girl." Wally agreed.

Dick just shook his head and grabbed Dannie's arm, dragging her out of the West residence.

"Dick, where are we going?" she asked.

"Away from here." he answered shortly.

"Dick, you can't just stay mad at Wally forever; you need to work things out with him! He's your best friend for Shazam's sake!" Dannie shouted.

"_Was_." the acrobat corrected as his grip on Dannie's arm got tighter. "He _was_ my best friend, and that was before he decided it was okay for him to kiss my girlfriend."

"Dick, stop!" she shouted as he continued to drag her away. "Dick, you're hurting me!"

He released her and saw that she was right. He knew for a fact that ghosts, or even half ghosts, healed from their injuries faster than humans, and when he looked at her arm, he saw a big hand shaped bruise.

His gaze instantly softened. "Dannie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"I know, but whether you meant to or not, you also just threw away your friendship with Wally, and probably mine too. You need to work things out with him." Dannie replied. "He's your bro; you can't just leave the fight like this."

"Why are you defending him?" Dick asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that, and I don't know if I forgot my powers for a second or something because I was pinned, but I didn't push him away." she told him. "I don't want you two to lose your friendship."

"So you want me to be mad at you too?" he questioned, completely ignoring the friendship comment. "I can do that; now I'm mad at you too."

The words cut through Dannie like a knife as tears began to stream down her face.

She ignored the fact that Dick seemed to have just realized what he had said and ran off to the zeta tube, going home.

When she arrived home, she floated up through her window and threw her face into her pillow as sobs began to wrack her body.

Meanwhile, on a rooftop across the street, the evil clown that had been spying on the halfa and Boy Wonder during their first date smiled and handed a glowing green staff to Penelope Spectra.

"This will amplify your power so that you can do what you want." he told her.

Spectra smiled wickedly. The girl's misery was going to bring her youth back.

* * *

**Lame ending, I know, but *Shrugs* I don't hate it but I don't love it either.**

**Signing off,**

**MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	32. Images

**I know, total cliffie last chapter, but I'll try to fill the blanks in this one.**

**I own nothing but my OCs. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Amity Park**

**November 13, 03:12 EDT**

_It was horrible beyond belief. No matter what Dannie did, she couldn't get away. She couldn't escape this nightmare._

_Her daughter whom she loved beyond compare was glaring at her._

_"You thought you were saving me by being Vlad's mole, but you weren't!" Danielle screeched. "I'm going to melt, and it's all your fault!"_

_"No... I... Vlad promised that he would keep you alive if I did what he said." Dannie sobbed._

_"Since when does Vlad tell the truth?" her daughter growled._

_"No matter how horrible he is, he always keeps his promises." the teen cried._

_The image of Danielle disappeared, and was replaced by an image of Artemis. Except that Artemis was dressed like her mother used to._

_"I took your advice cuz; told the team. They didn't accept me; they rejected me, so I had to go to the only place they wouldn't find me. I had to go to my father." Artemis growled._

_"No, this isn't real!" Dannie shouted. "You wouldn't say that to me Arty!"_

_"You're dead to me." Artemis scowled._

_The next image was Snow, with a big patch of blood on her stark white shirt. "If you hadn't gotten me into this, I wouldn't be fading in and out of a coma! I hate you Dee Dee!"_

_"No, this isn't real; it can't be!" the halfa screamed._

_The final image was the one that hurt the most. It was Dick in his Robin uniform, and his gaze was cold and hard._

_"Dick, please, don't say anything." Dannie begged as tears streamed down her cheeks._

_"You thought I ever loved you?" Robin scoffed. "Who could ever love a ghost? Nobody wants you. Captain Marvel doesn't want you, the team doesn't want you, your parents don't want you. **I** don't even want you. You are useless. Who could ever want a **freak** like you, let alone love you?"_

_"No! This isn't real! you would never say that to me; I know it! You've gotten mad at me before, but you could never say that to me; I know it!" with a hopeful gleam in her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks, Dannie whispered, "I love you."_

_Dick walked up to her and stroked his hand against her face before he said, "I never loved you. I was always in love with Zatanna."_

_Dannie fell to her knees as sobs racked her body while Dick walked away._

_She heard a voice._

_"Dannie." it sounded comforting, with no hint of the malice she'd been hearing for so long now._

_"Dannie!" it was more urgent this time, seemingly beckoning her to wake up from this nightmare._

_"DANNIE!"_

She bolted up and found herself in M'gann's arms. The Martian and halfa had decided to try and have a sleepover again at Dannie's house, and she was concerned for her friend.

"Dannie, are you okay?" the Martian asked.

"I'm fine M'gann." Dannie replied, though the cracking of her voice betrayed her. "I'm going to go take a shower; I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast."

* * *

**Robin**

Robin had heard from M'gann that Dannie had a nightmare, and the night before, he'd heard the same from her brother(Who stole Dannie's com link from her and managed to contact the Boy Wonder). From what he'd heard, the nightmares were nearly identical, but the more recent one was worse.

Dick was conflicted over his feelings. Dannie had betrayed him; kissed his best friend. He was supposed to be mad at her. He wasn't supposed to care that Dannie was hurting, or that her nightmares were making her cry in her sleep. He wasn't supposed to care right now. He was supposed to be angry with her.

Except he couldn't bring himself to be angry. He couldn't bring himself to hate her. He couldn't bring himself to stop caring, or acknowledge that she had kissed his best friend.

He didn't care about that anymore.

He wanted to tell her it was okay, that they were just nightmares and nothing more.

He wanted to remind her of how much he loved that fear didn't shut her down and it woke her up instead.

He wanted to make the nightmares stop.

He wanted to know what was happening in the nightmares that scared her so much.

He wanted to stop causing her pain.

Above all else, he wanted her to love him again.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**November 22, 22:50 EST**

It was easily noticeable to everyone in the cave that Dannie was in terrible shape.

She was practically sleeping in her oatmeal at breakfast that morning, she was currently struggling to stay awake, and it didn't look like she'd eaten much in the past few days.

All in all, she looked horrible. She was simply wearing skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and a gray sweater jacket with Robin sneakers. Dick smiled upon seeing that. So she didn't completely hate him.

He caught a glance at the bottoms of her shoes when she was trying to sleep peacefully on the couch, and he saw that she had written down every single one of his fake words on the soles in permanent marker. Judging by how good of condition the writing was, it was pretty recently too.

She'd even added a word of her own. 'Semble', as opposed to assemble.

For once, it seemed like the halfa was sleeping soundly, though her brother and sister had both called several times to inform that the nightmares always came, no matter what crazy thing they tried.

Sadly, from what they managed to gather, Robin himself was in the nightmare. He didn't know what it was that he was doing in the nightmare, but whatever it was, it caused her to start ignoring him again, and whenever he got close to her, she cringed.

Deciding to talk to Wally before Dannie, Dick made his way to the speedster's room.

"I'm sorry." he said, rubbing his neck.

Wally turned around and said, "I should be the on apologizing. My clumsiness potentially lost you your girlfriend."

"Not your fault." Dick shrugged. "I was mad, and I didn't exactly make the best decision in the world. She was trying to defend you, and basically I asked her if she wanted me to be mad at her too, told her that I was mad at her, and didn't realize what I had said until after she was gone. I'm sorry that I got ticked off at you Wally."

"It's okay dude, but you should be apologizing to Dannie." the redhead pointed out.

Dick sighed. "If only it was that simple. According to her brother and sister, she's been having a series of reoccurring nightmares. They've been able to gather that I'm in it. None of us know what I'm doing in the nightmares, but whatever it is, it's made her start ignoring me again, and whenever I _do_ manage to get close, she cringes."

_"Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Superboy, Phantom. report for mission briefing."_

From where they were, Robin and Wally saw Dannie jerk up, the lack of sleep obvious in her annoyed eyes.

"Knowing Dannie, she's been doing extra patrols to avoid the nightmares." the Boy Wonder commented as he saw his girlfriend change forms. He noted that her usually vibrant green eyes were very dull.

"At this rate, she's going to work herself to exhaustion." Wally put in. "Dude, you need to talk to her, and soon; preferably before she collapses from exhaustion. And before you say anything, I care because she's like the little sister I never had."

Dick nodded, feeling guilty that his best friend felt the need to justify his actions concerning the halfa.

Upon arriving in the mission room, Batman began the briefing.

"Ruman Harjavti is the democratically elected president of Qurac. Harjavti has been praised as a fair, wise leader; a humanitarian." the Dark Knight began.

"Sure." Wally said suggestively. "Any friend of Bruce Wayne's."

Dannie glared at the speedster, partly from a lack of sleep and partly from being an overprotective girlfriend.

"Five days ago," the Bat continued, "Harjavti allied himself with the dictator of the neighboring nation of Bialya; Queen Bee."

"Not a fan." Connor snorted.

"Few are," Batman agreed, "but Harjavti suddenly backs Queen Bee's faceless claims that Qurac and Bialya were one nation in ancient times, and has announced the countries will reunify at in ceremony in two days in Qurac."

The screen showed Harjavti at a presidential meeting.

_"And after the ceremony, I will step down as president, so that our rightful monarch, Queen Bee, may rule."_

The screen then shifted to Queen Bee.

_"I applaud President Harjavti for unifying our people, and I will gladly come to Qurac to be crowned sole leader of our nation."_

"And the Quracis are okay with this?" Wally asked incredulously.

"Hardly." the Dark Knight answered. "They're well aware of the brutality of Queen Bee's regime, but Harjavti has censored the press, silenced all legitimate protest and invited the Bialyan military to enforce martial law."

"Queen Bee _has_ to be controlling him." Robin put in. "Doesn't she have the power to enthrall most men?"

"And some women, but not long distance, and we have confirmation that she hasn't left Bialya." the Bat replied. "Something else is at work here. Find out what. Robin, you're team leader."

"Promotion!" KF shouted. "Sweet!"

"Me? Wha-What about Aqualad?" the Boy Wonder questioned.

"Busy helping Aquaman." his mentor answered. "You're the next logical choice."

"Great," Robin muttered, glancing at Dannie. He had enough on his plate without Batman suddenly declaring him team leader.

"Dude, you left me hanging!" KF complained.

Dannie started to follow the others to the Bio-Ship before Batman said, "Phantom."

Said girl turned around. "You're staying here. I have something else I need you to do."

She raised an eyebrow, but stayed where she was as everyone else left for the Bio-Ship.

"Okay, everyone else is gone now, so what do you want me to do?" the halfa asked.

"Therapy with Black Canary." he informed, gesturing to the sonic screamer. She waved kindly at Dannie and smiled. She was waiting by the hall that led to the Waterfall Room.

"I don't need it." Dannie replied, crossing her arms.

"The, and I mean this literally, 27 phone calls that Robin and I have received from your brother and sister begging us to put you into therapy because you won't talk to them about your nightmares say otherwise." Batman retorted.

"Look, I'm touched that my siblings are concerned enough that they got up the courage to call the big, bad Batman, but they don't need to be worried about me Bats; I'm fine." she argued.

He gripped her shoulder as she began walking off. "Don't react to these nightmares the same way you did to the deaths of your grandparents."

She froze, eyes widening. Her fists lit up with green electrical charges as she punched the Dark Knight in the face.

As Black Canary and Tornado restrained her to prevent further injury upon her boyfriend's mentor, Batman held his face. "That was uncalled for! This happened when you were nine; you should be over it by now!" Canary screamed at her

"Well I'm not, so don't you dare have the damn gall to talk about my grandparents! If I'd just been stronger, I could've saved them!" she screamed, pulling away and falling to her knees. She sobbed on the ground, head in her hands. They weren't making her feel any better; they were just making it a thousand times worse.

Batman calmly let go of his face and stood up, walking over to pull the halfa into his arms. She sobbed against his chest as he held her tightly. He lifted her up into his arms and began walking towards the bedroom of hers in the cave. He sat down on her bed and had the door close, holding her to his chest and letting her cry. He pulled down his cowl and rubbed her back. "It wasn't your fault Dannie. It was never your fault. You couldn't have saved your grandparents. They were too busy saving you for you to save them. I know that it hurts, but it was never your fault, and it never will be your fault. Catriona and Alistair Fenton left knowing that they'd saved _you_, and that was all that ever mattered to them. They loved you more than words would ever be able to describe."

She continued crying, her powers no where near under control as she grew to a freezing cold temperature and froze her room solid, randomly flashing in and out of sight as she continuously changed forms.

He rubbed her back, staying with her until she fell asleep, staying in human form. Once she'd passed her out, he laid her down in bed and pulled on his cowl, leaving the room so she could rest. For the first time in what looked to be forever, she slept soundly.

* * *

When Dannie woke up, the team had returned. She was staring at her grandmother's wedding ring, remembering the fondest memories she had of the old woman.

_"You have more kindness in your little finger than most people have in their whole body."_ She would say. _"Have courage, and be kind. Do this, and it shall see you through all the trials in your life."_

"Have courage, and be kind." she muttered, looking at her little finger. "Have courage, and be kind."

She stood up, looking at herself in the mirror. "Have courage, and be kind."

She smiled at herself. "I will Grandmum. I will have courage, and I will be kind.

She put the ring back onto her finger.

"I love you and miss you Grandmum. You will forever remain within my heart."

* * *

**I know that the ending sucks, but I couldn't really find any better spot to end it, so yeah.**

**I really appreciate the support on this story; it means a lot. Thank you.**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	33. Thanksgiving

**Yay, we're now at the Thanksgiving episode! Anyone sick of the frequent updates? I'm not!(Dannie; I apologize for my writer. She had Kix cereal for breakfast; it makes her hyper) Ignore her. She doesn't know what she's talking about. **

**Anyways, I am excited to write about Thanksgiving with Dannie's family, because I've always had an image in my head of what that would be like, and with Zatanna added in, it makes things that much more awesome.**

**I own nothing but my OCs. All rights to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**November 25, 15:00 EDT**

_Recognized: Dannie Phantom, B-0-7._

When Dannie arrived at the cave, she had a smile plastered onto her face. She hadn't had any nightmares since she talked to Black Canary, so she'd been getting a lot more sleep lately.

The halfa ran straight to Zatanna's room and knocked on the door. "You ready to go Zee?"

"Just a minute. Emit ot yrt eht wen kool." When Zatanna opened the door, she was wearing a lilac colored dress with a square neckline, black tights, and white riding boots. Over the top of her dress, she wore a warm white sweater.

Dannie's outfit wasn't quite as nice. She was wearing a dark red dress with a a sweetheart neckline, black leggings, black combat boots, and dark red leg warmers. Over her dress was a black leather jacket, a dark red beanie topping off her windswept hair.

"Come one, my parents are really excited to meet you." Dannie said with a smile.

"You certainly seem happier than you were a few days ago." the magician commented.

"I talked to Black Canary about the nightmares I was having, and I haven't had them since." Dannie replied.

"I have to ask Dannie; what's going on between you and Robin?" Zatanna asked, and Dannie's smile vanished. "I don't mean to intrude, but neither of you seem happy around each other right now."

"How come we're always talking about _my_ love life?" the halfa questioned. "Spill; what's going on between you and Private Atom?"

"N-Nothing is going on between m-me and M-Maxwell." Zatanna stuttered as her cheeks became dusted with pink.

"Oh really, then why are you a shade of pink that would make a rose jealous?" Dannie asked knowingly.

"Okay, I like him, but I'm not sure if he likes me back." the magician admitted, rubbing her neck.

"Hey, I felt the same when I realized that I liked Robin. I wasn't sure if I liked him back or not, but then he made me feel better after Kent Nelson died, kissed me, I shoved him out of my room, and there was a lot of drama that could've been avoided had I just told him how I felt." Dannie said in a monologue. "Zatanna, you can admit _your_ feelings first. If he doesn't feel the same, he has no idea what an awesome magician he's missing out on. Besides, if he hurts the girl who may as well be my twin sister, I'll take the stick that's up his butt and beat him with it."

"You... are like the overprotective sister I never had." Zatanna realized.

Dannie grinned wildly and slung an arm over her friend's shoulder. "You'd better get used to it Zee, because I'm not going anywhere."

They entered the zeta beam, and soon arrived in Dannie's home town.

"Welcome to Amity Park." the halfa announced. They got about halfway to Dannie's house before it started pouring down rain, and had to stop at this karaoke joint.

As Zatanna squeezed the water out of her sweater, she said, "I can't believe we have to wait here until the storm blows over!"

"I know! I hope Billy is having a better Thanksgiving than we are." Dannie commented.

* * *

**The Watchtower**

**November 25, 15:30 EST**

**Black Canary**

"If we're considering Rocket, then I would like to nominate Phantom for League membership. True, she has only had her powers for a little under a year, and she _did_ keep the secret about Captain Marvel's true age from us, but she had to learn to control her powers on her own, and takes care of her own city by herself. This fact simply means that she easily has an amount of experience equal to Robin's. In fact, she very well may have more experience." Canary stated.

"But as you previously stated, she did hide Captain Marvel's true age from us." Wonder Woman stepped in.

"I'm positive that have absolutely no jurisdiction here, but it was Dannie's choice not to tell anyone." Captain Marvel put in. "I never told her that she needed to keep it a secret. She just told me that it wasn't my secret to tell, and that she was sure I'd tell people when I was ready. If that's how you feel, why let me go on the mission with the Ice Fortresses anyway?"

"As Batman stated before the mission, we needed all hands on deck." Superman glared.

"I'm more concerned about the origin of Phantom's powers." Captain Atom stepped in. "According to what she's told the team, she's only half ghost, but that would insinuate that she is only half dead, which is scientifically impossible."

"And just how scientific are you and Doctor Fate?" Canary retorted.

"I have been one with Phantom _and_ Aqualad; both are ready." Fate informed.

"No other ideas?" Superman sighed. When nobody answered, he said, "Then here are our candidates for new or continued membership."

The Batman stepped in. "We've debated origin, gender, size, age, temperament, and back round, but, what is the fundamental criteria for membership?"

Next it was Wonder Woman's turn. "When all is said and done, the question must be, whom do we trust? Trust to fight beside us? Trust to have our backs? Trust to uphold the high standards and ideals of the Justice League?"

"Time to vote." Batman finished.

Dinah's finger lingered over the choice of Dannie. She'd seen how the tragedies of Kent Nelson's death and the exercise had affected the half ghost. She couldn't put the fourteen-year-old through something like that again; not until she was older at least.

* * *

**Dannie**

Dannie and Zatanna were sitting at a table, waiting for the rain to stop, and trying to ignore some guys that were flirting with them. The guys were complete idiots, and for some reason, they just couldn't see that the ravens weren't interested.

"I think those idiots need a little sing-song." Dannie finally said, looking to Zatanna.

"Agreed." the magician nodded.

Dannie walked up to the empty stage and handed her friend a microphone before taking one for herself.

"Hey DJ." she said. "Break's over."

"Alright, what do you want to sing?" he asked.

"We'll go with 'Take a Hint' by Ember McLain." Dannie said, looking to Zatanna. "You know that song, right?"

Zatanna nodded.

When the music started playing, Dannie looked out at the audience and stood next to her magical friend.

_Dannie_

**Zatanna**

_**Dannie and Zatanna**_

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?_

_I can always see them coming from the left and from the right._

**I don't wanna be a priss; I'm just trying to be polite,**

**But it always seems to bite me in the-**

_**Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot,**_

_**You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not.**_

_You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth,_

**_And that is when, it started going south, OH!_**

Both girls got off the stage and started walking around the cafe, singing their song to everyone.

_**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I punch you in the lips,**_

_**Stop your staring at my- HEY!**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint!**_

_**No you can't but me a drink; let me tell you what I think!**_

_**I think you could use a mint,**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint!**_

_**T-Take a hint, take a hint!**_

Arriving near the stools that stood by the sushi bar, both girls sat back to back in their respective stools.

_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top._

**You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was-stop!**

_And if I had a dollar for every name that you just dropped,_

**_You'd be here, and I'd be on a yacht, OH!_**

The two ravens once again began to walk around the cafe.

**_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I punch you in the lips,_**

**_Stop your staring at my-HEY!_**

**_Take a hint, take a hint!_**

**_No you can't buy me a drink; let me tell you what I think!_**

**_I think you could use a mint,_**

**_Take a hint, take a hint!_**

**_T-Take a hint, take a hint!_**

They ended up behind the bar, and in front of the two guys that had attempted to flirt with them.

_**What about 'no' don't you get?**_

_**So go and tell your friends, I'm not really interested.**_

_It's about time that you're leaving,_

**I'm gonna count to three and,**

_**Open my eyes and you'll, be, go-o-o-o-o-one.**_

**One,**

_Get your hands off my,_

**Two,**

_Or I'll punch you in the,_

**Three,**

_Stop your staring at my-**HEY!**_

_**I am not your missing link!**_

**_Let me tell you what I think!_**

**_I think that you could use a mint!_**

**_Take a hint, take a hint!_**

**_T-Take a hint, take a hint!_**

**_Whoa-oh,_**

**_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I punch you in the lips!_**

**_Stop your staring at my-HEY!_**

**_Take a hint, take a hint!_**

**_T-Take a hint, take a hint!_**

By the time the heroines had finished the song, the pervs that had been flirting with them were gone, and the rain had stopped.

Dannie led Zatanna to her house, and they all dug into the delicious meal.

"Thank you for inviting me over." Zatanna whispered to her friend once dinner was over, and the two were alone on the rooftop.

"It's my pleasure. You're practically family Zee; I couldn't leave you alone on Thanksgiving." Dannie replied.

The magician hugged the halfa. "You're the best friend a magician could hope for Dannie."

The youngest(BY FIVE MINUTES!) Fenton hugged back and said, "Thanks Zatanna; it means a lot to hear you say that."

While nobody was looking, Dannie's face fell.

They wouldn't feel that way if they knew what she was doing.

Suddenly, Zatanna began to cry. "It's my first Thanksgiving without him."

Dannie hugged her friend even tighter. "I know it hurts Zee, and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I felt the same thing when I lost my grandmother, on my dad's side of the family, but you've still got a family. The team and I, we're your family now. We're not going to let anything happen to you Zatanna; I promise."

"Do you swear?"

"I swear on the blood of my species. As I said before, I know how hard it is to lose the people you love, but the time you spend with them is worth it."

"I don't always feel that way. I feel like it's my fault. If I hadn't put on the Helmet-"

"Zee... If your father hadn't offered to, I was going to leave with Fate willingly. Even before you put it on, the Helmet was my fallback; if it came down to it, I was going to leave you all and join with Fate."

"But... why?"

"Because you're all part of my obsession. My obsession is to protect what matters to me, which consists of my family, the team, Cap, Robin, Snow, all of you. In fact, my obsession is what got me killed in the exercise."

Zatanna smiled weakly, her tears somewhat subsiding.

She tore herself away from the halfa and said, "I'm going to head back to the cave now. See you soon?"

Dannie nodded. "See you soon. Hey, do you want to fly to the tubes?"

Zatanna nodded excitedly and put on her now-dry sweater before saying, "I would love to fly to the tube."

Dannie took a deep breath and let it out before changing forms. She put an arm around Zatanna's middle, and then flew to the tubes.

"I'll see you soon Zee." the halfa promised.

"See you soon Dannie." the magician agreed, disappearing as the tubes called her name.

Dannie was about to leave when she heard the tube call out, _Recognized: Robin, B-0-1._

At the declaration of her boyfriend's arrival, Dannie had half a mind to turn invisible, or fly home as fast as she could, but instead, she froze into place.

Dannie turned around said, "What are you doing here Dick?"

"I wanted to talk." he replied, walking away from.

"Oh, so now you want to talk?" the halfa questioned. Dick flinched at the raw anger her voice held, but stood his ground.

"Yes, I want to talk." he repeated.

"After you've wanted nothing to do with me for days?" she questioned. "After you left me on my own during the nightmares I was having that were so terrible, I was forcing myself to pull a Batman and patrol all night long? I needed you Dick, and you were too caught up in your own selfishness to care!"

"I did care!" he shouted. "Do you think it was easy for me to see you in so much pain, and have no idea how to help because I was so angry?! Or how hard it was to know that I was in those nightmares, but have absolutely no idea what I was doing to you?! All I've wanted for the past days was to make the nightmares stop, to know what I was doing that made you fear my love; my touch, to stop causing you pain, and above all else, I wanted you to love me again! I couldn't do that because you were avoiding me!"

"Ever think that maybe, just maybe, it was because I was scared?" Dannie asked at a low dangerous tone.

Dick paused.

"Didn't you think that maybe, I was terrified of saying hello to you, and risking another goodbye?" Dannie asked, tears pricking at her neon green eyes.

"Dannie," the Boy Wonder said, getting serious, "What did I do to you in the nightmare?"

"I'd rather not talk about-" "Tell me!"

"... You said that nobody wanted me, and that I was a useless freak that nobody could ever hope to love." she replied hesitantly.

Dick's eyes widened as tears began to slowly drip down his girlfriend's face.

"Dannie... I would _never_ say that to you." he assured her, taking her into a hug. "I love you beyond what words can say. I just... I felt betrayed. My best friend and my girlfriend kissed, and it hurt to know the two people I was closest to did that and kept it from me."

"I know, but let me tell you how it happened." Dannie pleaded. "Wally was at my place, and we were having s Super Smash Bros tournament, and he had to use the bathroom. When he came back, he tripped over a loose board in the floor and fell on top of me, accidentally kissing me. As soon as he was off of me, I scrambled away; _begged_ him not to tell you. I didn't want you to know because I wasn't sure if you would forgive me or not."

Dick's hug grew stronger. "I'm sorry. If I had known, I wouldn't have reacted the way that I did. I love you."

Dannie's eyes watered and she put her arms around his neck. "I missed having you around."

"I'm never letting go of you again." he promised. "Day or night-"

"Darkness and light." the halfa finished.

"So I'll see you Bruce's charity gala?" he asked.

"Absolutely, but do not expect me to wear pink." she warned.

The Boy Wonder simply chuckled. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

He left in the zeta tubes, but not before Dannie grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a passionate kiss and ran home.

* * *

**Yay! All done with this. I really needed to get the confrontation between Dannie and Dick out of my system, so that's where the idea for this chapter came from.**

**The song confrontation thing did come from Victorious(I love that show), but I said it was by Ember for the sake of the story.**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	34. Axion Charity Gala

**Yay! We're now at the charity gala for Axion Labs, thrown by Bruce Wayne!**

**Be warned, this will be very sappy and lovey-dovey.**

**I own nothing except for my OCs. All rights to their respective owners.**

**Amity Park**

**November 30, 18:30 EDT**

* * *

Dannie had always known that there was a reason she didn't want her sister to get her ready for big parties or anything like that, and on the night of the charity gala at Axion labs, she finally found out why.

Upon finding out that the youngest Fenton(BY FIVE MINUTES!) was going to the Axion Charity gala, Jazz had forced her to grow her hair out until it was long enough to create a wave of ebony down to her back.

The night of the gala, Danny, Tucker, and Sam had to pin Dannie down in order for Jazz to her her ready. Dannie was wearing a sparkly, dark blue dress that went to her ankles and had a sweetheart neckline, and black, one inch heels. Thankfully, Jazz had been lenient enough to allow the raven to wear her favorite black leather jacket over the dress. However, the redhead hadn't been as lenient with makeup. Dannie had bright, cherry red lip stick on with dark purple eyeshadow and barely noticeable light pink blush, drawing attention to the fourteen-year-old's face. She wore a matching set of jewelry that included real sapphire studs and a real sapphire pendant. All in all, Dannie wished she hadn't told her sister.

When Dick entered the house, Mr. Fenton gave him an overprotective father glare.

"I still like you Grayson, but here is how the night will go down. You'll take my daughter out on this date, she'll have a good time, and you will bring her back safe and sound by twelve; do you understand?" Dannie's father asked.

Dick gulped and said, "Yes sir."

"Don't mind Jack." Dannie's mom said kindly as she walked into the room. "He's been overprotective of Dannie ever since we got her back, combined with the outcome of her last boyfriend. You're a good kid Dick, and I know you'll treat her well."

The last Grayson smiled and nodded, straightening his dark blue bow tie. "Thank you Mrs. Fenton; I appreciate that."

"Please, call me Maddie." the brunette replied.

"Do I look okay?" he asked suddenly. "That is, do you think Dannie will like how I look?"

Dick was wearing a white dress shirt with black dress pants, a black blazer and shiny black shoes, topped off with a dark blue bow tie that had a little sapphire gem in the middle to hold it on. His hair was gelled back the same way it was whenever he was at Gotham Academy.

"You look great Dick; she'll think so too." Danny answered as he wandered downstairs. "Dannie will be down in a minute; she's just grabbing her jacket."

As if on cue, Dannie began to, not literally, float down the stairs, and Dick's eyes bulged, his jaw hitting the floor.

Dannie was even more beautiful than usual.

"Whoa." he said under his breath, though with his luck, she probably heard him.

She finally reached the bottom and said, "Hey Wonder Bread."

"Hey there D." he replied. "You look... wow, I just... you look asterous!"

Dannie blushed past the blush and said, "Thanks. You look very whelming yourself, not to mention quite traught."

Dick chuckled. "You ready to go?"

They walked to the gala, and Dick led her inside.

They talked a little until a familiar tune came on. It was 'Looking Through Your Eyes'; Dannie and Dick's song.

"Did you organize the playlist, or is it just a coincidence?" Dannie asked.

"Pure coincidence" Dick chuckled. "Pretty asterous coincidence though. May I have this dance?"

Dannie smiled. "You may. Be warned though; I have two left feet. I don't know how to dance."

"Then I'll teach you." he replied. A few moments later, Dannie was floating around the room in Dick's arms. They looked to the clock after several more songs, and saw that it was already 11:30. Frowning ever so slightly, Robin said, "It looks like it's time for you head home."

Dick brought her home and said, "I'm glad that you came tonight."

"Me too. I had a really good time tonight Dick."

"Me too. See you tomorrow?"

Dannie nodded, entering the house blissfully.

"Good date?" Jazz asked.

"Great date." Dannie corrected, carefully cutting her hair back to its original length after straightening it. The halfa cleaned the makeup off of her face before walking upstairs and collapsing on top of her bed.

* * *

**Okay, I've been wanting to get to this for a long time now, so I'm happy that it's finished.**

**I know it's short, but the next chapter will be longer; promise.**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	35. Dick's Birthday

**I am so sorry that this is so short, but it was the only thing I could think of.**

**I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Gotham City**

**December 1, 12:00 EDT**

Dannie walked up behind Dick and covered his eyes before she said, "Guess who?"

"My amazing girlfriend perhaps?" the acrobat questioned.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" she exclaimed. "... I've been watching too much 'The Price is Right' with my mom."

"So, do you know what day it is?" he asked.

"Hmm. I believe that today is December 1st." at the deadpan look on Robin's face, she smacked his arm playfully and added, "I'm kidding! How could I forget my boyfriend's birthday?"

"I'm glad you remember, but please tell me you didn't get me anything." he replied.

"If I said that, I'd be lying, and you know how much I hate to lie to you about anything." Dannie said as she brought out box wrapped in red with white ribbon. "I promise that you'll like it Dick; it took me forever to come up with this. Open it now, because it's kind of embarrassing."

He raised an eyebrow before opening the box to see a green and silver boomerang, a little deck of cards that was stapled together, and a photo of them together in their Gotham Academy uniforms. The picture had been taken on picture day, as Dick had refused to leave until the photographer took a picture of them together. The picture had Dick on the right, and Dannie on the left, with the halfa's head resting on her boyfriend's shoulder, a content smile on both of the raven's faces.

Dick smiled at that before putting it in his school bag. He then looked to the little booklet. The front page said, 'The Top Ten Reasons That I Love You.'

He smirked as he said, "Well I'm glad there's more than one. Let's see. Reason 10: You don't mind my misuse of the English language. Reason 9: We are polar opposites; day and night, darkness and light. Reason 8: You see the good in me that I can't. Reason 7: When it comes down to it, there's nobody I'd rather have at my side. Reason 6: You make me laugh. Reason 5: You believed in me when I couldn't believe in myself. Reason 4: You love me for who I am. Reason 3: You made me remember that I'm not alone. Reason 2: You reunited me with me family. And Reason 1: You make me feel complete."

He smiled. "These are awesome, but I have to ask, what's with the boomerang?"

"You mean the Boo-merang? It's an invention that my parents made. Basically, it's a stupidly named tracking device; locks in my specific energy signature. I know that you hate it when I disappear and you can't find me." Dannie smirked.

"That I do." he agreed. "You're amazing, have I ever told you that?"

"About a million times." she replied.

"Hey, quick question; are you going to come to my birthday party?" he asked. "Bruce is throwing it, and I really want you there."

"I'm sorry Dick. I would if I could, but pretty much every single ghost in the Ghost Zone broke out last night, and it's my job to put them back. Well, Danny's too, but God knows he could use the help. Sorry." she answered, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Hey, I understand. See you at the cave tomorrow?" he questioned.

Dannie nodded. "Sure thing."

* * *

**And here is another filler.**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	36. Circus Part 1

**And here is the Performance episode/chapter.**

**timijaf; This is an OC fic, and it's a slight AU, so Danny has all of the same powers as Dannie(Excluding cryokinesis because the Undergrowth episode hasn't happened yet). I am not trying to undermine Danny if that's what you think.**

**I honestly can say, I am not proud of this; it is not even close to my best work, but I tried.**

**So I got this review and it's made me extremely upset: ****50 bucks says the author is a fat chick that wishes she was Dani. The author ripped off Danny who we all know is tons stronger than Danielle. Seriosly , the girl melts every time she uses her powers. So you can take this fic and shove it up your fat a** you b***.**

**Needless to say, I'm pretty upset, and if this chapter sucks, then you know why.**

**I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

**Gotham City**

**December 20, 12:00 EDT**

"Are you sure you can do this?" Dick asked his girlfriend, who was dressed in a similar outfit to his.

"I'll be fine Di- I mean Dan, but I'm wondering if _you're_ going to be okay." Dannie said sympathetically. "I know how much this place means to you. Are you sure that you'll be okay?"

"I will if you stop fussing over me like a mother hen." he replied, but she knew it was a joke.

"Okay." Dannie agreed.

"Are you sure that you can handle doing acrobatics Dot?" **(Dannie: You picked my circus name to be Dot Danger? Seriously? Me: Well you couldn't exactly go by your real name; it's undercover! Besides, nobody has used Dot yet, at least that I've noticed.)** "I mean, I remember how you said that you were there when my parents... You know what I mean, right?"

"I do, and I promise, I'll be fine. I would've objected to doing acrobatics if I wasn't going to be okay with it." she smirked. "You know me and my big mouth; I wouldn't be able to keep it shut."

"Come on, we need to meet up with Haly and the others." he informed, heading towards the circus tent.

"So this is your family, huh Dan?" Haly asked kindly. He reminded Dannie of her grandmother.

"Yeah." Dick smiled. "This is Dane, Diane, Dean, Dot, and Dawn. Thanks again for giving us a chance."

Jack nodded with a large smile on his face. "You kids can stay the night, and then tomorrow you can show me what you can do."

When they arrived at their rooms, they were right across from each other. Dannie, Artemis and M'gann entered their room, and Dannie grabbed the duffel bag she'd brought and slid it under one of the bunks, taking a bottom bunk. She laid down on the bunk and aimlessly stared at the top bunk. She then grabbed her pajamas and put them on. They were fairly simple; a red t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants.

Once they were on, she slid into bed, unable to fall asleep.

The boys came in a few moments later, and everyone sat together on the lower bunks.

"I'm not really tired, how about you guys?" M'gann asked.

"Not really." Dick admitted.

"Hey Da-Dot, how about you tell us a story? You're a great storyteller." Artemis suggested.

"I'm really not that good." Dannie blushed.

"Please?" Artemis and M'gann begged together.

"No, not the puppy eyes. Must, resist!" Dannie said, trying to shield herself, but it was to no avail as she was quickly overwhelmed by it.

"Fine. I'll tell a story, but only one." Dannie agreed, taking a breath. "So much depends upon a red wheelbarrow, glazed with rain water, beside the white chickens." Seeing that her friends were still listening intently, Dannie began adding her own lines. "So much depends upon a blue sky, cut open by the trees. So much depends on the subzero of the universe."

They all smiled, and the boys went back to their room.

M'gann and Artemis went to their bunks, and Dannie laid down on her bed, unable to fall asleep.

"Da- Dot, are you okay?" Miss Martian asked.

"What do you mean M-Dawn?" the halfa questioned.

"I've noticed that you're coming to the cave less and less." Miss Martian replied.

"I just have a lot on my plate right now. I'm not even sure why I don't come by the cave as much as I used to. I guess I've just realized that I'm not immortal; I don't want to die before I can make sure my friends and family know how much I care about them."

"Well... the team and I will always be there for you... You can tell us... anything..." M'gann whispered as she fell asleep.

The Martian's words brought tears to Dannie's eyes.

"Dankon M'gann." **(Thank you M'gann)** she whispered in Esperanto.**  
**

Dannie rolled onto her side and tried to smile, but instead, tears came spilling out. She was betraying them. It was for a good cause, of course, but she was still doing it. Her daughter couldn't die because of her. She just couldn't.

* * *

_Freak!_

_Unwanted!_

_Riff-raff!_

_Scoundrel!_

_Vandal!_

_Ghost freak!_

Dannie woke with a start, cold sweat pouring down her face. She used the blanket to wipe it off before grabbing her jacket and heading outside.

Once outside, she climbed to the top of the train car and laid down in the snow, staring at the stars above.

"Couldn't sleep?" someone asked, and Dannie looked down to see a man with blonde hair on the ground below.

"I had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided to come out and stargaze. I'd better get back to bed though; my brothers and sisters are probably wondering where I am." the halfa realized.

"You're one of those Danger kids, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, Dot Danger. I take it that my siblings were looking for me?" Dannie questioned.

"Yeah. I'd head back if I were you." the blonde man answered.

Dannie nodded and used acrobatics to get down.

"Impressive." the man complimented.

"Thanks, but my brother Dan is a lot better than I am." Dannie replied.

He smiled and said, "Good luck kid."

"Thanks."

Dannie ran back to the car and found her siblings searching for her.

"Where were you?" Red Arrow growled.

"If you must know _dear brother_, I was outside stargazing." the halfa replied harshly. "I had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided to stargaze; I hope that's okay with you." You could practically see the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Look, it doesn't matter." Dick stepped in. "Right now, we need to prove ourselves to Jack so that we can get into the show."

Red scowled, but followed the Boy Wonder nonetheless.

Once they were in the tent, Dannie climbed up up to the bars. Robin went first and did a series of impressive flips before landing on the other side. Next it was Miss Martian's turn. As she did her tricks, Dannie noticed that her eyes were glowing green at some points. Finally, it was Dannie's turn. She gripped the bar hesitantly before launching into the air. Once in the air, she did a few front flips before grabbing the next bar and landing next to her 'siblings'.

"You're a natural." Robin complimented.

Dannie blushed. "Jericho street school gymnastics school-wide championships; I've got the gold, and besides, it was moot compared to some of the things I've seen _you_ do _Dan_."

He smiled. "Thanks, _Dot._"_  
_

After that, Superboy showed off his strength, and finally, Artemis and _Speedy_ used firework arrows to make a good impression.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet the newest members of our family, the Daring Dangers!" Jack informed in his announcer voice.

Haly turned back to the 'Dangers' and said, "You kids did really good out there. First performance is tomorrow night. Try not to get sick; we've had a flu virus going around for a while now. I'd hate for one of you to get sick."

Dick nodded. He suddenly noticed that Dannie seemed a little empty and hollow.

"You okay Dan-Dot?" he asked.

"Fine. I'm a little hungry. I'm going to head over to the dining car." She informed, walking away.

Dick frowned.

"Sibling drama?" he heard someone ask. and turned to see a man with short-cropped blonde hair.

"Uh, yeah." the Boy Wonder answered nervously. "My sisters can be a handful."

The man nodded. "You're Dan right? Dot's brother?"

"That's right, and you are?"

"Ray. Ray the Roustabout." the man introduced. He ruffled Dick's hair a bit forcefully before saying, "Good luck tomorrow night."

Dick raised an eyebrow before a sudden wave of nausea swept over him.

* * *

**Dannie**

Dannie sighed, taking another bite of her pear. She felt bad about leaving Dick on his own like that; he was just being a concerned boyfriend, but it killed her on the inside knowing what she was doing, and she really needed some time to herself.

Tossing the center of her pear away, Dannie started walking back to the room that Artemis M'gann and herself were sharing.

On the way there, her sensitive hearing caught the sound of someone coughing. She followed the sound of it outside, and found Robin leaning against the side of the train as he coughed violently.

"Ro- Dan, are you okay?" She felt his forehead. "You're burning up!"

"I'm fine Dan-Dot." he objected, although he obviously wasn't.

"No, you're not." Dannie argued. She slung one of his arms around her neck and helped him inside. "I'm taking you back to bed."

She helped him back to bed and got a bottle of water out, handing it to him.

"_Dot_, I'm fine." he whined, but he soon started coughing again.

"No, you're not." Dannie argued as she got out a plastic bag in case he threw up.

She helped him drink some of the water and then set it down on the table.

"Anh yêu em." she told him.

"What?" he asked.

"Anh yêu em. It's Vietnamese for 'I love you'." Dannie replied. He raised an eyebrow. "Don't pretend you don't know about me and Art-Diane, because I know that you know."

"How did you figure it out?" Dick rasped.

"By the fact that you don't seem surprised about how protective I am of her. You know about everything else too, don't you?" the halfa questioned.

"Yeah." he admitted.

"Well the reason I'm so protective of my cousin is because... while I was gone and my aunt was in jail, I lost a cousin and good friend. I can't bear to lose another one." she replied, tears in her eyes.

"Hey, Artemis isn't her- your family. She defines herself by making her own decisions; not by following in the footsteps of her family." Dick promised.

"I know, but she's family, and I'm still looking out for her." Dannie replied. "Get some rest."

* * *

**Bruges**

**December 22, 20:08 EDT**

A smoke bomb went off from below, and revealed Jack Haly. "Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Haly International Traveling Circus, where the world of deceivery is your oyster, and these are our latest pearls; the Daring Dangers!"

The spotlight shone on Dick as he waved and began the routine.

"Dan Danger!" The three acrobats didn't do anything that was too flashy; just things that were enough to keep the audience on their toes.

"Dawn Danger!" Dannie swung off the bar and caught Miss Martian's hands.

"Dot Danger!" The halfa landed on the platform and allowed Robin to take his turn on the trapeze.

"Diane Danger!" Dannie, Robin and M'gann did a spin to avoid the arrows that were flying past them.

"Dane Danger!" The arrows had fireworks in them, which sparkled in the air around the teens.

"And, Dean Danger!" Connor threw three barrels into the air, and Dannie, Robin and M'gann curled into balls while going through them before straightening out to grab the bars again.

"You'll never see another trapeze act like this folks, and all performed, without a net."

Dannie held M'gann's feet so that the Martian could grab Robin's hands when the time came. The half-ghost's eyes bulged when Robin's hands barely brushed M'gann's, and he fell to the ground.

_'Robin!'_ Dannie and M'gann screamed mentally at the same time.

_'Don't blow our cover!'_ he shouted back.

_'But saving your life's okay?'_ Connor retorted, throwing another barrel into the air.

It caught Robin and thrust him back into the air, but he still almost missed M'gann's hand, so she used her telekinesis to catch the Boy Wonder's hand.

_'What did I just say?'_ he said in exasperation.

_'The crowd couldn't see me use telekinesis from below.'_ Miss M reminded him. _'Besides, I've been using it all night; I'm not exactly the acrobat you are.'_ When she saw Dannie land on the opposite platform gracefully, she added, _'Or that Dannie seems to be.'_

Dannie shrugged. _'You ever grow up with a twin brother that everyone seems to mistake you for, you learn to make yourself different from them. I took gymnastics from when I was 6 all the way up until I was nine. I guess it just stuck with me.'_

Once they were down on the platform and waving goodnight to the audience, M'gann said, _'Didn't think you'd make it.'_

_'Neither did I.'_ Robin gasped. _'Help me backstage.'_

Miss M took one side of him, and Dannie took the other, leading him backstage.

"Haly, what's the deal?" an African American man asked the Ring Master. "Giving the top slot to those Danger kids?"

"That's our slot." another man dressed in identical clothes added.

"_Was_ your slot." Haly corrected. "Until you missed that performance in Paris."

"Carlo was sick!" one of the men replied indignantly. "He's better now!"

"Plus, those Dangers are a sham." Carlo followed. "They say they're brothers and sisters, but they don't even look alike!"

"Ah, you just don't like the competition." Haly shrugged off.

He walked towards a man with white hair wearing a suit. "Ah, for crying out loud; not you again! We're in the middle of a show!"

"Then we'll talk after, but we will talk." the man informed. "Another city last week, another tech firm robbed, another stop on _your_ tour. If I prove you're responsible, I will shut you down."

"I've got three minutes to gather props and get back to the center ring." Haly said at a low, dangerous tone.

The man walked over to the 'Dangers' and pulled out a badge. "Faraday; Interpol. New act?"

"Yeah." Robin replied.

"Just joined the tour." Dannie added. They were attempting to make people believe that they were twins, considering that a lot of people said that they looked alike.

"Probably clears you." Faraday mused as he put his badge away. "But don't get too comfortable; Haly's going down for this."

Robin narrowed his eyes, and Dannie gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

_'If Interpol is already on this, why are we bothering?'_ Superboy questioned.

_'Because Batman said so.'_ Robin retorted. _'Why; you got something better to do?'_

_'How do we know the thieves will hit here?'_ Artemis asked.

_'There are more obvious targets.'_ Red Arrow pointed out.

_'And Faraday will have them covered,'_ Robin replied, _'but I've analyzed the tech already stolen, and the pattern suggests this is the place.'_

He rubbed some sweat from his forehead.

_'How are you feeling?'_ Dannie questioned.

_'Lousy actually, but I'll manage.' _he answered, giving his girlfriend a reassuring nod.

_'Contact on the northeast quadrant.'_ Superboy informed. _'Well it looks like we know why Carlo missed a performance.'_ he added as the thief used acrobatics to jump the fence.

_'It could be Carlo, but it could also be his brother.'_ Dannie replied.

_'Agreed.'_ Robin nodded. _'Keep an open mind and move in.'_

Dannie followed Robin down to the ground and looked around before Robin said, _'Did you see where he went?'_

Superboy looked around for a minute before he said, _'The warehouse.'_

They entered the building until the caught up with the thief, and Robin let out a creepy cackle.

"Caught red handed." the Boy Wonder said with a smirk. "Red faced too I'll bet."

"Acrobatics won't get you out of this." Artemis added.

The blonde archer spoke too soon, because the thief blew fire at them!

Arrow was about to fire an arrow until he saw something. "Those crates are full of live ammo; move!"

"We're not going to get out in time; Everyone grab onto me!" Dannie shouted.

Robin and Artemis both locked hands with the halfa, and her friends all grabbed each other's hands until everyone was connected.

"I need to concentrate; no distractions!" She informed as she turned herself and her friends intangible.

Once the building had finished exploding, Dannie fell to the ground, utterly exhausted.

Superboy broke open an exit and said, "That guy is dead meat!"

"Superboy, no! you need to get them out!" Robin informed as he helped Miss Martian.

"He's getting away!" the clone growled.

"Because he matters more than Miss M?" Robin retorted "The fire's killing her!"

Something snapped in Superboy as his expression softened and he said, "Right, right."

"Artemis, Red Arrow, catch that thief." Robin said weakly, accidentally dropping Dannie.

"Because he matters more than you two?" Artemis questioned, putting one of the Boy Wonder's arms over her shoulder.

"You're still off your game pal, and Phantom is drained." Arrow added, slinging one of Robin's arms over his shoulder and then tossing Phantom over the other. "We're getting you two out too."

* * *

Haly lied about the teens being in bed that night. Not good.

_'So two thieves, right?'_ Artemis questioned.

Dannie nodded. _'The fire breather and one of the acrobats, and dressed in identical clothing.'_

_'Maybe not just two.'_ Robin mused. _'Here's the Madrid security footage.'_ Footage was played of someone who appeared to be dressed the same, but was used super strength to pry open the bars. _'And now Paris.'_ It was the same thief, but this time, he was tightrope walking.

_'So the strong man and the clown too.'_ Arrow stated. _'If the whole circus is involved, Haly himself may be the mastermind.'_

_'You don't know that.'_ Robin said in an attempt to defend the man he viewed as a grandfather.

_'It would explain his lies.'_ Miss M spoke softly.

Robin stood up abruptly and said, "I told you to keep an open mind!"

And with that, he stormed out.

M'gann lightly bopped her forehead, a smile of realization on her face. _'Hello Megan! I'll read Haly's mind!'_

_'I'm not sure we can trust you to do that without tipping him off.'_ Arrow replied.

_'Or maybe you don't trust her at all.'_ Superboy growled. _'I heard you talking to Robin back at the cave; Dannie did too. We know that you're only here to spy on the four of us.'_

_'There's a mole on the team, and good reasons to suspect all four of you.'_ Pinky said coldly. _'Artemis and Miss Martian have already been caught in lies, Phantom here has more secrets than I'm sure even Robin does, and you could be programmed by Cadmus without even knowing.'_

_'Or maybe I'll just rip your head off without even trying.'_ the clone snapped.

_'Okay,'_ Miss Martian said as she stood up, _'Let's all take a break, before we do something we'll regret.'_

_'Speak for yourself.'_ Superboy retorted, and the happy couple left.

Artemis looked from the door to _Speedy_. "None of us are perfect, but each of us would give our lives for this team, so try to keep an open mind."

Dannie stood up. "I know we got off on the wrong foot the first time we met Arrow, and I'm trying to start over, but I'm slowly regretting it."

"Why would you even give me a second chance?" Arrow questioned.

"Because Robin assured me that you're a good person." the halfa answered. "His word was good enough for me. I'm going to go make sure he's alright."

She left the car and began looking around until she bumped into Ray. "Oh, sorry about that; I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No problem." he reassured. "You looking for something?"

"My brother Dan; have you seen him?" the raven asked.

"Sorry, but no." he said as he gripped the halfa's shoulder. "Try looking outside." He ruffled the teen's hair and then left.

"Weird." Dannie mumbled under her breath.

She went outside and found Robin staring at an old Flying Grayson's poster.

"You okay?" she questioned.

He turned to her and offered a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you sure? You kind of freaked out at M-Dawn back there." She checked.

"I'm fine; promise. I just... Jack has always been like a grandfather to me, and I know that he wouldn't do this. Someone in the show is dirty, but it isn't Jack." Robin replied, looking back to the poster. "What about you though? You're not wearing a jacket; aren't you cold?"

"Cryokinesis gives me a naturally cold aura. Temperatures that most people would consider freezing feels normal to me." Dannie explained. "If you're sure that you're okay, I'm going to head back inside."

She only got about two steps away before her knees buckled and she fell to the ground.

"Dannie? Dannie!" Robin shouted.

She tried to stay awake, but she couldn't.

* * *

**I know, serious cliffy, but I like how I ended it.**

**Signing off,**

**MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	37. Circus Part 2

**I know, I know: "Mckenna, where have you been?!" Well the answer to that is that I have a temporary job and it's taking up a lot of writing time, so yeah.**

**And here is part two of the Performance episode/chapter. I know I skipped Insecurity, but you can come up with your own reasons for why Dannie wasn't there.**

**Angela; I started this series just this year, but it takes place in 2010. And then Kid Martian takes place five years later, after new year's eve, in 2016. New Beginnings starts two years after KM in 2018, and What Happened During the Skip? during the five year time skip. BTW, I'm glad you like my story.**

**Angel: Sorry, but it couldn't be helped. Here's the chapter.**

**I own nothing but my OCs. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Everything was dark to Dannie.

_"Her temperature hasn't gone down, and for someone who basically emanates cold, that isn't good." _Superboy. Definitely Superboy.

_"She could be faking it."_ Arrow. Forgot he was here.

_"Really? She passed out and has a temperature of 105, and you think she's faking it?"_ Artemis. Absolutely, positively Artemis.

_That's it._ Dannie decided. _I'm waking up._

The halfa opened her eyes and quickly blinked a few times, adjusting to the bright light.

"How do you feel?" Robin asked.

"... Do you guys remember when I had the flu after the Injustice League crisis? That would be an improvement right about now." the halfa groaned.

"What happened?" Red Arrow asked, crossing his arms. "Ro-_Dan_ said that you fainted. I find it hard to believe that you got sick so easily; you were fine when you went to look for _your twin_."

"It came on suddenly _dear brother._" Dannie retorted.

"Still, I find that strange." Red said, unconvinced.

"Will you stop?!" Artemis shrieked. "She's sick and you decide to pull an NCIS on her!" At the confused looks on everyone's faces, the blonde added telepathically, _'TV show that Dannie, Snow, Zatanna and I like to watch. Best crime solving show ever.'_

"Will you two stop?" Robin questioned. "She must have gotten it from me. Being half ghost, it must have just taken her system a while to react."

"I don't think we should be arguing; Da-Dot looks like she's ready to pass out." Miss Martian added.

"Honestly, I feel- Nevermind." Dannie started to object when a wave of nausea swept over her. "I think I'm gonna hurl." Artemis handed her a a plastic sack. "Thanks Arty."

"No problem Dee Dee." the blonde said kindly.

Dannie glared at the archer. "If I didn't feel the way I did, I would so smack you for calling me that."

Connor started to ask something, but then the intercom called out, _"Attention performers, this is a reminder that our performance starts in forty-five minutes. Report to the tents in fifteen for a quick rehearsal."_

"I'll-"

Robin cut Artemis off. "I'll stay with Da-Dot. Our show needs two archers, but it can do with one acrobat. Tell Haly that Dot is sick and I'm staying in the train to take care of her."

They all nodded and left.

"How are you?" Dick asked her.

Dannie laughed without any humor. "I thought I already told you; that flu I had after the Injustice League thing would be an improvement right about now."

She started to add something before she started coughing.

When she'd finally stopped, her head flopped into her pillow. "You didn't have to stay with me."

"A) I love you so of course I'm going to stay with you, and B) I'm returning the favor. You took care of me when I was sick, so now it's my turn." He answered.

"Dankon Robin." Dannie murmured as she fell asleep.

* * *

**Robin**

Batman's protege easily noticed that his girlfriend's face was red, and quickly saw the beads of sweat that had popped up on her forehead. He sighed and began dabbing her face with the cold wet washcloth that was at her bedside. Every time her fever seemed to go down, it would spike again; that was really bad for someone who, as Superboy had said, basically emanated cold.

She was breathing heavily, and Robin's heart felt heavy. He hadn't wanted to get his girlfriend sick, but he still felt bad, because whether he wanted it to happen or not, she still got sick.

Out of nowhere, he heard her murmur, "Bà ơi, ông nội ... Đừng để."

Dick turned to see the half-ghost shaking in fear, more sweat beads popping up on her forehead as tears dripped down her porcelain skin. He described her as porcelain because he knew how easy it was to break her.

She was speaking Vietnamese in her sleep.

He translated it to 'Grandma, grandpa... don't go."

He caught 'Grandma', 'grandpa', 'Don't go', 'train', 'crash', 'dead', 'I'm sorry', and 'all my fault'.

He frowned, and then did something he'd promised to never do; he began looking into his girlfriend's past. He knew it was none of his business what had happened to her grandmother, but he couldn't help unless he knew more about her.

Looking around online, he found something interesting: a train crash that had happened almost 3 years ago. It had killed many, including high-school sweetheart couple Catriona and Alistair Fenton; the grandparents of Dannie and her siblings. The only survivor of the horrible accident was Dannie herself, who had been with her grandparents at the time, returning home from a gymnastics competition.

She'd witnessed her grandparents' deaths, and she was currently having a nightmare about it.

He quickly came up with an idea of how to wake her up, or at least calm her down.

* * *

**Dannie**

Dannie was crying as she saw what she remembered as the burnt, bloody figures of her grandmother and grandfather, but out of nowhere, she heard singing.

_Crowded hallways, are the loneliest places,_

_For outcasts and rebels, or anyone who just dares to be different._

_And you've been trying for so long, to find out where your place is,_

_But in their narrow minds, there's no room for anyone who dares to do something different._

_But listen for a minute._

_Trust the one, who's been where you are, _

_Wishing all it was, was sticks and stones,_

_Those words cut deep, but they don't mean you're all alone,_

_And you're _not_ invisible._

_Hear me out,_

_There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now,_

_Someday you'll look back on all these days, and all this pain is gonna be,_

_Invisible._

Dannie woke up with a start and knocked heads with someone. "Ow!" they said at the same time.

The halfa leaned back and realized that she felt better than when she'd passed out.

"You okay?" Robin asked her.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better than I did." she answered. She started to sit up, but then leaned back down as a large headache. "On second thought, I feel like my head is exploding."

"That's a colorful image. Do you think you can make it across the hall?" he questioned.

"Probably." Dannie answered, getting out of bed.

She walked with Robin to the Boys' room and found Miss M laying down in bed, Connor right next to her.

"How are you feeling? the halfa asked.

"Terrible." M'gann groaned.

"You both look better." Artemis told the pair.

"We _feel_ better." Dannie and Robin said at the same time.

"Sorry M-Dawn." Robin apologized.

"Hope you didn't catch it from one of us." Dannie added.

"I feel so silly." the Martian replied. "Who knew that a Martian could be vulnerable to a human virus?"

"Uh, HG Wells?" Robin attempted to joke. "When did each of you first start feeling sick?"

"Not long after I found you outside; it came on really suddenly." Dannie answered.

"Shortly after we boarded." M'gann said. "It came on suddenly as well."

"Same with me a few nights ago." Robin realized. "I remember Ray rubbed my head for good luck."

"Ray rubbed my head and gripped my shoulder before I found you outside." Dannie remembered.

"That Roustabout?" Superboy questioned. "He touched her before he boarded; the guy must be a walking Petri dish."

"... I'm sorry, but the image is a little gross." the halfa informed.

"Yeah, yeah maybe." Robin quickly left the room, and Dannie followed closely behind, nearly running into Haly.

"Dan, Dot, you both look refreshed."

"Thanks," the ravens said in unison. "Jack, how long has Ray worked for you/Been on the tour?"

Jack thought about it before he shrugged and said, "I picked him up at the start of the European tour. Poor lad's down with the same flu as the rest of you."

"We'll check up on him; it's the least we can do." Had Dannie not already known that Artemis was there, she would've jumped.

"If you insist." Jack shrugged.

Robin stopped M'gann as she began to leave the room. "You should stay in bed."

She flashed a smile. "As a friend of mine once said, I'll manage."

The team left their car and went to Ray's room.

"Looks like he wasn't that sick after all." Superboy said as they barged into the room.

Ray wasn't anywhere to be seen, and Dannie began cautiously looking around for... whatever they hoped to find.

"Does this circus have an elephant I don't know about?" Pinky asked, pointing to a crate that said 'Elephant Food'.

"Not on foreign tours." Robin answered.

"Uh, guys?" Artemis said cautiously, holding up a mask of Ray's head. "I found Ray."

"SPLIT UP!" Robin yelled. "Search the whole train!"

Dannie went up top to see if she could spot the Roustabout in question, and looked around for a few moments until she heard, _"Guys, we're chasing someone who's stolen Dawn's _act_; her whole shtick if you catch my drift."__  
_

_"I got him."_ Superboy informed. _"But he's on to me. Exiting the dining car now... he's gone topside!"_

"I got him!" Dannie shouted into her com link, seeing the clown on top of the car. He attempted to knock Superboy off the car, but Dannie grabbed his hand and helped him back up, continuing to pursue the clown.

"Stay back! That's no clown!" Robin shouted as he came topside. "He's the Parasite; guy that once stole Superman's powers."

"As if you kids are who you say you are." the clown's head changed into the ugly purple face of Parasite.

"Stay out of his reach!" Robin ordered. "There's no flu going around! The weakness appears when he makes physical contact!"

"I have been a bit of a glutton today." Parasite admitted. "Chowed down on the skills of nearly every loser in this troupe. Ah, but the pièces de résistance were Dot and Dawn Danger, or whatever their real names are. Thought I'd munch on their trapeze skills. Imagine my surprise when they tasted like Martian Manhunter and halfa instead." Dannie's eyes widened. Only ghosts and half-ghosts knew that name! "Oh, but the full course was your powers Dot Danger."

A ghostly aura surrounded Parasite, and he turned an ectoplasmic shade of green, his eyes becoming black and his irises blood red. Dannie gulped. "So much raw ghostly power. Who knew that Clockwork would entrust the very power of Pariah Dark's wife herself to such a measly little girl."

Dannie raised an eyebrow. Pariah Dark's wife? Come to think of it, who in the name of Stan Lee was Pariah Dark?

"Yes, the girls' powers were delicious, but guess who I want for my next course?" Parasite used Miss martian's powers to bring Superboy close to him and grabbed the clone's neck, absorbing his powers.

"Ah, now there's the full body Kryptonian flavor I love." Parasite sighed. "I don't usually say this, but I'm sated."

"Stay whelmed!" Robin shouted. "Subdue, but keep your distance."

Artemis and Red Arrow aimed their bows, but they were burned to ashes by Parasite using... HEAT VISION?!

Dannie's eyes widened. She dodged a heat vision attack by somersaulting, and then aimed an ecto blast at him, but it was weak and barely tickled him.

"Hate to eat and run." Parasite informed as he began flying away.

As Robin went after him, he was struck down by Parasite. Dannie thrust herself forward and grabbed his hand, her body hitting the cold, metallic surface of the train. She started to slip off the train alongside her boyfriend until Artemis and Red Arrow made a move to help them both up.

M'gann then ran over to her boyfriend and said, "Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine." he replied.

"You're drained!" Robin retorted. "Parasite took more power than you even have! Heat vision?"

"I have the genetic potential for it!" Superboy growled. "Must've been enough for him.

Robin groaned, and Dannie followed after him, saying, _'Don't blame him; he has a point.'_

_'I know, but it definitely doesn't make proving old Jack innocent any easier.'_ he replied.

_'I know, but we'll get through this; I promise.'_

* * *

"It's not a complete debacle." Dannie heard her boyfriend say as she entered the car, having just finished rinsing her mouth out after throwing up. Again. She did _not_ like trains _at all_. "I picked Parasite's pocket; got this flash drive."

The halfa sat down next to Robin and quickly changed to her ghost form.

Robin read the data from the flash drive and said, "Looks like Parasite's working for Intergang. Everything he's stolen, they're all pieces of something. They're putting together a weapon that generates... Black holes?!"

"Oh come on." Red Arrow scoffed. "To build that you need a particle accelerator."

"Oh, so you mean like the large Bozon collider that just happens to be in Geneva?" Dannie questioned.

"The circus's next stop." the redhead realized. "But now the Parasite can fly, turn invisible and pass through walls; he has a big head start on us."

Dannie's shoulders slumped as she rubbed her neck nervously and spoke in unison with M'gann. "Sorry."

"Not your fault, but this thing could wipe out entire cities." the Boy Wonder stood up. "We need to hurry."

"You and I need to hurry." Red Arrow retorted as he took out a spare bow. "Without powers, the others would hold us back."

"Oh, because _none of us_ heard the undertone in that sentence." Dannie glared.

"Yeah, and besides, you're not the only one with a backup bow." Artemis added as she held up her crossbow.

Superboy slammed the wall with his fist, creating a dent. "And my powers are back."

"How?" Dannie asked.

"I'm still-""I guess Kryptonians recover faster ghosts, humans or Martians."

Miss Martian flashed a smile, putting her hands on her hips. "Don't even _think_ about leaving me behind."

* * *

**Geneva**

**December 24, 00:37 CET**

Robin leaned down next to someone that had been beaten to a pulp by Parasite, and was groaning. "Trail of destruction. This way."

Dannie followed him inside, easily helping her friends to phase through walls.

"We need to take him down." Robin whispered. "Or at least lure him away so that we can safely disengage the-"

Superboy growled and lunged out of hiding, going after Parasite.

"No, wait!" Robin whisper-shouted.

"Seconds?" Parasite questioned. "No, I couldn't."

"What's wrong with-" Red started, but Miss Martian grabbed his shoulder and said, "Wait. I have an idea. What if powers and skills aren't the only thing that Parasite steals when he touches someone?"

Dannie raised an eyebrow, but then realized what her friend meant and smacked her forehead. "Oh, duh Dannie!"

"What exactly does she mean?" Robin questioned.

"What she means, is what if Parasite took our powers, but got our weaknesses as a side dish?" she explained excitedly. "In theory, every strength comes with a weakness; strengths and weaknesses are, theoretically, a package deal!"

"What do you think?" Miss Martian asked.

"Big risk to take on a theory." Red informed.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Do it; go!"

Miss Martian walked out as Dannie followed invisibly and said, "What do you have against Geneva anyway?"

"Never liked the food, but the menu keeps improving." Parasite replied, using telekinesis to bring M'gann closer.

"I'm just the appetizer." M'gann said as she dove to avoid him.

Dannie turned herself visible and then encased Parasite in ice from his feet to his neck as she added, "But here's the main course!"

Red Arrow shot an arrow to the Parasite's chest, which encased him with hard red foam.

"Ice and foam?" the villain questioned. "You think that ice and foam can hold me?"

Suddenly, Dannie and Red Arrow were both in the air, unable to move as Parasite held them with telekinesis. "Or stop me from crushing you with a single thought? Combined Martian and Kryptonian powers."

"But do any of those powers free you before I sabotage your death thingy?" Robin asked as he typed on the keyboard.

"This one does." the villain answered as he broke out of the foam and used heat vision. Artemis launched an arrow with flammable gas, which the heat vision ignited.

Dannie held in her laughter at Robin's quip as she nearly fell to the ground before gaining her bearings and beginning to float in midair, allowing Red Arrow to hit the ground. She was still mad at him for how he treated Artemis and the others. Herself she could live with, but not her friends.

"Clever." Parasite complimented. "But you forget. Double dose of... doofus's... invulnerability. Fire... can't... touch me."

"Unless you make a meal of Miss Martian's powers." Dannie began.

"And get my weaknesses as a side dish." M'gann finished.

"No." Parasite breathed as he realized we were right. Before he could do anything, he fell to the ground unconscious.

Dannie finally couldn't take it anymore and busted up laughing. Robin eyed her. "What?"

"D-Death thingy?" she laughed. "Really?"

He glared at his girlfriend. "Because you have a better name?"

"..."

"That's what I thought."

Dannie turned to where Artemis was helping Red Arrow up. "Mind. Open." he informed. "I guess I never really saw the four you in the thick of it before. Superboy and Phantom are both hotheads-""Hey!""But I know I'm not one to talk. You could each have betrayed us here. You didn't. There is no mole."

_'Except that there is.'_ Dannie thought. _'And that mole is me.'_

* * *

As the team was getting ready to leave, Jack went up to Dannie and said, "Dot, a word please?"

She raised an eyebrow, but followed the ringmaster anyways.

They went into his office, and he said, "Take care of Dick for me, will you? He's been through a lot, and he needs someone like you to be there for him."

They halfa simply smiled. She'd had a feeling that Jack would recognize Dick. Dick was older now, and he'd definitely grown, but there were somethings that just never changed; the sight of a Grayson on the trapeze for example. Dannie had seen his acrobatics, and most of them were based off of trapeze movements that he did during his Flying Grayson days.

"We take care of each other. He's there for me, and I'm there for him." the halfa explained.

"Well Dot, we'll all miss you kids." Jack whispered.

Dannie nodded. She started to leave before turning around and throwing her arms around Jack, speaking at a whisper.

"Dannie. My name is Dannie Fenton."

* * *

**Finally! This is done! I know, it's been forever, but my life is crazy, so that's my only excuse.**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	38. Christmas

**While I'm here, I would like to say thank you to everyone that has read/reviewed/followed/favorited this story. I kind of just jumped into it, not expecting it to be that great, but to see that so many people like it makes me feel warm and gooey inside. Thank you friends. Thank you everyone!**

**I only own my OCs. All rights to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**December 24, 14:25 EDT**

Daniella Sapphire Fenton was not the kind of person to enjoy the Christmas season. It was all fun and games until her parents started their annual fight, and made the worst month of her life , her parents refused to let her stay with Artemis or any such thing, as they knew the holiday was meant to bring family together. It sucked.

She wore a plain outfit(Link to my Polyvore is on my profile), and she knew that everyone would question why she wasn't dressed festively, but she didn't really care.

"Hey Dannie, why aren't you wearing something festive?" M'gann asked. "It's Christmas Eve."

"So it is, but I don't celebrate any holidays at this time of the year; haven't since I was 10." she admitted.

Everyone looked at her in shock(with the exception of Snow and Artemis), and Wally said, "How can you not celebrate Christmas?!"

"I just don't. My parents have argued about the existence of Santa Clause every year for as long as I can remember, and it's kind of ruined the holidays for me." Dannie admitted. "I stopped celebrating four years ago; I don't see any reason to start again."

With that, the raven left the cave and went home. She tolerated her parents' annual fight for about ten minutes before rolling her eyes and going upstairs. Even from her bedroom, Dannie could her father arguing that Santa did exist, while she heard her mother shouting that he didn't. Sighing, she changed into her ghost form and flew to the park. She then sat on a snow covered bench, changed to human, and began enjoying the quiet as she sang the same song she always did on Christmas, and Christmas Eve.

* * *

Zatanna and Artemis had decided to try and get their mutual friend into the holiday spirits, but when they were about halfway to Fenton Works, they heard a song.

_W-Where are you C-Christmas?_

_W-Why c-can't I find you?_

_W-Why have you g-gone away?  
_

_W-Where is the l-laughter, you u-used to bring me?_

_W-why can't I hear m-music p-play?_

_M-My world is changing..._

_I-I'm rearranging..._

_D-Does that mean C-Christmas changes too...?_

Artemis then became angry with her aunt and uncle. They were too caught up in their own personal argument to notice that their own daughter was hurting because she couldn't celebrate Christmas with them; not without their argument getting in the way. She pulled out her phone and began making a video of Dannie singing her song. When they arrived at the Fenton household, Jack and Maddie were still arguing. When Maddie opened the door, her face instantly softened.

"Artemis, Zatanna!" she greeted. "Oh, it's so good to see you both."

Artemis remained firm and to the point. "Aunt Maddie, we need to talk."

"Dannie told us both that she doesn't celebrate Christmas." Zatanna informs. "We have evidence that she wants to, but can't with your annual argument about the existence of Santa Clause."

Jack's eyes widened as the two girls played the video for them, during which it was obvious that Dannie was miserable. They both began to look guilty and grabbed their coats before running out into the snowstorm to find their daughter. They found her sitting on the snow covered bench, still looking miserable.

Jack and Maddie both hugged their daughter as Maddie said, "Dannie, we're so sorry. We were so caught up in our fight that we couldn't see how much it was hurting you."

"Can you forgive us?" Jack added.

Dannie hugged both of her parents and said, "Of course I can; you're my parents, and I love you."

The Fentons went home together, and Artemis and Zatanna were thrilled that their plan had worked. It was then that Zatanna shoved Dannie into her bedroom. "What's this all about?" the halfa questioned.

"Don't you remember? You got invited by Dick Grayson to Bruce Wayne's annual Christmas party tonight." She informed. "We have to get you ready."

Zatanna handed her a small rock and said, "Hold onto this." the magician then held out her hands and cast a spell. "Egnahc S'einnad sehtolc otni eht wen kool."

Smoke circled around the halfa and changed her clothes into a pale blue dress with a single strap over her left shoulder and went halfway to her knees, black boots that rose to just below her knees and had 2 inch heels, pale blue feather earrings, a snowflake necklace, a silver ring with five diamonds set into it(her grandmother's wedding ring), a silver bracelet with blue stones, and a tiny tiara on top of her head. Her hair had been fixed up and curled, much to Dannie's displeasure.

"Now we just need to put makeup on you." Artemis said as she walked in.

Dannie's eyes widened. "Isn't ruining my hair enough?!"

"I didn't ruin it. I curled it." Zatanna corrected.

"Exactly!" the halfa exclaimed. "I hate looking girly."

"Tough. Tonight, you will not be a tomboy!" Artemis demanded.

"Oh that's rich, coming from you." the ghost girl retorted.

"Need some help holding her down?" Jazz questioned.

"Please." Artemis requested.

It took around two hours, but they finally got Dannie's makeup ready. "You guys suck," the halfa informed when they'd finished. They'd put her into cat-eye styled eyeliner, pale blueish-silver eyeshadow, pale pink lip gloss, and blush that nearly matched her skin perfectly, but was visible enough to bring attention to her face. The mascara was simple; just lengthening, and brought out the bright, luminescent blue in her eyes.

"Dannie, you look beautiful." Jazz informed.

"You're just saying that because you're my sister." Dannie retorted.

"She's right though." Artemis promised.

"You look amazing." Zatanna added.

"You two are just saying that because you're my friends." the halfa argued.

It was then that Sam stepped in and said, "Holy Guacamole! How did you guys manage to make her beautiful when she usually hates looking girly?"

"They pinned me down." Dannie told her friend.

Zatanna and Artemis then grabbed the girl's invitation, and after shoving her coat onto her, they dragged her outside, where Dick was waiting for her. His eyes grew to the size of saucers. He was wearing a black suit with a pale blue shirt, a snowy white tie, and a silver clasp to keep his bow-tie in, with his hair held back with hair gel.

Dannie's cheeks turned red, and she said, "You look nice."

"So do you." Dick agreed, his own cheeks dusted pink.

He held out his hand, and said, "Ready to go?"

Dannie nodded, following him to the Manor. When they arrived, he brought her to the theater room. "Trust me, these things are boring, hence why we're going to hang around in the theater room."

"That and you're being territorial." Dannie smirked.

"Exactly; I don't want any of those old, and if Bruce asks I never said this, hags trying to set you up with their sons." he admitted.

She chuckled and put her arms around his neck. "Don't worry; I'm yours. Nothing is ever going to change that."

He smiled. "I'm allowed to be territorial; I've almost lost you several times. So uh... How're your parents? Did they work things out with Christmas?"

The halfa nodded. "Yeah, for once, they did. They agreed that they have their own opinions, and they'll just have to live with the fact that they don't agree about some things."

Dick smiled. "I'm glad. I hate seeing you upset, and back at the cave, you were clearly upset."

She grinned at him. "Well I'm okay now."

Dick noticed her eyes flash from blue to green for a split second, but chose not to question it. This was the first good Christmas Dannie had experienced in years, and he was here to witness it; that was what mattered to him.

* * *

**Fun Fact:**

I really want to visit Athens and Delphi in Greece; mostly because I'm a huge Percy Jackson fan, and I want to see the original Parthenon in a bad way.

* * *

**Next Time:**

"Dick, no... It's too dangerous."

"I... I hurt you."

"I kept saying that I needed you, but _you_ needed _me_ more. I'm so sorry."

"I can never come back; it's too dangerous."

* * *

**I know it's a little short, but I wanted a Christmas chapter to lead up to the next one, which is highly inspired by Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch.**

**See ya later guys!**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	39. Power Surge

**Just wanted to give a heads up that there are major feels in this chapter.  
**

** I own nothing but my OCs; all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Dannie and Danny both barreled downstairs, excited for what was starting today. Every year since they were eight, they'd gone to a snow camp(similar to summer camp) the day after Christmas until the day before Winter Vacation ended. This year however, they were being joined by Artemis, Dick Grayson(Who the team knew was Robin, but Danny didn't yet), and the team.

"You two ready to go?" Jazz asked as she slipped in some extra supplies into their first aid kits.

"Absolutely!" Danny shouted.

"Can we take the Specter Speeder?" Dannie added, looking to their mother.

"Well, I don't know. It's a very powerful piece of machinery." Maddie pondered.

"And someone might see you two!" Jazz exclaimed nervously. At their mother's curious look, she added, "And get jealous of how cool it is!"

"Please!" the twins exclaimed.

"Alright... You can take it if you can find it." the redhead conceded.

"Challenge accepted!" they informed. They looked at each other, mischief glimmering in their eyes. "You find the keys, I'll find the Speeder." Danny informed.

Dannie nodded and ran to the bathroom that she, Jazz and her mother shared, pulling the keys from the bathtub's drain.

She turned her arm intangible and grabbed the keys before jumping as she felt a wave of energy hit her. She paused for a second before shrugging and running to the garage, where Danny was waiting just outside of the Specter Speeder.

They flew with it towards the kitchen window, and said, "Thanks Jazz!"

Jazz groaned. "And I thought they wouldn't find it!"

* * *

**Clockwork's Tower**

It was that time of the week for the Master of Time; the time when he would look through his ghostly pool to check on Daniella. Daniel he wasn't worried about; the accident had happened for him the way it should've. Daniella, however, did not go through it the way she should've. Rather than going through the full transformation from human to half ghost, she hadn't stayed in as long as she was supposed to since her brother had pulled her out. This worried Clockwork, as he knew that when changing human DNA to partially ghost, the process had to be perfect, else there could be... sideaffects.

Because of the fact that the accident happened differently in this universe from most others, he chose to keep an eye on the young girl. He saw her use an intangible arm to pull the Specter Speeder's keys out of the bathtub drain and smile in triumph before she 'glitched' as the side-affect was typically called. Not thinking anything of it, she moved on and went to her brother in the Speeder.

"No, no, no!" Clockwork screamed. Daniella had an important part to play in this universe's timeline. Without her, it might not survive the terror that was to come. Concerned, the Time Ghost delved further into the halfa's timeline. All he got were words.

_Dannie, you ruined everything! I-I'm sorry; I don't know what's happening to me! I'll tell you what's happening! You're bad! That's all that you've ever been, and all that you'll ever be._

_I-I hurt you. Dannie, it's okay, just a flesh wound. No, it's not; I hurt you!_

_Dannie... Dannie!_

_I'm so sorry Dannie. I kept saying that I needed you, but _you_ needed _me_ more. Vi estas mia ĉio._

Clockwork flashed back to reality, worrying extensively about Daniella. He _had_ to ensure the girl's safety.

* * *

After picking up Artemis and Dick in Gotham, the Dannie/ys traveled to Happy Harbor, where they gathered Aqualad, Miss Martian, Zatanna, and Superboy. Finally, they all went to Central City, where they picked up Wally and Private Atom.

During the ride, Danny fell asleep, and Artemis and Dick, being the ones who were closest to the Fenton family and actually knew how to drive the Specter Speeder.

After having an episode, Dannie passed out, and Clockwork appeared.

"What's happening to her?" Zatanna asked.

"During the accident that gave Daniella her powers, her molecules weren't well-charged with ectoplasm like her brother's, as he pulled her out of the portal too soon. I infused her with the spirit of Hecate Dark, the Ghost King's wife, in hopes that this would compensate and prevent any side-affects." the Time Ghost explained. "Sadly, this has not happened. Her molecules are not fully charged. Because of this, the ghostly circuits within her that keep her mind clear and focused on her obsession of protecting are now going haywire."

"That's why she freaked out just know!" Wally realized.

"She can't control it." Clockwork agreed. "And if it continues, her circuits will burn themselves out like a supernova."

"Can you... Can you fix her?" Robin asked unsteadily. Clockwork understood why Robin seemed the most concerned. The Boy Wonder loved the halfa, honestly and truly, and didn't know what he'd do if anything happened to his girlfriend. It was obvious to the Master of Time. There was always a certain glimmer in Robin's eyes whenever he looked at Dannie, spoke to her, or even just thought of her. Understanding the raven boy's concern, he answered simply, "I must, or I fear that young Daniella will shut down..." Everyone turned their gazes to Dannie, who was sleeping in the Boy Wonder's arms. "Permanently... You cannot tell her any of this."

"What?!" Artemis demanded. "This is Dannie's life we're talking about; she deserves to know if she might die or not!"

"If she learns the truth, then it may lessen the time she has left to live, and the time we have to find a way to save her." Clockwork explained.

"We're her friends and family; we'd find a way." Superboy argued.

"There is one last reason though." the blue skinned ghost informed. "You know Daniella, her habits, and how she makes her choices. If she knew there was a chance that she might hurt one of you, what do you think she would do?"

Everyone's eyes widened. The knew exactly what Dannie would do if she knew there was a chance she might hurt someone she cared about, however, it was Robin that answered. "She... She'd isolate herself, and probably die before we could save her."

"I can try to create a fusion chamber to save her, but it'll take time." Clockwork informed as he changed from his baby form to his middle-aged form.

"We'll keep the secret from her." Aqualad promised. "If it saves her life, we swear to not tell her."

* * *

**A Week Later**

Dick was up for the snow-sculpting competition. Dannie peeked out meekly from the snowy bushes she was hiding behind. She'd realized that she'd started doing terrible things without wanting to, so she began trying to stay away from the larger events of the Snow Camp. "You'll do great."

He turned to her. "Dannie. Sorry, I have to go on soon."

"It's fine; I just... I wanted to wish you good luck. I-" She grabbed her head and started glitching again, worse than ever before. Dick's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. He ran up behind her and tried to grab her, but she clawed him away, creating a small cut on his cheek with her nails. He fell backwards, clutching his cheek. He pulled it away after Dannie had passed the glitching and gasped when he saw that his hand was stained scarlet.

Dannie saw this as well and said, "I-I hurt you."

"Dannie, it's okay; just a flesh wound." Dick promised. He wanted to reassure her that he was fine; that she hadn't done anything wrong, but he already knew from the devastated look on her face that she didn't believe him.

"No, it's not; I hurt you!" Dannie gasped.

Dick stood up and started to go towards her. "Dannie-"

"Dick, don't; it's too dangerous!" she informed. She changed to her ghost form and then flew off, tears evident in the halfa's eyes.

* * *

"She _what_?!" Artemis shrieked.

"Went through a glitching, cut my cheek, and then ran off after telling me it was too dangerous." Dick answered. He'd bandaged his cheek on the way over to the girls' cabin, and had just finished reiterating the story to Artemis, Miss Martian, Zatanna, Private Atom, Superboy, and Aqualad.

"We must find her." Aqualad said with his leader voice.

"Kaldur, no going into leader mode." Artemis demanded. "Right now, Dannie needs older-brother-Kaldur, not firm-leader-Kaldur."

The Atlantean relaxed as Wally and Clockwork entered the room. "We've finished the fusion chamber." the Time Ghost informed. He looked around before changing into his child form and saying, "Where is Daniella?"

"She ran off." Dick replied. "But I know how to find her."

The Boy Wonder dug through his backpack before grabbing out a silver, high-tech boomerang with green accents.

"She gave me this on my birthday; said that it's basically a stupidly named tracking device that's locked onto her energy signature." Dick reported.

The team went outside, and Dick looked to the device, whispering, "Find Dannie." He threw the boomerang, and it lit up, and went towards the sledding hill.

"Guys, didn't we park the Specter Speeder behind the sledding hill?" Zatanna asked hesitantly.

Everyone's eyes widened as they realized that magician was right. Dick grabbed his phone and used it to hack into the Specter Speeder's communications systems. "Dannie, please, you have to come back!"

There was sobbing heard through the other end of the line as she said, _"I can never come back; it's too dangerous."_

Clockwork took the phone from Dick's hands and said, "Daniella, none of this is your fault. There was a problem when you received your powers. I'd hoped that infusing you with the spirit of Pariah Dark's wife would compensate for it, but it didn't. We have something in the lab aboard the Speeder that can make you better."

Before Dannie could answer, she glitched again, and the Speeder crashed into the snow.

They all ran there, and with Wally not using his speed, Dick arrived first. Dannie was sprawled on a small ledge that led off the hill, with the fusion chamber, thankfully, unscathed.

Robin slid down to the ledge, and knelt down to Dannie. He tried to help, but she pushed him away. "Dick, no... too dangerous."

"You're _not_ dangerous; you're sick. Clockwork and Wally's machine will make you better; we have to get you into it." He informed. He slung her arm over his shoulder and then dragged her up the hill, placing her inside the chamber. She groaned as Dick started it up, beginning to fix Dannie.

He pressed his hands against the glass and looked longingly at his slowly dying girlfriend. "Dannie... You're going to be okay now. Please be okay." he added at a whisper.

Dannie weakly lifted her left hand to press against the glass where Dick's left hand was.

"I'm... I'm sorry." she whispered. She took a final breath and then closed her eyes, the rise and fall of her chest none-existent. Her hand slid down the glass, leaving Dick's, and with it, his ability to stay calm.

As Clockwork floated closer, Dick shouted, "Clockwork, it isn't working."

The Master of Time looked at the energy level bars before closing his eyes, stating the sad truth. "She's gone. I'm sorry."

Artemis cried, falling to her knees, and Zatanna turned to Private, who comforted her with a hug. Miss M and Superboy did the same. Wally looked ready to punch something.

Clockwork lifted Dannie out of the chamber, giving her to Dick. "I'm sorry Richard, but there is nothing that can be done for her."

He pressed his girlfriend's lifeless body to his chest as he whispered to her. "I'm so sorry Dannie. I kept saying that I needed you, but _you_ needed _me_ more. Vi estas mia ĉio." He pulled the booklet she'd given him for his birthday out and placed it on her chest, tears evident in the Boy Wonder's eyes. "You're everything to me Dannie. You're my sunshine, my moonlight, my world... You're my everything. I will love you always."

He pulled the halfa up to his chest, holding her closely. He cried over her until her hand weakly made its way onto his.

"I'm not gone. You're not getting rid of me that easily Wonder Bread." she breathed. "I-I'm okay now?"

Dick held her even closer as tears of joy dripped down his face. "No more nightmares, at least not about this." he promised. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. I guess it's true what they say." Dannie breathed.

"What?" Dick questioned. His girlfriend smiled.

"Love really is more powerful than death."

* * *

**Well... I hope I gave ya the feels. This chapter was highly inspired by Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch. I do not own it; it was simply the compass for this chapter. **

* * *

**Next Time on Code: Ghost Girl:**

"She'll take control of me; I can feel it."

"I can't keep the way I feel bottled up anymore Kaldur; I love you."

"Danielle! No!"

"I... I failed her Robin."

"Okay, Artemis, Phantom and Superboy aren't the only ones with issues."

"Dick... Some things just never change, but what does change is my love for you. It's constantly getting stronger."

"My Dad wants me in Santa Prisca too."

* * *

**Fun Fact:**

The idea for Kid Martian actually came _before_ the idea for Dannie. I've always thought about what would happen if one of Miss Martian's sisters came to earth and joined the team, and thus, M'addi J'ane M'orzz was born. However, I wanted to type up season one first, and I really wanted to do a DP/YJ crossover so BAM! Daniella Sapphire Fenton was born.

I don't know why, but I really wanted people to know this.

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	40. Usual Suspects

**Angela: In order, yes, yes, yes, yes, and no. I'm sorry about your brain, by the way. Also, I would be happy to read it once you post it. And I was your inspiration you say? Aw, you're making me blush. *blushes* And you're welcome. Thanks for being a loyal reader. It makes me feel like I've accomplished something whenever I hear all these nice things about my story; I didn't really think that anyone would like it.**

**Anime hotty lover.18: Yes. Yes it does. And for the review on my previous chapter, I'm glad that you like my story.**

**I own nothing but my OCs; all rights to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Amity Park**

**December 30, 8:30 EDT**

"Go away!" Dannie announced as she slept _way_ in. Hey, with the cold she'd caught, not even Nyquil Severe helped her get to sleep lately. Whoever was on the other side of her door pounded even harder. Dannie lifted her head off of her pillow, an obvious glare held on her face. "Danny, that had better not be you; you're the reason I'm sick in the first place."

"Dannie, it's Sam and Tucker; your best friends." the goth reminded. "We came over to see Danny, only to find out that you haven't left yet for the Hall of Justice when the induction starts in half an hour."

Hearing this, Dannie jumped out of bed and pulled on her usual outfit, plus gray leg warmers, and her heavy winter coat; mostly for the heck of it. She left her hair as it was(with her line of work, it was going to get messed up anyways) and ran downstairs, grabbing a yogurt, a bagel, and a bag of freeze dried banana chips. She ran through the zeta tube and panted as she appeared in the Hall of Justice, her friends staring at her as though she were about to drop dead. She hated that. Ever since she nearly dropped dead at Snow Camp, everyone, even flipping Private Atom for crying out loud!, had made sure to be constantly checking in on her, and she hated it because it made her feel weak.

"Will you all stop that?!" the halfa demanded.

"Stop what?" Artemis asked.

"Looking at me like I'm going to drop dead any second!" Dannie questioned. "I get it; I almost died, but y'know what, that is a risk I take everyday whenever I become Spirit! It's a risk that we all take when we put on our uniforms! This isn't the first time I've almost died; why are you all acting this way now?!"

"Because you did die!" Artemis screamed. "Even if just for a few minutes, you died! You were dead, and we all thought that we were going to have to bury you; talk about you at your funeral!"

That one hit a nerve. Artemis had never lost a family member to death; ever. She didn't know what it felt like to bury someone; to watch someone die, or speak about them at their funeral. She'd watched her grandparents die in a train wreck coming back from one of her gymnastics competitions. She'd buried them; spoken about them at their funeral and cried by their graves until she fell asleep. She'd had nightmares about their deaths for months before they finally stopped, and still had them on occasion.

"You think you know what it's like to have all that?!" Dannie shouted, tears in her eyes. "You have no idea what that's like! I watched grandparents die right in front of me in train wreck when we were coming home from one of my gymnastics competitions! I buried them; talked about them both at their funeral and cried by their graves until I fell asleep. I had nightmares about their deaths for months before they finally stopped, and I still have them on occasion. If you think you know how that feels, then you are sorely mistaken Artemis!"

With those final words, Dannie trudged into the corner of the room, watching the induction from afar. It felt good to get that off of her chest, but at the same time, she hurt all over as she remembered everything about her grandparents; their smiles, their laughs, everything down to what made them the happiest. Dannie nervously fiddled with the ring around her index finger; her grandmother's wedding ring. It was big on her, but not too terribly big.

Dick sat down next to her and said, "You okay?"

"Not really." Dannie mumbled.

"That... That didn't sound like you Inviso-Belle." he said hesitantly.

"First off, I never approved of that name, and Danny never approved of Inviso-Bill either." Dannie growled. "And second... That was Sapphire; I'm sure of it."

***You were warned Daniella. You have many weaknesses around you, and terrible things shall happen to each of those weaknesses today and tomorrow.*** Phire warned.

Dannie ignored the evil voice and said, "She's still trying to get me on auto-pilot Dick; I _know_ it... She'll take control of me; I can feel it."

The Boy Wonder grabbed her hand. "No, she won't. Sapphire didn't have friends to keep her on the right path; you do."

"But-""No buts. Each of knows something about you. KF knows your secrets, Supey knows your attitude, Miss M knows your mind, Artemis knows your family, Zatanna knows your weakness, Kaldur knows your power, Private knows your obsession, and I know your _heart_. We're not going to let her control you; I promise."

Dannie smiled weakly as she barely caught something about upholding values. She looked to the screen and heard Wally say, "I'm really glad they didn't kick Billy out, and I love the fact that there's a ten-year-old on the League!"

At that, Dannie held out her hand to where it looked like a pistol, and melted the soles of Wally's shoes with an ecto-blast.

"Ow!" Wally yelled, jumping out of his shoes. He glared at the halfa. "Hot!"

"Way to keep a secret genius!" Dannie informed, noticing the Southern girl that had her eyes on Kaldur, clearly to Snow's displeasure.

Through the chaos, she caught something about Pin-Red Arrow.

Dannie was spacing, thinking about how she had to get some more Intel to Vlad tonight in order to get Danielle tonight(he'd recently promised that tonight's delivery would be the last one, and that he would hand-over Danielle) so that the teen could stabilize her daughter/clone.

She was brought out of her trance when Robin's wrist computer beeped, and the Boy Wonder said, "Trip to the Smokey Mountains anyone?"

* * *

**Smokey Mountains**

**December 30, 10: 48 EST**

"Are-Are you sure it's her?" Artemis asked nervously.

"Absolutely positive?" Dannie checked, equally nervous.

"And-And him too?" Private asked nervously. For some reason, he'd been less worried about Cheshire and the attache case, and more worried about her traveling companion.

"See for yourselves." Robin informed, pulling up multiple screens. "This is the security footage from Nashville Regional airport. Facial recognition confirms that's Jade Nguyen and Floyd Lawton, but you three have all seen them without their masks at some point; what do you think?"

Dannie and Artemis both looked down, as did Max. "Yeah, it's her/him. Jade/D-Floyd. Cheshire/Deadshot." the three said, all at once.

"Agreed." Aqualad said, "But focus on what they carry." the camera zoomed in on the brief case that Cheshire and Deadshot were both handcuffed to. "Is that the case you saw in New Orleans? The one that got away?"

"Yes," the blonde archer answered quickly.

"Okay," the Southern girl, whose name Dannie had learned was Rocket, jumped in, "I'm guessing from the mugshots that Cheshire and Deadshot are the bad guys, but what's so important about that case?"

"Remember the Injustice League?" Robin questioned.

"And their giant evil plants?" Rocket caught on. "Uh, yeah!"

"The League and the team put them in prison." Dannie put in.

"But their allies still scheme." Aqualad continued.

_"And whatever's in that case seems to be important to their plans."_ Snow finished over the coms.

"We had a chance to grab it in New Orleans," Wally added, sparing a glance at Artemis, "But _somebody_ screwed up."

Dannie turned and glared at him. "Want me to melt the soles on your boots too?" the speedster silenced himself. "That's what I thought."

***He was the first weakness Daniella.*** Phire told Dannie. ***The one who knows your secrets was the first to hurt, and you know why***

*Yeah, it was because you took me over for a split second; made me do it.* Dannie thought back.

***Your next weakness is everyone else on your pitiful team, then that lovely clone of yours, and it will finish with the one you can't live without.***

Dannie wandered to the area of the Bio-Ship that held everyone's motorbikes and curled into a ball holding her head as she murmured, "Shut up, shut up, shut up."

***Your lovely weaknesses Daniella.*** Phire taunted. ***One down, seven to go. Lovely little weakness. Small things, but if they feel pain, then you feel pain.***

"Shut. Up." Dannie whispered with gritted teeth.

Dick came to the back and wrapped his arms around Dannie. "You okay?"

The halfa shook her head, holding her head in her knees. "She's going to take control of me Dick; I can feel it."

"No, she won't." he promised, holding her close. "I won't let her."

* * *

Dannie stood off to the side, listening carefully as Vlad used his technology to send his instructions.

_"You'll meet me on the island of Santa Prisca at precisely 6 PM, am I clear little tiger?"_

"Yes." the ghost girl whispered.

_"I said, am I clear?"_ the Wisconsin ghost(Dang it Jazz!) repeated.

"Yes." Dannie answered, the slightest bit louder.

_"Good. I will see you tonight then Daniella. Until then, happy crime-fighting."_

The white-haired teen was broken out of the trance she was in when Superboy tossed aside one of the wrecked plane wings and said, "Where are the bodies?"

"Here's one," a voice announced, and everyone turned their attention to a ledge above them to see Cheshire standing there, with Deadshot pointing a gun at them, "And it is _stunning_."

Dannie silently let out a breathe that she didn't know she was holding when she saw Jade, alive and well. She may be an assassin, but she was still Dannie's cousin. Meanwhile, Private Atom looked somewhat bummed when he noticed Deadshot; it was as if the militaristic boy had _wanted_ Deadshot gone.

"I am flora not fauna," Dannie turned to see the Riddler, Shimmer, Mammoth, and many assassins dressed in white standing from above, "And I am foliage not trees; what am I?" The Riddler snapped his fingers, and a bunch of pylons appeared from the snow, creating a force-field around them. "Oh, come on, you can guess this. I am shrubbery not grass. I..."

"Ambush." Robin and Dannie said at the same time.

Riddler clapped sarcastically before saying, "Didn't you think we'd be tipped that you were on Cheshire and Deadshot's trails?" The resident half-ghost raised an eyebrow. She hadn't said a thing to Vlad; he only took written reports, or personal meetings. "We're tired of your interference kiddies. This is the endgame; ordered from above, and executed by their master strategist, _moi._"

"You sure they didn't get the wrong guy?" Dannie muttered.

_'Miss Martian, is everyone linked?'_ Aqualad asked.

_'Yes,'_ Miss M answered.

_'Go.'_ Dannie immediately flew into the air, blasting as many pylons as she could hit, with Private Atom back-to-back with her, doing the exact same thing, at least until Dannie was knocked out of the air by Mammoth, and then knocked out of consciousness as Zatnna shouted a spell to put up some cover.

"Ekahs siht ebolgwons!"

When the halfa awakened, an avalanche had started above herself, Artemis, and Jade. Dannie stood up to run away from it, but Jade ran up and tackled her cousin and sister out of the way.

They both looked at her questioningly as Private Atom blasted the final pylon. "Okay, you two are family; I don't actually want either of you dead."

Then, a small rock hit Dannie in the head, knocking her unconscious once more. When she awakened, everyone was on their way back to the Bio-Ship. She stood up shakily and fell directly into Robin's arms.

"Don't say you've 'fallen' for me; that would be worse than _Wally's_ pick up lines." the Boy Wonder informed.

Dannie blushed. "Did you know that it's possible to have a hangover before you're at drinking age?"

Her boyfriend raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I've got a hangover from getting knocked out too much." she said, jutting out her lip in a pout.

Robin laughed. "You're absolutely adorable when you're pouting."

He helped her into the Bio-Ship, and called out to Snow, who was currently up with a video call. The brunette looked nervous. "Mission accomplished Athena." Oh yeah, Snow had chosen to go by the code name 'Athena' to keep everyone else's identities safe.

"N-Not completely guys." Athena replied, she adjusted the camera so that it showed all of the League mentors glaring at their proteges. "We've been compromised."

They were so, massively, screwed.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**December 30, 15:45 EST**

"Tell me if this sounds familiar." Batman said as Dannie shrunk in fear. They were _so_ dead. "You hacked League systems, disobeyed protocols, and endangered your lives. And your initiative resulted in the capture of three escaped felons, proving that Warden Strange runs Belle Rev as a cover for criminal activities... Well done."

Dannie jerked her head up. Did Batman just... _congratulate_ them for breaking the rules?

"And then there's this," Bats turned his attention the the attache case holding some sort of bio-tech chips, "Bio-tech integrated with some form of nano-circuitry."

Icon picked up one of the chips carefully and said, "While I am unfamiliar with this species, the bio component is clearly not of earth."

Batman closed the case. "We'll study it further on the Watchtower."

Once the League was gone, Robin looked to Aqualad and said, "You realize we were set up."

"Yes." Aqualad agreed. "Cheshire, Riddler and Deadshot were tipped and ready for us."

Arty sighed. "Not the mole thing again."

"Mole thing?" Rocket questioned. "Again?"

"We received Intel at one point that there was a traitor on the team." Snow supplied.

"Namely Artemis, M'gann, Dannie, or me!" Superboy said angrily.

"It's more complicated than that." Aqualad informed. Supey shrugged him off. "Though your recent behavior does concern me. Your attack on Mammoth nearly cost Spirit and Artemis their lives." Superboy winced in pain. "Superboy?"

Connor turned back to his teammates. "There's something I need to do." he informed. "Something I need to tell you. Last month, on Thanksgiving, I went back to CADMUS; found some things out. When I was cloned, only half the DNA was Superman's. The other half was human. That's why I don't have, will never have, full Kryptonian powers."

"Really?" Robin asked in suspicion. "Cause you sure seemed to have 'em tonight."

"I've been using these." the clone lifted up his sleeve to reveal a darkened patch in the shape of his S symbol. "Shields. They suppress my human DNA; I get the flight, the heat vision, but I think I also get angry... Well, angrier. I'm sorry."

"Where did you get those?" Kaldur questioned curiously.

"From my human father; Lex Luthor." Superboy revealed. Dannie's eyes bulged. Mind, officially, blown.

"Lex, Luthor," Robin said as he processed it before going into full freak out, "IS YOUR DAD?!"

"He's summoned me to Santa Prisca." Supey said awkwardly.

Dannie's eyes widened. No. Freaking. Way.

Artemis sighed as Dannie hung her head. "Listen, Superboy's not the only one suffering from bad DNA." the halfa nodded, joining her cousin by the computer. The archer brought up images of her family as she began her explanation. "My Mom's Huntress; an ex-con."

"The rest of our family isn't even ex." Dannie added.

"Wait, you guys are related?" Max questioned.

"Yep, we're cousins; my mom and her dad are siblings." the halfa replied.

"My Dad's Sportsmaster." Artemis revealed. "And he's sending my sister, Cheshire, to fly me to Santa Prisca too."

_'Artemis too?'_ Dannie thought.

"So that's why-" Wally realized, only to be cut off by the blonde.

"Yeah, we were so freaked about making sure _none of you_ found out." Artemis informed.

"I knew." Robin said nonchalantly, and Artemis looked at him in surprise. "Hey, I'm a detective, but it never mattered; you aren't your family. Neither of you are."

"So who wants to go next?" Dannie asked. "Clearly, we all have a lot to get off of our shoulders."

"... I am." Max admitted. "Okay, Artemis, Phantom and Superboy aren't the only ones with issues." He stepped over to another keyboard and brought up two images of Deadshot; one of him in uniform, and the other of his counterpart: Floyd Lawton. "My father is Deadshot; a mercenary for hire. My Dad wants me in Santa Prisca too."

"Alright, so who's next on the secret train?" Wally questioned.

"I am." Miss Martian said nearly inaudibly.

The redhead widened his eyes and held his hands up in surrender. "I swear, I was kidding.

"Queen Bee's been... blackmailing me." M'gann revealed, keeping her gaze to the ground. "She wants me in Santa Prisca too."

"Blackmailing?" Snow questioned. "What kind of blackmail could she have on someone as amazing as you M'gann?"

"She knows my... _true_ Martian form." Miss M informed, closing her eyes.

"Bald M'gann?" Robin asked incredulously. "Who cares if-?"

"No." M'gann interrupted. Sighing heavily, she shifted into a large white creature.

Dannie was shocked, but not wanting her friend to think she was scared of her, she stood her ground.

_'I realized that you would never accept me if you knew what I really was,'_ she sobbed.

"M'gann, do we truly seem that shallow?" Aqualad asked, taking a single step forward.

_'I couldn't take that chance,'_ she said softly. '_Being a White Martian among the Green on Mars, I faced constant rejection. I couldn't face that from-'_

"From me?" Superboy finished for her. He took one of her hands and said, _'I've known since we mind-melded last September in Bialya.'_

_'But that was before we were even a couple,'_ She gasped. _'Why didn't you say anything?'_

_'I figured you'd tell me when you were ready.'_ he shrugged.

She shifted back into her Green Martian form and said, "Anyone else?"

"Okay, fine!" Snow, not you too, Dannie inwardly begged.

The brunette turned to her cousin with a pleading look and said, "Back when we were 6, it was me who ate all of your blueberry Poptarts; I blamed it on your brother."

The halfa's eyes widened. "You _what_?! Are you kidding me snowflake; I pushed him off the monkey bars for that!"

"Uh... back to the point; anyone else?" Snow questioned, and all of Dannie's anger faded instantly.

"... M'gann... You're not the only one with a blackmail problem. Two months ago, on Halloween, my arch nemesis, Vlad Plasmius, paid me a visit. He had my daughter, who is actually my clone by the way, inside of a pod, and threatened to take her out of it if I didn't give him the information he wanted." the ghost girl revealed.

"What's so bad about getting out of a pod?" Superboy questioned.

Dannie looked to Robin. "You remember September when my ectoplasm got destabilized, right?" the Boy Wonder nodded. "Well Danielle has _always_ been unstable; the pod is the only thing that's keeping her alive. Last time I got in contact with him, he said that tonight was my last payoff, and I could have her back so I could stabilize her. He wants me in Santa Prisca for the exchange."

Robin's eyes narrowed, and he walked off.

Dannie chased after him and finally caught him in the kitchen.

He glared at his girlfriend. "Some things just haven't changed; you're still keeping secrets from me."

"Dick... Some things never change, but what does change is my love for you; it's constantly getting stronger." She cupped his face and said, "I didn't know any other way to protect my daughter; I was trying to save her life. I still love you; I will _always_ love you."

"... Okay. How about we go teach the blackmailers a lesson?" he suggested.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**Snow**

Snow Fenton grabbed Kaldur's arm as he started to board the Bio-Ship and said, "Kal, we need to talk."

The Atlantean raised an eyebrow, but stayed nonetheless.

"It has to do with Tula." Snow informed, her voice breaking as she spoke. "Look, I know that you said you're not over her, but... Screw it all. I can't keep the way I feel bottled up anymore Kaldur; I love you."

Aqualad stared at the brunette in shock as she stumbled around her words.

"Now, if you don't feel the same, I understand, but if you ever get over Tula, and decide to look for someone else... You should know that for once in my life, I won't be late." Snow said shyly.

She was about to head back to the 'command center' when Kaldur grabbed her hand. He smiled at her and said, "Would Sunday work for you?"

Snow's eyes widened. She bit her lip and said, "Yeah... Yeah, that would work for me. I have next to no social life outside the team."

"Sunday it is then." he said, kissing the brunette's hand.

As he left, her cheeks turned pink as she said, "Yeah... Sunday it is."

* * *

**Santa Prisca**

**December 30, 18:00 ECT**

Dannie landed next to Vlad at precisely 6 PM in Santa Prisca, a folder in her hand, and her hood over her head. She handed the file to Vlad and said, "Now hand over Danielle."

"All in good time little tiger." Vlad promised, taking the folder. He placed it in his jacket before transforming into his ghost half. "First, I would like you to meet some associates of mine." The two wandered out of the forest, and as Dannie pulled her hood down, she faked surprise upon seeing Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, and Private Atom, who'd flown out here half an hour ago with his father.

She turned accusingly to Vlad and said, "Y-You promised to leave them out of this!"

"I did; the Light just wanted to see for sure that I had made you my mole." Vlad reassured the snowy haired girl.

"Ah, the infamous Dannie Phantom," Lex Luthor greeted. "Welcome to the island of Santa Prisca. How was your flight?"

"Tiring." Dannie said rudely. "You couldn't have let me take the Specter Speeder?"

"Plasmius, quiet your associate." Luthor requested.

"I don't work for him," the younger half ghost growled. "He's been blackmailing me."

"I see. You, Artemis, Private Atom and Miss Martian can come with Sportsmaster, Deadshot, Plasmius, Queen Bee, and myself." the bald man informed.

"W-What about Superboy?" Miss Martian questioned.

"He'll be fine." Queen Bee reassured. "He simply requires a few... _adjustments._"

They all began walking away with the group, Dannie holding her left arm subconsciously. Out of nowhere, Artemis pulled out an arrow and aimed it at her father.

"Sorry Dad," she said, "Wanted to play you like you tried to play me, but I can't let 'em mess with Superboy's head!"

M'gann then picked up Artemis with telekinesis, Queen Bee must've given the order to kill her, but with her other hand, she used telekinesis to throw the self-proclaimed Queen into a tree, knocking her unconscious. Artemis then flipped and shot an arrow at Jade and Sportsmaster.

_'Queen Bee is down. Superboy, you're safe from her control.'_ M'gann told him

Seeing the chaos, Vlad grabbed the girl from the scene and brought her to another area of the island. He pointed a remote to a tree, and it became a pod, Danielle inside. "If you want to see your daughter alive, you'll go fight them."

Dannie smirked. "Nice try fruitloop." She held her hand in front of her and blasted him into a tree before proceeding to freeze him there.

_'Guys, reinforcement time!'_ Artemis shouted over the mind-link.

Right on cue, the team dropped in.

"I suppose you told your teammates in hopes that you would be able to save Danielle, considering you weren't able to save your grandparents." Vlad taunted. "Poor, poor Alistair and Catriona Fenton; killed in a terrible train accident, coming back from one of your gymnastics competitions."

Dannie froze. There was no way he could no about that, unless... Glowing, neon red eyes... Oh snap.

* * *

_Flashback_

_When meeting the train conductor, Dannie noticed something strange. He had glowing, neon red eyes. She shrugged as her grandparents led her to their seats on the train, setting her in the outside seat, as she'd requested so._

_However, the little girl couldn't shake the fact that there was something off about the man with the red eyes. She shrugged, buckling her seatbelt. For all she knew, the man had simply been wearing contacts._

_End Flashback_

* * *

_Red on the inside of his cape... He has glowing, neon red eyes... The train conductor that day had glowing, neon red eyes... no way..._

Dannie was blasted to the ground by one of Vlad's ecto-blasts, and she stared at him as red flooded her vision.

"Oh, did I make you angry?" the villain taunted. Dannie blasted him with power as she could summon and said, "How do you know all of that?!"

"Simple Daniella," the older of the two informed, "I've had my eyes on you for a lot longer than you think."

The ghost girl drop-kicked him and then wrapped her legs around his neck, sitting on top of his back.

Quick math problem: Angry Dannie+pinned down villain(Who just might be responsible for the deaths of her grandparents)+Danielle being held hostage by said villain for months=?

Answer? Vlad getting the butt-kicking of a lifetime.

"Are you responsible for the deaths of my grandparents?!" she screamed.

"Now, now little tiger," Vlad said nervously how in the world would I be- Gah!" He was cut off when Dannie used her ecto pistol to help dislocate his shoulder.

"I just dislocated my shoulder. Act like you don't know what I'm talking about again, and that'll be the least of your worries." the teen threatened.

"Yes, it was me!" Vlad shouted in pain.

"How?" Dannie questioned.

"The same way I earned my riches; I overshadowed the conductor of the train!"

"Now my final question is why; what is so special about me?"

"You will know someday, but for now, enjoy what little time you have left with Danielle." the villain said darkly. Vlad pressed another button on his remote, the pod released Danielle.

Dannie's eyes widened. "Danielle! No!" She punched Plasmius in the face and then ran over to Danielle, who was sitting down in the open pod with her legs already half-melted.

"H-Hey Baby Girl," Dannie said shakily. "Y-You feeling a little brave?"

"Weak in the knees actually, and I don't even have knees anymore." the clone replied.

"Th-Then let's hope this works." Dannie took out the Ecto-Dejecto and sprayed it over Danielle, hoping to the Lord above that it would work. When Danielle didn't stop melting, the sort of ten-year-old said, "I guess it's too late for me. Bye Mama."

When Danielle became nothing more than a puddle of green, gooey ecto-plasm, Dannie fell to her knees and started crying.

"No." She shook her head, trying not to let tears fall. "No!"

After a few seconds she regained control of herself and simply sat there on her knees, staring at the puddle that her daughter had dissolved into.

Robin ran over to her, and said, "Oh no," upon seeing the puddle.

"I... I failed her Robin." the halfa whispered almost inaudibly. "I failed her like I failed my grandparents."

"No, you didn't; this wasn't your fault." Robin reassured, pulling her into a hug.

Dannie didn't respond. She just adjusted to whatever position she was forced into, an emotionless look on her face.

When Artemis saw the state that her cousin was in, she instantly panicked. "No, not again!"

She held Dannie by her shoulders and shook her fiercely. "Dannie, snap out of it; please!"

The halfa didn't respond. All she did was blink.

"Artemis, what do you mean by 'not again'?" Robin questioned.

"This... This happened years ago, after her grandparents died. She just... She blamed herself, so she went silent for months on end. She never slept, barely ate, and whenever she was stopped, she'd sit there and blankly stare at whatever was in front of her. This went on for eight months; it took two years for her to regain the weight that she lost." Artemis sobbed. "Dannie, please, snap out of it; I'm begging you!"

Out of nowhere, the head of Danielle appeared from the goop, and said, "Mama? What's the trouble?"

Dannie snapped out of her trance and laughed in relief as she said, "Danielle?"

The goop soon formed into the body of a girl at about ten, and Dannie hugged the small child happily, tears falling down her cheeks. "Oh my God, I'm so happy you're okay."

Danielle hugged back. "I'm happy too Mama."

Robin lifted Dannie into his arms and then kissed her passionately.

Said halfa laughed and said, "What was that for?"

"For being you." the Boy Wonder answered.

Dannie lifted Danielle onto her back and carried the girl back to where the others were waiting by the Bio-Ship.

"It _is_ always like this!" Rocket exclaimed, still caught up the moment.

"Told you so." Zatanna smirked.

"Disaster averted." Robin reported.

Dannie grinned. "Felling the aster.

"Agreed." Aqualad smiled proudly. "Today has been a good day."

"Couldn't have said that better," Kid Flash said as he grinned. "Not to mention," He held up Sportsmaster's mask, "Look at the cool souvenir that Artemis Got for me!"

Everyone rolled their eyes and chuckled.

"GUys, this is Danielle; my daughter." Dannie introduced. "Danielle, these are my friends," the older halfa gestured to each of her friends in turn, "Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Rocket, Zatanna, Private Atom, and my boyfriend, Robin. You'll meet Athena when we get back to base."

When they arrived at Mount Justice, Danielle was given her own room, and Dannie went to her cave bedroom.

"Dannie, the zeta tube is that way." Robin said, gesturing to the long, winding hallway that led to the teleportation device.

"And my cave bedroom is this way; your point?" the ghost girl asked tiredly.

"... May I join you?" the Boy Wonder questioned.

"Why do you ask?" Dannie asked nervously. 'Please, let it not be because Jazz and Danny told him the nightmares have started up again,' she thought desperately.

"I heard that the nightmares about your grandparents have started up again." he revealed. "But that isn't my reason. I have nightmares about my family sometimes; I figured that we could comfort each other."

Dannie smiled sheepishly, changing into her human form. She led him into her room and said, "Come on in. _Mi casa es su casa_. I'll change and then be right back."

She grabbed some gym shorts and a black t-shirt, went to the bathroom, and then changed. When she came back, Dick was wearing a blue hoodie and black sweatpants, his mask removed, and sunglasses on the bedside table.

He laid in bed first, and then Dannie laid down next to him, turning on a nightlight that turned the ceiling into a starry night sky.

"Beautiful; where did you get it?" Dick whispered.

"My grandpa gave it to me when I turned four." Dannie revealed. "Goodnight Dick. I love you."

"I love you too Dannie."

With those words, the two ravens fell asleep.

* * *

**Is it bad for me to be happy that I finished this? Oh well, I am, so suck it up.**

* * *

**Next time:**

"Wally, Connor, don't you guys dare."

"We're going to be fighting our mentors?!"

"I want you to have the code to access the computer on my glove."

"Clockwork says that he can get Sapphire out of my head; permanently... Do you think I should do it?"

"Be careful Billy."

"Mi amas vin pli ol cxion Dannie. Vi estas mia ĉio."

"I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul."

* * *

**Fun Fact:** Snow Fenton is named after the author SnowWolf22. I felt like I owed her for giving me advice sometimes, and so I created Snow Fenton as a sort of thank you present.

* * *

**But yeah, quick question; who can give me this profile on Dannie?**

**First Name:**

**Middle Name:**

**Last Name:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Birthday:**

**Favorite Soda:**

**Natural Hair Color(both):**

**Eye Color(both):**

**Crush:**

**Best friend that is a boy:**

**I am positive that nobody will get this right. If anyone can prove me wrong, I will give them a virtual bunny, and a virtual cookie.**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	41. Author's Note

**I know these aren't really allowed but oh well. The final two chapters of Code: Ghost Girl are in the works, but they aren't quite finished yet. As soon as they are, I will post them. I also apologize for the delays on everything else. Because I'm nearing the end of this, I'm having a hard time finishing it. This was my first story and I will miss it dearly; a part of me doesn't want to finish it because I love writing it so much.**

**Alas, I know that a lot of you are mad because I haven't updated yet, so when I get the chance to, I will.**

**And to one of the greatest supporters of this that I have and a dear friend of mine, Angela, I apologize for my long absence. I only recently finished my finals, so that's why there is such a large delay. As soon as you get your wattpad, let me know! I will be the first to follow you and any stories that you publish, for I also have an account on wattpad. You are truly a wonderful friend, and I probably wouldn't have been able to continue this without your support. For getting over artist's block, I recommend looking at artwork that others have made for inspiration. And if you want, feel free to draw any of my OCs. As far as writer's block goes, I'm trying to figure that one out myself still. I don't have a job, but I do have my grades to worry about, and so I may take a while to update.**

**You are a great friend and I apologize for the delay. I promise that I will never stop writing; I'm sorta addicted to it.**

**Signing Off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	42. Auld Acquaintances

**Hey guys, and welcome to part 1 of my Code: Ghost Girl finale. I hope that it meets expectations.**

**Angela; Yes, a whole paragraph for you. And yes, I wouldn't have made it without your support. There have been a lot of bad reviews on this story that made me feel like giving up, but then I'd see your reviews and they'd perk me right up and make say, 'No, I have to keep writing. A few bad reviews won't make me stop.' Girl you are a shining star that helped me find light in the darkness, and for that, I am truly grateful. Oh, and OC mean Original Character. And it's fine that you didn't review sooner; I'm just happy you reviewed. (PS, I was wondering if you would be okay with me making an OC that's based on you for one of my wattpad pics)**

**I only own Dannie and Snow; all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**December 31, 7:00 EST**

Dannie groaned, hearing a loud banging on the door of her room. She had never been a morning person, currently wasn't a morning person, and probably never would be a morning person. She _hated_ getting up early. She lifted her head slightly before faceplanting into her pillow. She ignored the banging on her door, silently hoping for the banging to stop. It didn't. It got faster, and louder.

"Ugh. This is the life-model decoy of Dannie Fenton; leave a message!" She shouted grouchily, curling into Robin's side. She had no choice but to believe that having Dick's protective arms around her as she slept the night before had kept the images of her grandparents' deaths out of her mind. No matter what the situation, she always felt safe in his arms.

The Boy Wonder tiredly responded by wrapping an arm around Dannie's mid-section and resting his chin on the top of her head.

On the other side of the door there were a few chuckles to be heard. "Up an at 'em soldier." A firm, uptight voice called out.

"Make me Private!" she grumbled back through her pillow. She groggily peered over Robin's shoulder at the alarm clock, taking note that it was seven son-of-a-biscuit-eater AM; there was no possible way that she'd be getting up at any point in the foreseeable future.

Dick looked at his girlfriend, not seeming the slightest bit tired. Knowing Batman, early wake up calls probably didn't affect her cape-clad boyfriend.

_'__Something tells me we should get up.'_ He said telepathically, bringing a smile to the halfa's face. She loved it when he all-too-literally invaded her thoughts.

_'__No; you can't make me. I am a creature of the night, doomed to a family and team of morning people.'_ She moaned.

"Don't make us come in there!" Wally's voice exclaimed.

"I will not hesitate to break this door down!" Connor's voice added.

"Wally, Connor, don't you guys dare." The halfa warned at a low voice.

"If you don't get up in the next ten seconds, I'll blast this door down." Private warned.

"No you won't; I'm exfoliating my skin, and doing so wearing nothing more than my underclothes. You're a military boy; you would never walk in on someone when they're indecent." Dannie said confidently.

_'__That's a lie.'_ Robin chuckled mentally. _'Your skin is already plenty soft; you don't need to exfoliate. Besides the fact, exfoliation is something that girly-girls do. You're not a girly-girl.'_

_'__Shut up Bird Boy,'_ the cerulean eyed girl said fondly.

"You're right I wouldn't; but Connor would smell the exfoliation cream if you were doing so, meaning that you're lying. And by the way, tell that to Robin. Look, just be out and ready in five, okay?" Private said as his footsteps left the door, along with a few more.

The bed shifted as Robin got off of it. He looked to Dannie and said, "You okay? You still seem kinda stressed, even with Danielle being safe now."

Dannie bit her lip. "Clockwork says that he can get Sapphire out of my head; permanently… Do you think I should do it?"

"It's up to you. Think of the pros and cons before you make your decision." He said confidently, going to the bathroom to change into his uniform.

Dannie did exactly that as he changed.

PROS

1\. Phire had saved her life on multiple occasions

2\. Phire was a good confidant considering they were technically the same person

CONS

1\. Phire had made her hurt Wally

2\. Phire was a pain the butt

3\. She'd threatened to hurt her family, daughter and teammates

4\. She insisted that destruction was better than creation

5\. She tried to influence that she would never be accepted by anyone; especially the team.

The cons won. Sorry Phire; time to go away.

Dannie changed into ghost form and collapsed back onto the bed, face down.

"Come one D, we have to go see what's going on." Robin said softly, leaning down to rub her shoulders.

"_No._" Dannie groaned. "Do I have to? I just want to go back to sleep."

"Yes, you do. Don't worry, I can make an excuse for you at training so you can nap, okay?" he offered.

"… Fine, but if I fall asleep in the middle of a fight later, I blame you." She warned, getting up.

Robin just chuckled, taking her hand into his. She yawned and then laid her head on his shoulder as they walked. They'd barely gotten into the hallway when Danielle catapulted onto Dannie's back.

Dannie yelped as she was pushed to the floor.

"Danielle, can you please get off of me?" the older halfa requested.

"Nope; I want a piggy-back ride!" Danielle exclaimed.

"Fine." Dannie conceded. She stood up, carrying the ten-year-old on her back as they walked towards the main area of the cave.

"We have reason to feel proud of yesterday's victories, but one thing has not changed." Aqualad said.

"Somehow, the bad guys are still getting intel on us." Private followed, taking into account that Robin was struggling to hold the now sleeping Dannie, as well as Danielle, on his back.

"At least we know that none of you are the mole though." Snow said happily as she walked with her fingers tangled into Kaldur's.

"Agreed." Wally grinned.

"This is true." Batman said as they entered, waking Dannie and prompting her to get off of Dick's back. "The mole… was Red Arrow."

Dannie's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Nuh-uh; not possible Batsy. As much as I hate the guy, he's not capable of betraying the team."

"Batman this cannot be." Kaldur agreed. "He was Green Arrow's protégé; we have all known him for years."

"Unfortunately," Tornado interrupted, "The Roy Harper we've all come to know is another Project CADMUS clone."

Dannie looked down at Danielle as she blocked out the explanation, wrapping a protective arm around the clone. Danielle meant everything to her; the only person that meant more to her was probably Dick. If anything ever happened to Danielle like what was happening to Red… Well, she'd renounce her no-killing rule.

"What… What happened to the real Roy?" Robin asked sadly.

"We're not sure; he isn't at CADMUS." Batman answered. "We have to assume that the real Roy Harper… is dead."

Dannie released her hold on Danielle and gave her boyfriend a reassuring hug. From where she was, she saw Snow doing the same for Kaldur, Zatanna and Private seeming awkward by themselves, and Artemis wanting to console Wally, but unable to for fear of revealing her true feelings.

Dannie was snapped out of her thoughts when Tornado froze. She winced, feeling a low ectoplasmic and magical force surrounding the robot.

_'__He just… shut down.'_ Robin said, surprised. _'All functions are offline.'_

_'__Guys,'_ Zatanna said, _'I'm sensing a low-level mystic force at play here.'_

_'__Me too, but I'm also getting a low ectoplasmic signature around him.'_ Dannie informed._ 'Not sure if it caused his shut-down, but now that I think about it, I was getting the same thing off of Batsy.'_

_'__Batman, he-he called us kids.'_ Robin realized. _'He never does that.'_

_'__Something's up; we need to talk to Red.'_ Snow confirmed.

_'__Robin, Kid Flash, Zatanna, Private Atom and Rocket; you get Tornado back online. The rest of you, come with me to find Ro-Red Arrow.'_ Kaldur ordered.

_'__What about us?'_ Snow asked, gesturing to herself and Danielle.

_'__You keep us in contact like always.'_ Kaldur directed, his voice softer when directed at his love. _'Danielle, you go with Robin's squad.'_

The younger halfa nodded, and Dannie kissed the top of her child's head. "Be careful, okay sweetheart?"

Danielle nodded. "Now that this phantom is fixed, she's unstoppable. I'll be fine; I've got some of the team's powerhouses with me. See you soon."

Dannie smiled, following her friends to the Bio-Ship. She sat next to Artemis. "Feels good to have everything out in the open, doesn't it? Well in your case, almost everything."

The archer's cheeks flushed. "That obvious, huh?"

"On _both_ ends." Dannie retorted. "Wally treats you the way that he does because he likes you. He's too shy to admit it, so he makes fun of you instead."

"Really?" Artemis asked.

"He adores you. Whenever it's just us together, it's 'Artemis this', and 'Artemis that'. All good things; don't worry." Dannie promised. "He digs you Arty."

Artemis looked at her cousin nervously. "You sure? Playground promise?"

Dannie put both her hands up and said, "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybug's awake. Clap your hands and do a little shake."

Artemis smiled as the Bio-Ship took off. "Don't you have that thing with Clockwork?"

"Oh yeah, thanks for the reminder." She took off and made her way to Clockwork's tower.

Upon arrival, she sat down, and he placed his hands on the side of her head. He used some sort of telekinesis to pull a little, glowing, neon blue thread of some sort from her head and placed it in a Fenton thermos.

"You are now free of the possibility that Sapphire may control you." The time ghost informed, changing to middle-aged form.

Dannie smiled. "Thank you."

Clockwork smiled as well. "I may not be able to show you your future, but I can safeguard it."

* * *

**Danielle**

"So Tornado made this new bod… to party?" the halfa summed up at the same time as Rocket.

"Not how he'd put, but, yeah; more or less." Zatanna answered.

_Recognized: Black Canary, 1-3._

"Hey guys," their combat teacher greeted. "Thought I'd see how you were handling- What are you doing to Red?!"

"It's not what it looks like!" Wally defended.

"It looks like you're downloading his consciousness into a new body!" she retorted.

Wally glanced back nervously as the screen read, 'Download complete.' "Okay, it's pretty much exactly what it looks like, but-"

"Team!" Tornado, as John Smith, shouted. "Get out of the cave! The League is-"

Canary let out her signature cry. Danielle jumped between the sonic screamer and her mother's teammates and let out a recently developed ghostly wail. Quickly overwhelmed, Canary stopped and grabbed her ears. Danielle panted as she stopped, her and her mother's strongest attack draining her. She was so drained that she changed back to human form, snowy-white locks turning raven black, cerulean eyes appearing where neon green orbs had once been, and tanned skin turning pale. In the place of her uniform, she now wore a sky-blue hoodie, red shorts and sneakers, and a red beanie, her long hair in a pony tail.

She panted as Private Atom lifted her to his back and said, "What was that?"

"That… was my… Ghostly Wail… and… it's all I have for… the moment." She gasped.

Zatanna watched Robin tie BC up and gag her as she said, "Black Canary attacked us?"

"Black Canary is the least of our problems." John Smith reported. "We must abandon the cave

* * *

**Dannie**

Dannie arrived back at the Bio-Ship in time to greet Red Arrow.

"Batman says that you were the mole, but we have reasons to doubt." Kaldur said.

"Forget doubt." The redhead retorted. "I was the mole."

The eyes of everyone widened as Dannie shouted, "Sankta Patrino de perlo!"

All eyes were on the halfa. "Did I say that out loud?" A collective set of nods answered her question. She hung her head in shame.

"Batman said you're a Project Cadmus clone; like me." Superboy spoke up.

"Well that explains it." Roy said. He sighed. "I was a sleeper agent, designed to infiltrate the League. I think Sportsmaster was my handler. He had a key phrase that could shut me down to obtain information or incorporate further programming. I would then carry out all orders subconsciously. I think one of those orders was to put suspicion on you four. I'm sorry."

"How did Batman discover this," Kaldur questioned, "and prevent you from betraying the League?"

Red stiffened and stared at his boots. "He didn't."

* * *

**Danielle**

"The entire League is under the complete mental domination of Vandal Savage. Red Arrow seems to have been his means. His method was something Savage referred to as Starro-tech; an alien bio-organism fused with nano-technology and magic. It shuts down the mind's autonomy, allowing Savage to reprogram the individual to suit his needs. Even my inorganic brain was not immune, but the process needs 1.6 nano-seconds to fully integrate with its host's nervous system. That delay allowed me to create an internal sub-program, which would shut down my power cells if I were to attempt to infect another person. Fortunately, the Starro-tech is body specific. As John Smith, I am now free of Savage's control." The android spoke.

"This Starro-Tech, it worked on superhumans, four flavors of alien; even Doctor Fate?" Robin questioned in shock.

"Indeed," Tornado confirmed. "A remarkable achievement; one not easily countered."

_'__M'gann, are you in range?' _Snow asked.

_'__Right here Athena. Linking both squads and de-camouflaging.'_ The Martian reported.

_'__Great, cause we really need to compare notes.'_ Robin informed.

* * *

**WATCHTOWER**

**December 31, 11:16 EST**

On their trip to the Watchtower, Dannie had applied stealth tech to Danielle's suit. Her daughter now wore a suit that had every spot that was white now turned to dark gray. A hood had also been applied so that she could hide her bright white hair. With both halfas wearing hoods, they turned invisible and each went after the targets Athena had assigned them. They'd been assigned to take on Icon and Wonder Woman.

Dannie stealthily floated up behind Wonder Woman gasping when the Amazon grabbed her by the throat and started choking her. Phasing out of her grip, Dannie created a duplicate, which phased into Wonder Woman and overshadowed her while the real Dannie placed a piece of Curo-Tech on the fellow raven's neck.

Robin looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked.

"When did you die neon blue streaks into your hair?" he replied. "Well, neon green in ghost form, but still!"

She offered a confused look. "I didn't- What the h-e-double hockysticks?!" holding up a section of hair, she saw thin stripes of neon green decorating her snowy white locks. "When did this happen?!"

_Easy Daniella._ Clockwork spoke in her head. _It is simply an after effect of eliminating Shade from your mind. Those will be the only parts that are green/blue._

She groaned. "Stupid after effect; now my hair looks weird."

"I kinda like it." Robin grinned.

"You're my boyfriend; you're supposed to say that." The halfa retorted.

She then froze. "I just realized something."

"What?"

"I just fought Wonder Woman and won. I hope she isn't ticked off when she wakes up."

* * *

**Private Atom**

"Do not make me get your honorable discharge changed to _dis_honorable Captain!" the sandy-haired boy said as he absorbed the energy sent at him by his mentor.

As they fought, Danielle, who had helped Rocket with Icon, placed a piece of Curo-tech on the older energy user's neck.

He smiled at the assistance, averting his face when Zatanna and the others came in.

* * *

**Dannie**

Dannie looked out the window of the Watchtower, smiling when the computer called out, 'Happy New Year, Justice League."

Music began playing and Wally picked up Artemis as he said, "I should've done this a long time ago."

"No kidding." She grinned, kissing the redhead. Aqualad wrapped his arms around Snow's waist and kissed her as Zatanna pulled Private Atom into a surprise kiss. He momentarily froze before wrapping his arms around the magician's waist and kissing her back. Danielle gagged and hid her eyes as Robin pulled Dannie into a kiss.

"Liking this team more everyday." Rocket said as she kissed Kaldur's cheek.

"Back off Cajun; he's mine." Snow said protectively.

Dannie ignored her cousin and smiled into the kiss, changing to her human form. He was right; in human form, the streaks were neon blue. She didn't care though.

* * *

"It's beautiful," she whispered, looking down at the blue planet below them. Wrapped securely around her waist were Robin's arms, but whenever in this type of situation, she would always call him Dick; her Dick.

"It is." He replied softly.

He removed his arms from her waist and handed her a ten dollar bill. She raised an eyebrow. "What's this for?"

"You won the bet; Private and Zatanna got together on New Years." He whispered in her ear.

She tucked it into a pocket of his utility belt and put her arms around his neck, messing up his already messy hair. "Keep it Wonder Bread; you're the only one I need to make my life complete."

He smiled, clasping a pendant around her neck. It was a heart with a slot for a key. "Read what it says."

She turned it over and put a hand over her mouth as she read. 'He who holds the key can unlock my heart.'

"And I have it custom made; nobody else can get one like it. Do you like it?" he asked.

She threw her arms around him. "It's absolutely perfect; I don't know what to say."

"You could say 'yes', because I was wondering if you'd go on date with me tomorrow. We never had that first date. What do you say?" He offered.

She smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "I say, I would be honored."

He picked her up and twirled her through the air. "I can pick you up at around 7 in the evening; does that work?"

"As long as you tell me where we're going." She grinned. "I hate surprises. Unless of course it's you."

"The carnival is town at the pier in Gotham. I wanted to go, but unless I was bringing along the most beautiful girl I know with me."

She grinned and pressed a kiss to his lips, parting gently. "I will gladly go with you."

He grinned. Things couldn't get much better.

**Snow**

It had been hours and Snow still hadn't parted from Kaldur. They were going to miss their date, so they were making up time right now.

He pulled away from her lips gently and slid a seashell comb into her hair. She blushed deeply. Though she and Kaldur had only recently become a couple, like Max and Zee, she already deeply cherished the Atlantean, and he her.

He held her by her waist and gently kissed her head. She was his very own water lily, and he swore to himself then and there that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He would love and cherish her until the day she died.

* * *

**So that's part 1 of Code: Ghost Girl's finale. Part 2 should be up shortly, so stay tuned everyone.**

**Signing off,**

**MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	43. Spectral Wings

**Hey everyone, and welcome to the final chapter of Code: Ghost Girl. The title will be explained in this, and I hope you all enjoy.**

**Mike Uzumaki-Halliwell: I'm glad! And here is the final chapter; I hope you enjoy it.**

**Angela: That actually may help me develop you/her character a bit more. I'll let you know when she/you first makes an appearance. And no; my wattpad is called Brenna32. And stop! *blushes* Apparently, you love making me blush, because I always blush when I read your reviews. Also, I agree with you on that. I always love to hear from you; no matter what.**

**I own nothing but my OCs; all rights to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Amity Park**

**January 2, 17:30 EDT**

Dannie frantically dragged her sister into her room, which had various clothing pieces all across the room. "Dick is taking me on a date tonight, and I have no idea what to wear!" she exclaimed frantically.

Jazz chuckled and started rummaging through her little sister's closet, looking for an outfit that would be good for a date, but wouldn't make Dannie gag at the same time. She found this in a one-sleeved black lace dress, black leggings with several rips in them, some ballet flats, and her sister's favorite black leather jacket. She decided to let Dannie chose her accessories, but insisted on doing her sister's makeup and hair. Jazz managed to tame her sister's black and blue locks and put a small sidebraid on the left side before doing a smoky eye look for her eyeshadow and cherry red lip gloss that brought attention to her face. Deciding it was too much, she changed this to calm light pink.

Looking over her outfit, Dannie asked, "Are you absolutely positive that I'm not over dressed?"

"Yes." Jazz promised, walking out of the room. She sat on the couch and waited to see her sister's accessory choices.

* * *

**Dannie**

Dannie decided on wearing a a bracelet on each wrist, the necklace that Dick had given her, and several rings. The first she adorned was silver and had multiple diamonds set into it; her grandmother's wedding ring which she placed on her left index finger. The next was purely black with silver dots encrusted onto the ring itself; a ring which Sam had given her that rested on her pinkie. Next came a ring that both Artemis and Jade had saved up to get for her when she was turning twelve; another silver one with beautifully carved diamonds on it, which sat on her middle finger. On her thumb, she wore a silver ring with a ruby in the middle and two small diamonds on either side; a ring she'd saved up for and bought herself. Finally, on her ring finger, was a ring Dick had given her. Simply silver with a heart shaped ruby in the center, it was one of the halfa's favorite pieces of jewelry, second only to the necklace he'd given her.

She came downstairs and asked her sister, "How do I look?"

Jazz smiled. "Absolutely stunning.

She smiled, eager for the night to begin.

* * *

**Gotham City**

**January 2, 19:45 EDT**

Dannie smiled as she walked around the carnival at the pier with Dick, and he soon managed to get her onto the ferris wheel.

She watched the fireworks happily, head on his shoulder and fingers intertwined with his. It couldn't get much better than this.

He sat up and said, "I want to show you something."

She raised an eyebrow and sat up, looking at him with absolute love in her eyes.

He brought up his hologram computer to thepart where he entered the password and said, "What do you think the passscode is?

Dannie weighed her options and then answered, "John and Mary."

He shook his head and she tried again. "Flying Graysons?"

Again, he shook his head. "Jack Haly?"

"No." he answered.

"Well, then I am out of ideas." she informed.

He smirked, bringing up the code so that she could see it. **Code: Ghost Girl**.

She put a hand over her mouth. "Uh-uh, I must still be asleep."

"You're not." he promised. "But this is more than just my passcode. It's a promise."

She gave him a confused look, wondering what he meant.

"It's a promise that I will _always_ be there for you; that I will love cherish you even when you can't love and cherish yourself. A promise to never hurt you, and never let you go. It's a promise that I will be there for you through the darkest times of your life. It's my promise that I will always be yours." He said, cupping her face with one hand and stroking her cheek with his thumb.

She had tears in her eyes. "God, you're the only one that can turn me into a gooey mess. I love you so much that I will _never_ be able to accurately describe it."

He smiled and cupped her other cheek. "You don't have to." he whispered right before he captured her lips. She closed her eyes. Yes, he had turned her into a gooey mess and made her ruin her eyeshadow and mascara. Yes, he was now ruining her lip gloss, but she didn't care. She had her boyfriend. She had her team; her second family really. She had her daughter, and no more lies were coming between herself and her friends. Life was good.

She swore to herself that she would be there for all of them until the end of the line.

* * *

**And here is the second part of the Code: Ghost Girl finale.**

**I want to thank everyone that has ever reviewed/favorited/followed this. This was my first ever story, and I never thought it would ever get this much love.**

**Oh, and I have changed the pairing name for Dick and Dannie; it is now Spectral Wings. Private and Zatanna are Mystic Energy, and Snow and Kaldur are Arctic Seas.**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	44. Author's Note Again

**Oh my frickin God, I thought I was done with flames when I ended this story, but no; someone had to be a jerk again. **

So... Quick question that might never get answered, but when you got the aforementioned flame, why did you assume that the writer was a fat chick who has some desperate desire to be Dani? While I'm obviously too late to know what the review said, did it occur to you that there might have been a legitimate point? Or did you just want to get hopping mad because someone said a few bad words?

On that note, Danielle Phantom isn't even your character, so you cut out the nasty saltiness. You don't own her in the slightest.

**For the last frickin time, This is not Danielle Phantom from the show! This is an OC I created called Daniella, Dannie, Sapphire Phantom. She is my character so everyone stop saying that she isn't. I do own her I didn't just get hopping mad because of a few bad words. I got upset because everybody is mistaking my character, whose only relation to Dani is through her brother, for Dani the clone. My OC is not a clone; she is a legitimate sister of Danny Phantom that I created.**

**I hate it when people say that she isn't, so freaking back off. I have made art of her and everything. She is my OC, and does not belong to Man of Action. If she did, I would give full credit to him. I will only say this one more time; back off.**

**I have not done plagarism for as long as I have written this. I always state at the beginning of my story that all rights go to their respective owners, so please stop saying things such as this.**

**Dannie is my character.**

**Dani belongs to the show. If you look on the Danny Phantom wiki, you will find that the spelling is correct and everything. Please just leave me alone!**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	45. Flames, Flames, Hideous Flames

**You freaking Jerk!**

Deleting my reviews is real cute of you. And really, it says a lot about you. Namely, your insecurities. Refusing to address the very obvious fact that Dannie F. is little more than a copycat shows me and you just how big a hole I can poke in your story logic. I say "plagiaristic recolor" and you go oddly quiet for a week or so.

Danielle Fenton/Phantom is a rip-off of Butch Hartman's hard work and you're leeching off that exactly like the sad sorry fuck you pretend you aren't. Don't believe me? Then replace your much-vaunted "OC" with Dani the Clone and see how well your pussy bullshit story works out anyways. The balance in my bank account says it's roughly the same.

**If you don't like the character I made, MADE, then you can just take your cyberbullying somewhere else. Tell me, what exactly makes you think that you have the right to call me curse words over the internet? Hm? Are you Butch Hartman himself? I doubt it. And You know what? I reread my story completely imagining Dani the clone. You know what? You are wrong. This story doesn't work if you insert her. And if you actually read this, she only had the melting problem because Vlad made her have it.**

**She's Danny's twin through birth. She has short, messy hair in season 1, and long, messy hair in season 2. She's fourteen, not twleve or ten. She is my character. You might not think that what you're saying is hurting me, but it is. If that's intentional, then stay away from me and my fics. I have enough real life bullies. I don't need cyberbullies too. **

**And did you know that cyberbullying can actually cause you to have trouble getting a job later in life? It's true. So for your own sake, please stop.**

**And you know what? The only reason I deleted your review was because I don't want people that base which stories they read upon reviews to see your flame and have that prevent them from making their own opinion on the story.**

**I'm just an author trying to write about what I enjoy without getting flamed, just like everyone else. Please leave me alone you sad excuse for a person.**

**Signing off on Code: Ghost Girl for the very last time,**

**MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	46. Rewrite and Changes

To the Guest who brought up the unoriginality of the Dick/Dannie pairing and Dannie being basically a a genderbent version of Danny,

I'm in the process of rewriting Code: Ghost Girl because I realize that I just didn't reach the best potential for it, do anything to make the Dick x OC Pairing different, or change Dannie from her brother. In my rewrite I hope to address this and fix some things. Dannie will still have basic halfa powers(flight, invisibility, intangibility and form changing), but I will make sure that the specialized powers(Ghostly Wail, Cryokinesis, Etc.) Are different. Also, on the subject of Daniella and Daniel being practically the same for the twins, I'm changing Dannie's name to something different in terms of her real name while keeping the nickname. (Can't decide on _one_ so gonna put up a poll for that.)

As for the Dick and Dannie pairing, it'll also be taken through a major overhaul and be given the change that it needs, or possibly abolished altogether; haven't decided yet.

If there's anything you asked about that I didn't cover in this note, let me know.


End file.
